Mercury Twilight and Executioner's Law
by KingofMercury
Summary: Executioner's Law begins on Chapter Nine. Chapter Eighteen is now up. Sailor Moon and Executioner square off in a high-stakes main event. The prize? The future of Tokyo!
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE: TWILIGHT FALLS.  
  
Sunday, July 29th, 2945 AD.  
  
The morning of the big day dawned bright and clear, with temperatures in the mid-seventies and just a smattering of small clouds in the air. The sun reflected off the walls of Crystal Tokyo like a mirror. On this day the palace was hung with buntings, ribbons, bouquets, streamers and pennons of all the colors imaginable! The city, normally busy at around 9am, was bustling much earlier on this day, as people ran this way and that in anticipation of the biggest celebration of the Century.  
  
For years the entire world had held its breath and counted down the days to this date. Today was the day that all of human civilization had been yearning toward for all of its history. The holy union between Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion that would, for once and for all, solidify peace not only on Earth, but throughout the Solar System! Today was a day for everyone to celebrate.  
  
Shortly before noon the royal entourages began to arrive. Neo-Queen Raye Hino of Mars was the first to land her Starship in the Tokyo Spaceport's Landing Grid. She came with her consort, Prince Chad Yuuichirou, and various nobles of her court.  
  
Next came Neo-Queen Lita Kino of Jupiter. She and her husband Charles Yuriko emerged from the ship along with their four-year-old daughter Makoto.  
  
Neo-Queen Mina Aino of Venus, still single after all these years, nevertheless arrived with a flourish. As beautiful as she was, she was a target for lots of lonely young men in the Galaxy. It was widely rumored that the Queen kept herself single for just that reason.  
  
Arriving in their shiny, silver-burnished Starship came the joint rulers of the Urano-Neptunian Confederation: Neo-Queen Michelle Kaioh and her (husband?) Neo-Queen Amara Ten'ou. As always the women went wild over the Uranian Queen. Gender just didn't seem to matter where Amara was concerned.  
  
Neo-Queen Hotaru Tomoe came alone as well. She was the sort of person who drew a hushed silence with her. Clad all in black, she bore her slightly gothic demeanor like a shroud of mystery. When she arrived at the Crystal Palace, cameras caught on tape the first ever public display of Queen Hotaru's rare smile.  
  
At first when Neo-Queen Amy Mizuno's ship did not arrive on time, there was some amount of trepidation. But after much questioning and verification it was discovered that the Queen of Mercury had been in Crystal Tokyo since late last night. Her Starship was already parked in its personal hangar. As the maid of honor for Queen Serenity's wedding, Amy had come the night before to offer support and help put together the final loose ends before the wedding took place.  
  
Unbeknownst to the general public, who watched the pre-wedding ceremonies and preparations via television and the Galactic Net, inside the Palace was a frantic scuffle to have everything in place in time. As the final hours before the opening of the Palace doors and the commencement of the ceremony ticked down to zero, servants, maids, security guards, officials, and dignitaries rushed around trying to make everything as perfect as possible at the Queen's behest.  
  
Finally, in the final hour before the wedding, the special guests arrived from out-of-system. First came a gleaming Starship from the Kinmoku Federation. Out stepped the stunning Princess Kakyuu of Alpha Senshi, along with her three Royal Guardian Senshi: Sailor Starfighter; Sailor Starhealer; and Sailor Starmaker. Then there was an exotic ship landing that no one had ever seen before. It looked like it was made from the trunk of some tree, and even had leaves jutting out of several areas. What the ship ran on, no one could even guess. When two perfectly normal humans came out of the hull, everyone shrugged and waved it off as simply the next step in ship-building technology, as odd as it was. No one knew who these two were, but one did not question the Neo-Queen's choices for guests of honor.  
  
Perhaps the most dramatic entrance was made by King Helios. He flew in as a majestic white Unicorn with wings, and transformed into his human form right before everyone's eyes. The crowd went wild. Accompanying him were the four Amazon Senshi who protected his realm: Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta. Countless other celebrities and Nobles from across the Galaxy arrived on the red carpet, and the entrance to the Crystal Palace began to resemble the Academy Awards.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Put it over there. Carefully now!" Queen Amy directed the placement of the large, multi-layered wedding cake in the reception room. The two hapless servants carrying the heavy cake grunted as they carried the tray and placed it gently onto the center of the huge rectangular banquet table.  
  
"It's crazy out there!" Mina was looking out the window. "I should have stayed downstairs to sign autographs! Look at those Sailor Starlights stealing the spotlight!"  
  
"Relax, Mina. You'll always be the Idol Queen in their eyes," said Lita.  
  
"So where IS that meatball brain!" Raye asked Amy irritably. "Hasn't she finished changing YET?!"  
  
"Come to think of it, I should check on her," Amy fretted. "It's only a few minutes until the guests take their seats!" The Queen of Mercury bolted out the door, her blue dress hiked up so she wouldn't trip on the hem of the skirt.  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same," said Michelle sweetly to Amara.  
  
"True. Amy is still quite the organizer," said Amara in agreement.  
  
"Are you ready to be the Priest, Raye? Got all your papers together?" Mina nudged Raye.  
  
"Yup! Got 'em right here!" Raye took out a humongous, hard-cover bible and slammed it on the table. The legs of the table nearly buckled under the weight.  
  
"Whoa!" Lita exclaimed. "You could kill somebody with that!"  
  
"It was the only one I could find in Kanji," Raye sweat-dropped and laughed.  
  
"Yeeee!!" Ann ran around the corner excitedly in her human form. "I'm so excited! They've started letting the crowds in! Where's Serena and Darien?!"  
  
"Hey, Ann, where's Alan?" Lita waved.  
  
"Right here!" Ann pulled Alan, dressed in a gray tuxedo, around the corner. Alan looked distinctly uncomfortable, and tugged at his collar as if it were strangling him.  
  
"Alan, dear, you look like YOU'RE the one getting married, relax!" Ann scolded him.  
  
"I'm not used to this getup," Alan confessed sheepishly. "But it's what everyone else is wearing. I think if people suspected what we really were, they'd kinda freak."  
  
"Well your ship is certainly... unique," Mina pointed out. "You might have introduced the new wave in ship designs with that tree house of yours."  
  
All of a sudden King Endymion walked in, dressed in a black tuxedo with his royal cowl draped over his shoulders and the crown of Earth on his forehead. He looked as dashing as ever, and the girls flocked around him excitedly. Chad walked over to Alan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, dude," he said coolly. "This is when all the girls like to drool over the King. Why don't you come over and have a drink with me and Charles?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Alan agreed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Serena," Amy called. "Are you still in here? I swear, the wedding will go on without you if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Coming, Amy," Serena said, as she dashed from the bedroom.  
  
Amy looked Serena up and down critically. "Oh, Serena," she gasped in wonder. "You look so beautiful in that dress!" Amy's face became serious again, though. "But you really need to learn to dress faster. Darien is already at the altar, and you don't want to keep the handsome Prince waiting so long he decides to marry someone else."  
  
Serena smiled at her friend's humor. "If I was younger, I would have panicked when you said that."  
  
"Yes," Amy agreed. "You have matured much since your younger days, even though we all thought you hopeless sometimes."  
  
"It's incredible, isn't Ames?" asked Serena, putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Time really does fly. I mean a thousand years seems like only yesterday."  
  
"Well we DID spend much of that time in slumber, but I know exactly what you mean," Amy agreed. "So you and Darien are finally getting married." her tone was oddly wistful. "And who knows what comes next. Rini perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, if memory serves," said Serena. "I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"Me neither," Amy turned away. "Well... shall we go then?"  
  
Serena giggled with joy and embraced her friend. Tears came to both of their eyes. "I can't believe this is really happening!"  
  
"Whatever the future brings, we'll be friends forever, right Serena?" asked Amy.  
  
"Of course, yes!"  
  
"Alright, that's enough out of you two!" said a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see Raye standing there with her arms folded, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"You're marrying Darien, not Amy, remember?"  
  
"Come on, guys! The organ has started playing!" said Lita with barely contained excitement. "The guests of honor are all seated and Darien is standing up there with Helios looking dumb! Are you gonna ditch him at the altar after all these years?"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Serena snapped playfully. There was a short scuffle in the chamber, while the scouts got into positions. Then, the doors opened wide, and Serena, escorted by her closest friends and confidants, slowly made her way toward the altar.  
  
Darien, as predicted, stood at the altar already. His best man, Helios, was dressed all in white, with that familiar golden horn jutting from just above his brow. He too, looked dashing. Darien fidgeted just noticeably. Like most grooms, he was dreadfully nervous, though he did his best to hide it since the eyes of the world, via satellite uplink to all the news cameras around the sanctuary, were on him today.  
  
Serena moved in time to the music, with Ami holding her train. Serena had complained of the high heels she had to wear with the dress. During rehearsals, she had fallen repeatedly on her face, causing much embarrassment to all involved. Today, they crossed their fingers, praying that nothing would go wrong.  
  
Mina preceded the whole party, sprinkling flower petals on the aisle floor from a basket she held. Lita went next, bearing the rings on a red satin pillow. Finally, came Serena, dressed in her bridal best, looking more beautiful than Darien had ever known she could look. Serena looked as regal as excitement allowed, but even so, the procession to the altar seemed to take forever, as she was impatient to get the whole thing under way.  
  
Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle, all excited, snuck in from behind and found their seats in the pews. Raye entered from the right, carrying her oversized bible in her arms. She reached the altar at the same time Serena did, dropping the huge book on the platform with a thud. The music cut off sharply as it did, creating the effect that the organist had been shot with a cannon!  
  
Saiya laughed out loud in the audience as this thought crossed her mind, and the rest of the congregation, including the wedding party, glared at her. Taiki Yaten, and Kakyuu simply turned red and rolled their eyes.  
  
Raye flipped open the cover and began to thumb her way to the marked page detailing the wedding process. When she got to the chosen passage she cleared her throat and took the time to look over everyone before getting down to business.  
  
"Dearly beloved," she began in a regal voice. "We are gathered here today to join these two people: Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion in the bonds of holy matrimony..."  
  
****  
  
Milady," said Commander Lucius Zinc of the fifteenth Black Moon Fleet and Flag Officer of the Battleship: Gorgonite. "The fleet is poised to strike. The Chronometer is set at July 29th, 2945. We await your command."  
  
The woman he was addressing stirred. Her dark blue eyes fixed on the Commander.  
  
"Serena's wedding day. How I've waited for this moment! There will be lots of guests there. Many of them are powerful. I'm going to need total concentration in this attack! I want every one of my battleships in the skies over Earth, causing as much chaos as possible!"  
  
"My men and women are prepared to die for you, milady," said Zinc coldly. "Your planning is most excellent. So long as we follow it to the letter there is no way you can lose!"  
  
The woman folded her hands together. "There IS a way." she foreboded. "Sailor Pluto. Where is she?"  
  
"Still trapped outside the Time Stream," Zinc replied. "We have a cloaked tracker tailing her every move. Theoretically she can't escape anyway, but if she does we will know right away."  
  
She extended her right hand. What was once her right arm was partially replaced with a cybernetic appendage. There were numerous small buttons upon it, and the fingers were sharpened into claws. She flexed it menacingly.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Commander. You know I will."  
  
Zinc bowed. "Very well. If Pluto involves herself against all odds then I deserve to die." He straightened up. "Now, about the attack?"  
  
"Wait for my signal," said his leader. "I want to make my appearance at just the right moment."  
  
****  
  
As the two lovers placed the rings on each other's fingers, Raye continued on. "Do you, Neo-Queen Serenity, take this man, King Endymion to be your lawfully wedded Husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the best and the worst, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Serena, gazing unblinkingly at her true love.  
  
"Do you, King Endymion, take this woman, Neo-Queen Serenity to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the best and the worst, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Darien smiled broadly for the first time that afternoon as he replied: "I do."  
  
Raye beamed, as if there was any doubt as to the outcome of the ceremony. "Then," she conluded, "by the power invested in me, and by the grace of God Himself, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride, King Endymion."  
  
Normally, in these situations, the husband must lift the veil to kiss the bride. In this case, however, it wasn't Darien who lifted the veil. His overexcited bride did the job for him, taking the flustered husband completely by surprise, with a leap into his arms and a kiss. Several chuckles fluttered through the audience and the ranks of the Sailor Senshi. When they disengaged, the whole audience stood on its feet and cheered.  
  
****  
  
"Commander Zinc!" came the voice over the bridge of the Gorgonite.  
  
"Yes, milady!" Zinc replied.  
  
"Commence the attack!" came the order. With a click the line went dead.  
  
****  
  
The audience had not entirely quieted down yet, when the sunlight spilling into the sanctuary through the crystalline walls suddenly increased tenfold!  
  
A huge booming noise terrified the crowd and shook the foundations of Crystal Tokyo! Then, just as suddenly, all went dark!  
  
"What was that?!" was the question on everyone's lips, the wedding party included.  
  
Another boom shook the chapel, and cracks began to show on the crystal walls.  
  
Everyone ran to the transparent walls to see what was going on. Serena, Darien, and the others looked out to see a shocking sight!  
  
Outside, the city was under attack by a gigantic vessel that cast a shadow over the city below. It hovered directly over the Crystal Palace and filled the sky with its bulk. Like a swarm of Mosquitos, thousands of fighters spewed from the hangar bays and began to fire upon the unsuspecting city. The whole palace rocked as the gigantic cannons of the attacking Starship fired upon it! The blasts hit with such concussive force that even the diamond-hard crystal walls of the palace started to show cracks! It felt like an earthquake!  
  
"Raise the shields!" shouted King Endymion. "Get them up before this place falls down around our ears!"  
  
Down in the basement of the Palace, security forces scrambled about madly, trying to figure out what was going on. From what they saw on the monitors a massive Battle Cruiser had materialized out of nowhere over the Palace and now was attacking the entire city of Crystal Tokyo! And that wasn't all. Reports were coming from all across the globe. Other ships had appeared over other major cities and were now in the process of destroying them! The order came down from above.  
  
"Raise the shields! By order of the King!"  
  
One Captain took the initiative. He ran over to the power generator and yanked the lever with all his might. Electrical sparks came to life and danced around the generator as every circuit was thrown wide open! With a giant, droning hum the Palace Deflector Shield sprang up and surrounded the giant crystal structure! For now at least the palace was safe! For everyone in the wedding chapel, this attack caught them completely flat-footed. Who could be attacking them? Who?!  
  
From down below there came the sounds of screaming. Everyone looked down and saw a stampede of onlookers spilling from the bottom levels of the palace and trying to escape the destruction. The innocent bystanders who had shown up to join in the celebration were now scattering in utter terror!  
  
"Serena! A lot of people are going to die unless we do something about that stampede!" Darien bellowed.  
  
"We NEED to do something about that ship!" said Amara.  
  
"What do we do, Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Sailor Starfighter. "We're at your disposal."  
  
Serena shook her head as if waking up from a long sleep. Shock and betrayal was etched on her face. She looked at all her friends. They were all waiting for her to say something!  
  
"Thank you guys," she said to them. "First things first! We have two problems. that ship, and those terrified civilians! Anyone who is a Sailor Senshi should transform now!"  
  
"No need to tell us twice," said the Starlights, taking out their pens.  
  
Amara, Michelle and Hotaru all had theirs on them as well. Though it had been many, many years since they needed them, it appeared that certain habits died hard. Serena was glad they had the sense to come prepared for anything.  
  
"To tell the truth, I was more worried about terrorists!" said Sailor Ceres. The Amazons had their pens as well.  
  
Alan and Ann had shed their human disguises and stood revealed in their Alien forms.  
  
"Serena! Our pens! They're in your room!" said Lita.  
  
"Right, I know!" Serena said. She turned to her new husband. "Darien! I want you to take Alan, Ann, the Starlights and the Amazons with you to help get that crowd under control! Get them inside the palace, they'll be safer here than anyplace else! Also, alert the System Defense Fleet! Get me Captain Prower!!"  
  
They split up after that. The eight original Senshi ran back to Serena's bedchamber. The rest went with Darien, who by now had changed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I suppose we're the lucky ones to have to fight that ship?" Raye asked.  
  
"This is very strange, VERY!" Amy said, her small computer already in hand. "I'm getting some disturbingly familiar readings from that ship up there! My computer says it's a Black Moon Model!"  
  
"That's impossible! It's too soon for them!" Mina retorted. "Prince Diamond hasn't even been born yet!"  
  
They burst through the doors to the Queen's bedroom and began scouring the place for the pens.  
  
"Now, where did I put those pens?!" Serena fretted, rifling through her closet.  
  
"Oh, just great! What a time to flake out, Serena! Right when we're needed the most!" Raye snapped.  
  
"You better remember where they were in the next ten seconds or I'll jog that stupid memory of yours for you!"  
  
"Stop yelling! STOP YELLING!! I'M TRYING TO THINK!!" Serena shouted back.  
  
"For Heaven's sake, Serena, you put them under your bed!!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Luna!" Serena paused and looked up. "LUNA!!"  
  
The black cat jumped down to the floor and glowered at Serena. " 'Hold the fort back up at the Moon', she says," said Luna disgustedly. "Honestly, Serena what would you do without me?!"  
  
"Did Artemis come with you?" Mina asked as Michelle dug under the bed.  
  
"No, one of us had to stay," Luna replied. She turned back to Serena. "I was going to surprise you at the reception with a speech, but it looks like plans for this evening have been postponed until further notice."  
  
"You can say that again!" Amara came up with the metal briefcase and threw it on the bed. She flipped the locks open and opened the case. Five gleaming pens sat in the red satiny interior.  
  
"I never expected to have to use these things again so soon," said Lita as she picked up the green one.  
  
"It does sort of bring back memories, doesn't it?" asked Raye, choosing the bright red one. "Well then, shall we?"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena lifted up her locket above her head.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!" Amy joined in.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
Rainbow light flooded the room as their wedding dresses vanished, to be replaced by their Senshi Uniforms! Eight Sailor Senshi stood ready for action.  
  
"Sweet!" said Chad, watching from the doorway with Charles and Helios.  
  
"You three! Get Princess Kakyuu and Helios down to the basement!" Sailor Moon shouted at them.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Charles saluted.  
  
"I shall expedite that process," Helios said, transforming into Pegasus. "Princess, if you will please get upon my back."  
  
Kakyuu blinked and climbed gingerly up on him. "Do not worry. I won't drop you." Helios neighed and charged down the hallway with blinding speed.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Chad and Charles ran behind, waving their arms.  
  
****  
  
Crystal Tokyo was not completely devoid of protection. Though taken by surprise the Crystal Tokyo Defense Force was always ready to scramble. Pilots ran to their fighters and slid into their cockpits.  
  
Within ten minutes after the initial shot was fired by the enemy, the first fighters were taking off and making a beeline for the battle zone. Already Tokyo was in flames! The fighters scoured the skyline with raking laser fire. Ground weaponry fired back, but in futility. Anti-aircraft fire splashed harmlessly off the deflector shields of the small fighters. From the Bay Area, Battleships fired shells and rockets at the mother ship, but they too detonated short of the hull.  
  
When the enemy struck back, they struck back hard! More hangars opened up in the side of the Gorgonite and spilled forth a far deadlier enemy! Daemons, Oni, Droids, and other monsters came out to deal out their own brand of destruction and mayhem! With brutal efficiency they savagely struck back at defense fighters and ships.  
  
"This doesn't look good!" said Sailor Vesta. "Conventional forces are having no effect on the enemy ships, and now they're releasing monsters!"  
  
"That's a Black Moon vessel! No doubt about it!" said Tuxedo Mask. "The design is a dead-ringer for it! But what are they doing here?! This doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Incoming!" Sailor Ceres cried. All of a sudden a Dragon-like creature broke off from the main group and began to swoop down toward the frightened civilians trying to file inside the palace. It opened its mouth, ready to spew fire at them.  
  
"I got this one!" Alan shouted. He jumped into the sky and powered up for a blast.  
  
The blast caught the Dragonite right in the torso and sent it reeling to the ground. Getting to its feet, it roared in rage at Alan.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!!" Sailor Starfighter shouted at it. "Star Serious Laser!" With a loud bang, the Dragonite exploded entirely!  
  
"Good work, guys! Keep your eyes peeled, we're almost finished here!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
****  
  
"Resistance has already begun, milady," said Zinc into the communicator. "The main group hasn't emerged yet, but already there is some action with the secondary targets. Also, the Gorgonite's sensors are finding numerous Senshi ID signatures coming from deep inside the palace."  
  
"That's them!" said his leader. "Utilize our resources to destroying Tokyo! I'LL take care of the those that can fight back!"  
  
"It shall be as you say, milady," Zinc complied. "Good hunting."  
  
****  
  
"Trista! Trista are you there?!" Sailor Pluto pretended as if she heard nothing. She didn't even so much as raise her pulse one iota. But she did respond mentally.  
  
"Charon is that you?"  
  
"Oh, thank God I found you, Trista! Are you alright? I thought she killed you!"  
  
"She very nearly did. She's extremely powerful!" Pluto thought quickly. "Listen, Charon. You're my only hope now! The Sailor Senshi cannot possibly defeat her! She's far too powerful and intelligent! I need you to find a way to prevent Neo-Queen Serenity's death at all costs!"  
  
"What about you?" Charon's voice was earnest. "You can easily get out of there, can't you?"  
  
"I'm... being monitored just now," Pluto said. "I'll get out of here once I think of a way to fool the tracker that's watching me. If I get out of here now, SHE will know right away and our plan will be severely jeopardized! You worry about Sailor Moon! Don't worry, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"As you wish," Charon's mental presence faded away from Pluto's consciousness.  
  
Pluto opened her eyes and turned toward where she knew that cloaked tracker was hovering. "That's right, you spiteful creature! I'm still here! I'm not going anywhere... for now!"  
  
****  
  
The Senshi arrived at the scene of the initial attack, the chapel area at the top of the Crystal Palace, in order to get their bearings.  
  
The three Outer Senshi flew up to fight the Youmas and ships that swarmed overhead. The other scouts called upon their powers and began doing something that Thirtieth Century technology could not do: penetrate the shields of the fighters and Youmas to destroy them.  
  
In seconds, a fierce battle opened up over the highest structure in the world.  
  
Explosions, screams of pain, and beams of energy flew across the sky. One by one, the Youmas and fighters fell to the magical powers of the Sailor Scouts, and down on the street level, those who had not been drained of their energy went up in a cheer as their champions began to turn the tide against overwhelming odds.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, meanwhile, had reached the shelter in the basement of Crystal Tokyo. He coolly ushered the last of the civilians inside. he thought triumphantly.   
  
"Tuxedo Hunkster! You better get out here! Now!"  
  
That was Saiya's voice on his communicator. It didn't sound happy.  
  
"I'll be right there," Darien replied, taking off at a dead run.  
  
****  
  
"Looks like our friends up top are finally in action," said Alan.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Sailor Vesta piped in.  
  
"If we're done down here, what say we join them?" Ann suggested.  
  
"You won't be joining anyone, old friend!" said a voice behind them.  
  
Everyone turned and laid eyes on the newcomer.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?!" Sailor Starhealer demanded.  
  
Standing before them, with her hands on her hips and a sneer on her face, was a woman. Obviously, however, she was no ordinary woman. She was clad all in black. Her torso was wrapped in a swimsuit-style leotard with a deep collar. Her boots reached to mid-thigh, and what wasn't covered by the leather boots was draped in fishnet stockings. A heavy black cape hung from a set of shoulder pads and just barely touched the ground at her feet. Her left arm was normal, clad only in a black glove that came to her elbow. But the right arm was almost terrifying to look at! The whole right arm was cybernetically enhanced from the elbow down! The hand was fashioned like a huge metal claw, and multi-colored buttons and switches dotted the forearm area!  
  
Perhaps most frighteningly disturbing about this woman was that she looked familiar in some strange way! Her blue hair was long, hanging to her shoulders. Just beneath her bangs could be seen a symbol of Planet Mercury, literally carved with a knife in the flesh of her forehead! Her dark blue eyes held no sympathy or remorse. They were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer, and they speared the nine superheroes with the intensity of blue flame! Around her, the air seemed to turn frigid cold!  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," she taunted them.  
  
"Alan." Ann moved closer to her mate fearfully. "Who is she?"  
  
"Why don't you ask me directly?!" the villain replied. "I am Dark Mercury! And I am DEATH!!"  
  
She turned and saw Sailor Starfighter talking into her communicator. With a smirk, she raised to her left hand and pointed with two fingers. Suddenly Saiya's watch sparked and a puff of smoke rose from its face.  
  
"Uh-uh-ah!" Dark Mercury wagged her finger at Starfighter. "I can't have anyone here telling the rest of the gang about me just yet! I want them to be just as surprised as I know you'll be!"  
  
"Reveal yourself, Demon!" Alan shouted. "What are you after attacking Crystal Tokyo this way?!"  
  
"I have a score to settle." Dark Mercury replied coldly. "A debt that runs a thousand years deep! It's too bad you of all people decided to stand in my way, Alan and Ann! I had no quarrel with you!"  
  
"H-how. did you know our names!?" Alan shuddered. "Do we know you?!"  
  
Just then, Tuxedo Mask emerged from the basement and saw Dark Mercury for the first time. "Holy, Jesus!" he exclaimed. "Amy?!"  
  
"Ah-HA!!" Dark Mercury leapt into the air and dove straight at Tuxedo Mask. "ONE OF YOU RECOGNIZES ME AT LEAST!!"  
  
****  
  
For fifteen minutes the battle raged on.  
  
The Senshi kept defeating the Youmas, one by one, but more always seemed to come and take their place. It was exhausting work, and the Senshi could have easily wound up being overwhelmed by sheer numbers, but the enemy was too smart to waste all her resources on just the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Without warning, the immediate area was cleared of all opponents! The sudden retreat of the enemy caused a certain amount of confusion in the Sailor Senshi ranks. The Outers wanted to pursue them, and it took physical restraint to rein in the fired up Sailor Uranus. They all gathered on the rooftop of the palace to discuss the change in strategy.  
  
"I knew this would happen," said Sailor Mercury, sweating from her exertions. "Whoever is running this assault is no fool. He or she has turned the forces toward an easier target, saving the heavily defended palace for last."  
  
"Well we won't let that happen," said Sailor Uranus in a confident tone. "They're not rid of us that easily. We can fly, so we'll just take the fight to them."  
  
"Right!" everyone agreed. Everyone, that is, except Sailor Mercury, who had a deeply troubled expression on her face.  
  
"Guys," she insisted. "I'll bet we have bigger fish to fry! Those fighters retreated for a reason!"  
  
"For what purpose?" asked Sailor Saturn.  
  
Sailor Neptune suddenly got the picture. "That's it! I see your point, Amy."  
  
"What point is that?" Sailor Moon scratched her head.  
  
Michelle turned toward her: "Minnows always flee before the shark arrives."  
  
Sailor Moon was still processing that, when Sailor Mercury activated her Computer Visor with a touch to her blue earring stud. Blips and symbols flashed across the transparent, blue screen. It did not take long for Mercury's chagrin to deepen noticeably.  
  
"Just as I thought," she said. "They're sending someone down to us who is much more powerful than the common soldier to stop us from helping the city."  
  
"Let him come," Sailor Jupiter said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, let him try to put the eleven of us down himself!" Mars excitedly said.  
  
"It's not a man," corrected Sailor Mercury, "and her power is somewhat familiar to me."  
  
Puzzlement joined the chagrin on her face. Suddenly, her face went pale in the space of a heartbeat, and her blue eyes flew wide open in shock. The alarm spread over the others as they watched the emotions play on their companion's face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sailor Moon, deeply concerned. "What does that thing read her power level at?"  
  
Sailor Mercury had to shake off her shock before she turned to meet her friends' worried faces. "It can't measure the power! According to my calculations, there is no upper limit on the power of this woman!"  
  
The other scouts could hardly believe their ears. That was far superior a strength to any enemy they ever faced before! Not even Chaos was that powerful!  
  
"That's not all," said Mercury, "it says her powers are exactly identical to mine! Only greatly multiplied!"  
  
The scouts were silent for a minute as those words sank in.  
  
"But...How can her powers be identical to yours?" Sailor Saturn asked. "Not even a twin sister could have the same exact powers as you do."  
  
Sailor Moon and the scouts cast their eyes toward the hovering behemoth that was the bulk of the Battle Cruiser. So immense was it that the city had entered a premature twilight beneath the shadow of the hull.  
  
"So... Just where IS this superfly?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"Closer than you think, Sailor Senshi!" Suddenly a section of wall next to where they were standing shattered inward! Amidst the falling shards of crystal fell the limp, unconscious (or worse!) body of Tuxedo Mask!  
  
"TUXEDO MASK!!" Sailor Moon cried. Everyone turned to see who the culprit was. Each one that laid eyes on her fell silent and still like deer caught in headlights!  
  
"Merciful God!" Sailor Saturn whispered, also deeply affected by what she saw.  
  
The woman landed on the broken floor of the chapel room. She was clad all in black, and had long blue hair and dark blue eyes! The right hand was made of some kind of metal, yet it was caked in blood! There were blood stains elsewhere on her skin as well! A symbol of Mercury was carved on her forehead!  
  
"Her aura radiates pure evil! Like radiation! I feel like wilting before its power!"  
  
Sailor Mars squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"It's... her!" Sailor Mercury stumbled backward. "It's... ME!!"  
  
"Sh-she. l-looks j-j-just like Amy!" stuttered Sailor Venus.  
  
"Amara!" Neptune gripped Uranus's hand for support. "Her face."  
  
"Steady. It's some kind of trick! It has to be!" Uranus said, also looking pale and scared.  
  
Obviously, the most severely affected of them was Sailor Mercury. She gaped at this image of herself as it stood before them, with a twisted grin. Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. Just what was going on?  
  
"Well, well," said the newcomer. "I see I've made quite an impression on all of you."  
  
Her voice, too, was identical to Amy's. "Are you all feeling sufficiently surprised? I had a feeling you would be." She turned to the flabbergasted Mercury. "It doesn't take a genius to guess that, does it AMY?"  
  
"Y-y-you can't be real." Sailor Mercury stammered in shock. "You're j-just a Youma, or a Daimon, disguised as a future version of myself."  
  
She tried to sound confident, but her voice betrayed her certainty that the woman who stood before them was most definitely herself.  
  
"Oh, you can't really believe that, can you?" said the other. "I know your stupid little visor tells you otherwise. I know mine does!" with that she tapped her own black earring stud, and a visor just like the one Amy had, slid across her eyes.  
  
"Enough of this," shouted Sailor Mars. "Who are you, really?"  
  
"I am your worst nightmare, Raye, but you can call me DARK MERCURY!"  
  
"I don't believe this," said Sailor Moon. "If you are Amy, then why are you on the side of evil? Amy would never join the Black Moon Family!"  
  
"Black Moo-?!" Dark Mercury paused. "Oh... you mean THAT!" She pointed skyward and snickered derisively. "You really ARE stupid! I have nothing to do with that lifeless ball of rock or its sniveling inhabitants! I simply borrowed their technology! All that matters to me is not that you believe the truth, but that you all die by my hand!"  
  
Dark Mercury raised her arm, and from it, a jet of blue-black energy shot forth from her fingertips and blasted Sailor Uranus in the chest.  
  
Amara didn't even have the chance to scream as she flew backward through the air and didn't land until she hit the far wall hard enough to crack it, and slid to the floor on a bloody trail. Her shoulders and head slumped lifelessly.  
  
"I suppose I should take her out first," said Dark Mercury, smiling evilly. "She's one of the most powerful out of you all. I guess she isn't any longer!" Dark Mercury cackled.  
  
"AMARA!!" Neptune shrieked, with tears in her eyes. The Sailor Scouts wasted no time in counter-attacking. Sailor Mars went first: "Mars Celestial Fireballs Surround!"  
  
With seemingly no effort at all, Dark Mercury deflected the rings of fire with her metal hand. She held up her hand, and in it, a single, gigantic blue-black fireball welled up. Cocking her arm back, she threw it right in the middle of the group of Senshi.  
  
"Look out!" shouted Mina. The rest of the Senshi barely had time to dodge as the ball detonated in a huge explosion that took out the east wall of the sanctuary.  
  
Mars tried again with her Flame Sniper attack, but Dark Mercury caught the arrow, laughing, and tossed it back ten times harder and faster.  
  
Sailor Mars could not duck in time, and was hit squarely in the heart. She went down next to where Sailor Uranus had fallen.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Sailor Saturn stepped forward. "Two Senshi have fallen this night! There will be no more death!"  
  
"Only two?" Dark Mercury cocked her head curiously. "Oh! Did I forget to tell you? You might want to take a look for yourselves. Why do you think I brought Tuxedo Mask's carcass up here?!"  
  
"No! She's lying! She must be bluffing!" Sailor Moon shook her head. "Alan. Ann. The Starlights!"  
  
"She's not lying!" Sailor Neptune said in a sick voice. She was on her knees next to Sailor Uranus' corpse. Her green eyes were lifeless with grief. "If she could do this. If she could kill the likes of us so easily. then it's very possible she's already dispatched the others!"  
  
"Finally one of you says something that makes sense!" Dark Mercury said. "That's right! They're dead, Sailor Moon! They're all dead! Alan, Ann, the Starlight Senshi, even the bratty Amazon Quartet! They were the first, but YOU'LL be the last!"  
  
Sailor Moon started to cry. "Sailor Moon! Don't let her get to you!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"It's too late! As it stands right now, she has a huge psychological advantage over us!" Sailor Mercury spoke up at last. "As if her power wasn't enough of an obstacle to overcome! She's a genius!"  
  
"Gee! Way to boost morale, Mercury!" said Venus sarcastically. "Well there are some who refuse to be daunted."  
  
Dark Mercury announced, looking at Sailor Saturn. "I'd forgotten how much you've grown up, Hotaru! Do you intend to attack? Or do you just wave that Silence Glaive around for show?!"  
  
"You forget I am also the Messiah of Silence, Dark Mercury!" said Saturn in a deadly voice. "I am the Senshi of DEATH!!"  
  
Saturn struck. Dark Mercury concentrated and formed a sword of ice in her hands. In the nick of time she brought it up to block the razor sharp Silence Glaive.  
  
"The Senshi of Death is about to meet her OWN demise!" Dark Mercury shot back.  
  
Within seconds the two of them were swinging their weapons fiercely at each other. The amount of skill shown by both fighters was staggering to behold! Sparks flew from each blade as they met time and again! The ringing of steel against hard ice was almost painful to listen to! Inside the enclosed arena of the chapel, the rings echoed off the crystal.  
  
"Something's terribly wrong here," said Neptune.  
  
"No, really?!" Venus yelled. "Maybe it's the fact we're getting our butts kicked in here!"  
  
"Don't be snide, Mina," said Lita, supporting Serena. She looked at Sailor Mercury. "Now would be a good time for a plan, rather than sarcasm. Amy? Have you any?"  
  
"Only one," Neptune said, pulling out her aqua mirror. "We need to find a weakness fast!" She chanted: "Submarine Reflection!" and pointed the mirror at their nemesis. Her eyes widened in shock. "Impossible!"  
  
"What do you see, Michelle?" asked Sailor Venus. "That little fight between Hotaru and Am-uh... Dark Mercury is deteriorating fast!"  
  
Indeed it was, as Sailor Saturn was on the defense rather than the attack. Dark Mercury struck with vicious blows that staggered the stalwart Senshi from the ringed planet.  
  
"Nothing!" replied Sailor Neptune in disbelief. "The mirror shows nothing whatsoever!"  
  
"Which means what?" asked Venus in a panic.  
  
"It means, Mina, Dark Mercury has no apparent weaknesses!!"  
  
As if on cue, Dark Mercury struck a savage blow that knocked the Silence Glaive right out of Saturn's hand. Another impact with a high velocity blast of ice sent Hotaru the way of Raye and Amara!  
  
Inside of just five minutes, three Senshi had fallen!  
  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Serena in anguish as another of her best friends were now nothing more than a memory. She ran over to Hotaru and knelt at her side, clutching her hand in grief. She didn't see Dark Mercury laugh evilly as she aimed another powerful blast straight at the Sailor Moon!  
  
"Serena! Look out!" It was Sailor Jupiter who tossed a lightning blast at Dark Mercury. The blow knocked her flat onto her back, but there was no real outcry of pain, only surprise.  
  
Sailor Neptune swooped in and carried the inconsolable Queen away from Hotaru's body.  
  
"She was... Rini's best friend!" Serena sobbed. She turned to Dark Mercury: "That was my friend you heartless Bitch!!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Sailor Jupiter muttered, amazed. "I put all I had into that blast, but if she'd seen it coming, she'd probably barely have felt that!"  
  
"Quiet, Lita!" commanded Neptune, a cold rage building in her heart. "Talk like that is not going to do any better!"  
  
Dark Mercury stood up. She had already recovered from the thunderbolt and glared at the remaining Senshi. "You'll regret that, Sailor Trash!" she spat venomously.  
  
"You know," said Venus. "No matter how powerful, no matter how much they think they're invincible, the bad guys always seem to stoop to name- calling."  
  
"We need to think of something," said Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Neptune said there were no weaknesses. I say that's bull! Everyone has a weakness somewhere."  
  
"Exactly," said a hollow voice behind them. "And she knows ours better than we do hers."  
  
The girls turned to look at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Go on!" Neptune encouraged her.  
  
Amy took a deep breath. "If she is really me from the future, then we have to realize that she is just as intelligent. She's probably planned for every last contingency, and she's probably made herself familiar with all our weaknesses and faults. Just look at the fact that she took out Sailor Saturn and Uranus first! She's disabling our strongest members first! She's whittling us down to nothing!"  
  
"Well we're not finished yet!" Jupiter spat. "It looks like Sailor Moon is our only hope once again!"  
  
"Me?!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Who else?" Neptune put a hand on her shoulder. "It was YOU who took down Pharaoh 90 and Chaos."  
  
"Not to mention royally kicking Queen Beryl's and Doom Phantom's butts!" Venus cheered.  
  
Sailor Moon looked down, as if thinking of a plan. "We're going about this all wrong," she said at last. "Attacking her one at a time isn't working! What we need is some Senshi Power! I think the only way to defeat her is to combine our powers!"  
  
"That's the ticket!" replied Sailor Jupiter. "All our powers in a combined, concentrated effort!"  
  
"Are you up to this? Amy? Michelle?"  
  
Amy nodded sadly, still dwelling on the future. Michelle however, recovered quickly. She nodded with much determination in her eyes.  
  
An explosion caught their attention! Another section of the wall blew out with the force of the blast. Everyone looked at Dark Mercury hatefully.  
  
"This is it," said Sailor Jupiter. "Looks like we're up to bat."  
  
"Time Out's over!" said Dark Mercury. "Are you all ready to die now?!"  
  
"I am ready, Dark Mercury!" said Sailor Moon, dropping to the floor, with the rest of her friends behind her. "Ready to kick your ASS!! You've killed my best friends, you've ruined my wedding, and you've destroyed my city! You know who I am, already! You know what I'm capable of! So I ask you this, foul creature of darkness! Are you ready to be punished on behalf of the Moon?!"  
  
"Hah," laughed Dark Mercury. "If you wish to die so soon... Let's get it on!"  
  
As planned, the other Senshi took off and encircled the evil Senshi.  
  
Amy, Mina, Lita, and Michelle, along with Serena, powered up for the biggest blasts they could possibly discharge.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"SCOUT POWER!"  
  
And just like that, they let loose all at once! Five angry Senshi, once a proud nine, they knew that this day might well be their last, but they also knew they would rather die than stand by and watch this madwoman take Tokyo and enslave the Earth.  
  
Dark Mercury finally screamed in pain as she was unable to block all the attacks. She soon disappeared in the growing cloud of smoke and ash, but the Senshi poured it on even harder. They didn't let up until they could no longer sustain their attacks.  
  
"I can't keep it up," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Me neither," said Sailor Mercury. "I'm spent!"  
  
"Ok," agreed Sailor Neptune, lowering her hands. "That's enough."  
  
"Right," said Sailor Jupiter. "That HAD to have killed her. Nothing could survive that amount of energy!"  
  
"We did it!" cried Sailor Moon. "We beat her!"  
  
The other Senshi relaxed their guards, thinking the same thing. All except Sailor Mercury, who switched on her visor again. She read an energy spike still at the center of the cloud of dust.  
  
"My God!" she cried.  
  
"What?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"  
  
At that, Dark Mercury emerged from the smoke, and, after powering up fully, released a blast that rivaled an atomic explosion! The blast swept away everything that wasn't alive, and blew out the rest of the chapel walls! The explosion shattered Amy's visor, and blew the dead over the edge, to tumble to the ground far below!  
  
Sailor Moon was nearly carried over the edge with them! She stopped only inches from the precipice! Sailor Moon looked over her right shoulder and saw the drop. Scrambling, she dragged herself back to safety.  
  
The other Senshi held on too, but had nothing left in them to even move.  
  
Dark Mercury laughed as she pounded the half-dead scouts. She broke bones and beat their bodies until there was no more life in them. She beat to death Neptune, Jupiter, Venus, until there was no one left but Amy.  
  
She grabbed the Senshi from Mercury by the hair and held her head in a headlock.  
  
"Oh, look! How ironic, my own past self is about to die!" She held Mercury up in front of her. "The future is mine, Serena!" Dark Mercury shouted at Sailor Moon. "My victory here ensures that. And where is your precious Sailor Pluto? For even she is powerless to stop me!"  
  
Sailor Moon turned around to look at her husband's slayer. Rage burned in her eyes.  
  
"You hate me, Serena? Good! Now you know what I feel! The hatred you feel for me pales in comparison to the loathing I have for you! Letting you watch your friends die before your eyes is the only suitable revenge!"  
  
"Why?!" she asked, getting to her feet. "Why could you hate me so much?!"  
  
"You ruined my life!" Dark Mercury raged, finally losing her cool. "You took away my only reason for living! The one light in my life! As long as you were married to him, I had no chance of happiness!"  
  
Serena's blood drained from her face. "You mean... Darien?!"  
  
"You finally begin to see the picture," said Dark Mercury. "Now you will witness only death!" At the word 'death', Dark Mercury wrenched Amy's head violently sideways. A wet snap could clearly be heard. The sound of Sailor Mercury's neck breaking! The struggling Mercury went still.  
  
And then there was only Sailor Moon!  
  
Dark Mercury just stared at Sailor Mercury. All pretenses of enjoyment were gone from her face. There was no more sneering, no more insane laughter, only rage that was palpable enough to feel in the very air.  
  
Sailor Moon stared back, with the same vengeful stare. "At last," said Dark Mercury quietly, "you know what it is to hate someone! You should thank me, for now you are finally all grown up."  
  
"My hatred," Sailor Moon replied, "dies with YOU!"  
  
Sailor Moon attacked with everything she had left. She decided she wasn't going down without a fight. With cold fury, she leapt into action and brought out her Silver Moon Wand and unleashed the Lunar energy that had killed so many enemies before. Dark Mercury was not expecting such a powerful burst of energy. She raised her arms to ward off the blow, but it connected with staggering power!  
  
When the blast cloud cleared away, she still stood, but was slightly wobbly on her feet and more burns had appeared on her left arm, which had absorbed most of the punishment. Her clothes were even more tattered than before, barely covering her at all.  
  
"Whew," she said to herself. "That was too close!"  
  
Serena lashed out again. Her power level was nearly spent, but she used what she had left to reinforce her strength and speed. She fought like a true Senshi, raining blow after blow on the off balance enemy. She moved ten times faster and harder than the deadliest black-belt master in the world, but still, Dark Mercury feverishly blocked her attacks. She was still far too powerful, even after all the scouts could dish out had been spent on her.  
  
For minutes on end, the two fought in an outstanding display of superhuman reflexes and skills.  
  
But in the end, Dark Mercury's higher power outlasted an increasingly exhausted Sailor Moon. Soon, Serena's reflexes and power faded below the critical level.  
  
Dark Mercury went on the offensive, demolishing Serena's defenses with earth-shattering blows. Serena's strength ebbed further and further. The battle ended as Dark Mercury let loose with an ice storm that would have blown an entire city over!  
  
Sailor Moon crashed to the floor all but motionless. She had given everything she'd had and then some, she knew the end was upon her.  
  
Dark Mercury was again all swagger as she stood over the bruised, broken and bleeding Senshi.  
  
"I'm tired of this game, Princess," she said. "Let's end this right now."  
  
As she powered up for one final blast, Serena's body was suddenly bathed in a brilliant flash of light. In a heartbeat, she vanished into thin air. Suddenly confused, Dark Mercury scanned the vicinity with her own visor. The computer was reading a small concentration of Chronal energy where Sailor Moon had been just seconds ago.  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Dark Mercury, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NEO-QUEEN SERENITY DOESN'T HAVE TIME TRAVEL CAPABILITIES!"  
  
She stood for a moment, raging, before a dark suspicion entered her thoughts. "I should have destroyed her!" she hissed, recalling her conversation with Zinc earlier. "It's Sailor Pluto! It has to be her! I'll make sure she regrets ever crossing me!" With that she pressed a control on her gauntlet, and teleported back to the ship.  
  
And Crystal Tokyo continued to burn... 


	2. chapter one

CHAPTER ONE: DARK MERCURY CLOSES IN! "Paper, or plastic?" asked Serena, as she finished swiping the groceries across the bar-code scanner.  
  
The customer was a belligerent, old, fat man, with food stains on the front of his white tank top. A potbelly protruded out over the man's belt line. The distinct smell of beer on his breath told her just how he acquired that belly.  
  
"I'll take plastic," the man replied gruffly. "I'd like to take a piece of gum from the rack, too."  
  
"Well, don't talk about it, give it to me and I'll swipe it for you," Serena snatched the gum from his fat hand. She was beginning to get really tired of all the last minute changes in items this man seemed to come up with. Already a long line was forming up behind him as he dallied around, and of course all the customers thought it was her fault.  
  
She swiped the gum and quickly threw the items into the plastic bags, wanting nothing more than to get rid of this disgusting guy. She threw the bags into his cart and waved him off hastily, and said, "have a nice day," in a not so nice tone.  
  
He looked about to protest, then seemed to think about it and left, smiling slyly. Serena wondered what he was so happy about all of a sudden, when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She turned to see her friend Melvin, who worked as a clerk in the supermarket.  
  
"Uh... Serena," he stammered, "you didn't take that man's money."  
  
Serena bolted out the door, not thinking about the shoppers who now began to complain bitterly about the wait. Melvin wanted to chase after Serena and call her back, but he instead took over for her, or at least he tried his hardest to. He was a clerk, not a cashier, and he botched the job badly.  
  
Serena meanwhile was out in the parking lot, shielding her eyes from the sun as she scanned the parking lot for the man who took off. She didn't think he got far, but she couldn't spot him.  
  
"Uh... sir?" she called out to no one in particular. "You forgot to pay for your groceries!" She didn't realize how absurd an exercise that was, until a young man in a business suit pointed that out to her.  
  
Blushing furiously, Serena stormed back into the store, fuming at herself for being so careless. What greeted her in the store, however, was the worst humiliation yet. Melvin was fumbling around the cashier, looking overwhelmed by all the complaining shoppers. Standing next to him was the store manager, Mr. Funikochi, who tapped his foot and crossed his huge arms in murderous frustration. Boy was she going to get it now!  
  
Serena made it back to the register, but Mr. Funikochi blocked her path with his large body. He ordered poor Melvin to close up the cashier line and get back to his regular duties. He did this all in a rumbling voice that echoed in Serena's frightened mind. It was like the voice of a wrathful god. Melvin visibly shrank from the man as he turned off the register, took out the drawer with all the money, and fairly scampered back to wherever it was the clerks worked.  
  
Funikochi then whirled on her and went on in a tirade about neglecting responsibility and allowing perfectly good food to be stolen from his establishment.  
  
"I could be fired by the board for all your screwing up," he roared. "And do you know what I do to screw-ups?" he paused for an answer.  
  
Serena had to take up the cue, lest he grow angrier. "You fire them?" she squeaked. Tears came to her eyes as she realized the direction this conversation, if it could be called that, was taking.  
  
"That's correct," he replied without lowering the volume. The uproar drew stares from nearby workers and patrons, making Serena turn a darker shade of red than she already was. Getting fired was one thing, but getting humiliated in public was the worst punishment in the whole world. She was glad no one but her closest friends knew she was Sailor Moon, otherwise, no one would ever take her seriously again.  
  
"That's why I have no choice but to fire you," Mr. Funikochi continued. He seemed undaunted by all the stares. "I want you out of this store within the hour, and I don't want to see you, even as a customer in here again! Understand?!" Serena nodded, whimpering, before taking off like a thunderbolt for the changing room to get back in her street clothes.  
  
She was out of the store in less than ten minutes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Raye emerged from her bedroom, yawning sleepily though she had slept nearly until noon. She hadn't gone to sleep until four in the morning because she was hanging out with her newest crush: Jeremy. She smiled as she recalled the movie they saw with Molly and Andrew. She remembered staring at Jeremy the whole time, instead of the movie.  
  
He was soooooo hot! She thought to herself, as she got dressed. Maybe today I should get up the nerve to kiss him.  
  
She fantasized about him all through her morning routine, making sure to put on some extra perfume for her math class, when she sat right next to him.  
  
She went to the kitchen at a relaxed pace; her class was not until two o'clock. She saw her housemate and best friend, Amy, sitting at the table, munching on a slice of toast, and, of course, studying intently some science formulas that rocket scientists would be afraid of. She and Amy both attended the same college in downtown Tokyo so they decided to room with each other in Amy's off campus apartment. They got along as well as they always had. But sometimes, just occasionally, Amy's perfect study habits got on her nerves. It wasn't like Raye was jealous. Heck no, she got along in school just fine with lest than twenty-four hours of study. It was the fact that Amy was so hard on herself when she must have known that she could get just as good grades with only half the effort. When she studied, Amy was off on another world entirely!  
  
"Good Morning, Amy," said Raye as she opened the cupboard for a cereal bowl.  
  
"Mm Hmmm," said Amy in reply.  
  
Raye felt a growing irritation at her friend's obliviousness to the outside world. There was a time when Amy knew what a little fun was, now she was just plain unbearable! The only time she "Hung out" was on Saturdays, the one day of the week she allowed Raye to take her away from her studies.  
  
"I had a great time with Jeremy last night," she said a bit louder.  
  
"Mm Hmmm," was the only answer she got.  
  
"What did you do last night?"  
  
"Mm Hmmm."  
  
Now Raye was REALLY getting mad! Leave it to Amy to ruin a perfectly good morning with her 'I'm struggling to be a genius, even thought I don't really need to' attitude.  
  
"I saw Serena in the master's level math class yesterday."  
  
"Mm Hmmm."  
  
"Oh, who was that hunky guy I saw you with last night?!"  
  
"Mm Hmmm."  
  
Raye couldn't stand it anymore! "HEY EINSTEIN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, slamming Amy's science book closed at the same time.  
  
Amy blinked, then calmly looked up at Raye. "Is there something wrong?" she asked mildly.  
  
"GRRRRRRR!!!!" Raye snarled in reply. "Did you not hear a single word I said?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Amy, "but I really do need to study for this science final, if it isn't important, I'd really like you to allow me to."  
  
"Just one question, Ames," said Raye, Keeping her blood pressure down only through the greatest effort, "how many times have you studied for this test?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Amy, "a few times, why?"  
  
"A few times! THAT'S a laugh! What chapter are you on?!" asked Raye, picking up the textbook and tearing through it, mentally wincing at the complicated formulas on every page.  
  
"Fifteen. Raye, I'd really like to know what you're thinking just now."  
  
"Just proving a point, Amy dear." Raye flipped to chapter fifteen. "Can you recite to me the formula for the speed of light, as pertaining to the chart on page 327 on black holes and their effects on the quantum speed of a light ray?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes as she thought a second, then rattled off: "Speed equals the square root of velocity cubed, times the sine of 64, over gravity minus energy, divided by the mass of the light particle, times ten to the twelfth power."  
  
"Umm... very good... Amy," Raye said with a humongous sweat-drop on her forehead. She could never, in a million years, remember a formula like that, particularly with an exam looming. "Now, what about the formula for the gravitational pull of a Pulsar?"  
  
"Raye, I don't see your point here."  
  
"YOU'RE A GENIUS, AMES! YET SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE SO DUMB! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT IF YOU KNOW THE INFORMATION COLD, THEN WHY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU STILL STUDYING FOR IT?!" After her tirade, Raye panted as if she'd run a marathon.  
  
Amy had no reply for that. She simply looked at her friend, and then blushed as she realized what Raye was driving at. "I see. You're right. I guess it does look like I study out of habit and not out of any need."  
  
"Thank you!" said Raye, letting out her breath in relief. Amy was finally looking at the bigger picture.  
  
"But I don't have what you'd call a social life," said Amy. "So there's really nothing to do besides clean the apartment and study all day."  
  
"But you always hang out with the gang on Saturdays."  
  
"That's because I like to talk to Serena and the others occasionally. I don't really have any real friends outside you eight."  
  
Raye began to feel sorry for Amy. "Well guess what? Tonight, after you get home from your exam, get dressed for a wild night, cause we're gonna cruise the nightclubs! And you can meet MY friends, what do you say?"  
  
Amy looked as if she were going to protest about how she did need to stick with studying and this it was only a Thursday, but then she seemed to catch herself and think about what Raye was just saying. "I guess I could let up on myself... a little bit," she said dubiously, "but don't think this is going to happen every night now."  
  
"Girl, after tonight, you won't ever want to study again!" said Raye.  
  
Amy looked alarmed upon hearing that, and was about to protest when there came a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Raye. "However, both girls went into the living room to answer the door.  
  
They received quite a shock upon opening the door. There stood Serena, tears welled up in her blue eyes, looking quite disturbed.  
  
"Don't tell me," said Raye, exasperated, "you lost another job!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"I fail to see how the rubbing of two sticks together will start your fire," said Hotaru, looking at her friend, Amara, who was indeed rubbing a pair of sticks together to create a campfire.  
  
"Admit it, Amara," said Michelle smugly. "You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, now leave me alone!" Amara rubbed the sticks even harder and faster, but there was no sign of any sparks, let along the slightest hint of smoke. The other girls laughed at her then went off to another part of the campsite.  
  
Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle were camping in the woods on the slope of Mount Fuji. This was a place Amara had discovered, with plenty of peace and quiet, and a great view of the city of Tokyo. The nearest road was more than a mile away. This wasn't a public campground; Amara hated those, so there was no one to disturb their weekend of fun. For the next four days, it would be just the three of them.  
  
Building the campfire was the difficult part. Amara had forgotten the butane lighter, so of course the girls were left with no means to build a fire, and plenty of bags of uncooked marshmallows in the trunk of Amara's car. It was Amara who decided to try the "old fashioned method" of lighting fires, much to the amusement of her two companions who insisted it couldn't be done. For the last half-hour, nothing had happened, and her arms were beginning to burn with the exercise. Even more agonizing however, was the fact that her friends were being proved right with every minute that passed.  
  
Finally, Amara smelled smoke. Excellent, she thought, breaking into a smile. Now I'LL have the last laugh! She redoubled her efforts, sweating from the extra effort. Suddenly, she heard giggling from over near the car.  
  
"Shut up, guys," she said. "I almost got it, can't you smell the smoke?"  
  
"Yup! We sure can!" Hotaru was nearly rolling on the ground.  
  
"What is so damn funny?!" Amara exclaimed, looking up from her work. She saw Michelle, sitting on the edge of the open trunk, with a box of matches in one hand and a lit match in the other. She had a gigantic grin of amusement on her face.  
  
"You forgot about the matches, dear," she said, then burst out laughing. Hotaru was now lost in a storm of giggles, and for several moments, the woods were filled with that sound. A giant sweat drop appeared over Amara's head as she realized she should have looked for those.  
  
"Where did you find them?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"In the trunk..." Michelle shook out her match, and tossed the box to Amara. "Here, this MIGHT be useful."  
  
Amara began to turn bright red. "Yeah, and you're both a bunch of comedians," she said sarcastically, dropping the sticks and lighting the fire with a match. Hotaru had been laughing so hard she had the hiccups now. In minutes, the campfire was roaring.  
  
Amara straightened up, wiping the sweat off her forehead and flexing her sore back. Michelle didn't even ask, she walked right over and started giving her partner a massage.  
  
"We were just teasing you, Amara," she said, gently kneading Amara's lower and middle back.  
  
"I know that," the other replied, "and I deserved every minute of it. I was just being foolish."  
  
Michelle stopped rubbing and put her arms around Amara. "I like it when you're foolish sometimes. Just like a man, you are."  
  
"Hey, is that only reason you like me?" Amara said sardonically. Hotaru, still hiccupping, was now rummaging around in the bags for some water to drink. Of all of them, Hotaru was the only one still in high school. She was here, on a Thursday, because her school was off today and tomorrow for some conference or something.  
  
"It's in the navy blue sack, next to the cooler," said Michelle, releasing Amara and resuming her rubbing.  
  
Hotaru found the water and, hiccupping even harder now, made her way over to the fire. "It's a (hic) pity that the rest of the (hic) gang couldn't be h(hic)ere." She sat down heavily and started to gulp water.  
  
"That's not going to help," Amora muttered. Michelle nudged her, and Amara fell silent. "I think they all had tests," said Michelle, moving to Amara's shoulders and neck. "I know Serena told me she had to work every day this weekend."  
  
"Hmmm, that's (hic) right, all their finals are starting up this week aren't (hic) they?"  
  
"Yup," said Michelle. "And if I know them, especially Amy, they're going to be studying their pretty little butts off."  
  
"Pretty?" asked Amara, with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Jealous?" Michelle shot back, mischievously. Hotaru simply stared at the fire. "Yeah, but it's still a (hic) pity."  
  
"I think it's appropriate," Amara piped up. "That it's just us three." Hotaru looked at her questioningly; her hiccups were beginning to slow. "What (hic) do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," said Amara, "that the others have their own lives to live. I mean we've all been friends, but ours is a pretty large group of friends. And the original five seem to be in their own little tightly knit group, while Trista and we have our own. That's just an observation. That's not to say I would mind having one or all of them with us. Especially Serena-"  
  
Michelle stopped massaging, and smacked Amara on the side of the head. "Ouch!" Amara said. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Verrrrry funny!" said Michelle, moving over near Hotaru.  
  
"Hey, I had to pay you back for the match thing somehow."  
  
Michelle gave Amara a mock glare, then embraced Hotaru. "Hotaru still cares about me, don't you, Hotaru?" The Senshi from Saturn blushed a bit, and gave a small hiccup in reply.  
  
Amara got up and walked over to the car. She began to get out some of the marshmallow bags. "Might as well start now," she said out loud.  
  
Hotaru's hiccups finally stopped. "Well," she said. "I wonder what Trista is doing right now?"  
  
"What else could she be doing, but guarding the gates of time, as always," Amara's distant voice replied.  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Hotaru, staring at the dancing flames. "I meant, I wonder if she's thinking about all of us."  
  
"I'd say it's a probability," said Michelle, also hypnotized by the fire. "I feel really sorry for her. I wouldn't trade my life for hers on my worst day."  
  
"Yeah," said Hotaru. "But she would probably give up a thousand years just to experience our WORST day. I feel bad, thinking this way."  
  
"I'm sure she'll visit now and again," Michelle replied. "She's not obligated to be on the job EVERY second of eternity. I'm sure the powers that be will allow her to drop on by when she feels like it."  
  
The two fell silent as they thought their own thoughts. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Amara came up behind them and yelled "OLLEYOLLEYOXENFREE!" at the top of her lungs, while grabbing Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru jumped about ten feet off the ground, screaming, then crashed to earth again.  
  
"Well? Did I fix your hiccups?" Amara asked. "I heard that scaring people helps."  
  
Hotaru suddenly let loose with a storm of hiccups. "You (hic) stupid idiot! (hic) You just brought (hic) them back (hic), and now they're (hic) worse than (hic) before!"  
  
"Oh well," said Amara, shrugging. "I thought I'd try."  
  
Michelle only glared at her, having been surprised herself. Then, out of the blue, she let out a tiny hiccup of her own. Amara pointed and laughed. Hotaru and Michelle looked at one another, then got up and started chasing Amara around the campfire.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Child?" said the old woman from behind Lita. "Child? Will you please refill my glass of water?"  
  
Lita turned around, putting on the tender smile she used when working in the elderly wing of the Hidiro Yamaha Hospital. The old lady was named Beatrice, and she was a nice old woman who had suffered a stroke. That was why she was here. She always called Lita 'child,' because she could never remember her name. Lita had given up trying to make Beatrice remember her name, because sometimes she didn't even remember her own.  
  
"What is it, Beatrice?" Lita asked in a kind voice.  
  
"I need some more water, child," said Beatrice, holding out her empty plastic cup in a wobbly, wrinkled hand.  
  
"Of course. I'll get some more," was Lita's reply as she took the cup and headed for the water jug near the back wall.  
  
Lita worked in the Hospital as part of a community service program within her Society club, at college. She had joined up with Society because she'd been told it would get her points toward her major and count heavily on her resume. She knew almost all the names of every person in this wing, and made it a point to accustom herself with any new ones who arrived. She knew she was observed at times without her knowledge, so she put forth the best efforts of any of the assistants at all times.  
  
Many of the elderly were quite gentle, like Beatrice. But there were a few of them that absolutely made her uncomfortable. Old Stan was a case in point. Old Stan was a nasty old man who still thought he was twenty years old, and he constantly hit on, or harassed the younger nurses and students. Lita felt her heart begin to pound when she saw Stan sitting next to the water cooler.  
  
Great, she thought, just perfect. I get to wrestle with an eighty-year old gigolo!  
  
The harassment she expected occurred as she bent to tap the cooler. Stan took his cane and lifted Lita's skirt and began to admire the view silently. Lita didn't know what he was doing until she felt a draft on her thighs. She whipped around; catching Stan red handed, and turned very red in the face.  
  
"STAN!" She cried, "I could press sexual harassment charges against you if you keep up these shenanigans!"  
  
Stan only laughed at her. He knew he was far too old for anyone to do anything seriously about him. "You can press yourself up against me anytime, young lady," he chuckled. "I may be old, but I'm not dead. Now wipe that look off your pretty little face, and get me my heart medicine."  
  
Lita wanted to substitute his heart pills for rat poison, but she knew better than to kill a person; even if he was a male chauvinist pig! Instead she stormed off with the cup of water.  
  
It was about time that everyone got their medications anyway, so she got out a cafeteria tray and began distributing the pills in their tiny cups to each person. When she came around to Stan, she kept her body well away from his hands and her skirt away from his cane. The position looked perfectly ridiculous, but she didn't care, as long as he couldn't get his slimy hands on her.  
  
Another nurse, at the behest of one of the patients, turned on the television hanging from the ceiling. The Channel Six news came on, and Yogi Hirami, the news anchor for the station, came on, reading some tidbit of news. Lita left the room to take her fifteen-minute break; she didn't care to watch the news a lot. There was never any good news on TV.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh, you poor dear!" Charon bent over Sailor Moon's broken body with pity. "I wish there were time to heal your body! You look so fragile now! So different from what you usually are!" There was no reply from Serenity. She was unconscious. "There is not much time, so I have no choice but to carry out Sailor Pluto's wish. I'm getting you help, Sailor Moon. Don't you worry. I'll send you into the past, where your past selves can protect you from Dark Mercury's evil until we can think of something! Please hang in there. You're our last hope, my Queen."  
  
Charon stood up and went over to the control panel and punched a few buttons. She turned and watched as Sailor Moon's body vanished into thin air. "To the late 20th Century I'm sending you, Sailor Moon! To the year 1999! Until we meet agin."  
  
* * * *  
  
At approximately twelve-thirty in the afternoon, lunch hour for most people, the traffic in downtown Tokyo becomes clogged at every intersection. The clogging creates an atmosphere of lingering car fumes, short-tempered drivers, and of course the occasional fender benders. It was at this hour, at the corner of Main Street and Jyuban Mall Road, that something that doesn't normally occur, happened.  
  
Mrs. Shino was just about to pull through the green light and make a right turn, when a bright blue orb filled her windshield. She was so surprised by the unexpected flash that she slammed on the brakes, thinking it was an explosion of some sort. The chaos that resulted caused a thirty or so car pileup in the center of the intersection. Instantly, the curses and the car horns erupted from those who were inconvenienced by the accident.  
  
The commotion stopped as quickly as it had started as others saw the same thing that Mrs. Shino saw. The light continued to flash in the air, then, to everyone's shock and horror, the limp body of a woman fell through the light, and landed right on top of Shino's car. As suddenly as it had flashed to life, the orb died away, leaving everyone at the intersection staring at the spot it had been hovering, or looking toward the white Honda that the mysterious woman had crash landed on.  
  
Mrs. Shino got out of her car to see if the girl was all right. She recoiled in horror as she saw that the poor creature was most definitely NOT all right. Her body was all covered in bruises and gashes; blood oozed out of almost every orifice on her body; her clothes were tattered so badly they hardly covered her at all. It looked like the remnants of a sailor costume! Was she a schoolgirl of some sort?  
  
Others got out of their cars and began to utter curses and cries of shock as they too laid eyes on the broken girl on Shino's hood. Mothers tried shielding their children's eyes, dozens ran over to get a closer look at the carnage, some down to earth people began dialing on car and cellular phones for rescue squads.  
  
Shino tried to move the girl's body and noticed her hood had been dented from the girl's fall. She winced as she wondered what further injuries the impact alone must have caused!  
  
"Let me through... please, let me through," she heard from a man's voice behind her, "I'm a Doctor!"  
  
At that moment, the girl's limp body tensed, then slowly, she began to move. Her every movement was punctuated by a gasp of pain. "W-where... am I...?" She asked in a weak voice, filled with agony. "W-ho... is there?"  
  
The doctor, a lean, dark haired man in his forties, made it to Shino's side. "Don't move," he commanded her, "you're hurt very badly. Let me examine you."  
  
"N-no... I c-can't let... you," she replied, rising to her hands and knees. "Th-there... is n-no t-t-time!"  
  
"What?" asked the doctor. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The girl did not reply, she seemed lost in thought as she gazed painfully around. "I... m-must be in the past... the-the twentieth century it looks... like," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"The past?" asked one bystander to another. "What's she on about?"  
  
"Who knows? Is she a nutcase?" asked the other.  
  
"I think she's probably just delirious," murmured a third.  
  
The girl flew into a fit of coughing just then, and with each tearing hack, she passed blood out of her mouth.  
  
"I was afraid of this!" said the doctor. "She's bleeding internally! We need to get her to a hospital, stat!"  
  
"I-I told-d you..." she stammered, "there... is... n-no... time!"  
  
"What do you mean, no time?" Mrs. Shino asked her.  
  
"Don't talk to her!" said the doctor to Shino. "Look, lady," he said in a forceful tone. "I can certainly understand your urgency. But you DO need a hospital! You'll die if you don't get some help!"  
  
"M-my... life... not imp-portant," said the girl, struggling to her feet. "Only... the past...!"  
  
"Amazing! She can still stand after all she's been through?!" gasped one of the bystanders.  
  
Suddenly the girl collapsed into the Doctor's arms, unconscious. Her breathing was ragged, and her chest heaved with nearly every breath.  
  
The ambulance arrived five minutes later, but it took an extra ten minutes to clear a path through the traffic enough for the squad to get the truck through. Paramedics jumped from each door, and opened up the rear, grabbing a stretcher. In virtually no time flat, they had the girl's body strapped to the stretcher, and they wheeled her into the back. The press was already flying overhead with various news choppers. One station, Channel Six news, actually got a clear shot at her bashed up body before she was wheeled into the ambulance and driven off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mina got home from her computer lessons, breathing a sigh of relief as she dropped her book bag from her shoulders. Her laptop was really a load to carry around sometimes. Today was a hot day, so the weight felt particularly heavy. As her eyes took in her bedroom, she saw her cat, Artemis, snoozing, curled up on the end of her bed.  
  
"At least YOU don't have to go to computer classes and listen to a teacher drone on and on about micro-technology for three hours," she snapped at him, feeling jealous of his carefree existence.  
  
"Well, us Cats try to stay humble, but Lord knows it's hard," said Artemis sardonically. "I suppose I'll forgo asking you how your day went."  
  
"Oh, no," said Mina, "please do! I need to scream and whine at someone and get all this frustration off my chest."  
  
"If you feel the need to scream," replied Artemis, "please do it somewhere a few miles from here. You have a piercing voice, and I do need my beauty rest."  
  
"Oh yeah?! So SORRY for disturbing you, your majesty!!" asked Mina, as she chucked a pillow at the white cat.  
  
"Yow!" cried Artemis as he was hit with the pillow. "Stop that!"  
  
Mina sat down on her bed and opened up her book bag. Getting out her laptop, she plugged the adapter into the outlet near her alarm clock, opened the monitor up, and flicked the switch to activate it. Despite the weight of it, she really enjoyed her laptop. She had downloaded a few games from Lita's PC, and she also had a diary on it. She logged on to the diary just now, and began to type.  
  
Artemis, meanwhile, cleaned himself with his tongue, stretched and yawned, and leaped off the bed. "If you're home, then that means it's time for the news," he said lazily.  
  
He padded over to the remote control on the floor, and stepped on the "ON" button. The television in the corner of Mina's bedroom clicked on.  
  
"Keep it down," Mina muttered, "I have homework to do."  
  
"What?! Your teacher assigns you diary homework? Oh, no!"  
  
"Shut up, Arty!"  
  
The Channel Six-news network came on, with the host, Yogi Hirami, reading the top story of the afternoon off a sheet of paper.  
  
Artemis watched with general disinterest as Yogi glossed over the NATO bombings of Kosovo, The American national team beating the Japanese nationals in the Little League World Series, and the opening of a new shopping mall in downtown Tokyo. Artemis already knew these things. He watched for any new news that came on over the airwaves. Stuff of interest. But there didn't seem to be any today. He was just about to flick the station off, when someone off the screen handed Yogi a new sheet of paper, and he cried out excitedly, "THIS JUST IN!"  
  
Artemis' ears parked, a feline sign of interest, and his foot came away from the remote.  
  
"Just when we thought that anything was possible in rush hour traffic, city drivers were given quite a shock today," Yogi began. "Seemingly out of the blue, eyewitnesses claim that a young teenage girl dropped out of the sky and landed atop a vehicle. From the looks of her body, claim eyewitnesses, she seemed to have been severely hurt BEFORE the accident! We take you now to the scene in downtown Tokyo!"  
  
The screen changed to a middle-aged woman, with brown hair tied back in a bun, and horn-rimmed glasses, next to a news correspondent and a mike.  
  
"I was just taking off through a green light," said the woman, who was labeled by the subtitles at the lower side of the screen as Mrs. Shino. "When this light filled my windshield and darn near blinded me! I put on the brakes and created an awful traffic jam, but then this young woman falls onto my hood, creating a huge dent with the impact!" Mrs. Shino pointed to a white Honda behind her. Sure enough, there was a large dent in the good of the car. The white car paint was stained red in some areas.  
  
"Fell out of the sky?" Mina asked interestedly. "Did I hear them right?"  
  
"That's what they say." Artemis turned the volume up.  
  
"She was dressed in this tattered schoolgirl uniform!" said another bystander. "She had blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails. And. I'm not sure how to say this. but I think she had a tattoo on her forehead."  
  
"A tattoo?" asked the newsman with the microphone.  
  
"Yeah. It looked to me like a Crescent Moon!"  
  
"What?!" Mina dropped her laptop on the floor. "Blonde hair, pigtails, and a C-C-Crescent Moon?! ON HER FOREHEAD!??!"  
  
Artemis was stunned into silence.  
  
The view switched to a lean, tall man in a blue blazer, that the network identified as Doctor Phillip Saiba. "That's right," he said, agreeing to the statements made by Mrs. Shino. "She would have been in better shape if she'd been hit by an eighteen wheeler! She was all covered up in bruises and was bleeding all over the place. Every time she coughed, she'd spit up all this blood! I knew she had to be bleeding inside, so I tried to get her to stay and wait for the ambulance. It was tough. She kept trying to stand up and was mumbling some nonsense about the future and how this was the past or something like that."  
  
"Did she say anything else?" asked the journalist.  
  
"Oh, yeah! She did," the Doctor replied. "She said the there was a deadly force coming to trash Tokyo, and it was something more powerful than she'd ever faced. Yep! She was definitely delirious. Poor girl."  
  
The last words were not yet out of the Doctor's mouth, when Mina ran over to the phone, and began dialing. She needed to tell the others about Serena's situation.  
  
The station jumped back to Yogi, who began to add to the story. Mina stopped long enough to hear that the girl was being carted off to the Hidiro Yamaha Hospital in midtown Tokyo. At the same time, a photo of Sailor Moon's broken body being loaded into the rear of the ambulance wagon was shown. Mina's heart sank as she recognized her immediately! Definitely Serena!! She was in transformed mode too, which meant she had definitely been fighting someone. or SOMETHING!!  
  
"This was a photograph taken by one of our photographers in out news chopper as it arrived on the scene. Unfortunately, no further news has reached us as to the current condition of this girl. Authorities are looking into her possible identity."  
  
The show went on, interviewing various other eager eyewitnesses who wanted to put their two cents in. Mina paid no attention as she dialed the number to the elderly care unit of Yamaha Hospital, where her friend Lita worked. She had to know about this! After that, she would call Amy and Raye, who she hoped were home from their college courses right now.  
  
The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity before a secretary with a whiney voice picked up. "Elderly Care Unit," she said. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," said Mina, in a trembling voice, "I'd like to speak to Lita Kino, please? Is she in right now?"  
  
"Hold on a minute, I'll check," and there was a click, followed by soft corporate rock in the background. She was on hold.  
  
"C'mon, Lita, hurry up," Mina whispered aloud.  
  
"Another eternity seemed to pass as Mina waited for Lita to get her tall butt to the phone. Finally, she heard Lita's deep voice on the other line say: "This better be good, because you're interrupting my break."  
  
"Lita! Thank God," exclaimed Mina. "Where on earth were you?"  
  
"I was in the break lounge," said Lita, her voice sounding taken aback by Mina's sudden outburst. "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Have you been watching the television over there in the past five minutes?" asked Mina.  
  
"Huh? No. Whenever the old timers watch the news, I go to have my break."  
  
Mina saw the story being repeated for those who just joined in watching. "You better get to a TV, fast, because you might just be interested in what's on."  
  
Lita stayed silent for a heartbeat, then said: "alright."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go, so I can call Raye and Amy. "I'll call you again if I need to."  
  
"Uh... Okay." Lita's voice sounded confused, but Mina already had the phone redialing for Amy's apartment.  
  
After about three rings, someone finally answered. But it wasn't whom Mina was expecting.  
  
It was Serena's voice that said: "Hello?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Dark Mercury watched from a different dimension entirely as events on 30th Century Earth continued to unfold. The famed System Defense Fleet had arrived in orbit and investigations were continuing on the surface. Every fool that was there wondered just what had happened. Tokyo was in ruins, as were several other cities around the world. This attack, in their eyes, had been random and inexplicable. Every news station on the planet was buzzing about the "Alien Invasion". None of them could explain why the attack was aborted however, and as the bodies of the Sailor Senshi were discovered amidst the rubble of Crystal Tokyo, she reveled in the sound of despair in everyone's voices.  
  
"It's almost perfect," she said softly to Commander Zinc. "Almost! Sailor Moon escaped my grasp! This was supposed to be my date of ultimate victory and I got cheated!!" She slammed her fist on the side of her chair.  
  
Commander Zinc was pale, but he tried valiantly not to show his fear. "Milady. I don't know what to say. Sailor Pluto couldn't possibly have interfered. She's still stuck in the Fifth Dimension! Our tracker doesn't lie!"  
  
"But even trackers can be fooled," said Dark Mercury. "Show me what it sees, NOW!!"  
  
An image on the screen directly before her switched to a view of Sailor Pluto, standing on a chunk of solid mass floating in the void of the Fifth Dimension. "She hasn't so much as twitched since you left her there," said Zinc.  
  
Dark Mercury narrowed her eyes. "What is it, Sailor Pluto? What did you pull that I didn't take into account?! What tricks do you yet have up your sleeve, my most persistent adversary?!"  
  
She turned back to the images of the 30th Century and saw rescue workers starting to move rubble aside. "Stand by, Commander. I will return after tying up a few. loose ends! In the meantime prepare for attack again."  
  
"Yes, Dark Mercury." Zinc bowed.  
  
Dark Mercury pushed a button on her right arm and disappeared from the Gorgonite.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena sat at the kitchen table in Amy's apartment, with her head resting in her folded arms, bawling her eyes out. As usual, Amy and Raye looked on, the crying making them feel sort of awkward. However, they had run out of things to say, and only watched as Serena carried on about the unfairness of her life and how she was never going to be Queen of the world if life kept biting her in the butt this way.  
  
Amy sighed and turned to put a pot of tea on the stove. Raye just folded her arms and shook her head. No matter how old she got, Serena never grew out o that habit of crying at the drop of a handkerchief. While she sympathized with her longtime friend, she also knew the difference between reacting naturally and going overboard. And Serena was going way, way overboard about this.  
  
So when Raye finally said something, it was this: "Are you quite finished yet?"  
  
Amy looked up from her kettle in surprise at Raye, but remained silent.  
  
The sharp tone of Raye's voice snapped Serena momentarily out of her theatrics. She looked up, in shock, with tear filled eyes. "W-what," she stammered?  
  
"I asked you if you were finished acting like a big baby," Raye snapped.  
  
Serena was shocked once more, and looked about to go into another round of crying, before Raye interrupted her momentum.  
  
"For God's sake, Serena!" said Raye. "How old are you?"  
  
"Uhhhhh... 19," said Serena.  
  
"Really? You could have fooled me. The way you act, you'd think you were still in elementary school!"  
  
Serena continued to sniffle, though it looked like she had her undivided attention.  
  
"Okay, let's start with why you got fired," said Raye, slowly regaining her patience.  
  
"I-I was checking out groceries," said Serena in a watery voice, "And this man I was checking out kept getting all this extra stuff at the last minute, and made me have to redo the checkout. The line was getting long and all the people waiting there were looking to me to hurry it up, so I packed his bags and sent him on his way, wanting nothing more than to get rid of him.  
  
"A few minutes later, Melvin, he works in the supermarket too, came over to me and told that I hadn't gotten any money from that man. I panicked and didn't really think about it, I just ran into the parking lot, looking for him, but he'd taken off. Poor Melvin, he had to take over while I was gone, and he was terrible at the register. The commotion caught Mr. Funikochi's attention, and he came over to see that I had left the register in Melvin's hands. I know Melvin didn't want to get me in trouble, but he had to tell the Manager the truth.  
  
"Mr. Funikochi was very angry. I knew I was fired from the way he stood, with his shoulders bunched up, and his nostrils flaring. He told me to get out of his store and to never come back, not even as a customer." Serena looked bout to cry, but this time it was Amy who cut her off.  
  
"Now, now, Serena," said Amy, in a sympathetic voice. Raye rolled her eyes and went into the living room.  
  
Amy continued: "from how you explained it, Serena, it sounds like it's no one's fault but your own. So you lost one job, there are plenty more out there. You simply have to get over the embarrassment and move on."  
  
"This is the FIFTH job I've lost in a year, Amy!" Serena protested. "Sooner or later people are going to know me by only one thing; that I can't hold a job and I'm an undependable worker. No one will hire me then."  
  
Amy felt truly sorry, but she also understood Raye's pessimism. "I think, Serena, that if you had taken more initiative in high school, then you wouldn't be worrying about jobs right now, you'd be studying for a test or doing homework."  
  
"You make that sound so fun," said Serena, in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'm not saying it is fun, I'm only saying that working in a low level job may be your curse for not doing well when you should have. You have got to grow up Serena, because someday, if you do become Neo-Queen Serenity, you will have to deal with a massive amount of responsibility."  
  
Serena sighed in depression. "I've been such a meatball head lately. Maybe the world would be better off without me as Queen."  
  
"Nonsense," Amy chided.  
  
"NO really," Serena insisted. "If you think about it, I would make a lousy Queen at the rate I'm going. The world wouldn't go to Hell if I didn't become the ruler."  
  
Amy knew that Serena was getting down on herself too hard, and if she kept going, she'd begin to cop out, and that was unacceptable. "Now listen to me, Serena," Amy said sharply. "If you don't become Queen, the world would be overrun by the Negaverse, and everything would become Hell. And do you know whose fault it would be? Yours. Just because you let a few lousy failures weigh you down. That's not the kind of future I want for my children, if I have any, and you wouldn't want that for yours either!"  
  
Serena was quite surprised by Amy's assertion, but actually began to stop whimpering and looked as if she was thinking about her friend's words. At that moment, the phone began to ring.  
  
Before she moved to answer the phone, Amy said: "The future can't happen by itself, Serena. You need to make sure that it does." The phone rang again.  
  
Serena jumped up. "Let me get that," she said. Amy looked confused, but sat down again, watching her friend move toward the wall phone.  
  
Serena picked up the receiver and answered the call, "Hello?" But something was obviously wrong, because Serena's face became first confused, and then slightly worried.  
  
"What is it," asked Amy, "who's it for?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Mina could have sworn it was Serena's voice on the phone, yet it couldn't possibly be, because Serena was just on TV being carted away by an ambulance.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Mina.  
  
"Mina? Is that you?"  
  
There was no mistaking Serena's voice, but the impossibility of the situation made her head spin. She tried to speak, but nothing could come out of her mouth.  
  
There was a pause, then the person on the other line did a very "Serena" thing, she hung up. Mina hung up also.  
  
"What was that all about?" It was Artemis.  
  
"There was a girl on the other line," said Mina, "and she sounded just like Serena. But that's impossible!"  
  
Artemis looked at her a little funny. "Of course that's impossible, why don't you try again?"  
  
"Right." Mina nodded and began to dial again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something extremely wrong. Her routine afternoon suddenly seemed like ages ago.  
  
The phone rang at some length before it was picked up again. "Hello?" It was Amy's voice this time. Her voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Amy, who just picked up the phone a moment ago?" asked Mina.  
  
"Oh, that was just Serena. She said that you got disconnected or something, cause when she answered no one was on the other end."  
  
Mina's head was truly spinning now. Were they playing head games with her? NO. Amy was not the type to do that, and anyway, if she had any idea what had happened, she wouldn't be joking with her about it.  
  
"Amy," said Mina. "That's not possible."  
  
"Huh?" asked Amy, "of course it is, I'll put her on for you, if necessary."  
  
"NO!!" Mina suddenly panicked. "Something is wrong!"  
  
"Mina, are you alright?" Amy sounded worried now. "You're beginning to scare me."  
  
"Amy, stay there," said Mina. "And keep 'Serena' there as well! I'm coming over right now! Oh! And turn on the news also. Channel six. You'll see what I'm all weirded out over."  
  
She jammed the phone back in its cradle before Amy could say anything else.  
  
"C'mon, Artemis!" she shouted as she flung open her front door. "You're coming with me!"  
  
"Shouldn't we contact Luna?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, though we may not have much time!" Mina replied, sprinting down the hall. In her head, her memory flashed back to the cryptic statement make by the doctor on TV. Serena had said: "There was no time!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Amy walked into the lounge, puzzling over the mysterious call, and saw Raye flipping through the channels already.  
  
"Raye," said Amy. "Mina just called, she sounded really freaked out. She wanted us to watch the Channel Six News for some reason."  
  
Serena walked in as Raye was changing the channel. "Hey, Amy, where do you keep those instant chocolate muffins you keep in your kitchen? Getting fired sure makes me hungry!"  
  
"Shhh!" Amy shushed as the news came back from a commercial break. The scene cut to a traffic pile-up at an intersection in downtown somewhere. A voice narrated over the scene, saying: "For those of you just joining us, we are at the corner of Jyuban and Main, where just twenty minutes ago, the ambulance carrying the beaten body of a young girl left for the Yamaha care center." The inset photo showed a clear picture of what definitely looked like Sailor Moon being toted away on a stretcher! She looked beaten to a pulp!  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Raye, upping the volume.  
  
"We're still interviewing most of the bystanders, let's take it to our correspondent Lyle Yoshii, on the scene of the accident."  
  
As the picture changed to a grizzled looking man, with a channel six microphone in his hand, Serena walked up to the screen and exclaimed: "Waitaminute!! I'M Sailor Moon! I'm just fine!"  
  
"Move outta the way, meatball brain!!" Raye shouted, looking just as shocked as any of them.  
  
"Quiet, both of you," said Amy, moving Serena back with a hand on her sleeve. Serena didn't struggle, she looked as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Thank you, Yogi," said Lyle. "I have interviewed over a dozen people, and though each has his or her own take on the incident, they all agree that a bright flash appeared in the sky over the intersection, and then this girl apparently fell out of that light and landed on the car of one Mrs. Shino."  
  
"F-fell. out of a. b-bright light?!" Serena, for once, was speechless. She just sat down on the couch, her mouth open as if to speak, yet nothing came out.  
  
Amy didn't catch the remainder of the report. Her mind was already in motion. She glanced over at the shocked Serena. Or at least, someone who looked very much LIKE Serena! Her mind flashed back to the days of the Negaverse, and their battles with them. Zoycite had disguised herself as Sailor Moon once. Could this Serena be an evil doppelganger? It wouldn't be the first time. Though this time was slightly different. This evil clone of Serena was a far more clever pose than Zoycite had ever managed. More like the real thing.  
  
Serena seemed to get over her shock, and she threw down a pillow in anger. "Make a copy of me, huh?" she fumed. "That's the last straw! No one makes a copy of me and gets away with it!" She stormed toward the door. Amy jumped up, remembering Mina's words on the phone: "Keep Serena there, I'll be right over!"  
  
"Umm, Serena, it might be a good idea to stay here!" She got up to bar the door.  
  
Raye tore her eyes off the TV screen, and watched the two at the door.  
  
"Amy!!" Serena whined. "Isn't it obvious? The Negaverse is loose again! And this time their letting loose evil Sailor Scouts clones on Tokyo! Well, I'm gonna stop them right now!"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Amy. Yes, she thought to herself, a very good copy, this. "Mina's coming over, and we'll clear up this whole thing."  
  
"Clear it up?" Serena looked stumped. "We need to go to wherever this fake Sailor Moon is to get to the bottom of this." Suddenly, a light went on behind her eyes. "Oh," she said. "You think... I'M this fake. That's logical I guess, but c'mon Amy, how could it be anyone but me?"  
  
Amy felt a lump form in her throat. "I'm sorry Serena, but if you try to leave on your own, you'll only prove that you're the fake."  
  
"AMES!!" Serena looked shocked and hurt. "You know it's me!"  
  
"I'll handle this," said Raye, standing up and fixing a concentrated stare on Serena.  
  
"What are you doing, Raye?" asked Serena.  
  
Raye only frowned, then moved up until she was practically face to face with Serena.  
  
"Raye, stop that!" protested Serena. "You're really freaking me out!"  
  
"Hmmm," said Raye, frowning. "I don't FEEL any Negative vibes..."  
  
Serena grew hot with frustration. "THAT'S 'CAUSE I AM SERENA YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
"Nevertheless," said Amy, "I feel it would be the lesser of the two evils to just stay put until Mina gets here."  
  
Serena fell over in disbelief. "Oh... whatever, I give up! I'll stay!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Lita felt as if she would need to be carried from the room. Her legs turned to jelly as she watched one of her best friends being carted off to the very hospital she was currently in! Lita gritted her teeth as she imagined what she would do to the evil bastard who had hurt Serena so badly. But first, she needed to see if Serena was going to survive. No wonder Mina had been up in such a fit!  
  
She knew it was wrong to do such a thing, but Lita found the opportunity to sneak out of her station and run down the stairs to the entrance. There she would wait for Serena to arrive. She hoped the others would get there soon as well.  
  
No sooner did Lita get to the bottom, panting from running down all those flights, than did the stretcher carrying Sailor Moon burst through the front entrance. A huge crowd of doctors was crowded around her, and a few news cameras followed them, but were soon shooed away by the security guards for the lobby.  
  
The doctors and paramedics pushing the wheeled stretcher were all chattering at once. Lita caught snippets of their words: "...need an OR stat...", "...massive internal hemorrhaging ...", "Somebody contact doctor ...," and so on. Lita ran toward the elevator that was being held open for them, and got on first. A burly looking orderly grabbed her and gently shoved her back out, saying, "Sorry miss, but there's an emergency situation here."  
  
"I know that," replied Lita. "I'm one of her--" she cut herself off as she realized that telling the orderly she was a Sailor Senshi would not be a good idea right now. No one would believer her. All she could do was watch as Sailor Moon was carted onto the elevator, and then was taken up to the ER. Lita gritted her teeth again. The ER was on the fiftieth floor! Time for another sprint up the staircase, she thought grimly.  
  
"Hello, is Serena there?" asked Mina, with Artemis sitting at her heels.  
  
Serena's mother, Karen Tsukino, was a beautiful woman, with blue-black hair hanging to her shoulders. She appeared at the door wearing an apron, and carrying a small dust buster vacuum cleaner.  
  
"No, not right now. Please, though," said Serena's Mom. "Come right in. Serena's due home from work in a few minutes."  
  
Not likely today, thought Mina darkly. But she kept her mouth shut. They weren't here to get Serena anyway, and it would not be wise to complicate the issue by bringing Mrs. Tsukino into all this just now. Luna was inside somewhere. She was the reason they were here.  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind," said Mina, in a falsely cheerful voice. "But I only have a few minutes. Then I gotta run."  
  
"Oh? Where to," asked Mrs. Tsukino as she let them in.  
  
"Umm... Just a. sorority meeting." Actually, Mina hated sororities, all the stuffy snobbish girls got on her nerves, but she needed an excuse, and that was what she came up with at the moment.  
  
"Oh! I had no idea you were in a sorority!" The other exclaimed. "You know, I was in one myself, once! Are they still as fun as they used to be?!"  
  
Oh, boy! thought Mina, breaking into a sweat. Here we go...  
  
Artemis, meanwhile, was at the foot of the stairs. Before going up, he winked at Mina. It was up to her to distract Serena's Mom, while Artemis briefed Luna on the situation.  
  
Artemis crept into the bedroom where Serena slept normally. The interior was almost exactly the way it was when they'd all first met. Boy, did that bring back memories.  
  
"Artemis! What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice from the top of Serena's dresser.  
  
Artemis looked up at Luna, and said: "We have a Sailor Scout emergency! We need you to come with us."  
  
"Now hold on a second, just what kind of emergency are we talking about here?" asked Luna.  
  
"It's the Negaverse, Luna," Artemis replied. "I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Oh, Artemis," said Luna. "We just finished the Negaverse off almost seven years ago."  
  
"That's what we were led to believe..." Artemis began.  
  
"Are you sure you're not seeing the Negaverse under beds and in dark closets?"  
  
"I'm serious, Luna!!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Luna hopped down off the dresser and sat down next to Artemis. "What seems to be the problem this time?"  
  
"Sailor Moon has been hurt badly!"  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
Artemis nodded his head. "Yup. It was all over the news. Serena dropped out of some kind of white light and fell in the middle of traffic."  
  
"She's been in an accident?" asked Luna.  
  
"Not necessarily. The doctors and bystanders at the scene all insisted she looked like someone beat her up. The cameras didn't get too good a shot, but I think they're right."  
  
Luna was silent, staring off into space. "I could have sworn 'Shadow Galactica' was the last of our worries. Could we have forgotten someone?"  
  
"That's not all," said Artemis. "Mina tells me someone posing as Serena is at Amy's apartment right now. Whoever this may be, we're probably dealing with an evil genius."  
  
"A doppelganger?"  
  
"Or a clone, whichever," said Artemis. "But as far as we know, the injured Serena is at the Hidiro Yamaha Hospital. Lita's there, so we can be certain she's probably getting to the bottom of that as best she can. For all we know, the clone could be the one who just fell out of the sky."  
  
"Good thinking, Artemis," said Luna, beginning to run. "In that case, we should rendezvous at Amy's place."  
  
"Yes," replied Artemis.  
  
As they sneaked out the front door, he allowed Mina to catch him out of the corner of her eye, winked at her, and then bolted before he was spotted. Serena's mother had a photo album in her lap, and chattered cheerfully away. Mina, who had endured the five longest minutes of her life, was very glad it was over. She pretended to look at her watch, and said: "Yikes! Look at the time! I need to get going!"  
  
Serena's Mom stopped short, but smiled and said, "Okay, Mina, I'll tell Serena you stopped by." She had no clue as to their real mission, which, for her sake, was a very good thing.  
  
Mina ran down the street to the bus stop, with Luna and Artemis on her heels. "Next stop," she said to herself. "Amy's house."  
  
* * * *  
  
Vanishing Point.  
  
A place located in the fifth dimension, where normal rules of physics or chronology no longer apply. Here, it is impossible to time travel. Impossible to escape if one does not have the proper gate key. Only two people in reality have the ability to move in and out of time with impunity. One of them materialized on a chunk of solid matter, floating in the predominantly anti-matter dimension.  
  
Dark Mercury activated her computer, the one object from her Senshi days she was glad she hadn't discarded. Right now, she scanned for the tracker Zinc had dispatched here to "keep an eye on Sailor Pluto." She snorted derisively to herself as she remembered just how well that particular plan had worked.  
  
It took several minutes, but she located it about two kilometers away from her current position. She paused momentarily to reflect on the incorrectness of her computer's locator. For of course, there was no such thing as normal rules of physical distance in a non-physical plane. Oh, well, it was only a computer. And a much limited one at that, but useful.  
  
She homed in on the cloaked tracker, and deactivated its cloaking device. Then she examined it and found no malfunctions whatsoever. So Sailor Pluto had escaped. Zinc's precious tracker had failed to follow Sailor Pluto wherever she went. Still, it was reading her presence here. And since it wasn't malfunctioned, someone who read the same energy presence as Sailor Pluto was within Vanishing Point.  
  
It did not take long to home in on the unique energies belonging to Sailor Pluto. Hers was a unique power source. Nothing in the Universe was as intricate and as complex as the Garnet Rod. Sure enough, Sailor Pluto stood on another chunk of solid matter that had somehow ended up here. She stood, holding the Rod in her hands as one would a quarterstaff. She was expecting Dark Mercury.  
  
Dark Mercury touched down on the same rock, less than ten meters from her nemesis. For a moment, neither one moved or spoke.  
  
"So, Sailor Pluto," said Dark Mercury. "I hear you've been messing around in my plans lately. Considering you're still here, how did you manage that trick?"  
  
"I have my ways," Pluto replied coldly. "You didn't seriously think you could completely inhibit my movements, did you? You're in MY house. There's no way you can ever completely stop me!"  
  
"I see," said Dark Mercury. "And knowing that I would come here first, you returned to this place to do battle with me? How utterly foolish on your part. You know my power is far too strong, even for you."  
  
"Your hatred blinds you, just as it has since the first day you betrayed the Sailor Scouts," said the other. "For your tracker was unable to track me, because it thought I was in here the whole time."  
  
Dark Mercury was momentarily confused by Sailor Pluto's comment, then, suddenly, she understood. "The penny drops. You aren't the real Sailor Pluto then."  
  
"Oh, I'm just as much Sailor Pluto as the next one. I'm simply a version of her pulled from exactly fifteen seconds from when she first encountered you in the time stream. The present Sailor Pluto is even now taking steps to counter your force."  
  
Dark Mercury felt frustration boiling up. She should have suspected someone with time capabilities would try such a thing. Given a reversal of the situation, it was what she would do. As it was, her chronometer was not accurate or powerful enough to do that sort of thing.  
  
"Tell me one thing," said Dark Mercury through clenched teeth. "Before I kill you, I just have to know. When I betrayed the Sailor Senshi, why didn't you warn them ahead of time? You could have stopped this whole cycle before it happened."  
  
"It is not my place to dictate the direction time flows in," said Sailor Pluto, obviously stung by the comment.  
  
"Then why is it that you choose to interfere now?" Dark Mercury accused.  
  
"Because your current rampage through time is not what was intended to be the natural order of things. With every day you demolish the Earth, you take a sledgehammer to the space-time continuum. And as the Guardian of Time, that is something I am sworn to put and end to. By any means necessary."  
  
"Well then," said Dark Mercury, as she launched her attack. "That only means I should have killed you when I had the element of surprise. A little oversight I plan on correcting as soon as I find the real you!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto had expected the onslaught the whole time. But even then, she just barely countered Dark Mercury's moves. She moved with such speed that the Guardian of Time could not anticipate any of her moves in time to stop them. It was pretty even fight from the standpoint of skill. As to power, however, this was unbalanced from the start.  
  
Sailor Pluto's carefully erected defenses fell apart within minutes. Although she did land a few blows, Dark Mercury was too powerful for a mere reflection of the original Sailor Pluto to stop. After twenty minutes, the fight was over. Sailor Pluto was bleeding on the ground.  
  
"I shall have fun killing you," said Dark Mercury. "Over and over, just like the Sailor Scouts, if I have to. You cannot outrun me forever, Trista! You and I both know this!"  
  
Sailor Pluto spat blood and glared at her enemy. "It was all to delay you, Amy. Time is something that, thanks to Princess Serenity being sent to the distant past, you no longer have as an ally. And as long as you don't know when in time I have left her, you will continue to fight blindly. Even if it kills me." With that, the future Sailor Pluto vanished, her job done. Leaving Dark Mercury to stand alone, fuming silently.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Serenity. Serenity!"  
  
Princess Serenity's consciousness stirred for the first time since she'd slipped into that awful stupor from the hospital drugs. She had only a vague recollection of everything that had occurred since her beating at the hands of Dark Mercury.  
  
Dark Mercury! She didn't know what hurt her more; the physical pain from those blows, or the betrayal. The agony of knowing that one of her most trusted friends and confidants was also her greatest enemy. She had the faintest image of lying at the feet of Dark Mercury, waiting for her impending death, then, the fall. Falling through fog and darkness. She thought she could hear soft words. Someone was speaking to her, and then the blinding light as she fell from the sky and onto the hood of someone's car. And she remembered the people, huddling close over her. The man with the beard who'd said he was a doctor. She was delirious then. She knew somehow that she was in the past, though she had no idea what year, it did look like the late twentieth century, which meant that there were Sailor Senshi that needed to be warned about the coming threat. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare. Her injuries had not yet registered on her mind. When they finally did, she had passed out.  
  
After that... nothing, save the darkness, with the voices of the doctors and nurses floating in the background. She couldn't remember when she'd started dreaming. Now, she kept hearing the voice. It sounded so familiar...  
  
"Serenity!" the voice continued to call.  
  
The scenery around her shifted. Suddenly she was standing on the surface of the Moon, looking up at the beautiful, blue planet Earth. A shimmering city stood proudly around her, as the stars in the very heavens twinkled and sparkled at her. The Moon Kingdom glittered in crystal magnificence behind her.  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
She finally found the strength of mind to answer back. "Who is there?"  
  
"You know who I am, my beloved Serenity. Look behind you."  
  
Serenity turned and suddenly she was standing in the courtyard outside the Moon Palace. Standing on the steps leading to the front doors, was Queen Serenity, her mother from the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled sadly. "I wish we were speaking under more pleasant circumstances, my child," she said. "But circumstances, I fear, are more dire than they have ever been before."  
  
"You're telling me," said her daughter. "So you know of what's happened?"  
  
"Of course," the Queen replied, "for I am always with you, in your heart. I am so sorry you had to go through such torture. Sailor Mercury had such a bright soul! Not even I can comprehend why she would turn to the ways of darkness."  
  
"Is it truly Amy, mother?" asked Serenity, her voice breaking.  
  
"You already know the answer to that question, deep down, in your heart. That is how I know for certain."  
  
Serenity began to weep. "Why?" she sobbed. "For pity's sake why?!"  
  
"I cannot tell you more than this, for my time grows short," said Queen Serenity. "Seek out Sailor Pluto. Only she will tell you why, though you may not wish to know."  
  
"I already have an idea of why, but I need to know the entire truth!" Serenity gazed at her mother, a great longing filling the recesses of her soul. "It may be the only way I will ever understand."  
  
"Tell the Sailor Senshi of the current time period," said the Queen, beginning to fade along with the scenery around her. "In your condition, you need their help more than anyone else right now." Serenity, and the rest of the dreamscape, vanished into the mist once again.  
  
That's when Serenity awoke.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Pluto allowed her concentration to relax. Her job was done. The dream she sent Neo-Queen Serenity was created by her in order to ease the chaos in her mind, and to remind her that she had a mission to accomplish. Queen Serenity's spirit had also wanted to speak to her one final time. Sailor Pluto felt the tiny voice in her head say "thank you" before fading away.  
  
It was the least I could do, my Queen, thought Pluto. We all need to help each other now, more than ever.  
  
Lightning flashed from cloud to cloud. Every so often, the mists of time would shudder and the wind would howl at hurricane force. The Time Stream was in so much turmoil right now! Dark Mercury must have taken into account the irreparable damage she was causing in the fabric of reality, unless she was so far gone that she didn't care about anything but revenge!  
  
Never before had she seen the time stream in such death throes. It was all she could do to keep herself in stasis, her anchor hold on time's flow was gradually eroding. Soon, even the Garnet Rod would be unable to traverse the ages as she once could. Sailor Pluto wasn't worried about that though. Time itself would unravel and implode long before that happened.  
  
Sailor Pluto now reached out with her ESP and contacted Charon. "Charon! I trust things went off without a hitch?"  
  
"Trista, Neo-Queen Serenity is safe as long as Dark Mercury has no idea where in time she has been placed. However, I fear Dark Mercury can very easily find out where she is. All she has to do is take control of the Watchtower on Pluto!" Charon's voice was deeply concerned.  
  
"Listen, Charon," said Pluto. "We've worked together for eons. There is no one I trust more to guard that tower than you. Be strong, Charon. As we speak I can feel Dark Mercury coming my way. I will do my best to side- track her as long as possible, but I DO need to get on with my plan! The 20th Century Sailor Senshi are even LESS capable of beating Dark Mercury than the 30th Century models! They need my help more than ever! Hold down the fort. with your lifeblood if you have to!!"  
  
Charon was silent for a few heartbeats. "I understand. As long as I draw breath Dark Mercury will not set foot upon the Watchtower!"  
  
Pluto sighed. "Thank you, Charon. Good luck."  
  
"No, Trista. God Speed to you!"  
  
Trista felt sick. I just don't know if she can hold someone like Dark Mercury off! she dreaded. Charon, my old friend, I am SO sorry! But without the precious time I need I'll never be able to stop Dark Mercury. Maybe someday you'll forgive me for sacrificing you like this.  
  
* * * *  
  
Time was short, but salvageable.  
  
Charon sat in the seat occupied so many times by Sailor Pluto. The giant computer screen of the Chronometer, the device by which one could peer into the ages, was showing a predictable, yet frightening event taking place! Starting at the end of the Time Stream and moving steadily backward was a void!  
  
"A Zero Event!" Charon shuddered. "Dark Mercury, what have you done?! In your thirst for revenge you're undoing all Creation!"  
  
All of a sudden, a chime on the Chronometer's keyboard caught her attention. Something had tripped the proximity alarm set up around the Chronal Watchtower!  
  
"She's here!" Charon gulped.  
  
She felt the presence of Dark Mercury behind her. It was a powerful presence to be sure. And one composed entirely of evil.  
  
"You have no concept of the havok you wreak," said Charon, without turning around.  
  
"What makes you believe I care what you think?" asked Dark Mercury, snidely.  
  
"You would do well to listen to someone who knows," Charon adopted a tone of condescension. She was barely able to hide her fear. "I was guarding the Gates of Time before your earliest ancestor learned to walk. This war you wage on your own troubled past has its repercussions. Look around you." Charon motioned to the chronal chaos on the monitor. "Time is falling apart, like a broken clock; and it is doing this because of you!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" asked Dark mercury. "Of course I know exactly what I'm doing. You think I didn't plan for this to happen?"  
  
"In your hatred for everything you once loved," Charon countered, "You're doing more than just destroying time. Reality itself cannot function without time's flow!"  
  
"Fool! Reality itself is my target," said Dark Mercury. "Killing my enemies over and over is just the means to an end."  
  
"Just what are you after?!" Charon finally turned around. "Destroying every shred of reality is madness!!"  
  
"Madness is NOT part of my agenda," said the other. "Look beyond the destruction, consider the possibilities!" Dark Mercury glowered at Charon. "But now is not the time for explanations. For you, sadly, are not part of the agenda either."  
  
Charon narrowed her eyes and took out a staff that bore a striking resemblance to Pluto's Garnet Rod, brandishing it like a weapon. "You don't know how much that breaks my heart, TRAITOR!!" She said angrily.  
  
Dark Mercury flew into an all out attack. Charon only smiled as she parried the vicious strokes of her enemy. "Go ahead, try to strike me down. Know that with every second you waste here, Sailor Pluto furthers her ultimate plan to destroy you once and for all!"  
  
"When I'm through with you, there won't be enough left of you to fit on the head of a pin!" Dark Mercury continued to strike hard and fast. Charon felt her brow break out in a sweat. She couldn't hold off this attack forever, she needed to create a diversion and make her move.  
  
"I call upon the power of Pluto!" she shouted, diving out her opponent's way. "Lend me your darkness!"  
  
A cloud seemed to settle over Dark Mercury's eyes.  
  
"AAARGHHH!!" she shrieked, stopping in her tracks, and trying to shake the sudden blindness that impeded her.  
  
Charon uttered her next ability silently so as not to give away her plan. Within seconds, all was ready. She attacked her blind opponent, "Silent Strike!" a beam of purple light shot out from her staff and hit Dark Mercury in the side.  
  
Pain was not a familiar feeling to her, so Dark Mercury was shocked to feel a wound open in her right side. Warm liquid now began to pour out. As she hit the ground, her blindness went away, and she saw Charon standing over her defiantly.  
  
"Your rage blinds you more than my powers ever will," she said, smirking.  
  
"You'll pay for that... you stupid SLUT!!"  
  
Dark Mercury went on her most savage offensive yet. Charon did a fine job dodging for as long as she could, but her attacks were ineffectual. She didn't have time to call up another blind, nor would it have made much more of a difference in the outcome. The battle went on pretty evenly for a few more moments, then...  
  
"Having fun yet?" asked Dark Mercury, suddenly smiling evilly. "I hope so. I went to all the trouble of holding back for you. Now I feel it's time you experienced my true power!"  
  
Dark Mercury's speed and power increased tenfold before Charon could totally process that message. All of a sudden, she was on the receiving end of a brutal onslaught that she was powerless to fend off. Each blow opened a wound, or broke a bone. She felt her left kidney burst, and a lung deflate in a rush of vacuum. Her ribs were all cracked and broken, her legs busted, her skull smashed in. But still Dark Mercury went on and on, until she felt no more life, no more warmth, in what was now the corpse of Charon, the Messenger of Chronos!  
  
"And now to keep my promise," said Dark Mercury, vaporizing the body with a gigantic blast of energy. Even the imitation Garnet Rod shattered and turned to dust. For all intents and purposes, Charon may as well have never existed!  
  
"Now to complete my mission." Dark Mercury teleported again. Now she had to find out where in time Sailor Pluto had drawn Sailor Moon back. And the only place that information could be gleaned was on the Chronometer itself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mina arrived at Amy's apartment at about 12:30pm. She knocked on the door, Apartment 1a, and waited for a few seconds. It was Amy who opened the door.  
  
"Oh Mina, hi," said Amy, sounding relieved. "I'm glad you're here. Serena is in the living room right now. I almost had to physically restrain her from leaving."  
  
"Did you just say: 'Serena's in the living room right now?'" asked Luna, as they entered the house. "Artemis told me Serena was terribly injured and in the hospital."  
  
Amy nodded, "She is, but... ah... there's been a... complication. You'll know what I mean once you see it for yourself."  
  
They all entered the living room, and saw Serena sulking in an easy chair near the picture window. Upon seeing the two cats and Mina walk in, she leaped up and began chattering like crazy. "Guysguys! Imsogladyourehere! Willyoutellthiscrazywomanthat itsmeSerena? Imeanshe hasgonelikecompletelywacko! Amythinksthatimsomeevilclone fromtheNegaverse! Evenafter checkingmeshethinksso! Pleasepleasepleasetellhershes makingabigmistake!!"  
  
"Serena!" Luna chided. "Take a breath before you pass out on the floor!" Serena began to gasp, as she attempted to catch her breath.  
  
"That was a little too fast for me," said Mina. "Could anyone translate that dialect for me?"  
  
"Very... funny... Mina," said Serena, taking deep breaths to get her wind back.  
  
She's been protesting for a full twenty minutes now," said Amy. "Basically what she's trying to tell you is that I'm completely nuts, and that I think she's a doppelganger from the Negaverse. This is all true, well, except for the nuts part, but I also checked her out with my computer, and scanned for any negative energy, but there weren't any anomalies. My computer insists she's the real Serena, but I kept her here just to be safe."  
  
"I didn't pick up anything bad with my ESP," said Raye.  
  
"Then there's no reason to suspect her," said Luna. "She's obviously the real thing. But what I would like to know is how this all came about. Will somebody tell me what's going on from the beginning?"  
  
"I can, Luna," said Mina. "I had just come home from school and was doing my homework, when Artemis turned on the news. We saw a report that said that Sailor Moon had fallen out of the sky, and she was terribly hurt. They brought her to the hospital, and that's when I decided to call the others. While I was calling Amy, Serena here answered the phone, and I suspected that she may not be the real thing. I mean... remember when Zoycite disguised herself as Sailor Moon? Anyway, we went to get you, then we came here, and, well it looks like the real Sailor Moon is right here with us, but if that's the case..." she trailed off.  
  
"Lita's at the Hidiro Yamaha Hospital, checking things out, but if the Sailor Moon there is the fake, then she could have problems," said Artemis.  
  
"Somehow I don't think that's right," said Raye. "I didn't feel any bad vibes from the news report. Besides, I'm a little disturbed about what the witnesses were saying. Didn't that doctor say something like 'no time', or something?"  
  
"Time is short," murmered Amy to herself. "Why is that statement striking a chord?"  
  
"She could just as easily be a version of Serena from the future," Luna conceded.  
  
"At any rate, we need to get over to that hospital," Amy said. "Lita can take care of herself, so there's no rush. If things do escalate, then she'll probably call us on her communicator."  
  
"Great, let's go," said Serena, stamping her foot impatiently. "I wanna get to the bottom of this!"  
  
Moments later, they left the apartment, and went off in the direction of the hospital.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Hidiro Yamaha care center, Lita made it onto the fiftieth floor. Just in time to see the stretcher carrying Serena's limp body roll into the ER. Lita tried to follow, but found her way blocked by a security officer just before she reached the swinging doors.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the officer, brusquely. "But minors are not allowed in the ER."  
  
Lita opened her mouth in protest, but shut it again, facing the same problem as she did at the elevator on the first floor. She looked at her watch and saw that her break was long past over. She would get in serious trouble, but that was not important right now. All she cared about was that a good friend of hers was hurt in a bad way.  
  
She needed to find a way in there. But how to do it? The doctors and nurses would be in there for a time working on her immediate difficulties, then hooking her up to all the gadgets that sustained life. It would be an hour, maybe more, before she could even think of getting in to see her.  
  
An hour passed in the lobby, longer than any hour Lita ever experienced in her life! But finally, the excitement died down. The doctors and nurses stopped running back and forth excitedly. Talk of the injured girl faded into the background as other ER cases took precedent once again. Her condition was finally stable.  
  
Lita walked up to the front desk and cleared her throat politely. The nurse at the counter put her phone down and looked at Lita. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a friend of Serena Tsukino," said Lita calmly. "I just saw her accident on the news and came over to see if she was doing alright. Tell me, can I go in to see her yet? Is she stabilized?"  
  
The nurse asked Lita to hold and quickly concluded her phone call. After putting the phone down, she went over and talked to nearby Doctor who was thumbing through some data sheets. The Doctor looked up at Lita, smiled, and walked over.  
  
"Hello, young lady," said the Doctor. "I'm Doctor Yamada. You aren't by any chance a friend of that girl who was involved in that accident downtown, are you?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about," said Lita emphatically.  
  
"So her name is Serena Tsukino?" Yamada asked. "Very well. Thank you. Now we at least have an ID. Your friend was dressed up in some kind of elaborate costume and had no wallet or identification on her body. We've been wracking our brains trying to figure out who she is so we could contact her parent or legal guardian."  
  
Lita's heart skipped a beat. Contacting the Tsukino Family would not be a good idea at this point! She realized she shouldn't have mentioned Serena's name, especially since she was still dressed as Sailor Moon, but it was too late, and the good Doctor probably would have asked her eventually. There was no helping it. "No problem," she said finally, trying to calm her nerves. "So can I see her?"  
  
"Well her condition's stable for now. She's not out of the woods by a long shot, but I think I can let you go in and say a few words to her as long as you don't touch her or any of the equipment inside the room. Just keep in mind she's heavily drugged so she won't be in any condition to talk back to you." Doctor Yamada turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Lita. "What room?"  
  
"Room 311," waved Doctor Yamada. "Down the hall and the third door on the right."  
  
"Thanks!" Lita was gone through the hall doors in a flash.  
  
She came to room 311 and opened the door. She was greeted by the usual medicine smell of hospital rooms, the sound of a respirator rasping rhythmically, and a heart monitor beeping regularly. Sure enough, Sailor Moon, still in uniform, lay in bed, looking for all the world like she was better off dead! The scars and bruises were covering nearly every inch of her exposed skin. There were a few fairly serious burns in a few places as well! They still hadn't washed off the dried blood, but there were a fair number of stitched up gashes, and bandages!  
  
My God! thought Lita, as she took in the scene. Someone really did a number on you, my friend!  
  
Lita walked to the bedside and gently took Sailor Moon's hand in hers. A nurse walked in just then.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Lita asked her.  
  
"Well," said the nurse dubiously. "She was critical a while ago, but she seems to have stabilized now. I honestly didn't expect friends or relatives to show up so quickly."  
  
"There are others on the way," said Lita. "Please let them in once they arrive?"  
  
"I'll direct them down this way if I see them," said the Nurse, smiling.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone now," the Nurse quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
Lita waited until she heard the footsteps fade, then, she got up and shut the curtain and tapped a few buttons on her wrist communicator. "Mina?" she called.  
  
There was a slight crackling, then Mina's face appeared on her watch. "Lita, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm in."  
  
"Great! How's she doing?!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter pointed her watch at Sailor Moon's body. "She looks like shit! How she's still alive is beyond me!"  
  
"Stay right there, and contact us if anything unusual happens," said Mina. "There's been a few... developments on our side here. We'll explain it all when we get there."  
  
"We?"  
  
"It's Luna, Artemis, Amy, Raye, and... a friend... just now," Mina hesitated.  
  
"Who's our 'friend'?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"You'll see," was all she got in reply, and then, silence.  
  
Strange, thought Lita, what was that all about?  
  
At that moment, Sailor Moon stirred and opened her eyes for the first time. 


	3. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO: THE DAY THE UNIVERSE STOOD STILL!  
  
Dark Mercury sat down and tore the main panel off the side of the Chronometer. The Chronal Watchtower on the Planet Pluto was a supercomputer that logged and stored all information regarding recent time jumps and chronological activities. In the memory banks of this computer, she would find what she was looking for. The whereabouts of Sailor Moon in the time stream!  
  
Charon had been the Guardian of the Watchtower, and a close personal friend to Trista. Killing her was almost as satisfying as killing Sailor Pluto would be. Too bad she wasn't around to see her do it.  
  
"Welcome back, Sailor Pluto," said the Chronometer. "Password confirmation please."  
  
DM hissed out her breath in annoyance. A password. She should have suspected Sailor Pluto to be so careful about her property. She tapped a control on her gauntlet. Instantly, a tiny hatch in the gauntlet opened up and two wires snaked out of it and plugged into the data port above the control panel. She began to hack the codes from the central mainframe using these two wires. The hacking software in her gauntlet she added in case of any situations such as this. She was glad she did, for the information stored in here was vital. The part of her that was Amy Mizuno licked her lips in anticipation. Despite the delay this was causing her, technical problems always got the genius side of her consciousness excited. Cracking the codes to the Chronometer was a real thrill.  
  
Minutes went by, before the computer finally surrendered the codes to her. Instantly, the CPU bypassed the password and the main screen opened up.  
  
"Enter your search preferences Sailor Pluto," the computer spoke.  
  
"Computer," said Dark Mercury. "I want you to perform the following operations. First I want you to change over all memory and information from user name: Sailor Pluto, and transfer to the new file which I will open now under user name: Dark Mercury."  
  
The computer resisted, but her hacking ports quieted the resistance and forced the Chronometer to perform the operation.  
  
"Next," she said. "I want you to remove the password currently in use and add the one which I will now feed you." The computer spent a moment replacing the password.  
  
"Confirmed," said the machine.  
  
"Next I want you to add a self destruct protocol for anyone who fails to guess the password after only one try, or who attempts a hack again. I don't want anyone but me getting into you anymore."  
  
The computer ran through the necessary operations, and completed her command. "Confirmed."  
  
"Okay," said Dark Mercury, rubbing her hands together. "I want you to access your memory and locate the subject designate Sailor Moon: originating from the year 2945, date: July 23rd. Find, now."  
  
"Searching," the computer accessed its memory and whirred and beeped for minutes on end, before answering finally. "The subject that has been designated is no longer in the mentioned date. She has been transferred by Sailor Pluto to another date. Specifically: July 23rd, 1999 A.D."  
  
"Yes!" Dark Mercury said. "So that's where she sent her, clever girl! But now that I know where she sent her, Sailor Moon and anyone else who gets in my way will be annihilated!"  
  
Shutting down the computer, she retracted her hacking wires and teleported back into the time stream.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Pluto felt a tear escape her eye as she realized that Charon, the one person who had been her companion in the lonely job of being time's guardian, was now dead. She didn't need visual confirmation, she just knew it in her heart. Like a big hole had been opened where once all was whole and complete.  
  
She wanted to go and make Dark Mercury pay for the death she caused, but she knew that if she revealed herself to Dark Mercury before her plan was implemented, she could jeopardize trillions of lives! Already time was decaying! She had to help the 20th Century Sailor Senshi defeat Dark Mercury or all would be lost forever! As it was, she was flying by the seat of her pants here! Charon would understand. It was what she would have preferred she do. That thought was her only comfort. That and the promise she made to herself that she would find a way to destroy Dark Mercury once and for all.  
  
Sailor Pluto produced a list from within her uniform. She had downloaded this list long ago in preparation for an event such as this. The list contained a group of people who could possibly have the power to stop Dark Mercury: Jedite, the Sailor Starlights, the treelings Alan and Ann, the Nova Senshi, and Galaxia. She was now implementing this plan, headed for the current location of Jedite. She hoped she could convince him to join, for his assistance might possibly be the most important to the mission.  
  
Jedite's power, like Dark Mercury's, originated from the Negaverse. It was her theory that when placed in the same vicinity, the powers of the Negaverse would negate itself, like the poles of a magnet being repelled by a similarly charged magnetic pole. It might not be as she calculated, but still, she had to operate as if that were the only option. Jedite was a powerful warrior anyway, so his assistance could be a valuable commodity.  
  
Accessing the dimensional portal, she set her destination for the land of eternal sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Moon groaned as she opened her eyes for the first time. Lita moved over next to her head and grabbed onto her hand. She looked on as her friend pushed back the curtain of unconsciousness.  
  
Serena's eyes came into focus as she turned to look at the latest visitor. Her eyes widened in surprise, then she relaxed as she saw it was Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Y-you... came to... see me?" she struggled to talk.  
  
"Yes," replied Lita. "How are you, Serena?"  
  
"Feel... l-ike a mack truck hit me," she said, smiling weakly. "You... don't know how... good it is that one of... you managed to find... m-me."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Serena," replied Lita. "Just try to relax, don't speak. You need your strength to recover."  
  
"Th-there's no... time for that. No time f-f-for... rest. I need... to... tell you... something. I need you to l-listen."  
  
Lita leaned in closer. "Is it about the bastard who did this to you?"  
  
"The... woman who... did this is... on her w-way." Serena gasped. "She...will... do the same...to you. if you do... not heed m-my warning!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from her," said Lita. "Just tell me what you need us to know about."  
  
Serena's vision became distant as she replied. "D-Dark... Mercury. She is... the one who did this! Listen... c-carefully, Sailor Jupiter. Sh-she is... S-sailor Mercury... from... the future. I come from the future as well! Sometime years from... now... years even...f-from my time... she betrays us, the Sailor... Scouts and... kills every... one of us! She... crashed my... wedding... and made... me like this." She went into a fit of coughing as she struggled to speak. The inside of her respirator became red with chunks of clotted blood.  
  
Lita didn't believe what she had just heard! Amy? The enemy? That didn't make any sense at all. This had to be a fake Sailor Moon, or else why would she tell such awful lies? Then again, if she was being duplicitous, she was doing a great job. She decided to test her.  
  
"What you're telling me, Serena, is unbelievable. I can't trust you for your word, unless you can prove you're really Sailor Moon."  
  
"F-f-fair... enough," she said. "I know that you are Lita Kino... You w- wanted... to become a master... chef when... you grew up... which you w- will by the... way. Y-you're future husband... will be... a gentleman named... Charles... Your... friends are... Amy, Mina, Raye, Amora, Michelle... and Hotaru. Also known as... Sailors... Mercury... Venus... Mars... Uran...us... Neptune and... Saturn." Sailor Moon collapsed from exhaustion, sweating just from the effort of talking. "S-so... exhausted," she sighed.  
  
Lita felt tears coming to her eyes. "You ARE Sailor Moon. But that means that Amy IS the one who did this, because you would never lie to me, or to any of us. But how can that be?!"  
  
"I will... tell you everything... you need to... know," Serena said. "B-but I need... to be... healed first! B-b-bring... the present... Sailor Moon... here... and have her... heal me with... her crystal!"  
  
Her heart monitor was beeping like crazy from her efforts. Lita put a restraining hand on her friend's forehead. "Rest. You need to rest. I'll get Serena over here right away!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter turned away from the bed and flicked on the wrist communicator again. "Mina? Mina?! Come in! This is urgent!"  
  
Mina's face appeared in her communicator. "What is it, Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
"You need to get Serena over here right away!" exclaimed Lita. "The Sailor Moon at the hospital is the real deal, but she says she's from the future. Listen very carefully! The person who injured her is coming soon! We need to heal this woman so she won't get killed when she arrives!"  
  
"How do you know we have Serena?" asked Mina.  
  
"I put two and two together, Mina," Lita replied. "Look, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that Sailor Moon's future self is hanging by a thread! She could die, Mina! And then we won't have a clue what we're up against when this woman shows up!"  
  
"Do we know who it is?" asked Mina, concerned.  
  
"It's too long a story to explain right now, and even I'm a bit vague on the issue. Just get your butts over here! I suddenly feel very exposed up here!"  
  
Mina put her hand up. "Okay, okay," she replied. "I'll tell the others to hurry up! Over and out." The screen went blank.  
  
Sailor Jupiter turned back to Sailor Moon's body, to see she had fallen into a fitful sleep.  
  
It's better that way, she thought, sitting back down again. She needs rest to recover.  
  
* * * *  
  
This place would be Hell, thought Sailor Pluto, if it wasn't so darn cold!  
  
The place she was referring to was the land of eternal sleep. It was a fitting place for a frozen wasteland that made the Moon of Nemesis look like Miami Beach. The land was featureless save for the scattered boulders and ice rocks that littered the landscape. Some of those ice chunks had the still, frozen figures of exiled Negaverse minions captured inside them. Not one of those unfortunates had any looks of peace on their faces.  
  
Sailor Pluto offered up a brief prayer, then raised her Garnet Rod. "Rod of time, rod of dreams," she whispered. "Take me to the place where the one known as Jedite rests in eternal sleep."  
  
The rod shuddered slightly, then took on a life all its own as it left her hands, hovered for a second, then floated off in one direction.  
  
Sailor Pluto followed the Rod as it sought out the person she had named. She looked in grief at all the tortured souls who had ended up here. Some looked human, others less so, but she felt sorry for all of them. No one deserved such a fate, not even killers like Jedite! The sad thing was, they were all put here for punishment for failure, by dictators such as Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine.  
  
She came upon the ice in which the prone body of Jedite rested after some distance. He was stuck in a pose of terror, his arms thrown up as if to block some horrible energy. No doubt this was his final position before Queen Beryl merrily left him to wallow in eternal nightmares.  
  
Sailor Pluto placed a hand on the surface of the ice coffin. She wanted to free ALL the occupants here, but that would be counterproductive and dangerous. Many would be mentally unbalanced after all this time spent here. Others would just as soon kill her the minute she set them free, or would go off and become a threat to prosperity later on. She would not be responsible for that. Jedite was the only one who was allowed freedom. And if he misbehaved, he too would be returned to his sleep.  
  
Steeling herself, Sailor Pluto raised the Garnet Rod over her head, and swung a blow at the ice covering. The coffin cracked and glowed purple. The crack widened on its own, and broke apart. In seconds, the enchanted ice was shattered by her stroke, and the once stiff body of Jedite became limp and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Jedite lay there for a couple of heartbeats, and then he came to. He raised his head and looked about him, a stranger in an alien landscape.  
  
"Where?" he shuddered. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the land of eternal sleep," Sailor Pluto replied. "You were sent here by Queen Beryl over seven years ago. Do you remember?"  
  
Jedite searched his memory. "Yes," he said back. "I remember." Looking up with blurry eyes, he saw Sailor Pluto. "I was supposed to sleep for all time, as punishment for failure. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time" she said. "I am the one who has freed you from your icy prison."  
  
"Y-you did?" Jedite seemed shocked. "But you are a Senshi," he looked her up and down. "People like me are your enemy. Why have you done this?"  
  
"The Senshi of Earth need your help," said Pluto.  
  
"Earth? Earth!" Jedite's eyes narrowed hatefully. "You mean Sailor Moon?! Are you out of your mind? Why should I help her?! The very woman who is responsible for imprisoning me here!!"  
  
"Because this crisis could be the end of us all," said Pluto. "And it is Queen Beryl who sent you here."  
  
"You insult me," Jedite snarled. "Of course I know that. But Beryl wouldn't have done it if that Sailor wimp hadn't gotten in my way! Where is Beryl anyway? So that I may pay her back!!"  
  
"Don't waste your time. Beryl is dead! They are all dead!" said Pluto impatiently. "You need to help me in my mission Jedite, because what is happening threatens all existence! That is the only reason I freed you from here. You may have the power I need, but you are not indispensable, I COULD return you to your prison!" The Garnet Orb on top of her Rod began to glow.  
  
"No!" said Jedite, throwing up his hands. "I have no doubt you can return me to my prison, but answer me this. Who would we be talking about here? Who is powerful enough to frighten even the Guardian of Time?"  
  
"The woman responsible for the current crisis is named Dark Mercury. She is an evil incarnation of Sailor Mercury, who hates Sailor Moon with a passion. She has embarked on a mission of revenge that has shaken the foundations of reality. If she is not stopped, reality itself will crumble!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury?! That blue haired geek that I almost killed that one time?!" Jedite seemed incredulous, then he burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA! I GO TO ALL THAT TROUBLE TO KILL THE SAILOR SCOUTS, ONLY TO HAVE THEM GET KILLED BY ONE OF THEIR OWN?!! HOW IRONIC!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto grew angry. She swung her Garnet Rod and smacked Jedite in the head with it. Jedite went flying and hit a nearby rock. The breath whooshed out of him as he slammed into it, and before he could recover, Sailor Pluto had her rod about his throat and pinned to the ground.  
  
"This maniac killed billions of lives in her quest to wipe out reality thousands of times over, and you DARE MAKE LIGHT OF IT?!!"  
  
Jedite struggled, but to no avail. "What makes you think... I care?" he challenged. "Sure you freed me. But so what?! You didn't do it for me. And besides, this Dark Mercury chick sounds like my kinda woman. Tell me why I shouldn't just shake her hand for doing what even Queen Beryl couldn't accomplish?"  
  
"Because Dark Mercury still carries the memories of Amy Mizuno, of Sailor Mercury." said Pluto angrily. "She'll remember you only as an enemy, and hate you just as much as she does Sailor Moon. Besides. you forget who holds the keys to your prison!"  
  
"Hmmmph," Jedite snorted, "Guess you have a point there. But why me? Why go to all this trouble for me?"  
  
"Your powers may just negate hers," said Pluto. "Your presence there could tip the scales in our favor. But don't overestimate your importance, for I have backup plans. I merely thought you deserved a chance for redemption, but if you try to join her or even kill any of the scouts out of anger, you will go back here immediately and spend the rest of your life having nightmares about Queen Beryl sending you here."  
  
"You're COLD lady! I have to admit I like that! You're not like other Senshi." Jedite struggled no longer. He looked at the ground, his eyes said that he didn't like being treated nor used this way, but he also saw that he had no choice in the matter. His life was now in her hands. "Alright!" he snapped. "But let's get this abundantly clear: I'm not doing this for you, or for those cursed Sailor Scouts! I'm doing this to earn my freedom! Don't think I'm your friend for a minute!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto released him. "You? My friend? Hah!" she scoffed.  
  
Jedite stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in his uniform. He turned toward her. "So," he said. "What do you want me to do now?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tokyo tower was easily the tallest freestanding structure in the world, and the pride and joy of Japanese citizens everywhere. It was also a huge tourist attraction. People from the farthest corners of the globe came just to dine and gaze out of the observatory deck near the top of the tower. On clear days, one could almost see the curve of the Earth from way up there.  
  
Thursday was a busy day for the tower. Thursday was near the beginning of the weekend, and business was picking up. Many nationalities from corporations or just school field trips dined up here on this day. It was also sunny and clear, the perfect conditions for anyone who wanted to look down upon the Earth for a while.  
  
On this day, however, there would be nothing but tragedy. A blazing white light appeared on the observation deck, out of which a tall woman dressed in black, with long blue hair emerged. People gazed and pointed in awe at the uncommon sight. Dark Mercury merely snorted in contempt and walked to the nearest window. She threw a table out of the way, and switched on her computer visor.  
  
Scanning the city for Sailor Moon's unique energies, she settled upon two locations. One of the powers was headed up Main Street toward a location uptown. That had to be the 20th century Serena, for the 30th century Serenity was gravely injured and would show as a stationary and faded power level.  
  
She found the one she was looking for at a place called the Hidiro Yamaha Care Center. Interesting, she thought. That's Sailor Jupiter's old workplace. She would head there next.  
  
The people behind her were pressing in with cameras and pointed fingers. They were annoying her, so she powered up and let loose with a blast that shattered the observation deck and killed everyone on it. Snickering evilly, she took off and started flying toward the hospital.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Did you feel that?!" Amara perked up.  
  
Michelle and Hotaru looked at her. "Feel what?"  
  
Amara put the stick she was roasting marshmallows on down and walked over to a clearing in the trees nearby. From there one could get the best vantage point of Tokyo at the foot of the mountain. Michelle and Hotaru glanced at one another in curiosity and got up to follow her.  
  
"Amara." Michelle put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "What is it you felt?"  
  
Hotaru drew a sharp, deep breath. "Death!"  
  
Michelle looked at Hotaru, who was looking in the same direction now as Amara was. She followed their gaze until she saw the black cloud of smoke drifting lazily up from the center of Tokyo! She gasped. "An explosion?!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling." Amara said quietly. "We should go. Our friends may need our help."  
  
* * * *  
  
'Crown Video Arcade' was nothing more than a run down entertainment center located along Jyuban Mall Road. It wasn't a very impressive store, and the faded sign, painted, not neon lit, showed that it was also of some antiquity. Even the games inside it were out of date, and the only reason the store kept on as well as it did was the fact that no one had erected any other arcades on this end of town.  
  
It may not have been much to a lot of people, but for Darien Chiba, it was a place of memories, where his friends met sometimes just to talk. One particular friend, Andrew, worked there almost every day. He was now laid out on the floor, spilling the guts of the 'Sailor V' adventure game console. A piece of paper on the black screen said "Out of Order." Darien stood next to Andrew's legs, fondling a small black box in his hands.  
  
"I just don't know, Andrew," he said. "I want to ask her, but every time I see her I wimp out."  
  
Andrew looked as if the machine were swallowing him with his legs hanging out of it. His voice was muffled slightly as he replied: "Chill, Darien. It's not like you are the first one to ask a woman to marry her."  
  
"Then what's wrong with me?" Darien asked, looking at the ring inside for the umpteenth time that day. "I feel like such a dork! I love her, but I'm still scared stiff!"  
  
"Don't sweat it, Dar," said Andrew. "I had the same feeling when I asked Rita to marry me. It's totally natural for a man to feel this way. Trust me I know. Believe me when I say it's worth the anxiety and the sweat."  
  
"You really think so?" Darien put the box in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Yeah, dude," Andrew began groping for something. "Hey, could you hand me the Phillip's screwdriver?" Darien handed him the tool, and he went on. "I've seen you and Serena together. You guys were made for each other! Do it and stop torturing yourself man!"  
  
"You just want me to leave you alone," said Darien accusingly.  
  
"Well, yeah, honestly I do," Andrew laughed. "But you know you're still like a brother to me."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Darien. "You're right. I gotta stop pussyfooting around and ask her!"  
  
"Good," said Andrew. "That's done with then. Now let's talk about something else! Did you see the baseball game last Saturday...?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Lita was just about to step out and get a drink when Sailor Moon suddenly flew awake from her disturbed dreams.  
  
"My God!" she exclaimed. "My God, she's here! SHE'S HERE!!"  
  
Lita rushed over, trying to calm her. "Shhhhhh!" she said insistently. "Who's here?"  
  
"DARK MERCURY! SHE'S HERE!! SHE'S HEADED RIGHT THIS WAY!!" Serenity began to cough uncontrollably, a look of sheer terror in her eyes.  
  
At that moment, the glass of the window exploded inward and showered the room. Lita dove to cover Serenity's prone body, as a piece of glass slashed her in the cheek, opening a small cut on her face.  
  
Lita looked up as the glass stopped flying everywhere, and saw the object of her friend's worst fears.  
  
She was dressed in a leather uniform, all in black, with long blue hair and a face that looked exactly like Amy's. She smiled in a menacing way as she took in the occupants of the room.  
  
"Knock, knock, Lita," she said, giggling insanely. "Looks like I arrived too late to stop this jabber mouth from talking. Guess that just means I'll have to destroy the both of you now!"  
  
Lita gaped. "The resemblance is remarkable!" she said aloud. Then she snapped out of her shock. "No! I don't care who you are! You're not my friend!" She took her transformation pen out of her pocket. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
Dark Mercury only laughed. She extended her robotic hand and flexed the claw-like fingers menacingly. "Oh, this is too good! Come one then, Sailor Jupiter! Let's have some FUN!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
On the far side of the Milky Way Galaxy... Farther than the most distant star visible to Earth. Lay the ancient world of Kinmoku. More appropriately it was dubbed: The Planet of the Senshi! Almost all the surface was covered in flowers, and waterways, and rocks of bright red hue. The Planet had two Continents. On only one was there any hint of civilization. The city of Alpha Senshi was a sprawling metropolis that covered almost 30% of the Planet's landmass. It was so huge that the entire populace lived there and nowhere else!  
  
This was the planet of the Senshi! All those who wore the Sailor uniform had originated from this planet at some time in the history of the universe! Alpha Senshi, its capital, was the Mecca of Sailor Senshi across the cosmos! Even its first deserters, who were the predecessors of the Silver Millennium, owed their birth to this world. And although the oldest buildings in the city had been around since the Universe was half its present size, their appearance was one of magnificence and majesty!  
  
Its copper and gold sheathed buildings glimmered and reflected the light of its parent Star. The air was free of pollution, and birds and insects of stunning variety and colors flew over the highest structures of Alpha Senshi, though the highest buildings easily reached well into the stratosphere of their world! Beauteous hanging gardens decorated the city buildings, as did a gigantic area near the royal palace where the trees themselves formed living places for the wealthier residents. The natural park could have easily covered the city of New York twelve times over! In terms of sheer area, the city could have been laid neatly over the continent of North America on Earth!  
  
The nearly one billion year old city had been built for millions of Senshi to live in! For whenever a Star, a Planet or virtually any celestial body was born, a Sailor Senshi was created as its Avatar to protect it.  
  
But every civilization has its ruler, and at the center of the city, in the largest and grandest building, was the Palace of Princess Kakyuu. She was the ruler of this city and of the Senshi the Universe over. Helping her run the city, at her side, located in a building slightly smaller than the Palace, but no less opulent, was the most powerful Senshi the Universe had ever known: Sailor Galaxia!  
  
Galaxia was a woman of impressive stature and reputation. Her red/gold hair hung to her waist, and golden armor shaped her Senshi uniform. She was the wise woman of the Planet. She had her eye on the Universe, via a supercomputer that monitored the cosmos. Even now she stood at the monitor, watching, with deep concern, the events that were unfolding on the planet Earth.  
  
Standing with her were five Senshi who were only less powerful than Galaxia herself. They were the Nova Senshi. Sailor Nova Beetelgeuse, Sailor Nova Hercules, Sailor Nova Proxima, Sailor Nova Sirius, and Sailor Nova Orion. The looks on their faces mirrored the concern etched on Galaxia's profile.  
  
"The cosmic balance tilts," Galaxia said darkly. "And even I cannot know the why of it!"  
  
"It is this Dark Mercury," said Nova Proxima, the wisest one. "She is unwittingly destroying the Universe with her activities."  
  
"Perhaps NOT so unwittingly, Proxy," said Galaxia thoughtfully. "As intelligent as she seems to be, it is possible she has thought of something we haven't."  
  
"She's cracked, Senshi Prime," said Sailor Nova Orion. "A blind Senshi could see it!"  
  
"I do not doubt her sanity is long gone, along with all her human compassion," Galaxia replied. "But she is incredibly dangerous! So dangerous that even Sailor Pluto came out of seclusion and took direct action to try and stop her!"  
  
"So even the Guardian of Time is concerned. Well. that's certainly something to think about," Sailor Nova Beetelgeuse said sagely. "I suppose you've been in contact with her?"  
  
"Less than an hour ago she sent me this message," Galaxia reported, " it said: 'Our time is doomed! A madwoman named Dark Mercury marches backward through time in a rampage of revenge against Sailor Moon! I have tried to stop her, but her power is astronomical! This is a crisis for ALL who care for their lives! All of History will collapse if we don't join together now to stop this menace!' She then sent me some images of Dark Mercury's rampage. It is. quite unsettling!"  
  
"Let's see it, Galaxia," Proxima urged.  
  
Galaxia pressed a button, and the hologram shifted to that of a flashback video. In it, the madwoman, Dark Mercury, could be seen brutally murdering the Sailor Senshi of Earth! Over and over again she tore them to pieces. And every single time, as she finished with one day of destruction and murder, she would advance her fleet to the previous day, and kill again! Perhaps most frightening was the number of horrible methods of carnage she employed!  
  
"Yikes!" Sailor Nova Sirius exclaimed. "It's like she's inventing murder as she goes along! I didn't know it was even possible to rip a person's spinal column out like that!" She indicated one of the video clips.  
  
"Well. there's no longer any doubt in MY mind, Galaxia!" Proxima concluded. "This woman MUST be stopped!"  
  
"I agree, and so we must go where we're needed, as the Senshi always have," Galaxia put her fingers to her chin in deep thought. "I will send the Sailor Starlights on ahead," she decided. "They will offer immediate assistance to Sailor Pluto and her allies. We'll follow immediately once our plans are complete."  
  
Sailor Nova Hercules stirred. "What about the 'Trinity'?" she asked Galaxia.  
  
Galaxia looked up at Hercules. "No. It is not yet their time to return to their home world. Besides, I don't plan on leaving Kakyuu behind defenseless."  
  
"Why not leave the Starlights here to protect the Princess?" asked Proxima. "Send the three of them on ahead instead. They deserve to play a part in this crisis!"  
  
"No." Galaxia shook her head sadly. "Alas this operation will require the utmost delicacy and precision! I need Senshi who have worked with the Earth Senshi before. They do not know the 'Trinity' yet, and they would not know how to work alongside them. The Starlights have fought with Sailor Moon before, and therefore they would be better as assistants."  
  
"They'll be terribly disappointed." Proxima sighed.  
  
"Trust me, Proxy," said Galaxia heavily, "I know. I know."  
  
* * * *  
  
Jupiter reacted with swiftness borne both from years of fighting evil and her own martial arts background. She leaped backward from Sailor Moon's prone body, trying to draw Dark Mercury's fire. With an evil smile, she raised her arm and fired a blazing ball of blue-black energy at Jupiter. Even in combat readiness, Lita barely avoided the blast. It hit the opposite wall and left a gaping hole in it. Outside in the lobby and the adjoining rooms, cries of shock and horror punctuated the blast.  
  
I've gotta take this fight outta here! Sailor Jupiter reasoned. She'll kill someone at this rate!  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" a bolt of lightning struck Dark Mercury. The villain threw up her arms and deflected the assault easily. It left her off guard for just a second, and a second was all that Jupiter needed. Leaping out the window, she tackled Dark Mercury in midair and sent both of them plummeting to the street below. Dark Mercury practically snarled in annoyance, and gave her a punch that would have decapitated lesser mortals! Jupiter lost her grip and fell to the street, slamming into a parked car from almost thirty stories up!  
  
Sailor Jupiter was too stunned to move. She could still hardly process the thought of fighting someone who resembled her best friend so much.  
  
What I'd like to know, she thought, is why this happens? Why didn't Sailor Pluto tell us anything of this nature?  
  
There was no time to think now. Dark Mercury had arced around and was now streaking down to where she lay, intending to flatten the Senshi. Jupiter narrowly got out before Dark Mercury smashed the car to smithereens with the impact! In dodging, Jupiter rolled into the middle of the street. Cars and trucks slammed on their brakes and caused multiple pileups on both sides. People on the street ran outside to watch the battle.  
  
She's got me flat-footed, thought Sailor Jupiter. This is no good, I've got to regroup, cause as soon as she's done with me, she'll kill the Queen!  
  
She decided to talk her down for a moment. "So you're Dark Mercury, huh? Neo-Queen Serenity told me about you, but I didn't want to believe it... until now."  
  
"So she's telling stories about me already?" Dark Mercury faked being hurt. "And here I wanted to make a good impression."  
  
Sailor Jupiter actually found that slightly amusing. Smiling grimly, she said: "Funny, lady. I don't know if you really are Amy's future, of just some overblown fake, but I don't care. I'm gonna take you down hard!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter went on the offensive, or at least she tried her level best to. Dark Mercury almost negligently brushed aside her assault like she was a fly then gave her a punch that sent her crashing through the display window of a store across the street! The glass cut her in several more places, sending tiny lances of pain all over her body. Frightened customers deserted the store, running for their lives.  
  
"Ouch! Fat lot of good that did! This isn't good," she said as she hit the floor.  
  
Dark Mercury laughed. "I always liked your spirit, Lita. You begin to realize the odds are too much, yet you fight anyway."  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Of course I do," said Dark Mercury. "I'm Amy, remember?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter got to her feet, swallowing a lump in her throat. She'd suspected all along that her opponent was just in disguise as Amy to throw her off, but no one other than her friends knew her real identity.  
  
"Alright, you have my undivided attention," she said, holding up her arms in surrender. "Why are you here? How the hell can you be Amy?!"  
  
Dark Mercury smiled wickedly. "I can see your inner turmoil. It's written all over your face. Let's just say that I am Amy and leave it at that. As for my mission, didn't Neo-Queen Serenity already tell you?"  
  
"I know you want to destroy her, why?" Sailor Jupiter knew her friends were close by, so she needed to buy time. She sure couldn't do the job by herself!  
  
"She's all that stands in my way of revenge," said Dark Mercury. "I hate people who stand in my way."  
  
"That's not what I meant--"  
  
Dark Mercury launched herself at Jupiter, laughing. "All you need to know is that I'M the bad guy and YOU'RE dead meat!"  
  
Jupiter fell under the assault and her meager defenses were shattered by Dark Mercury's powers! Sailor Jupiter lay on the ground, nursing a bloody nose, waiting for the finish. She couldn't even summon the energy to move fast enough to avoid her opponent anymore.  
  
The finish never came.  
  
All of a sudden, a blast of fire and ice hammered Dark Mercury in the back, knocking her into the far wall. She recovered swiftly and whipped around to face the four new Senshi who stood next to the window.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Raye, as she pulled Jupiter up to her shaky feet.  
  
"Fine," said Jupiter shortly. "Just glad you're finally here."  
  
"Alright, Nega-trash!" Sailor Moon began. "It's time you met the Sailor Scouts! I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Dark Mercury laughed. "Oh, God! That is so OLD! Don't you ever get tired of saying the same recycled bullshit over and over, Serena?!"  
  
"That voice!" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Is your own," replied Dark Mercury. "Surprise, everyone! I, Amy Mizuno, will punish YOU on behalf of the REVENGE! Hah!"  
  
The scouts recoiled from her, unwilling to believe their eyes.  
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head. "No! This... this can't be! You can't be... real!" She hid her face in her hands and began to sob.  
  
Dark Mercury only laughed. "Hahahaha! I don't think I'll ever grow tired of seeing the same looks on your faces!"  
  
"How is this possible?" asked Luna.  
  
"I don't know," said Artemis. "Maybe Sailor Pluto knows?"  
  
"Sailor Pluto is dead!" said Dark Mercury. "I killed her with my bare hands!"  
  
"You're a liar!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You're just a cold blooded fraud who wants us to believe your nonsense! I know for a fact that Sailor Mercury would never betray us! Never in a million years!"  
  
"Oh, so, Serena?" asked Dark Mercury, grinning from ear to ear. "What if I were to tell you that Amy is secretly in love with your precious Darien, and plans one day to steal him for herself?"  
  
Serena gasped and looked at Sailor Mercury accusingly.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Mars. "You're just saying that!"  
  
Sailor Mercury's expression told a different story however. She looked at the ground shamefully. "It's true," she said sorrowfully.  
  
"WHAAAAT?!!" Serena fairly shrieked.  
  
"I AM in love with Darien," Mercury said. "But she's wrong about my feelings! I don't want to steal him from you!" she looked at Serena with watery eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Serena!"  
  
Serena calmed down and nodded. "You're right, Amy. I don't know what got into me there."  
  
"Jealousy as usual," muttered Mars.  
  
Dark Mercury just scowled, crossing her arms. "I don't lie habitually, girls," she said menacingly. "But as I said to your Sailor Jupiter before, I have no intention of telling you WHY I am the way I am. All that would make me happy is to see all of your body parts smeared on the streets of Tokyo!"  
  
"Such evil!" Mina shuddered. "What could possibly have happened to make her hate us so?"  
  
No one could answer. Dark Mercury attacked again. She let loose a blast that sent the Sailor Scouts backward through the broken store window. Following them out, she fired again. The scouts dodged, and a good thing they did, because each blue-black energy shot left a hole the size of a small car in the pavement!  
  
"Don't let her put you on the defensive, girls!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "We need to attack head on all together!"  
  
All of a sudden, a news chopper flew overhead. Dark Mercury glanced at it evilly, and then cackled as she fired a gigantic ice crystal at it. The poor newsmen didn't get out of the way in time, and the ice punctured the gas tank. In the blink of an eye, it went up in a blazing fireball!  
  
"No!" shouted a horrified Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury broke down again, unable to handle the truth of the evil before them.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Planet of Vanna was a forested world, resembling a gigantic tropical jungle. The trees on this Planet were three times the height of Earth's Redwoods, and the climate was humid and wet most of the way around. Because of its proximity to its sun, it had no polar ice caps, yet the sun itself was so tiny that it didn't bake the planet dry, as ours would have.  
  
Alan and Ann had settled here about four years earlier. Their tree was set upon a small mountain overlooking a broad valley, where the sun set over it every evening. The distant ocean could also be seen, and the Treelings had decided that this was the most beautiful spot on their small world. There was no other civilization on the planet, though there were many exotic animals.  
  
Ann stroked a solid white Torabird that was perched on her finger. The bird was beautiful though normally very shy. The reason it was sitting on her hand was due to the hypnotic notes of Alan's flute, which the animals here seemed to enjoy. It was a wonderful surprise for Alan, who thought his flute would be useless after he gave up his Cardians. He played with all his heart, not only for the bird, but for his beloved Ann as well.  
  
He stopped abruptly as he felt that suddenly they were not alone.  
  
"What is it Alan," asked Ann, releasing the Torabird.  
  
"The Tree is saying that there's a new presence on this planet. Outsiders have come here."  
  
Ann got to her feet to look around. "Are they anywhere nearby?"  
  
"I don't know," said Alan, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. "And I cannot sense whether they are good or bad."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Doomtree says only two right now, but that could change."  
  
The two stood at the crest of the mountaintop, trying to get a sense of danger. Ann distinctly felt the outsiders now. One seemed agitated, but overall, calm and collected. The second one seemed like pure concentrated anger and hate! What was disturbing was that these two completely different personalities were moving together in their direction.  
  
"Alan," Ann said. "I can feel them, but..."  
  
"I know," he replied. "One of the entities seems peaceful, even friendly, but the other is like a focal point of darkness!"  
  
"What's more," said Ann. "They're moving together in a group. How could such clashing personalities cooperate in such a way?"  
  
Alan cocked his head. "Doomtree?"  
  
After a moment, he straightened his head. "I see..." he trailed off.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Doomtree says we should let them approach, for he says that the friendlier power is the one in control right now."  
  
"Could that change?" Ann shivered.  
  
"Maybe, who knows?"  
  
Tense minutes went by as the Treelings waited. They felt the powers approaching them as if they knew right where they were. Finally, they appeared from the edge of the woods. One was carrying a staff of shaped like a gigantic key. She had dark green hair and red eyes, and had on a black and white Senshi uniform. Her face was calm, matching her personality, but there was urgency in the back of her thoughts that threatened to break the calm. Her eyes seemed serene, yet they were pinched slightly with grief. She was stunningly beautiful!  
  
"Alan, do you see?" asked Ann. "That woman is a Senshi! Could she be in league with our friends from Earth?"  
  
"Possible..." Alan murmured.  
  
The man walking behind her was tall and strong looking. He wore a uniform of grey, with white shells on each shoulder and black boots. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue, and was extremely handsome but for the fact that he did not attempt to hide his apparent anger. This man was dangerous, why he traveled with this other girl was beyond comprehension.  
  
"Greetings Alan and Ann," said the leader. She bowed politely. "I come in peace, with a matter of grave urgency. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time and the Senshi of dreams. This is my partner, Jedite, of the Dark Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Partner?" Alan looked at the angry man, who met his eyes challengingly. When he looked away, Jedite smiled in contempt.  
  
Sailor Pluto passed a weary hand over her eyes. "Events have forced us together I'm afraid. The same event calls for you, Alan and Ann, for your friends the Sailor Scouts are in deadly danger!"  
  
Ann gasped. "You mean... Darien?"  
  
"And Serena?" Alan cried.  
  
"All of them," Pluto replied. "In fact I think it's safe to say that what happens on Earth may well threaten all existence."  
  
Alan looked over his shoulder for a second, then turned back and nodded to her. "Yes, Doomtree says he's felt it too."  
  
"Will you help us?" asked Sailor Pluto. "We need your help. Your friends need your help!"  
  
Ann looked at Alan longingly. "Alan, my love. Will we help her? We'll get to see our friends again, and this event concerns us as well."  
  
"I would go even if it didn't threaten the entire universe," Alan replied. "There's no way I would let my friends suffer at the hands of some evil fiend!"  
  
"Thank you," said Sailor Pluto, smiling. "We'll make another stop on the way back to Earth, but once we get there, your assistance will be greatly appreciated."  
  
"Can we get out of here, now?" asked Jedite sullenly. "This place is so peaceful it makes me sick!"  
  
Alan was angered by Jedite's comments and was about to retort when an orb of light descended from the sky and approached Sailor Pluto. She looked questioningly at the orb as it came to a stop right next to her. An image appeared in the center of the light. On it, a woman with red hair tied back in two looping tails, and a crown on her head began to speak.  
  
"This is the Kakyuu Princess calling Sailor Pluto. I have a message from Galaxia. She is on her way to Earth with the Nova Senshi to do battle with Dark Mercury. The trip will take approximately twelve hours from sector Y12. The Starlights meanwhile are on their way to you. Once they arrive, you will be able to get to Earth sooner because of your powers. Galaxia says that you must buy time for her, for she is the only one with the raw power and desire to stop her. That is all." The image faded out and the orb went dark and flew away again.  
  
"Fascinating magic," said Ann, watching it go.  
  
"Not magic," said Sailor Pluto. "Just very sophisticated technology."  
  
"She said the Starlights are on their way?" Jedite asked. "So what do we do until then?"  
  
Sailor Pluto turned to look out at the setting sun. "We wait," she said softly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Earth looked at Galaxia. Even her calm demeanor seemed strained.  
  
"I don't understand," she said. "The biggest threat to the Universe since Chaos and you still refuse to send us to Earth?"  
  
"Understand, Diana, I didn't come by this decision lightly," Galaxia replied calmly. "The Senshi of Earth need help from sources they know and trust. They do not know you three, and so they cannot possibly trust you as implicitly as they do the Starlights. Also, I need Senshi I can trust to stay behind and protect Kakyuu. After the Nova Senshi and the Starlights you three are the most trustworthy in my eyes. You should be honored."  
  
"Honored?!" Sailor Solara sat at the window, looking out at the city of Alpha Senshi at Sundown. "Why should we be honored with being kept away from our home?! We have served you for fully ONE THIRD of our lives, Galaxia! That's over a thousand years! How long until you decide you no longer need us?!"  
  
Galaxia frowned. "Your debt is not quite yet repaid, Solara! This was my call! You cannot badger me into changing it!"  
  
"Galaxia, we remain behind under protest!" Sailor Stratus added. "You can't keep us cooped up forever. As much as we are indebted to you. as much as we have enjoyed living on Kinmoku. this is NOT our home. and we will NEVER be at home here! And one day, you may just find that we're NOT there to be at your beck and call!"  
  
Sailor Earth crossed her arms. "Galaxia. We will obey this one last time. We too love the Princess, and will protect her as you asked. But we have talked this over amongst ourselves. IF you are sure you wish to leave us behind, while our own System falls under attack by this evil, then I declare that when we have fulfilled this task. our debt to you is hereby cancelled!"  
  
Galaxia looked thoughtful. "You're absolutely right. It IS unfair. If it were possible for you to come I would not hesitate in drafting your help. But the situation is delicate. Some feelings must be discarded for the greater good. But I do agree with you, Diana. When this all over, if you fulfill this task I have given you, menial though it is. I will grant you the absolution you desire."  
  
"You swear?!" Solara snarled.  
  
Galaxia opened the door and paused, looking at the three of them before she departed. "I swear on my mother, and on my honor!" She exited before any of the three could utter another word.  
  
Sailor Stratus had tears in her eyes. She sat down at the edge of her bed. "We're like prisoners on this Planet!"  
  
"No, Alora. I believe Galaxia. She has never before sworn on her mother. In fact for as long as we've known her I've never even heard her mention her mother at all. This time I think she's telling the truth." Diana sat down next to her.  
  
Sailor Solara stood up and looked at Earth. "I will die before I become her slave! If she is lying, I will kill her!" Andrea stormed out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon called, as she tossed her tiara like a boomerang at Dark Mercury. She simply smiled, caught the tiara and tossed it away in contempt.  
  
"Your toys are useless!" she shouted.  
  
Sailor Mars went next. "Mars Fire Ignite!" a fireball spiraled out of her fingertips and straight at the enemy. Dark Mercury deflected the fireball and blasted her back. The blast knocked Mars for a loop.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The combined attack arced toward Dark Mercury. Astoundingly, she just raised her arms and blocked the shot. It moved her, but that was it.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," shouted Jupiter. "Your turn!"  
  
Sailor Mercury just stood there, staring in fear at her future self. Her eyes were haunted beyond comprehension.  
  
"Dammit!" Sailor Jupiter ran at Dark Mercury to fight her again. Sailor Moon pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod and fired with all her strength at Dark Mercury. Knowing she couldn't block both attacks at once, she leapt into the air and blasted the street beneath Sailor Moon's feet. As she fell, Sailor Moon fired blindly into the air. The blast missed Dark Mercury and took out a neon sign near one of the stores. It exploded in a shower of sparks. More bystanders scattered in terror.  
  
Sailor Jupiter leaped up leveled a kick at Dark Mercury's face. She not only dodged the move, she grabbed Jupiter's leg, swung her around a bit, and threw her against the concrete wall of the hospital. The mortar and cement cracked under the impact!  
  
"Sailor Mercury, snap out of it!" Venus shook her friend. "We need a little help here!"  
  
"I-I can't!" said Mercury. "I can't do it! This can't be real!"  
  
"It IS real, Amy!" Sailor Venus shouted, noticing that Dark Mercury had taken notice of them.  
  
"Oh, God! Here she comes!"  
  
Dark Mercury flew straight at them, fists glowing with power.  
  
"She'll kill us if we don't move it!" Venus warned. Mercury looked up, then seemed to react slowly. Too slowly, she wouldn't be able to avoid the impact!  
  
The impact never came, Sailor Mars, recovering from the burn on her chest, flew through the air and deflected Dark Mercury with a knee to the kidney. Dark Mercury yelped in pain, as her course was deflected just enough to smash into an idling mail truck. Envelopes and packages blew out of the hole now in the side of the vehicle.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars cried as she let loose with a barrage of fire rings. They hit the truck and ignited the drifting mail like tinder. Seconds later, the fuel in the truck exploded, shattering the remains.  
  
"YEAH SAILOR MARS!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" the other scouts echoed enthusiastically. Sailor Mars smiled. Did she do it?  
  
No!!  
  
Dark Mercury ran out from the flames virtually unscathed, and charged at Sailor Mars. She blocked a thrown fist, but was tripped by Dark Mercury's sweeping kick.  
  
"That's incredible!" said Sailor Mercury in shock. "She must be more powerful than anyone we've ever faced!" She took out her computer visor and began to read the symbols on the screen.  
  
"We need help," said Sailor Jupiter, struggling to her feet. "SAILOR MOON!"  
  
"What?" asked Sailor Moon, paralyzed with fear.  
  
"We need more help!" Jupiter shouted. "We need your future self to be healed so she can help us!" Sailor Moon nodded and in a flash, wings sprouted from her back. "I'll fly right up there!" she exclaimed.  
  
Dark Mercury had been holding off the combined efforts of Mars and Venus when she overheard their plan. "Oh, no you don't!" she said, blasting the two Senshi away as if they were nothing.  
  
Sailor Moon took off, with Dark Mercury hot on her heels. She fired several times with her Kaleidoscope Wand, but couldn't shake her. Dark Mercury caught her ankle and pulled her down. She cocked back a fist to punch her with, but then, a rose came flying out of nowhere, and smacked her in the eyes.  
  
"Aaaack!" she cried, clutching at the spot she was hit in. "I should have known HE would show up sooner or later!"  
  
"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask called from his rooftop perch. "Fly! Fly as fast as you can!"  
  
He leaped off the roof and fell straight toward Dark Mercury with his cane raised menacingly. He seemed uncaring of her resemblance to Sailor Mercury, as his only concern was letting Sailor Moon get to the wounded Serenity.  
  
Serena alighted upon the fiftieth floor, through the gaping hole that was once the windowpane. She saw Princess Serenity lying amidst a machine littered room, with shards of glass all over the place and another hole on the other side of the room. It was a good thing Lita took the fight outside, or else this whole building would have fallen down around everyone's ears by now!  
  
Serenity stirred and looked over at Sailor Moon. "P-please..." she said weakly. "Help... me..."  
  
Outside, Tuxedo Mask swung his cane like a bludgeon, but Dark Mercury coolly dodged his attacks, smiling at him. Seeing the direct approach wasn't working, Tuxedo Mask went downstairs to her legs. He did a sweep kick that took the legs out from under her. However, she did a back flip and managed to land on her feet anyway.  
  
"You're pretty spunky, Darien," she said. "I always liked that about you the most."  
  
"I doubt a devil like you truly admires anything," Tuxedo Mask replied, aiming a kick at her chest. Dark Mercury grabbed the foot and pulled him close.  
  
"My dearest Darien," she said softly. "You don't know how much your words hurt me," and with that, she kissed him right on the lips. Darien struggled against it.  
  
"You leave him alone you damn bitch!"  
  
Dark Mercury turned and, much to her surprise, found herself clobbered by a giant wave of icy water. It threw her against the wall, and froze her into ice. Sailor Mercury stood next to Tuxedo Mask, clenching her fists in anger.  
  
Dark Mercury busted free of the icy prison. "What's the matter, Amy?" she taunted. "Did I strike a nerve?"  
  
Sailor Mercury struck back, with a 'Shine Aqua Illusion' attack. This time, Dark Mercury was prepared and blocked the attack with her bare hands. Then suddenly, for no apparent reason, Dark Mercury flew into a rage and blasted both the Prince of Earth and the Senshi of Mercury across the street. Darien landed on the windshield of a parked car and spider-webbed it!  
  
At that moment, things took a definite turn for the worse! The police responded to the calls from civilians about the battle and within minutes an army of police cars and helicopters were in the vicinity. News vehicles were close behind them. Some brave police officers fired their weapons at Dark Mercury, attempting to bring her down. However, technology is no match for magic, and the bullets bounced off Dark Mercury's body. Her dark powers protected her from that at least.  
  
"NO!" screamed Sailor Venus at the new arrivals. "Go back, you have no idea what you're dealing with here!"  
  
Dark Mercury, laughing all the way, showed them just what they had gotten into. She began destroying squad cars and helicopters left and right. Officers and news reporters ran screaming from the barrage.  
  
"Don't run! DON'T RUN!! WHERE'S YOUR FEEBLE COURAGE NOW?!" Dark Mercury slashed her arm downward and a wave of energy poured down the narrow street like a river and smashed through everything! Buildings, Cars, Choppers, Human bodies; Nothing was spared from the shockwave! The blast literally leveled the entire block! Not a single living thing stirred afterward!  
  
The four Senshi and Tuxedo Mask attacked all at once, deeply angered over her act of mass murder! They poured all they had into their various fighting skills and hammered away at the enemy!  
  
Dark Mercury dodged feverishly, barely avoiding the quintuple assault. Finally, Sailor Mars got in a chop to the ribs that knocked the wind out of her. Immediately, that opened up holes for the rest of the scouts to land blows. For a long moment, they had Dark Mercury right where they wanted her, landing blow after blow to her body. Dark Mercury was being battered, but she was also getting madder and madder. Finally, she yelled at the top of her lungs and cut loose with a ground zero explosion that threw all the Senshi off of her!  
  
"You'll all pay for that!" she shrieked. "Starting with the little people!"  
  
She now fired her entire arsenal at the few bystanders who remained. The scouts were winded and could not move for the moment. They watched with tears of horror as she slaughtered the very people they were sworn to protect by the dozens, just to get back at them.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to quake, cracking the pavement of the street and sidewalks. Dark Mercury looked around suspiciously. "This earthquake is not my doing," she said to herself.  
  
The ground open and a geyser of aquamarine water blasted up out of the ground and hammered into Dark Mercury. "Aaaargh!" she shouted in surprise.  
  
"No one kills people in MY town!" shouted a deep feminine voice.  
  
"Someone needs to teach you that life isn't something that you can just throw away like garbage!" said another female.  
  
"Death comes to everyone, but you kill before it's supposed to come," said a younger voice.  
  
"So in the name of Uranus."  
  
"In the name of Neptune."  
  
"And in the name of Saturn."  
  
"WE WILL STOP YOU!"  
  
From the rooftops high above, three women dropped down to the street. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn helped the other scouts to their feet.  
  
"Sorry we're late," said Uranus.  
  
"Yeah, we were kinda out of town," said Saturn.  
  
"We're just glad to see you," said Jupiter, getting shakily to her feet.  
  
"We're a bit sore, and more than a bit flatfooted," said Mercury. "But now that you're here we have better odds against that... that..."  
  
"Don't worry, Mercury," said Sailor Venus. "Even after knowing who she is, I still can't believe you would ever betray us."  
  
Sailor Mercury shut her eyes and a tear came trickling out. "Let's just stop her," she said.  
  
"Where the hell is that meatball head?!" Sailor Mars fumed.  
  
"Right here, Raye," said a voice behind them.  
  
The scouts turned as one and looked to see two Sailor Moons. One was the Serena they all knew, the other one was slightly older and more mature looking. Other than that, they were pretty much identical.  
  
"I haven't had my head spinning this bad since we went to the 30th century that one time!" said Sailor Venus her eyes wide with wonder. "Never thought I'd see a day like this!"  
  
"It's great to be back in action," said the older Sailor Moon. "But none of you are powerful enough to stop this madwoman, I'm afraid. I've learned a few more tricks since this present time, I almost stopped her in the 30th century, I want one more chance to pay her back for killing my friends!"  
  
"What do you mean your friends?" asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
Dark Mercury landed again. "Hahahahah!" she laughed. "Yes, Serena! Why don't you tell them about your friends? I want to hear it myself! A- hahahahahaha!"  
  
Serenity scowled at Dark Mercury. "I come from the year 2945, specifically the date of July 23rd. That is the day that I was to marry Darien."  
  
"Wow, really?" asked Serena, hearts in her eyes. "Darien did you hear that?!"  
  
"Serena, shut up!" said everyone else.  
  
"Anyway," Serenity continued. "The Negaverse attacked that day, laying waste to Tokyo and killing hundreds of thousands. Nevertheless, we might still have won, until SHE showed up to fight us." Everyone looked over at the smiling Dark Mercury. "That evil maniac took out FOURTEEN Sailor Senshi, laughing all the way! We never had a chance to regroup from the shock of facing our own best friend! We were defeated, and even I didn't pull out all the stops until it was too late. I was saved because Sailor Pluto transported me through time back to the 20th century. I assume it was because she wanted me to warn you guys so you would be more prepared.  
  
"I know it didn't work out that way. She arrived before I could tell any of you. I have no clue as to why she's done all this, but one thing must be done here and now! We must stop her from advancing through time like a knife through butter. We need to draw the line at this time!"  
  
"My God!" said Sailor Saturn. "I had no idea."  
  
"None of us had any clue," said Sailor Jupiter. "But we did pretty well so far. Well... none of us died at least..."  
  
"She was only playing with you," said Serenity. "She's toying because she knows you're not as powerful as the versions of the Senshi she's fought in the future. But now that the cat's out of the bag, she won't hold back anymore! That's why I need to fight her first. If I can weaken her, wear her down at least, you guys can have a better chance."  
  
"You sound ready to die, Serenity," said Serena, concern etched on her face.  
  
"I hope it won't come to that," said Serenity, "but if it does, then I'll do my best to take her down as much as I possibly can!"  
  
"Wow," said Serena, admiring her future self. "You're a lot braver than I am. Part of me wants to run away."  
  
Serenity turned toward her. "I want to run away too, Serena," she said. "But someday, just like I did, you'll learn that there are far more important things, and that running away NEVER solves a problem."  
  
"Will she learn to grow up too?" that was Sailor Mars.  
  
Serenity smirked at Raye. "Who said I ever grew up, Raye? I'm just more serious than usual. Having your best friends killed before your eyes would be enough to change ANY person."  
  
"Touching," said Dark Mercury. "But warm fuzzy feeling time's over. Are you gonna fight or scatter like you should?"  
  
Sailor Uranus cracked her knuckles with a glare. "So... THAT'S Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"Don't think of her as such," said Serenity. "And don't hold the Amy you know now responsible for her. The more I get to know her, the less like Sailor Mercury she truly is!"  
  
She began to walk toward the enemy. "And be ready to back me up if I fail," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"We're right behind you," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Serena watched with teary eyes. "This... this really may be our last battle, huh?" The others only looked at her, then, saying nothing, turned to watch.  
  
Night had fallen over the Planet Vanna, but still the Starlights had not come.  
  
"Where are they?" Jedite asked, pacing impatiently.  
  
"Calm yourself, Jedite," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" asked Alan. "I'm about ready to jump out of my skin! We should be back on Earth fighting the enemy."  
  
"I agree," said Ann. "This is almost a waste of time. How good are these Starlights anyway?"  
  
"The Sailor Starlights are among the best fighters in the universe," said Pluto. "Trust me, we need to wait for them here. Once they come, I'll be able to access the Time Stream and bring us to Earth in no time."  
  
Jedite continued to pace. "I hate waiting," he growled.  
  
"Just sit down and relax," said Pluto. "There's nothing more we can do until they arrive."  
  
"I don't want to help," said Jedite. "I just want to get this whole mess fixed so I can get back to revenge!"  
  
"Revenge against whom?" asked Ann.  
  
"You want to know?" Jedite stopped, a teasing glint coming to his eye. "Fine, I'll tell you. I want to kill your friends the Sailor Scouts and everyone they love!"  
  
Ann leaped to her feet in anger. "Why?" she demanded. "What did they ever do to you?"  
  
"Once, I was their enemy," Jedite said calmly. "I tried to defeat them but they kept on winning. Kept on pulling victory from the jaws of defeat. Finally my Queen grew impatient and she banished me to another dimension! It's because of those rotten Sailor Brats that I ended up sleeping for half a decade in the most cold, and unforgiving place in the cosmos!"  
  
"But you're out now," said Alan. "And your precious Queen is dead. Tell me, how bad is sleeping for only five years? I can think of worse things."  
  
"WORSE?!" Jedite shouted. "WORSE?! Let me tell you just how bad it was! How would you feel if you were punished for doing your job to the best of your ability? To be banished to a place where you sleep forever and actually have memory of the entire process?! How about a five year nightmare about being defeated over and over by the same group of people? I tell you it feeds your hatred all the more!"  
  
"You say you did your job to the best of your ability?" asked Sailor Pluto, still calm.  
  
"Yes! I pulled out all the stops and they still beat me," Jedite replied sullenly.  
  
"Then it's not their fault, Jedite," said Pluto. "It's your own. And worst of all, you know it deep down inside. They didn't succeed... you failed. And that fact is tearing you apart, for you have never failed at anything in your life."  
  
Jedite glared at Sailor Pluto. "What gives you the right to read me like you do? Just because you freed me? I'd gladly go back rather than listen to you spew nonsense!"  
  
"No," said Pluto. "You'd rather hide from the truth for all eternity than face the reality and move on. You are set in your ways, Jedite, and you need to learn that all people fail, even Queen Beryl, and you need to move beyond that failure and not dwell on it."  
  
Jedite opened his mouth, then shut it again. He glared at Pluto, but just turned away and walked to the edge of the cliff. "I don't have to listen to this bull," he murmured.  
  
"No," said Pluto to his back. "I suppose you don't." Unbeknownst to Jedite, she was smiling. She knew she was cracking the shell he had erected around himself for centuries in evil.  
  
Minutes went by, when suddenly, three stars seemed to disconnect from the canvas of the sky and fall toward the ground.  
  
"Look at that, Alan," said Ann. "Three shooting stars!"  
  
"Those aren't ordinary stars," said Sailor Pluto. "The Sailor Starlights have finally arrived!"  
  
The stars descended to their position, and as they approached, they took on increasingly human shapes. They all wore the same uniform, rather revealing Alan reflected, and had their hair tied back into ponytails. They looked alike save for the three different hair colors. One had black hair, the other brown and the third one white. They landed gracefully and inclined their heads toward Sailor Pluto.  
  
The black haired one walked forward. "Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Starmaker, and Sailor Starhealer reporting for duty, SIR!" she saluted with a grin.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled, a large sweat drop appearing over her head. "It's... uh... good that you're all here," she said. "Let's now go to Earth, where the real battle awaits."  
  
With no more words between them, the seven of them stepped into the portal that Sailor Pluto traced with her Garnet Rod. Instantly, they stood in a stormy mass of clouds and lightning. The Treelings clung to each other nervously. They had never experienced the Time Stream. Jedite too looked around in wonder.  
  
"Big storm," said Saiya dryly. "And me without my umbrella."  
  
"Shhhh!" her two comrades shushed her.  
  
"Welcome to the Gate of Time," said Sailor Pluto, indicating a large wooden door standing before them. "The portal to all timelines and dimensions. Once we walk through this door there's no turning back." She pulled a smaller key from her key chain at her waist. Sticking it in the door, with a thunderous groan, the door opened.  
  
"Everyone hold hands," Pluto said. "And whatever you do, do not let go of that person until we arrive at our destination."  
  
Everyone complied, even the recluse Jedite, who grabbed onto Pluto's hand and Yaten's. The white haired woman turned her gaze at him for a second, and then smiled. "Hey there, sexy!"  
  
Jedite recoiled in surprise, blushing slightly. Yaten only turned away, looking like she'd just delivered a funny joke. "Let's do this," she said, steeling herself.  
  
"Everyone got somebody?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes," everyone said back.  
  
"Then here we go, to the year 1999!" The seven warriors entered the gate, and it slammed shut behind them with a booming sound.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Dark Mercury stood facing each other like gunmen from the Wild West movies. The area around the Hidiro Yamaha Care Center had long been considered one of the nicest areas in Tokyo, now it more closely resembled Beirut! Craters pocked and pitted the street. The hospital building and several neighboring buildings showed cracks and holes in their walls, as well as more than a few broken windows. Nearly all the cars and trucks in the vicinity were smashed beyond all recognition! A war had definitely taken place here, but it was far from finished yet.  
  
Dark Mercury cracked her knuckles eagerly as she measured up her opponent. Serenity stood stock still, looking more mature and determined than she could ever remember her being. The part of her that was Amy was slightly impressed.  
  
The other Sailor Scouts huddled next to a pile of trashed vehicles, watching with a mixture of dread and anticipation as the battle began once again.  
  
Serenity broke into a run as she rushed Dark Mercury, her fists blazing with energy. Dark Mercury reacted in kind, stepping into a defensive posture. She was expecting a head on assault, and that's just what Serenity knew she couldn't do. Her angelic wings sprouted from her back and she took off just inches in front of Dark Mercury. She flew straight up, and her opponent seemed surprised, but didn't let the sudden move distract her. She took off in pursuit with her teeth gritted.  
  
Serenity flapped her wings with all her strength, going higher and higher into the air. She passed the tallest high rises, and even surpassed the clouds themselves, but still Dark Mercury pursued her. The moment came at last when Serenity stopped and turned. Taking out her Silver Moon Rod, she fired an awesome blast of pure energy!  
  
Dark Mercury dodged the attack of course, and Serenity went straight for the opening, using her powers to boost her strength, she dove in and delivered a vicious punch across her enemy's cheek.  
  
Stunned, Dark Mercury lost her flight ability for a second and fell back toward Earth.  
  
Serenity had her off balance, and struck again, this time with both legs in a double kick.  
  
Dark Mercury was now completely in free fall. Rocketing back to the ground faster than a comet.  
  
Serenity followed, grabbing Dark Mercury by both arms, pinning them to her side, she pushed the momentum still harder and faster, until sonic booms could be heard for miles around as they broke the sound barrier!  
  
The ground rushed up in no time. Spotting a condemned building just inside the Suburban area, she aimed their fall toward that building, and then, at the exact moment, released her payload and swooped away. Screaming, Dark Mercury fell, out of control, into the foundation of the building! The force of the impact first rocked the structure, then caused it to crack and crumble under the strain. With a roar, the entire twelve-story hotel collapsed onto the very spot Dark Mercury had crashed!  
  
Serenity did not satisfy herself with that. She aimed again with her Kaleidoscope Rod this time and fired. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The rubble was pulverized to dust beneath the blast, sending a cloud of smoke billowing into the air for blocks in every direction!  
  
There! Thought Serenity as she settled to the ground. That HAD to do something to her!  
  
* * * *  
  
The other scouts watched the two disappear into the sky. Sailor Mercury had accessed her computer visor again to keep track of where the energy readings went.  
  
"It's too bad all of us can't fly," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"They're coming down again," said Amy. "But at the rate they're going, they'll come down many blocks from here."  
  
"Just do the best you can, Amy," said Neptune. "We'll follow them as best we can. We have to be ready to back Sailor Moon up."  
  
"There!" said Amy, pointing to the west. "They just landed in the suburban neighborhoods near the park."  
  
Raye gasped. "That's right near Cherry Hill!"  
  
The scouts began to run as fast as they could. "These power fluctuations are incredible!" said Amy, reading the symbols on her visor. "Princess Serenity's power level just spiked to near astronomical heights! Dark Mercury's power dipped for a second but is slowly rising again."  
  
"Even if we run we probably won't make it in time to make a difference," said Sailor Uranus. "That's practically the other side of town from here! Let's say we pile into my car and take the highway! It's parked just a few blocks down."  
  
"Great idea, Amara!" Neptune gushed.  
  
The Senshi headed south along Shoden Road until they came to Amara's yellow Jaguar. It was parallel parked outside a private bakery.  
  
"Quickly, everyone! Get in!" Uranus shouted, leaping into the driver's seat.  
  
"Hold it right there! Everyone FREEZE!!" a man's voice bellowed.  
  
The girls turned to see an elderly officer standing outside his vehicle with a gun pointed at them. He had his teeth gritted in anger. "You don't make a move! You girls were involved in that destruction just a few minutes ago! The dispatcher says the whole block is wrecked, and over a dozen officers are down!"  
  
"Officer! The woman responsible is headed toward the Industrial District!" Mercury warned him. "We're trying to stop her! You could help us by letting us go and fight. And call for backup. It would be good of you to evacuate the area!"  
  
"Great! People are watching!" Mars exclaimed. Indeed everyone on the street was now fixed on them. Sirens were drawing closer.  
  
"I said don't move!" the officer yelled, clicking his safety off. "I swear! The next time any of you moves I WILL fire! For all I know, YOU could be the enemy!"  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Sailor Saturn held out her hand toward him. "We have no choice but to get him off our backs before more police arrive to stop us!"  
  
"Right!" Mars stepped forward.  
  
"I SAID DON'T MOVE!!" the police officer fired, but the bullet ricocheted off an invisible force barrier! He lowered his gun fractionally and gaped at them in shock.  
  
"Thanks, Saturn!" Sailor Mars charged and kicked the gun out of the poor man's hand and knocked him unconscious with an elbow. "Sorry I had to do that," she said to the unconscious officer. "But we don't have time to be gentle."  
  
People on the street reacted in fear and began to run inside their buildings. Many store owners bolted their doors and lowered their shades. As if these feeble securities gave them a sense of safety.  
  
"Get in!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
The eight of them piled in Amara's car and with a screech of tires they were off.  
  
* * * *  
  
The dust settled to the ground very slowly as Serenity walked among the wreckage of the hotel. She heard police sirens off in the distance slowly approaching. Cars on the streets had screeched to a halt because of the demolition. Serenity suspected that several neighborhoods might have just lost power judging from the downed telephone poles.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet buckled and swelled. Rays of blue- black light came out of the cracks in the rubble. Serenity jumped out of the way as Dark Mercury blasted out of the ruins and flew up into the air.  
  
"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU HUMILIATE ME, PRINCESS!" she snarled. "I WILL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS FOR THAT!"  
  
Serenity got to her feet, shocked that all that effort had done little more than bruise her opponent! Nevertheless, it was progress. However, she couldn't use every building in the city as a weapon against her, so she would have to find another way. Single handedly, Dark Mercury had already caused an incredible amount of damage! Who knew just how many people were killed by her hand?!  
  
A movement out of the corner of her eye caused Serenity to take her eyes off Dark Mercury. She saw Jets and Helicopters filling the sky, at least fifteen of each, overhead! Along with the police vehicles rolling in, there were several trucks filled with troops, and tanks. It was the Japanese National Guard!  
  
Dark Mercury screamed downward toward Serenity. The Queen, who had been looking at the army units rolling in, was caught unawares. Dark Mercury punched her across the street, into the wall of an adjoining apartment complex. Serenity felt her head pounding from the hit. Stars swam in her vision.  
  
"Target Alpha is out of the way," said one of the Jet pilots. "Fire at will! Fire at will!"  
  
The Jets let loose their missiles and machine guns on the woman below. Dark Mercury saw the rockets approaching, and toggled the switch on her metal arm.  
  
Immediately she teleported amidst the flying machines! The rockets smashed into the ground harmlessly.  
  
"Whoa! How'd she do that?!" she heard one of the pilots say.  
  
More rockets were fired, but Dark Mercury dodged them all. Some of them she caught and redirected to other planes, others she obliterated with her powers. Once the ammunition was spent by nearly all of them, she went on the attack. She bulldozed her way through the jet formations like a bullet through a glass window. Moving with quickness not even the veteran pilots could match, she destroyed the machines one by one!  
  
Tanks and machine guns on the ground opened fire, and Dark Mercury responded by taking one of the nearby helicopters, tearing off its Rotors, and flinging it down toward the scattering soldiers.  
  
Many would have died had not Serenity flew in and intercepted the falling machine. Setting it and its frightened pilots down gently, she looked in at the crew. "For God's sake! Can't you see you're in danger here!? Get out, and get everyone out of Tokyo before she kills more people!" Without another second wasted, Serenity launched herself straight at Dark Mercury.  
  
This is insane! She thought as she engaged Dark Mercury again. Don't those idiots realize they're just getting in the way?!  
  
The two powers met with a resounding boom! They fought tooth and nail, hand to hand, their efforts watched with awe by the people below. Soldiers, Cops and civilians filled the streets and began rooting for Sailor Moon. Dark Mercury was no longer playing. The look on her face and the viciousness with which she struck at her opponent told Serenity that she wasn't going to hold back any longer!  
  
In a repeat of what happened in the future, the balance of power slowly shifted again in Dark Mercury's favor as the fight wore on. Serenity needed to think of a way to hurt her again. An idea came to her when she saw an oil refinery near the old Industrial District. Serenity disengaged and took off in that direction. Dark Mercury looked shocked that her opponent would run away, but she immediately gave chase.  
  
Down below, the scouts arrived just in time to see the two flying away again.  
  
"Holy COW!!" Venus was looking at the toppled hotel, the damaged apartment building, and the virtual PILES of what were once military machines! "This is turning into a NIGHTMARE!!"  
  
"Uranus! We have to stay close to them!" Neptune shouted from her seat.  
  
"I know, I know!" Uranus put the pedal to the medal and screeched off at high speed toward the east.  
  
"It won't be long now." Sailor Moon trailed off.  
  
"It won't be long before what?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"The whole world will be watching this one," Mercury agreed. "Our secret's out. We're all that stands between Tokyo. no, the entire WORLD. and total annihilation!"  
  
* * * *  
  
At Gadoki Industrial Oil Refinery, the air raid siren began to blare over the work yard. Workers who were unaware of the coming threat stopped in their tracks and looked around as if to try and see what could have set off the siren. Police cars pulled through the gates. A loud voice boomed over the speaker system:  
  
"Attention! Attention! This complex is in imminent danger! This is NOT a drill! Please evacuate the area in an orderly fashion! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!!"  
  
The workers put their tools down and began to head toward the exit, wondering what could possibly be happening for this alarm!  
  
* * * *  
  
Lyle Yoshii rode in his Channel Six-News Helicopter, along with his partner Dan, who shakily held the camera to his eye, and the pilot, Freddy. They followed the fighters, but at a great distance. Lyle wasn't willing to martyr himself like the newsmen who had been shot down over the Hospital.  
  
"Try to zoom in as much as you can," he said to Dan. Lyle flicked on his microphone and began his report.  
  
"As the two remaining fighters: one of which seems by her actions to be a protector of this city and another unidentified enemy, battle over the skyline of Tokyo, the fight begins to drift over to the Gadoki Industrial Complex just outside town. The facility is being evacuated by Police and Army officials, and the facility is, mercifully, a safe distance from any residential area. Reports are sketchy as to the whereabouts of the rest of the brightly costumed Sailor Girls, who were reported as having a difficult time with the mysterious terrorist when the fight began at the Hidiro Yamaha Hospital."  
  
* * * *  
  
In countries around the world, the news was just coming into home television sets. News stations all over turned their morbid attention on the escalating war in Tokyo. Though few knew about Sailor Moon internationally, they began to privately pray that the mysterious heroine would stop the madwoman in black.  
  
In Great Britain, one news report said: "In a shocking development, the city of Tokyo, Japan is being literally demolished by the rampage of a mysterious woman who is reported to have also caused the explosion at the Tokyo Tower earlier this afternoon. Tokyo officials say that the woman she is combating is fighting this woman in an attempt to stop her. No one knows for sure who this girl is."  
  
In the United States, the reports were just as sketchy. "It's like something out of a Comic Book, folks! We don't yet know who these mysterious fighters are, but the images we're receiving via Japanese News Networks filming the event live as we speak indicate that one of the superpowered fighters is definitely responsible for much of the damage inflicted on the beleaguered city. The one in dark blue and black appears to be the villain, while the one with the. what I can only guess look like Angel's Wings on her back. appears to be trying to halt her merciless rampage. Rumors of other similar costumed heroes have surfaced, but no one knows where they have gone. Many fear they were defeated. We'll keep you posted as these amazing events continue to unfold!"  
  
Other stations worldwide offered their opinions as to what was going on, but one thing was certain. The events in Tokyo were capturing the attention of the entire world!  
  
* * * *  
  
Serenity landed in the abandoned Oil Refinery and turned to meet the charge that Dark Mercury was bringing behind her. Away from the reaches of bystanders, Serenity allowed herself to cut loose, again going all out as she had in the 30th century. She blasted the ground underneath Dark Mercury, and tackled her as her opponent jumped.  
  
The two smashed into a gigantic oil storage tank and the container started to spew petroleum all over them. They were covered in gooey oil in seconds, but they still fought, not caring about the slick conditions. The fight went literally all over. Dark Mercury punched Sailor Moon through a pile of I-beams, while Serenity countered by kicking her into an idling Crane.  
  
"You can choose the battlegrounds, Serena!" said Dark Mercury. "But it won't make a lick of difference to me! I can and will kill you once and for all, and this time your precious Sailor Pluto is not around to help!"  
  
Serenity felt her anger rising at the mention of her friend's name. Another victim of this maniac! Reaching deep down inside herself, she pulled a lever on the trash compactor. The gigantic machine rumbled to life. Dodging a few more thrown punches, Serenity dove over her opponent's head, then gave her an awesome kick in the back. The kick sent Dark Mercury sailing into the trash compactor, where the compressors squeezed down on her, straining with the effort. Finally, the compactor pressed down all the way and the machinery went silent.  
  
Serenity once again found herself standing still, waiting for any signs of life. Outside the refinery, Amara's Sports Car screeched to a halt. The Police and Army Soldiers turned and watched in awe as eight brightly colored Sailor-suited women leaped out of the overflowing vehicle and ran without so much as a word to them into the yard!  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we uh.?" asked one soldier.  
  
"No. I get the feeling those girls need to be in there right now, Eddy." Said his Sergeant.  
  
"Those must be the allies the radio broadcasts are talking about," said a Police Captain. "I don't like being relegated to a second-class status in this situation, but. The woman inside has caused unbelievable damage! I think this is slightly out of our league."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mars. "Is she finished?"  
  
Serenity looked at the newly arrived Senshi. "I doubt it," said Serenity, looking suspiciously at the trash compactor. Why wasn't she coming out?!  
  
"She's under all that? Wow! You really landed a haymaker that time, Serenity!" the younger Sailor Moon whooped.  
  
"Oh, no!" said Serenity, looking over at Serena. "There's bound to be footage of this, you shouldn't let yourself be seen with me at the same time!"  
  
"It won't matter anyway if we don't defeat Dark Mercury," said Sailor Saturn.  
  
There was a banging noise and a sound like a muffled explosion from the compactor.  
  
"Here she comes!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury.  
  
The scouts dove out of the way as Dark Mercury burst out of the wall with a shower of twisted metal. She flew straight at them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lyle flicked on the mic again. "In a startling turn of events, there appears to be not one, but two Sailor Moons battling this maniac!" he turned to Dan. "Please tell me you're still getting all this," he said off the record.  
  
"I am," Dan replied, zooming in. "I wouldn't miss this for the world! This is one hell of a battle! Like something out of Anime!"  
  
"You can say that again." Lyle turned the mic back on. "Amazingly, though she took what appeared to be an astonishing hit, the evil maniac is back on her feet and pounding the newcomers."  
  
* * * *  
  
"You crazy BITCH!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "Why don't you stay down?!"  
  
"Hell will freeze over before I fall to the likes of YOU!" Dark Mercury waved her finger at Amara. "Come and get me if you want a crack!"  
  
Before Serenity could stop her, Amora activated her Space Sword attack, and rushed Dark Mercury in burning frustration. Dark Mercury leaped up into the air and blasted at Sailor Uranus with a dark rendition of Sailor Mercury's Bubble Spray. Sailor Uranus dove out of the way then leaped up to catch Dark Mercury. She simply smiled in contempt and flew even higher. Sailor Uranus cursed herself for not being able to fly as her leap arced out and then declined back toward the ground. In free fall, she was wide open.  
  
Dark Mercury aimed another burst at her.  
  
"Oh, God! NO!!" Serenity moved to intercept the blast, but didn't have a chance to fire before a bright purple blast smacked into Dark Mercury from behind. She smashed into the Earth, creating a crater about two feet deep and six feet wide!  
  
"Wow!" said Tuxedo Mask. "Someone clocked her good!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a most incredible sight! Sailor Pluto hovered in the air, holding her Garnet Rod menacingly. Next to her were six warriors that the Sailor Scouts had not ever expected to see again in their lives. The three Sailor Starlights, looking ready to mix it up. Alan and Ann, their one-time enemies who were now good friends. And the sixth was the most unexpected! General Jedite, long forgotten Commander of the Dark Moon Kingdom, was up there as well, his arms crossed, with a scowl on his face. That face brought back bad memories for Serena and the other Inner Senshi.  
  
Dark Mercury scrambled to her feet and looked into the sky. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!" she screamed in consternation.  
  
Sailor Pluto and the others descended to the ground, and met with the Sailor Scouts. "It's good to see you're alright," she said to Serenity.  
  
"Oh, Pluto!!" Serenity sobbed, rushing into her arms. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I only lead her to believe that," said Pluto, turning to the others. "I'm so happy you were all able to hold out this long against a creature of her power! I have brought some people who may be of further help in dealing with Dark Mercury."  
  
Sailor Pluto turned toward the raging Dark Mercury. "Didn't Charon tell you to make sure I was dead?" she taunted her.  
  
"Impossible!" Dark Mercury raged. "I vaporized your remains to dust and scattered them to the winds of time!"  
  
"Then your hatred continues to blind you," replied Pluto. "For you obviously forgot that I could use a decoy of myself to make you think I was dead!"  
  
Dark Mercury realized her mistake, and flew into a storm of fury that kicked up debris and flung it away! She charged at them, her fists glowing with more energy. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS SAILOR MOON! I... WILL.... KILL YOU!"  
  
Sailor Pluto got into a defensive posture, ready to take the assault head on, but Jedite stepped in front of her "SURPRISE!!" he shouted, and punched Dark Mercury backward across the length of the yard and into an idle bulldozer.  
  
"It appears your powers do not negate hers as I was hoping it would," said Sailor Pluto. "Nevertheless, I feel we can still win. Unbeknownst to Dark Mercury, an ally approaches who can easily match her power in terms of sheer ferocity."  
  
"Who's coming?" asked Serena.  
  
"You'll see," she said, smiling.  
  
"Cancel the rescue party, because when I'M done with her there won't be anything left!" Jedite cracked his knuckles, not even breaking a fraction of a smile. He was in a BAD mood, and he didn't care who he had to take his frustration out on!  
  
"That's quite the uppercut you got there, tough guy!" Saiya laughed to Jedite. "Shall we go forth and wreak havok?"  
  
"No," said Sailor Pluto. "Let's see how Jedite handles this." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jedite, for stepping in like that."  
  
Jedite whirled on her. "Don't think I did it because I have any good feelings in me. Cause when I'm done with her, I'm coming after you guys!"  
  
Jedite took off after Dark Mercury.  
  
"I don't believe you thought you could trust that slime ball," said Raye, glaring at his back.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled as she saw him attack. "Actually, Raye," she said. "I believe that of all the minions of Queen Beryl, he's the one with the biggest heart deep down." Sailor Mars looked skeptical, but watched the two powers go at it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"More allies have arrived, it seems, to help the Sailor Scouts in their battle against their opponent," said Lyle, watching all the action with wonder. He flicked off the mic for a second. "I swear if this isn't prize- winning footage, I don't know what is!" he said to his cameraman.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jedite faced off against Dark Mercury next.  
  
He flew at the spot he had thrown her, only to find she had disappeared. He puzzled for a second as to where she'd gone, when he detected a ripple of energy off to his right. He looked just in time to see Dark Mercury striking with a glowing fist. He dodged barely in time, and saw the fist pulverize solid steel. Dark Mercury recovered and went on a fierce offensive. It was all Jedite could do to block her punches and kicks.  
  
Sailor Mercury watched with growing fear and anger as Jedite and Dark Mercury fought. All this time she had stood silent vigil over the battle, barely ever taking part in the fighting. She had been paralyzed by the notion of her future self becoming such an avatar of evil! She wanted to know what happened to trigger her hatred to consume her and her friends. What did it all have to do with her deep feelings for Tuxedo Mask? She glanced over at her friends, all of them, as they too followed the fight with their eyes. How could they not hold her responsible for all that had happened here? How could they fight her future and still trust her present self?  
  
As if sensing her pain, Serena walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Amy. "But then, why should I be? What happens, Serena? Why will I eventually become this. this. twisted psycho?!"  
  
"That's not certain," said Serena. "I don't believe you could ever turn on us like that."  
  
"The proof is out there, Serena," Amy gestured to the fighting. "Right there. Killing, destroying, hurting! She wears my face, has my memories and knows all our weaknesses. She IS me! There is no doubting it now." Amy put her hands to her face and sobbed.  
  
Serena didn't know what to say anymore. She simply put her arms around Sailor Mercury and embraced her. A few of the others had overheard the conversation, and looked at the two Senshi, acutely aware that for some people, this battle would leave far more emotional scars than physical.  
  
"Well! I have to admit you're one of the LAST people I thought I'd ever see again!" Dark Mercury said as she and Jedite were locked hand to hand and staring at one another. Each fighter was trying to push the other off balance.  
  
Jedite smiled. "I hear tell that you're actually Sailor Mercury's future self. If that's true. then I must admit I'M rather shocked. After all, I always thought you were a GEEK!!"  
  
Dark Mercury scowled. "At least I'M not a burned-out HAS-BEEN!!"  
  
Jedite snarled and released his grip on Dark Mercury's wrists. He jutted out his elbow and smashed it into her ribcage before spinning and kicking her through another oil tank. Once again oil spewed forth from the rupture. Jedite grinned evilly.  
  
"Burn in Hell, Queen Beryl," he muttered to himself. "With this act I shall achieve absolution!" Jedite fired a blast of energy at the oil that was spreading out and ignited the black fluid into flames! In seconds the entire tank went up in an earth-shattering explosion that shook the very ground!!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Um. Are you sure this isn't getting out of hand?" the helicopter pilot, Freddy asked shakily. "There might not be a Tokyo left when this fight finishes!"  
  
"Maybe not, but this is bloody FANTASTIC!!" Lyle shouted. "We're witnessing History here, people!" His two companions looked at him like he'd lost his mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is getting ridiculous!" the Commander in charge of the Japanese Forces in Tokyo shouted as flames shot skyward in a towering mushroom cloud. "I want another missile bombardment on the way, dammit! These girls are going to destroy the whole damned city!!"  
  
"I don't think we want to risk losing any more pilots, Colonel," said one of his subordinates, hiding behind a parked Hummer. "Those girls we just saw go inside may be the only ones who can stop that woman!"  
  
"I hate this." the Colonel growled. "I should have become a fisherman like my Dad, but NOOO.."  
  
* * * *  
  
All the Senshi and their allies were sprawled on the ground. When Jedite walked back toward them, they glared at him.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us all, you damn lunatic?!" Sailor Uranus shouted at him.  
  
"Oh. YOU'RE still alive!" Jedite replied coldly. "Don't think I'd regret it if I. accidentally. hurt one of you girls. If you can't take the heat then get the hell out of here and let me finish the job myself!"  
  
"You mean she's not dead, even after all that?!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.  
  
Jedite looked at the blazing inferno he created. "No. it's never THAT simple." he murmured.  
  
Sure enough, the wreckage began to move, and Dark Mercury walked out of the blaze. Her clothes were burned and smoking from the heat, though they weren't destroyed by the explosion. She must have raised an energy shield just before the explosion. At any rate, the only apparent injury she took away from that horrendous explosion was a bloody mouth!  
  
She spat a mouthful of blood hatefully. "It's too bad. I had no quarrel with you. until you CREATED ONE!!" Dark Mercury was airborne and missiling straight at Jedite full speed before her sentence was even finished!  
  
Jedite met her charge and held his own. He was powerful, very few people throughout History could claim having beaten Jedite in a head to head confrontation. Yet Dark Mercury's power had progressed to unbelievable levels. Though she was starting to feel the effects of a sustained battle against stubborn opponents, she still slowly turned the tide against Jedite. In a repeat of a pattern that had pretty much gone on all day, Dark Mercury overpowered her opponent and began beating him mercilessly. However what happened next was something NONE of the Senshi, even Pluto, had expected!  
  
Dark Mercury grabbed Jedite by the throat and lifted him in the air.  
  
"Sailor Pluto is truly a fool, Jedite," she said to the struggling warrior. "For if she had any inkling of the workings of the Nega-force, she would have left you in your icy prison, where you belong!"  
  
With those words, she began to glow with a black aura. Jedite struggled painfully, then cried out in pain. His aura glowed brightly black as well, but then faded, as Dark Mercury's grew more pervasive.  
  
"Great God!" said Pluto in horror. "She's absorbing his powers, his very life force!"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"It means she is growing more powerful with every erg of energy she steals from him, and that Jedite will die if we don't do something to help him!!"  
  
Jedite's energy aura was now almost depleted. He cried out in anguish as his powers were forcibly extracted from his body. He could feel the coldness of death creeping up on him, and try as he might, he could not break free from the absorption.  
  
"Sailor Pluto! Somebody! Anybody!" he screamed. For the first time EVER, Jedite was afraid! "HELP ME!!!"  
  
Sailor Mercury could take no more of this! With streaming tears, she took off running and charged straight at Dark Mercury!  
  
"LET HIM GO YOU EVIL COWARD!!" she screamed. "LET... HIM... GO!!" She fired everything she had at Dark Mercury, funneling her own energy outward in one titanic jet of ice water. Dark Mercury was so absorbed in the draining of Jedite's energy that she never saw it coming. The jet of water slammed her like a train going through a mountain, plowing her back into the flames burning where the oil tank used to be!  
  
Amy's attack was a one-time thing. She put all her strength into that one shot. She fell to her knees in the smoking carnage, not caring about anything but that she had released her shame and anger, as well as her powers in that blast. She felt better, but knew there was a wound inside her that would never heal from this.  
  
Jedite lay on the ground, with barely enough energy left to blink his eyes. With a tremendous effort, he turned his head toward Sailor Mercury. "Y- you... saved... m-my l... life...," he seemed surprised that anyone would do that for him, particularly an enemy.  
  
Sailor Mercury met his eyes and replied: "I couldn't sit by and watch her take any more lives. I just couldn't. Not even yours!"  
  
Dark Mercury emerged from the spurting fuel pipe, rubbing a sore spot on her right side. That was the side that Sailor Pluto had cut her in the time stream. It was now reopened by Mercury's blast of water. Unfortunately, Dark Mercury's powers were now boosted beyond what they were before, and she used that extra energy to heal the gash in her side. She was steaming mad!  
  
"I'm sensing too much power from her!" Raye gasped. "She's taken Jedite's energy and used it to not only refresh her own reserves, but she's now actually STRONGER than ever! Even with our numbers we can't beat her in this state!"  
  
Pluto narrowed her eyes. It looks like I committed my last error, she thought dismally. I truly had no idea she could absorb dark energy into her being like that. Poor Jedite. I'm so sorry!  
  
"You will pay for that, Amy!" Dark Mercury hissed. "You will pay with your last breath!"  
  
"NO... SHE WILL... NOT!!"  
  
Dark Mercury turned at the sound, and saw Sailor Saturn leap around her backside, and grab her arms in a full nelson. She shouted and struggled mightily, but could not get the right leverage to escape the hold.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" said Dark Mercury. "When I get free of this, I'll tear your stinking little head off your God damned shoulders!"  
  
"SATURN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Sailor Uranus.  
  
Hotaru looked over at the dumbstruck Senshi, and a tear came to her eye. "I'm going to put an end to this once and for all," she said smiling. She seemed to have resigned herself for something huge.  
  
Sailor Uranus got the picture immediately. "What?! What are you saying?! Saturn, stop that talk this instant and get your butt back over here!"  
  
"I don't understand--" Serena said.  
  
"My God!" Sailor Pluto said. "NO! Not the forbidden power! She'll destroy us all!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"What is her forbidden power?" asked Ann.  
  
"It is the power to destroy worlds!" said Sailor Neptune tearfully. "Surely she realizes she can't do that move here!"  
  
"Of course I know that," said Hotaru, still smiling. "That's why Trista's going to transport me to the time stream, to contain the blast."  
  
"No!" Trista yelled. "I won't do it, now let go so we can form another plan!"  
  
"I won't," said Hotaru, tearing up as well. "This is the only way, and you know it!"  
  
"PLEASE, HOTARU!" Serena screamed. "DON'T DO THIS!"  
  
The other scouts protested and screamed as well, but their threats and pleas fell on deaf ears. Hotaru struggled to retain her grip. She was loosing her leverage!  
  
"She'll kill me anyway once she gets free," she said to them. "If I'm to die, I want to take this monster down with me!"  
  
Jedite and Sailor Mercury watched from some distance away. Jedite was shocked as he viewed the proceedings. "She... w-wouldn't..." he trailed off.  
  
Sailor Mercury only shook her head. "Of course she would. That's what it means to be a Senshi. To save lives no matter what the cost. Just watch her, Jedite."  
  
The scouts continued to protest, but Sailor Pluto watched silently. She saw that Hotaru was right. There was no choice.  
  
"Trista, please!" Hotaru pleaded. "You need to do this now!"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded and raised her Garnet Rod up. "God forgive me!" she sobbed. "I must do it!"  
  
"NO!" Sailor Uranus charged at Sailor Pluto. "I WON'T LET YOU, I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HOTARU!!" Tuxedo Mask intercepted her charge and restrained her for all he was worth.  
  
"Uranus, please!" he said. "You know that this is the only way!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Sailor Uranus gave a soul-wrenching cry of anguish as Sailor Pluto opened the gates of time and forcibly transported Saturn and Dark Mercury to the Time Stream. After that, she collapsed in grief. Sailor Mercury felt the strength go out of her legs as well. The others only stood in shock and grief! The full weight of what Sailor Saturn had done only just dawning on them.  
  
"Such... s-such... courage!" exclaimed Jedite in a mixture of reverence and shock.  
  
Sailor Mercury sobbed next to him. "Yes. If only I'd had the strength to do it myself earlier. It may never have come to this!"  
  
* * * *  
  
In the timestream, two figures materialized, one holding on with all her strength to the other.  
  
"You wouldn't do this!" screamed Dark Mercury desperately. For the first time since she'd started this whole campaign, she felt genuine fear. "You can't kill me with even your powers!" But there was no certainty in her voice, and that's what scared her.  
  
Hotaru smiled as she began to glow. "This is it, Dark Mercury!" she said, clamping down even harder on the desperately struggling villain. "WE CHECK OUT TOGETHER!!"  
  
The light reached a blinding glow as the power built up to its climax. Hotaru felt herself reach the maximum limit, then cried: "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"  
  
The silence of the Time Stream was shattered with a blast that rivaled a Supernova! A shining light and senses shattering explosion penetrated the darkness and fog! Two powerful entities were consumed at the heart of the blast. A brief scream was immediately cut off. The blast reached a crescendo, and then receded again.  
  
And then there was silence! 


	4. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE: THE HISTORY OF THE FUTURE!  
  
For a few precious minutes, there was nothing. Nothing but the distant thumping of helicopter rotors, the rushing of flames, and the smell of gas! The area that had once been Gadoki Industries was a war zone filled with damaged machinery and twisted metal.  
  
The Sailor Scouts, the Sailor Starlights, the Treelings Alan and Ann, and a much weakened Jedite, stood or sat together in a group, silently honoring, or else grieving over, the selflessness with which one of their own had sacrificed her life to save theirs. Until then, the war with Dark Mercury had been a catastrophe. Now it had earned the distinction of tragedy as well. Most of those gathered there for that fateful clash knew that this event, more than any other, would change their lives forever.  
  
The reverential silence could not last forever, though. The world once again intruded on their quiet mass. Police cars, Army vehicles, and News vans pulled into the open yard. Exclamations could be heard, such as: "Wowee! Take a gander at this Deke!"... "Please, step away from the gas main."... "There they are, those girls are over there!"  
  
News commentators ran over and shoved their microphones in the faces of the stunned warriors.  
  
"You girls," said one. "Could you shed some light on the identity of the person you were just facing? Could you possibly tell us who you are and what your purpose is?!"  
  
"Can you tell us what that woman had against Tokyo in particular?" asked a woman from the back.  
  
"Is she dead? Did you get rid of her?"  
  
The Treelings recoiled from the onslaught of camera flashes and babbling media hounds. The Sailor Starlights, used to the limelight, tried to answer as many questions as they could. Sailor Mercury hefted Jedite's body on her shoulder, and began to walk away. Sailor Uranus looked dead to the world, her grief over-whelming her spirit. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neptune held the Senshi up and tried to comfort her. The two Sailor Moons were swarmed with the news people asking tons of questions.  
  
"Can you explain to us just why there are two of you?"  
  
"Which one of you is the real one?"  
  
"Are you ladies twins or something?"  
  
"Which one of you is the leader of this team?"  
  
Serena couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes. These... these vultures, all they wanted was a scoop!  
  
They didn't give a hoot about poor Sailor Saturn. She was about to voice her anger and frustration, but was restrained by a hand on her shoulder. It was Sailor Pluto, who shook her head at her sadly. Serena swallowed her anger and began to move with the group away from the circus. The elder Sailor Moon walked with them, holding off encroaching cameras.  
  
"We need to get away from here," said Sailor Pluto. "Especially before we're cornered by the authorities. Some of them don't look too friendly."  
  
"Why?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "We saved their sorry hides!"  
  
"That doesn't matter to them," said Neptune. "The military probably looks unfavorably upon us because we caused a lot of damage fighting Dark Mercury."  
  
"Don't know why they'd be mad at US," sniffed Starfighter. "We didn't get any action!"  
  
"Even so," said Tuxedo Mask. "They'll probably blame us for most of the collateral damage, since Dark Mercury is no longer available as a scapegoat."  
  
"I say we teleport out of here," said Sailor Venus. "And de-transform to hide from them. I have more than a few... questions." she looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Out with it, Pluto," said Starhealer. "Just who is Dark Mercury really?"  
  
"Now's not the time," said Pluto. "Venus is right, we need to get out of this situation before we become bogged down in politics."  
  
"The public's not going like us just walking away without comment," said Serenity.  
  
"Screw the public," said Jupiter. "We have our own business to attend to. If they want answers they'll get them when we've got them."  
  
"While I don't share Lita's pessimism," said Sailor Starmaker. "She has a point. We can't begin to give them any accurate answers until we know the whole story."  
  
"So be it," said Sailor Pluto, her Rod glowing. "Let the truth be known. First, we will go to a place only I know of. Far from here."  
  
In a purple flash, the Senshi disappeared, leaving a group of very confused and astonished people.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Keep scanning for signs of life," said commander Zinc. "I know the explosion originated from this point in time."  
  
The Gorgonite floated through the clouds of time, oblivious to the temporal storms raging around it. Its crew was now searching for Dark Mercury, who had sent out the signal to rendezvous with her somewhere around here. The ship hovered just outside the gate of time leading to the 20th century. Zinc was concerned, for just a few minutes before the signal went out there was a massive explosion here. The effect had caused a major disruption in all electrical and communications systems for minutes on end.  
  
Zinc looked out the view screen at the raging time stream. Dark Mercury had truly created a swath of destruction through reality. As long as she lived, the chaos would continue, but that was the intention. Her mission depended on the collapse of time and the universe.  
  
"There!" exclaimed one of the bridge officers. "I see something off portside."  
  
"Put it on so we can see it," said Zinc.  
  
The screen switched to a view of a body floating in the mists of time. She was badly scarred, bruised and burned, and literally all her clothes were incinerated. Even her mighty gauntlet was sparking and otherwise broken. There was no doubting it was their leader.  
  
"Scanners are picking up definite life signs," said the navigator. "But they are slight. Whoever did this messed her up pretty good!"  
  
"Get her on board immediately!" exclaimed commander Zinc. "Get her into a regeneration tank, and have a crew on task to repair her gauntlet."  
  
"Yes, sir!" said the bridge officer.  
  
Zinc made his way down to the medical chamber, where rows of regenerative fluid tanks lined the walls. There he waited as the near dead body of Dark Mercury was hauled in and transported to the main tank room.  
  
A light went on over Dark Mercury's personal tank, a tank which had not ever had the need for use until now, and a woman's body splashed down within. A mask protruded from the wall and fastened to her face, and the water began churning immediately with regen fluids. Dark Mercury's faint life signs stopped declining and stabilized.  
  
"It's only a matter of hours, milady," he said to the prone body in the tank. "Never did I imagine you could be beaten so thoroughly! Only Sailor Pluto could have messed things up so badly for you. You surely would have won easily without her interference! You will be as good as new soon. And then we can make our move!" He put a hand on the glass, and then walked away, back to the bridge. It was time to move the fleet into position.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Attention on deck!!" a Senshi Officer shouted.  
  
Those manning the various stations around the bridge stood up and snapped to attention as Sailor Galaxia emerged from the main hatchway.  
  
"Senshi of Kinmoku! Prepare for final departure!" Galaxia bellowed, coming to the central Commander's chair. A Senshi clad in light green, with a slightly greenish skin tone, pointed ears, and lime green hair stood up and saluted with her two fingers spread in the traditional Senshi Salute.  
  
"The chair is yours, Senshi Prime," she said sharply.  
  
"Thank you, Sailor Jade Fire," Galaxia replied. "I'm expecting a great deal of trouble, so when we get to Earth I will leave the major battle to your expertise."  
  
"You can count on me, Galaxia," Jade Fire bowed and stood aside as Galaxia sat down.  
  
The space immediately surrounding Planet Kinmoku had come to life! A great fleet of Senshi Battle Cruisers were concentrated around the major space stations. Swarms of smaller ships darted between them, loading supplies and ammunition aboard the gigantic, Zeppelin-shaped vessels. There were twelve in all in this battle group. They had been preparing for the past hour and a half and now they were finally ready to launch toward the Solar System.  
  
"Get me Sailor Nova Proxima," said Galaxia.  
  
The screen was filled with the face of the leader of the Nova Senshi.  
  
"Are all ships ready?" Galaxia asked her.  
  
"Just about, Galaxia. We're ready to leave on your word." Proxima replied.  
  
"Make it so," Galaxia commanded.  
  
"All ships!" Sailor Jade Fire took over. "Sound off and start your engines!"  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Skyfire', standing by," said the commander of the 'Skyfire'.  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Glory', standing by," said that ship's commander. One by one, the ships sounded off and their great engines burst into action. Each ship began to disembark from the space station it was docked to and assume a tight battle formation.  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Magnificence', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Red Giant', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Centurion', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Golden Rose', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Aurora', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Gemini', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Courage', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Juggernaut', standing by."  
  
"Battle Cruiser 'Sagittarius', standing by."  
  
And finally: "Flagship, Battle Cruiser 'Colossus', standing by!" Sailor Jade Fire turned to Galaxia. "The fleet has checked in; they're locked, cocked and ready to rock, Senshi Prime! By your leave?"  
  
"Full speed ahead!" said Galaxia. "Set destination as Planet Earth in the Solar System!"  
  
With ultra-rainbow brilliance a Wormhole opened up before them and swallowed the Senshi Space Fleet into hyperspace. When it closed again everything was quiet, as if nothing had happened here.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Pluto and the rest of the group materialized on a lonely cliff overlooking the ocean. All around was nothing but wilderness.  
  
"Looks pretty lonely to me," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"This is a place which, I guiltily confess, I come to and think sometimes," said Sailor Pluto. "There is no civilization for miles in every direction. This will be the perfect place to rest undisturbed and for all of you to hear the true story of Dark Mercury."  
  
"So the truth finally comes out," said Sailor Mercury darkly. "I dread the truth, but I need to know it."  
  
"Yes, you do," said Pluto. "We could all stand to be brought out of the dark. Had circumstances been but different, I would have told you all this a long time ago."  
  
"A question, Sailor Pluto," said Starfighter.  
  
"Please, let's all use our real names," said Pluto. "We are alone, so there's no need for titles amongst friends."  
  
"Very well, Trista," said Saiya. "Why didn't it occur to you to tell us this when we all first met?"  
  
"It wasn't necessary or ethical of me to reveal the future to any of you," said Trista, looking out over the sea. "I stand firmly by that reason even now. To know one's future could prove more costly than not knowing."  
  
"Whatever," Saiya muttered.  
  
"That's all unimportant," said Mina. "In any case, we'll know the truth now."  
  
"Sit down all of you," said Trista sadly. "The story you will hear is one that has haunted me for years, and one which, I assure you, I wanted very badly to share with you."  
  
The group all found their resting places. Alan and Ann sat upon a tree branch. The Starlights sat in a group all their own, as did most of the others. Amy sat with Jedite, now unconscious, propped on her shoulder. She tended to him as best she could. For some reason, she had taken to being his Doctor of sorts, though for his condition she could do nothing more than just give him some water and nurse the claw marks left by Dark Mercury's fingers on his throat. Serena sat apart with Darien, and Serenity climbed onto a boulder next to the cliff. The whole group formed a semi- circle around Trista, who stood as would an ancient storyteller.  
  
"The story I will tell you," Trista began, "is one that may disturb most of you. It is a story of betrayal, and of insanity, and of murder. Sadly, this story has touched all of you in a most tragic way this very afternoon.  
  
"It began shortly after the Inner Senshi journeyed to the future to save Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion from the Black Moon family of Nemesis. A new era of peace and prosperity dawned as Earth celebrated the return of Small Lady, and the final fall of the Negaverse. It led to almost 900 years of peace, bred from a total lack of evil in the universe.  
  
"However, evil can never stay subdued forever. It lurks in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity. It found the tortured soul of Sailor Mercury, and twisted that soul beyond redemption."  
  
"How did it happen?" Serenity interrupted. "I mean... why Sailor Mercury? Couldn't it just as easily been any of us?"  
  
"I am certain, your highness, that the answer to your question is three- fold," said Trista. "I will begin with the underlying cause. Sailor Mercury is deeply and passionately in love with Tuxedo Mask." The whole group turned to look at Amy, who blushed furiously.  
  
"Amy," asked Ann. "Is this really true?"  
  
"It is true," she said. "I do not deny it."  
  
"Nevertheless, she knew that Serena and Darien were meant for each other, so she never saw the need to broadcast those feelings to anyone; least of all, Serena, whose jealous protectiveness of Darien would have caused a schism within the team."  
  
"Oh, sure," said Serena. "Blame it all on me!"  
  
"SHHHHH!" everyone said at once.  
  
Trista allowed herself a slight smile of amusement. "Amy had a chance before the two lovers ever got together, and she tried as well as she could without breaking her friendship with the team to act upon it. However, Raye was attracted to Darien at the time, and she inadvertently blocked Amy's efforts. At the time, the cohesiveness of the Sailor Scouts was more important to Amy than anything else, so she said nothing. This attitude prevented her from even thinking about telling anyone how she truly felt. And, as I said before, she saw that it would only drive a wedge in her friendship with Serena and Raye. A friendship she held higher than her personal feelings.  
  
"Shortly after their last battle, the world was consumed by an Ice Age caused by an Asteroid impact. Not until the late 29th century did the world awaken and flourish again. This is where the real story begins.  
  
"As you all know, Amy Mizuno is a very mature, level headed young woman. She shows little or no emotion, choosing instead to use her logic in times of crisis to solve problems. It is a trait that has helped the Sailor Senshi all through their history. It is that trait which, unfortunately, also started the dark cycle within her. For Amy became so level headed and logical, that she chose to keep her emotions bottled up inside her self. She never became angry, nor allowed herself to cry, or to even consider displaying any negative emotion. I would guess she even went so far as to convince herself that her negative emotions would lead to evil. After the wedding between Serenity and Endymion, she also bottled up her feelings for Darien.  
  
"To suppress her emotions was... well, the logical thing to do. After all, she saw emotions as constantly getting in the way of the mind. But her logic failed to see the downside of such an action. She failed to realize that suppressing one's emotions is like damming up a raging river. Eventually the pressure spills over and breaks free in an uncontrollable torrent.  
  
"Even I do not know when exactly this happened, but I do know that it happened a short time, perhaps only a few years, before the final event. There came a time where Amy could no longer hold back her emotions. She became irritable and depressed almost all the time. She grew excessively loving at times, and at others, completely reclusive and even dangerously angry. But most of all, her love for Darien was unleashed with a vengeance! That, above all, began channeling her emotions down the dark path. She began to see Serenity less as a friend and more as an obstacle. She snuck around the palace at night and sometimes spied upon the royal couple as they..." Trista trailed off, blushing. "Well... we need not reveal that right now."  
  
"Better not," Serena muttered. Darien only cleared his throat in embarrassment.  
  
"So what happened next?" asked Amy. "Please continue!" Several other earnest voices seconded hers.  
  
"As I remember, she began acting very peculiar around this time," said Trista, her eyes becoming distant. "She was being weird enough as it was, but her wild emotions became less random and more concentrated in one direction. Small Lady's.  
  
"What does Rini have to do with all this?" asked Lita. "And how come she hasn't figured into this whole battle against Dark Mercury? Nearly everyone else we've ever known has."  
  
"Tragically, Rini's day of birth was wiped out by Dark Mercury's campaign," said Trista. "As things stand right now, she may never exist."  
  
There were some gasps of shock and bewilderment amidst the crowd. Serena could be heard saying: "No! Not Rini!"  
  
"Would you guys let Trista continue?" asked Yaten, quieting the chatter.  
  
"Thank you, Yaten," said Trista. Her vision became far away again as she searched her memories. "Sailor Mercury never married. Her reason was that she could never find the right man, but I believe it all had its roots in her love for Darien. For her there was no other man equal. Consequently, she had no children, so she took a deep and devoted interest in Rini after her emotions broke. She requested being Rini's mentor of sorts, and constantly hung around the palace. She would baby sit, even for ridiculously short outings made by the royal couple. Sometimes she would stalk the young princess, trailing after her with a persistence that soon made even the loveable Rini nervous of her. The King and Queen took notice of this one afternoon, and dismissed Amy from the palace for a few months, until she could regain some self-control. Amy flew into a rage when they confronted her, and she said certain things that day which I will never bring to light, for they are shameful, and embarrassing.  
  
"For almost a year, Sailor Mercury reclused in her palace on her home planet. Her anger subsided, and Amy got a better reign on her obsessions. Eventually she was invited back to the palace, where she apologized for her behavior. Then, one day, a mission came up that the Sailor Scouts needed to deal with. All eight Sailor Scouts went into deep space to battle the problem, with the exception of myself of course. During this battle, Sailor Moon mysteriously disappeared. King Endymion was inconsolable, he grieved over what he thought was the death of his wife, and pushed everyone away, even Rini. Sailor Mercury, though still good enough at heart to grieve over Sailor Moon, saw only an opportunity in this. As the months passed with no sign of his wife, the King grew more and more convinced she was gone forever.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, her feelings for Endymion bursting through her heart, came to him to comfort him and his daughter. What was spoken between them was lost to me, but I do know that that very evening, King Endymion and Sailor Mercury shared a night of passion in the royal bed."  
  
"THAT NASTY LITTLE... HARLOT!!" shouted Michelle, leaping to her feet. "HOW DARE SHE DO SUCH A THING?!"  
  
"Do us all a favor, Michelle," said Raye, jumping up to meet her, "and shut up! You're not being fair!"  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you restrain your anger, Michelle, for it hasn't even happened yet. Not only that, but I'm sure this is painful enough for Amy as it is."  
  
"She doesn't need salt rubbed into the wound," said Mina.  
  
Michelle swallowed. "I'm sorry, Amy," she turned to Sailor Mercury. "I truly am. I don't know what came over me just now. I... that was uncalled for. You don't deserve such words."  
  
Amy shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes I do," she said quietly.  
  
Raye looked at her with concern, but decided not to say anything. Mina noticed the look, but decided to wait until later to ask about that.  
  
"At the time, I am ashamed to admit, I reacted the same as Michelle just did. I stormed into the bedroom and physically chased Amy out of the chamber. I then gave Endymion a scolding he never forgot. At any rate, Sailor Moon soon returned, such was the King and the Princess' joy, that a great celebration was held."  
  
"Where WAS Sailor Moon all that time?" asked Alan.  
  
"And how did she return from that place?" asked Ann.  
  
"Those are stories that shall not be revealed," said Trista adamantly. "They are not critical to the truth I am uncovering now. Sailor Mercury was much chagrined by her return. She felt extreme guilt for taking her husband like she had yet at the same time, she began to feel more and more ambivalent toward Serenity.  
  
"Of course, Sailor Mercury would not act upon this. She still had enough sense, and goodness of soul, to reign in her behavior. And it is possible the whole situation would have resolved itself in time, if not for an ill- timed spark that lit the tinderbox! This is the third and final catalyst to Sailor Mercury's breakdown!  
  
"A chunk of the Black Moon of Nemesis broke off and was pulled in by the Sun's gravity. It then fell to Earth, where an ever scientifically curious Sailor Mercury spotted it and brought it back to the planet Mercury to study. The dark energy emitted from the rock slowly poisoned her soul without her knowledge, mixing with the dark emotions churning deep in the recesses of her consciousness, giving it an unholy life all its own. At that moment, Dark Mercury was born within Amy, though she had no inkling of it.  
  
"In the last few months, the dark side encroached upon, and swallowed up Sailor Mercury's heart crystal. Turning it black and evil! Sailor Mercury became aware of this transformation too little too late, and fought it desperately, but ultimately it was futile. She experienced moments where she would lose consciousness and Dark Mercury would take over and begin advancing her plans. Over time, these episodes became more frequent and longer-lived. Sailor Mercury unwittingly laid traps and created ways to kill her friends without her ever-diminishing good side even knowing about it.  
  
"Finally, on the night of August the 29th, 3994, in the late 40th century, Sailor Mercury lost control entirely and the rest is, as they say, history. She destroyed the Imperium Silver Crystal, the root of Sailor Moon's power. She unleashed her traps upon the sleeping bodies of her friends, killing them all in their sleep. No one ever had a chance! By sunrise the next morning, she had demolished the Crystal Palace, and escaped to her home planet. I still have no idea how she came in contact with the Negaverse, but she managed to amass the tattered remnants of the Black Moon Fleet and marshal it into an invincible force!  
  
"She was supposed to be content with ruling the fifth millennium. And indeed she set up everything so that she was, in fact, the ruler of Earth. But herein lies Dark Mercury's true reason for being. Her hatred for Sailor Moon was so pervasive that she craved revenge upon everything! She completely lost her mind, and went on a mission of destruction throughout time itself! Each time she killed Sailor Moon only fed upon the hatred inside her! For you see. Dark Mercury IS hate! She is DEATH AND BLOODLUST PERSONIFIED! Nothing more! It was a rampage I was powerless to stop until now." She dropped her head as she finished the story.  
  
"What about Tuxedo Mask?" asked Serenity. "If Dark Mercury loved him so much, then why didn't she spare him?"  
  
"It is my opinion that Dark Mercury may have allowed him to confront her, in order to give her the opportunity to convince him to love her," said Trista. "But we all know Darien. He saw what she had done to his wife and friends, and he struck back. In a madness brought about by her twisted heart, she struck him down, probably convincing herself in the process that if she could not have him, then nobody ever would."  
  
"That explains why she kissed me during the fight," said Darien.  
  
"I doubt that Dark Mercury loved anything in her last hours," said Trista. "Her love would have to have been forfeited in order to undertake a holocaust of the proportions she was carrying out. She probably only felt lust for you, nothing more."  
  
Sailor Mercury stood up, weeping uncontrollably. "So that's how it is, huh?" she asked. "I should have known my feelings would lead me to ruin! That's inevitable, I see that now!"  
  
"Stop talking like that," said Amara, the life had slowly crept back into her as the story was revealed. "You couldn't have known."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap!" Amy said vehemently, sobbing uncontrollably. She turned to the rest of the group. "No one should know her own destiny, much less that she's fated to become a murderer on a par with Hitler!"  
  
Serena stood up. "Amy--"  
  
"NO! DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME!!" Amy screamed. "I don't deserve it. I'm a killer in the making, there's no avoiding it! It's my destiny!! I've tried to live by taking my life into my own hands... Only to find that no matter what I do my hands are already covered in blood!!" At that, she turned and ran off into the woods. Several scouts made a move to follow her, but Trista stopped them.  
  
"No," she said to them, "let her go. She has some inner demons with which to deal, that no one can help her with."  
  
"Trista, tell me," said Serenity. "Does knowing about the future change anything that is to come?"  
  
"I could not answer that," said Sailor Pluto sorrowfully, "even if time wasn't in such turmoil right now. It is not permitted."  
  
"Damn it, Trista!" said Amora. "Amy feels responsible for the deaths of trillions that she hasn't even committed! Couldn't you at least make an exception in this case to ease her pain?!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO?!" Trista shouted back. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT IT WOULD GO A LONG WAY TOWARD HELPING THE SITUATION?!!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Look," she said calmly. "I can't. Just accept that. Amy will recover. Just give her time. In the meantime, this battle and all has all of you on edge and in grief right now. I suggest you all stay here for a while and squelch your own demons. I will give you a few hours, then we must return and deal with the rest of the world."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean, casting a red glow on the otherwise black water. The blue sky was steadily fading to purple as the Sun sank lower. Sailor Mercury looked out over the water. Her eyes were still swimming with tears, but she had cried herself out. She had nothing left to shed. The last seven hours of her life had been a roller coaster of pain and sadness. It had started immediately when she saw her own face in the profile of the enemy. It continued as her evil counterpart killed dozens of people and destroyed property without remorse, as she saw all her friends being brutalized by her powers. And finally, the sacrifice Hotaru had made to save them all.  
  
It should have been me, she thought sorrowfully. I should have been the one to take my life to get rid of her. Then the possibility of her ever coming back would have been forever extinguished. My friends would be safe, and free to live without evil for the rest of their lives.  
  
Amy walked right to the edge of the cliff and looked over. Jagged rocks lined the bottom, where the waves crashed with thunderous rhythm. It would be so easy to remove that possibility for all time right now. If she jumped, let herself fall, then the nightmare would be ended. She would be at peace in the land of the dead, and her friends would be safe to live out their lives.  
  
"Don't do it," said Raye's voice from behind.  
  
"Looks like you were right," said Mina. "I guess she IS capable of doing it."  
  
Amy turned to look at her friends. They stood there, arms crossed defiantly.  
  
"We won't let you do it, Amy!" said Raye. "Believe me when I say that suicide is not the answer to all this."  
  
"Yes it is," said Amy. "And you know it. You know this is the only way to make sure that Dark Mercury doesn't rise again in the 40th century."  
  
"That's bull, Amy!" said Mina. "How long did it take you to convince yourself of that? That's the stupidest suggestion that's every come out of your mouth!"  
  
"Easy, Mina," said Raye. "Amy listen to me. There's no guarantee that what Sailor Pluto told us is what will happen. Particularly now that we know about it."  
  
"Are you, of all people, Raye, saying we can change destiny?" Amy challenged. "You, whose very religion preaches that our paths are predestined?"  
  
"Do YOU believe that, Ames?" asked Mina.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Mina shook her head. "No offense to Raye's beliefs, but no. I don't."  
  
"What about you Raye?"  
  
There was a muted silence, broken only by the pounding surf. "No," Raye said finally. "I believe I can't. I can't believe that it's inevitable you will become a sick and twisted monster like Dark Mercury. I just can't."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you?" asked Amy. "The evidence was right before you the whole time. The person who Hotaru died to destroy was standing right there, laughing at us."  
  
"She may have had your memories, Amy," said Mina. "But she still wasn't you, do you wanna know why?"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"Because I looked into those eyes and saw nothing but hatred. I saw none of the love and the caring that I know you're capable of. I saw none of the Amy I see right now. The same Amy Mizuno who Serena thought was an alien from outer space."  
  
Raye piped up. "The same Amy who always kept Serena and I from tearing each other's throats out. The same Amy who always had an answer for anything that we faced! You were there for us in all the ways that counted."  
  
"That's all we know you for," said Mina. "Evil is something that is impossible for someone as pure and simple as you."  
  
"Well get used to the concept!" said Amy, crying again. "Because it's true what Trista said earlier. Evil can lurk anywhere. 'It found the tortured soul of Amy Mizuno.' Those were her exact words! Evil found me because I had the right raw materials to help it grow! Make no mistake, I do love Darien as she implied! I want him so bad sometimes I can't help but stay awake at night and lust for him!! All those lonely hours that I claim to study, I'm really just staring at my computer screen fanaticizing about HIM! My feelings are the reason I pushed Greg away. And though I accept I can't have him now, what happens when I suffer a breakdown like the one Trista spoke of? I know deep in my heart that what will happen is as inevitable as the Sun sets every night!"  
  
"But even the sunset is unpredictable, Amy," said another voice.  
  
The three Senshi turned and saw Sailor Pluto approaching. The sadness etched on her face bespoke her own grief and sadness.  
  
"Trista!" they said in surprise.  
  
"I overheard your conversation. I couldn't help but approach as I did. I didn't mean to startle anyone."  
  
"What were you saying about the sunset?" asked Mina. "The Sun sets every evening. Even children know that."  
  
"Yes," said Pluto, "it DOES set every evening. But the Sun never sets at the same exact time, nor does it set for everyone at once." She took Amy by the arm and walked her over to the cliff's edge to face the horizon. Mina and Raye went with her. "You and I see a sunset, Amy," Trista gestured toward the west. "But right now, as we speak, on the other side of the world, it is sun RISE. It is as undeniable as the difference between dawn and dusk, yet at the same time they are occurring."  
  
"What's the point?" Amy asked hollowly.  
  
"Time is not absolute," said Trista. "Nothing is ever a guarantee. You might become Dark Mercury, and then again, you might not. Time holds far too many possibilities for it to be certain. If everything were set in stone, why would the Black Moon Kingdom come back in time to try to change the past? What difference would it make for Dark Mercury to try and destroy everything?"  
  
Amy looked out over the ocean in silence. Her eyes had a new life in them now. "You really think so?"  
  
"I know so," said Trista. "Who else but me would know better?"  
  
Amy turned and embraced the elder Sailor Scout. "Thank you guys."  
  
"What are friends for?" asked Mina, joining the group hug.  
  
"They're what make life worth living." Raye said, doing the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Serena I have something I want to tell you," Darien had changed out of his Tuxedo Mask uniform, and walked over to his girlfriend.  
  
"What is it, Darien?" asked Serena.  
  
"After today's... event... I feel as if I better do this now, because I realized just how fragile life is and how much it can be altered if you waste time."  
  
"Darien, you sound like you're going to say something important. Should I grab onto something?"  
  
Darien produced a small black box from his shirt pocket. "I love you, Serena," he said. "I always have. No matter what happens I will always feel that way."  
  
"Oh, Darien!"  
  
"That's why I've been wanting to do this for quite some time, but never got up the nerve to do it. But now's the right time; I can feel it." He got down on one knee, and opened the box. Handing it to her, her asked: "Serena, will you be my wife?"  
  
Serena felt tears come to her eyes. "Darien... I-I don't know... what to say... I.... Oh, what am I saying? Of course I'll marry you!!" The two embraced and locked into a passionate kiss.  
  
Someone approached from behind them. They both turned to see Neo-Queen Serenity, in a wedding gown, standing just five feet away.  
  
"Serenity," said Serena, shocked. "Where did you get that dress from?"  
  
"It's my wedding dress, Serena," she said, with misty eyes. "It was what I was wearing last before I transformed. I simply removed my uniform and reverted back to my original outfit."  
  
"It's beautiful," said Serena. "But why are you crying?"  
  
"I remember him asking me to marry him just like that," said Serenity. "Darien was even wearing the same shirt. This was the day he would have asked you anyway, but it was in my house, not out here in the woods. I have so many beautiful memories that no longer will exist. Soon even I will no longer exist."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Serenity," said Darien. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Trista told me that the Time Stream has been altered beyond repair. The future no longer exists. It is like a clean slate. Which means when it comes time for me to return to the future, I too will disappear, like a ghost of things that could have been." Serena saw a tear escape her elder counterpart's eye.  
  
"Is that true?" asked Darien.  
  
"It has to be," said Serenity. "No one knows about time better than Trista. It's okay though. I'll cease to exist, but at least the world will return to normal."  
  
"If the future's changed," said Darien. "That means that Rini..." he trailed off.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that!" exclaimed Serena. "I'll see to it that she lives again!" Serena embraced Darien. "Right sweetheart?"  
  
Darien blushed, but returned her embrace. "Of course we will, my beloved meatball head."  
  
"So, Jedite, what do you think of all this?" Saiya knelt down next to the weakened General.  
  
"I think that you are all still fools," he said. "But I have learned something new this day."  
  
Taiki crossed her arms. "And just what have you learned?"  
  
Jedite rolled his eyes toward the three Starlights who interrogated him. "I learned what it is to be a true warrior. That girl... named Hotaru. I never encountered her before, but I hated her just the same. Just for being a Sailor Senshi. Seeing her take her life to save her comrades is something no one in the Negaverse would ever have done for anyone else.  
  
"You see, in Queen Beryl's court, there were no friends. Everyone turned on each other like dogs. One person would just as gladly leave their ally to die in order to save their own hides. It was a philosophy even I followed gleefully. Now I don't know what to think."  
  
"You're scared," said Yaten. "Because you've looked inside yourself for the first time and hated what you saw."  
  
"I hate to admit it," said Jedite. "But you are right. Do I love the Sailor Scouts? No, and I never will. But do I admit that I am scared? Yes. I am scared that in all my years of service as a General, I've come to realize that I am nowhere near the warrior I thought I was. But most of all, ladies; I'm scared that I'll have to return to my eternal prison before the day is over, and I just began to learn why I DESERVE to be there."  
  
* * * *  
  
Amara and Michelle had wandered deep into the woods, far away from any view of the others, far away from earshot. They were holding hands as they looked at the forest around them. The world went on, despite what had happened to all of them. Nature seemed to have no idea how close the world came to dying today.  
  
"Do you think we should go back, yet?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Nah," said Amara. "We've got time still. Besides, I wanted to spend some alone time with you."  
  
Michelle saw a group of white flowers sitting at the base of a tree trunk. She walked over to them and knelt down to look at them. "White Lillies," she said. "They're so beautiful at this time of year." She plucked one of the flowers and gently placed it in her hair, just above her left ear.  
  
Amara gazed unblinkingly at Michelle. "You look beautiful at ANY time of the year, Michelle," she said.  
  
Michelle turned, blushing. "You're just saying that," she giggled.  
  
"No... I really mean it," Amara replied, moving close to her.  
  
"What's on your mind, Amara?" asked Michelle. "You're not usually this romantic. I mean... well, you know what I mean?"  
  
Amara nodded sadly. "When I think of what Hotaru did for us..." she trailed off.  
  
Michelle shook her head. "You're not blaming yourself are you?"  
  
Amara turned away, and gazed at the light of the setting sun, diffused by the many tree trunks in the way. "No, I'm not," she said. "I'm just thinking that maybe we should have come up with some kind of plan when Pluto arrived. I think we had enough people to take her down with."  
  
Michelle walked over and put her head on her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around Amara, she said: "What's done is done. We were all still in shock. I for one was afraid. Afraid that if she had killed so many before, that some of us would die anyway trying to take her down. I was afraid that you would be one of those dead... and Amara..." Michelle wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't think I could have gone on living without you!"  
  
Amara bowed her head. "But it shouldn't have been Hotaru!" she protested. "Hotaru had already used up a life before. Remember when she destroyed Pharaoh 90? She did the same exact thing. We didn't learn until later that it was Galaxia who made it possible for Hotaru to live again. This time there's NO coming back for her."  
  
"You shouldn't feel responsible," Michelle insisted. "I feel awful too. Just this morning she was sitting around a campfire with us. Less than ten hours later, she's dead. I know it's hard, but it's just a part of life. Besides, if it wasn't Hotaru, who would have died in her place?"  
  
Amara shook her head. "I had an idea," she said, "that maybe it should have been Amy. At the time I was letting my anger at Dark Mercury target her past self."  
  
"Amara, you know better..." Michelle said.  
  
"I know," said Amara. "And after knowing what really happened, I understand how she could have turned bad. How it wasn't even really her fault in the end." Amara turned to look at Michelle. "I know that, if someone else had you as a girlfriend, was destined even to marry you, I would have gone insane with jealousy too."  
  
"That's so sweet, Amara," said Michelle, giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Maybe," said Amara. "But it came from the heart. There's something that I never really came out and said to you before." Amara turned to face Michelle. "It was always kind of implied, but we never said it around the others 'cause. well 'cause it was always rather awkward... Well... what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Michelle. I want to spend my entire life with you!"  
  
Michelle couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Oh... Amara!" she quietly exclaimed. "You don't know how long... I have waited to hear those words from you!"  
  
With a moment finally alone to them, they managed to do what each had been longing to do since their earliest days together. They shared a long, passionate kiss. And once that happened, all the barriers that seemed to be between them all this time came crashing down. They each promised to themselves, as they were locked in this kiss, that they would never be ashamed or embarrassed of their feelings ever again!  
  
* * * *  
  
The Gorgonite was abuzz with activity as soldiers and officers rushed this way and that to get to their battle stations. The fleet was assembling, and Commander Zinc had his hands full trying to get it into an organized formation before Dark Mercury awoke from her healing stasis. He had set the Chronal Trigger on the bridge to 8:45pm, on July the 23rd, 1999. The invasion was imminent!  
  
Looking at the clock on the healing chamber in which Dark Mercury's body floated, he saw only 15 minutes remaining until the process was complete. He decided to go down there for just one last look before she awoke.  
  
"Sir," said one of his fellow officers. "The fleet is nearly 90% assembled and ready. It should be set to go in another 10 minutes."  
  
"Excellent," said Zinc. "That coincides perfectly with our leader's healing time. By the time she wakes up, we'll be ready to make our attack."  
  
"That should make her happy," said the other.  
  
"Yes, she'll be very pleased." Zinc smiled eagerly as he continued to view the proceedings. She would be very pleased indeed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Twilight was fading to darkness as the Senshi gathered once again at the spot they had met that afternoon. Sailor Pluto waited until they all had filtered out of the woods before she began to speak.  
  
"We have shared these hours of last things," she began, "because I feel it was necessary for us to go through a time of healing and insight. Each of us had our scars to mend, and though they may not be totally healed, I do hope you all feel much more ready to deal with your own lives once again. The next few days, indeed the next few weeks, will be very hard on all of you. The world may seek answers from you and so you must confront them, or else they will draw their own conclusions from your silence.  
  
"Some of you will be going back to the places you came from now. I wish you all good luck and a safe journey back."  
  
Sailor Pluto reached into a pouch she had produced from some hidden place on her uniform. "There is one more thing, before we go our separate ways," she said. "Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter step forward."  
  
The four Inner Senshi got up and gathered close around the Guardian of Time.  
  
"Each of you has been through more than anyone else here has this afternoon," said Pluto. "It is therefore my opinion, and the opinion of the others that you all be rewarded for your courage. It is my pleasure to present you with the final evolutions of your powers. With these new Pens, you will have reached the pinnacle of your abilities. You weren't to learn these abilities for a long time, but today you were unprepared for the threat that came down to you and so I'm here to make sure we're never caught flat-footed again."  
  
She opened the bag, and held out its contents. They all had the symbols of the Planets the Senshi were from, but were more elaborate, more intricate than even the Crystal Pens.  
  
"Simply take your pens and chant your Planet's name, plus the words, 'Planet Power' afterward."  
  
The four Senshi looked at one another, then raised their pens high.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
They transformed again, and though no major change occurred in their uniforms, they all felt new powers surging through their bodies.  
  
"With these new abilities," said Pluto. "You will gain the ability to fly. You can also use your powers to enhance your planetary abilities. Mercury can increase speed; Mars: increased psychic abilities; Jupiter: Strength; and Venus: more punch in your energy strikes.  
  
"Furthermore," continued Pluto. "Like the Outer Senshi, who also possess these powers, you will each have your own Talismans to use in battle."  
  
"You mean like the space sword?" asked Jupiter excitedly.  
  
"Yes. You, Lita, will use the Hammer of Thunder."  
  
"Cool," said Lita. "Just like Thor! The Norse God of Thunder!"  
  
"You Raye, already have the bow and arrow of your Flame Sniper."  
  
"Will it be any better?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yes. Its accuracy and powers are increased exponentially. Furthermore it will now take the form of a Crossbow."  
  
Pluto turned toward Mina. "You, my friend, will have control of a much improved Love Chain."  
  
"What does that do?" asked Mina.  
  
"It will temporarily neutralize the enemy's powers, or even make someone fall in love for a short time."  
  
"Wow, you hear that Mina?!" exclaimed Serena. "That means you may actually get a boyfriend!"  
  
Mina blushed and a sweat drop appeared over her head. "Thanks, Serena. I needed that."  
  
"What about me?" asked Amy.  
  
"You, Amy, will have a new computer visor, plus a Staff of Ice that is virtually unbreakable."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wait a minute!!" exclaimed Raye.  
  
Sailor Pluto turned to face her. "What is it, Raye?" she asked.  
  
"If we have the same things as the Outer Senshi now, how is it that they can't fly?"  
  
Sailor Uranus scratched her head. "You know. I guess we never tried that ability out, did we Michelle?"  
  
"Well, SOMEBODY never informed us we HAD that ability," Michelle narrowed her eyes at Pluto.  
  
Trista shrugged, looking embarrassed. "You should know by now I'm not the talkative type. All you really had to do was ask."  
  
"Will we have Angel Wings like Sailor Moon does?" Mina asked with dreamy eyes.  
  
"I hate to say it, but no," replied Trista. "Sailor Moon has unique powers and abilities. The wings are peculiar to everyone but her. However. I do believe Galaxia has wings as well." Sailor Pluto chuckled for a minute then grew serious again. "That's enough now," she said. "It's time for all of us to leave."  
  
As they all got ready to leave, Jedite stood up and grabbed Sailor Pluto aside. "Can I speak to you for a second?" he asked.  
  
"What is it, Jedite?" asked Pluto suspiciously.  
  
"What is to become of me?" he asked anxiously. "I don't wish to return to my prison. That would be unbearable."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled. "I suppose you have something to say to me right now?"  
  
Jedite gulped. "Do I have to?"  
  
"You WANT to say it, Jedite," said Trista. "You just keep tripping over your pride."  
  
"Well," he swallowed. "I admit it. I was wrong about all of you. My hatred was unfounded. The person who put me there was Queen Beryl, not the Sailor Scouts. I realize that after today."  
  
"There," said Trista, putting a hand on his cheek tenderly. "That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"Well, I don't have any powers right now," Jedite admitted. "After Dark Mercury sucked me dry, I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."  
  
"She might just have done you a favor, Jed," said Trista. "By sucking out your powers she also took that which poisoned your heart with evil. So are you saying you're ready to join the human race?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
Sailor Pluto told him to wait right there, then disappeared for a few seconds. She came back with Serena and Darien. "This man wishes to be healed, Sailor Moon," said Pluto. "Will you do it?"  
  
Serena looked at Jedite, measuring him with her eyes. Finally, she too smiled and said: "Of course I will, Trista."  
  
The Crescent Moon Wand appeared out of thin air, and landed in her hand. The Silver Imperium Crystal mounted on it began to glow brilliantly. "Moon... Healing... Activation!" Sailor Moon cried out, and a warm glow wrapped around Jedite. He felt a tingle throughout his body, then, a great awakening in his heart as the heavy fog of evil lifted away entirely. He felt like a new man, happier than he had ever remembered feeling in his life!  
  
"How do you feel, Jedite?" asked Trista.  
  
"I... I feel... wonderful! My God is that even a word?!"  
  
Serena laughed and embraced Jedite. He felt his heart burst with a funny feeling that welled up in his very soul. It built to the breaking point, then, he let it out. A genuine, enrapturing, heartfelt laugh of happiness that froze all the nearby scouts in shock and amazement. They looked at Jedite at first like he'd gone insane, then, seeing him in such joy, started laughing themselves.  
  
Alan stood apart with his wife, Ann. The two put their heads together, smiling at the display.  
  
"Oh, Alan," said Ann. "Isn't all this so wonderful?"  
  
"Yes, my love," said Alan. "I've seen wonders today that I never saw before in my life. I'll never forget it, will you?"  
  
"Never," said Ann. "You know. We've had some eventful times of our lives here. Do you think we should visit more often?"  
  
"I have no problem with that," chuckled Alan. He bent down and kissed Ann on the lips. "I have no problem with that at all!"  
  
Eventually the laughter quieted again, and they all gathered around. Sailor Pluto raised her staff in the air once again and teleported everyone back to the city of Tokyo.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Gorgonite Crew!" shouted Commander Zinc. "Stand at attention!"  
  
The crew got up from their stations and lined up along the walkway, standing rigid and formally. At the same time, the doors at the opposite end of the bridge swished open, and Dark Mercury began to walk toward the command chair.  
  
"Zinc, you have done well," she said, approaching him on the bridge.  
  
"Milady, the fleet is assembled and ready to attack at your command!" Zinc tried not to show his pleasure at being complimented by Dark Mercury.  
  
"Very well, Zinc," she said, an evil glint in her eye. "It's time to attack. I will show those insolent little bitches a thing or two about pain and suffering!"  
  
"Shall we do the standard siege tactic, milady?"  
  
"Yes, only keep your ships in high orbit. I have a funny feeling we're going to be getting a visitor very soon."  
  
"Commence the attack!" ordered Commander Zinc.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the Navigator. "Activate Chronal Trigger!"  
  
A beam of light shot out from the bridge of the Gorgonite and formed a gigantic gateway in the swirling chaos. The enormous vessel shuddered and began to move ponderously forward. Through the gateway, the entire Black Moon Fleet went. The invasion of the 20th century was under way!  
  
* * * *  
  
Out of a floating disk of light, the Sailor Senshi and the others stepped out into the ruined yard of the Gadoki Industrial Complex. Hundreds of police and news heads turned their way and looked on in wonder at the new arrivals.  
  
"Geez," said Saiya quietly. "They never leave do they?"  
  
"Nope," Michelle replied. "They stick around for hours after the accident to get all the clues and information they can. The reporters stay around to get as much for their stories as possible."  
  
Immediately, the reporters crowded around the scouts. The questions began immediately.  
  
"You girls. Where did you go?" "Are you ready to tell us who you are and what your purpose here in Tokyo is?" "Who was the woman you beat today?" "How long have you been living here in Japan?" "Do you have a word for the Police and Army who claim you're at least partially responsible for the damage to this city?"  
  
Sailor Pluto stepped forward with both Sailor Moons and Tuxedo Mask. "Please," she said, holding up her hands. "We cannot discuss this here. Meet us at the City Hall later for a full press conference detailing everything you wish to know. The Sailor Scouts are now ready to cooperate fully with the Press and the authorities to answer their questions."  
  
The Press continued to fire questions, but the Senshi wouldn't answer. They made their way through the crowd and over toward the waiting Police and Army units.  
  
"We wish to hold a press conference," said Sailor Pluto. "We are now able to answer all your questions to the best of our ability. Can you arrange one over at City Hall?"  
  
"Actually," said the Colonel. "The Mayor wishes to speak with all you ladies first, so we can give you an escort there."  
  
"That is very kind of you, major," Pluto replied. "But wholly unnecessary. We will get there ourselves much faster... Girls?"  
  
"Uh. just a second, Pluto. How do we do this?" asked Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Pluto nearly tripped in her embarrassment. She looked at them. Damn! I never DID show them how to fly! We should have just flown back here for practice! You're slipping, Trista Meioh! She cleared her throat sagely. "Just leap into the air like you usually do, and concentrate on staying afloat. Your powers will act on your desires and keep you aloft."  
  
"In other words, sprinkle on the Fairy Dust and think happy thoughts," Venus quipped.  
  
"Eww! That was bad!" Mars pinched her nose at the pun.  
  
At that que, all the Sailor Scouts and their allies took off into the air. Those that couldn't fly, like Jedite and Tuxedo Mask, were carried by the Senshi.  
  
"Wow!" said Lita. "We're actually flying!"  
  
"The world looks so beautiful up here," said Raye.  
  
"That it does, Raye," said Saiya, smirking.  
  
Raye shot Saiya a hard look. "Come to think of it, you Starlights knew all along we could fly, couldn't you?"  
  
"Yup," Saiya beamed. "Only we didn't use our flight abilities either. We didn't want you children to feel bad because you couldn't fly yourselves."  
  
Raye scowled at Saiya. "I'll remember that comment, Saiya." she muttered. "Children. I'll give you 'children'!"  
  
They arrived at City Hall five minutes later, and were greeted by the Mayor of Tokyo, along with some Government officials.  
  
"Not even as the 'Starry Lights' did we get so much publicity," said Yaten, amazed.  
  
"Here we go, Sailors," said Serenity.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Sammy yelled into the kitchen. "Those cool superheroes are back on television! See? I told you Sailor Moon existed! She saved my life once! She's so cool!!"  
  
Luna and Artemis perked up at the sound of Sammy's voice. "There they are, Artemis," said Luna, relieved. The two cats made their way to the living room and sat to watch the TV.  
  
Karen Tsukino got off the phone, and walked into the living room. Her husband put down his newspaper and paid attention to the TV screen.  
  
"Well, I called Grandma," she said wearily. "But even SHE hasn't heard from Serena. I'm so worried! What if she accidentally wound up in the middle of all that fighting?!"  
  
"Try to stay calm, honey," said her husband, John. "We haven't received word from the authorities yet about any names of people who died yet, so we still must hold out hope."  
  
On the screen, the Sailor Scouts were talking with the Mayor and the other 'suits for a few minutes, then, someone in the audience pointed skyward, and everyone looked up in the sky. The camera tried to follow the movement, but then suddenly the image blanked out. A testing symbol appeared on the screen, saying: 'We are experiencing technical difficulties.' It was the same for every station.  
  
"That's odd," said John. "I've never seen anything like this before since the Blackout of '64."  
  
"Wowee!! Mom! Dad! Come look at what's happening over downtown!" Sammy had gone to the window and looked out in wonder.  
  
His parents went over as well and gasped as they saw the same thing he did. Luna and Artemis were quick to follow. They exchanged worried glances before hopping up on the windowsill. What they saw was beyond anything they had ever witnessed!  
  
Dark Clouds were filling the sky over Tokyo Tower, and billowing out until they covered the entire city. A bright flash of light blinded everyone for a few seconds, then, just as quickly faded out. In its place was a Space Ship of massive proportions, and thousands of tinier ships flying around it. At some unseen signal they broke formation and began swooping in and out of all the neighborhoods, strafing the buildings with laser fire.  
  
"GET BACK!!" cried Luna, as they saw a ship zoom toward their house. "Without question, the entire Tsukino family jumped away from the window and took cover as vibrations threatened to tear their house apart. Glass flew inward and sprayed all over the room. With a scream of engines, the little fighter flew onward and strafed other houses.  
  
"Luna!" shouted Artemis. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Artemis!" he heard a weak voice from over near the sofa. He ran over and nearly lost it. Luna was laying at the foot of the couch, a shard of glass protruding from her leg.  
  
"I think... I think it hit an artery." she said weakly before passing out.  
  
"LUNA!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Katsie, Birdie, Avery, and Prisma were each gathered in the square where the initial battle had taken place. The couldn't enter because of the police barricades, but they could see the destruction. It looked like someone had bombed the area.  
  
"Do you think they're okay?" asked Katsie. "The Sailor Scouts I mean?"  
  
"I'm sure they are," said Avery, whistling at the damage she saw. "But then again, whatever did this is pretty nasty, that's for sure!"  
  
Birdie had on a small radio headset that she had gotten for her birthday. She almost never took it off, and she brought it everywhere. When asked why, she said she could scan radio bands for any up to date news. After tinkering with it for some time, she said she could also tune in on Police and Military Channels as well.  
  
"Is there anything new in the news about all this?" asked Avery.  
  
"I'm not positive," said Birdie, concentrating on the static-filled channel, "but I keep hearing that the Sailor Scouts are at City Hall and are about to hold a Press Conference on live television."  
  
"Well, we better get over there, then," said Prisma. "So we can find out what's wrong."  
  
Birdie suddenly gripped her ears and cried out in pain. She threw the headset onto the ground as if it were made of hot iron.  
  
Her sisters were alarmed. "Birdie, are you alright?!" asked Katsie, scared from the sudden outburst.  
  
Birdie clutched at her ears in pain for a second, then replied: "All the channels just suddenly screeched with static! Something has knocked out the radio signals in the entire city somehow."  
  
"I think I know what it is," said Avery, pointing upward. "What is that?!"  
  
The four Ayakachi sisters watched in morbid fascination as clouds suddenly billowed up in the sky and hid the stars. Then, with a booming noise, a brilliant flash blinded them for a second, then faded away again.  
  
As their sight cleared, the girls all looked up to see a hideously familiar Black Moon Battleship hovering overhead!  
  
"Oh... my... God!" said Birdie, in shock.  
  
"Ummm... we better find the Senshi quickly!" said Avery.  
  
* * * *  
  
"The Sailor Scouts and their allies have been located, milady," said Commander Zinc. "They are at the place called 'City Hall' just now."  
  
"Very well," Dark Mercury said. "Keep hitting the city as hard as you can, I'll take care of the garbage." She hit the teleport button on her newly rebuilt appendage and disappeared from the bridge.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena's first impulse was to go after the little tiny fighters, but Tuxedo Mask grabbed her shoulder and shook his head at her. "We have to protect the civilians first, Sailor Moon," he said.  
  
The Senshi and their friends went to work evacuating the unprotected masses in front of City Hall. Tuxedo Mask turned toward the Mayor. "Mr. Mayor," he said. "Do you have a bomb shelter or cellar of some kind at the bottom of your building?"  
  
"Why, yes," said the Mayor.  
  
"Good," agreed Tuxedo Mask. "We'll have to get you and as many people as we can into that shelter."  
  
"What are those things?" one of the Government Agents asked fearfully.  
  
"Something only the Sailor Senshi can save you from!" declared Tuxedo Mask, turning to bring in other people. "That is who WE are! Protecting innocent lives is what we do! Go! Get down to that cellar! NOW!!"  
  
The Mayor and the others ran inside. Tuxedo Mask started directing others in as well. The other Senshi did the same, keeping laser fire and falling debris from killing anyone.  
  
"Blast it!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "We should be attacking right now, not playing around!"  
  
"This isn't play," replied Sailor Uranus. "We need to protect innocents before anything else! You know that."  
  
The Senshi were not finished with the evacuations yet, when several blasts knocked all of them off their feet! They looked up and saw a nightmare clothed in black, smiling with that evil smile as always.  
  
"No Way!" shouted Serena. "I thought Hotaru killed her!"  
  
"Apparently not!" Serenity said from beside her. "This is so not good!"  
  
Jedite got to his feet and glared at Dark Mercury. He stood defiantly, as if he was going to do something foolish. Sailor Mercury stopped him, saying: "Oh, no you don't! You have no powers anymore, remember?! Get into the shelter with everyone else. We'll take care of this."  
  
Jedite clenched his jaw in frustration, but nodded and started to run toward the building. He motioned for others to follow him.  
  
Dark Mercury could have mowed them down easily, but her anger was directed at the Sailor Scouts. She was pissed off, severely, and she would take her energy out on them!  
  
"Did I forget to mention that resistance is futile, somewhere?" asked Dark Mercury as she descended to the street level. "I took the best shot you had and survived it! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
"Well, then," said Starmaker. "You'll forgive us if we try anyway."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," said Dark Mercury, raising her arm to fire. "You owe me big time for what you did to me earlier! I'm here to collect! Say your prayers because THIS TIME I'll finish you off!!" 


	5. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR: THE WAR TO END ALL WARS!  
  
Space Command, The Pentagon;  
  
"General Marshal! I think you should take a look at this!" cried Major Larson.  
  
General Marshal, a largely built man in his lower fifties, with silver shot hair and a wrinkled complexion that made him look older than he was, moved to take a look at Major Larson's radar console.  
  
There were thirteen in all. The Computer was picking up several large blobs hovering in lower Earth orbit all around the world! Three were hovering over North America, two over South America, three over Asia, two over Europe, one over Africa and Austrailia, and one was reading as inside the Earth's Atmosphere, hovering directly over Japan! Not just any city, but Tokyo!  
  
"They just suddenly appeared!" Major Larson pointed at the blobs. "Thirteen contacts! Each of them over ten miles in diameter and shaped like three- dimensional stars! The one over Japan is currently active, appearing to attack the city directly, but the other ships are just sitting there in orbit as if they were waiting for something!"  
  
"Tokyo." General Marshal's hair nearly turned pure white. "That's the same place that was on the news earlier because of that fight! What in Hell is going on over there now?!"  
  
"I don't know, sir! Maybe it's on the news again!" the Major turned to his Commanding Officer fearfully. "But sir, what about those other twelve ships?!"  
  
"Get me the President of the United States, the Secretary of Defense, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff on the line!" General Marshal barked to his subordinates without hesitation! "Tell them the situation and recommend we go to Defcon Three! I want planes in the air over EVERY city with a population greater than 200,000! I want the Coast Guard, National Guard, Army AND Marine Corps called into active duty and readied for an invasion! And I want Norfolk, Pearl Harbor, Whidbey Island and Mayport Naval Stations deploying every ship-shape vessel they have available and get them ready for a fight!" He paused as if thinking of anything he forgot. Then he said: "AND SOMEBODY GET ME SOME COFFEE!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Secretary General!" a lone, panicked Japanese Ambassador broke into the enclosed chamber of the United Nations Security Council and fell on his knees before the Secretary General of the UN.  
  
"What's the meaning of this interruption?!" the Secretary General broke off his speech to look at the blubbering Ambassador.  
  
"Honorable Sirs!" he croaked. "It's horrible! They say there are Alien Spacecraft in the skies over this very world, and they're currently attacking Japan! No one has been able to contact the Japanese Government in Tokyo for over a half hour! All broadcasts coming from Tokyo were suddenly cut off when the attack began! Please, I beseech you! Japan needs military assistance POST HASTE!!"  
  
"What did you say?!" the Chinese Ambassador jumped to his feet.  
  
"Alien ships?!" scoffed the Russians.  
  
"Rubbish! How dare you interrupt a meeting with such a vile hoax!?" the British Ambassadors accused the poor man.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S TRUE!!" the Japanese Ambassador shrieked.  
  
All of a sudden the phones on the desks of every nation represented in the chamber began to ring off the hook! They all looked at one another and answered their phones. The babble in the chamber became immediately frantic and excited!  
  
Someone came up and whispered something in the Secretary General's ear. The UN leader dropped his phone and fell disbelievingly into his chair! According to news reports cropping up all over the world. the rumors were true! The world was being attacked by Alien forces!  
  
It took several minutes to calm everyone down to the point of deliberation. When that was achieved it didn't take long for EVERY nation to unanimously approve worldwide deployment of military forces and the marshalling of aid to the Islands of Japan!  
  
* * * *  
  
"They're here Commander!" shouted an ensign at the controls. "Twelve marks coming out of Hyperspace! They're Senshi design alright!"  
  
Commander Zinc blinked and tore his gaze away from his beloved Dark Mercury. "Very well, Ensign! Call all warships and tell them to form up into higher orbit! The 'Gorgonite' shall remain here to continue to pound Tokyo into dust! The end game begins NOW!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The 'Colossus' shuddered; a loud booming, like a clap of thunder, resounded in everyone's ears; and the rainbow mottling of Hyperspace shrank back and formed the normal sight of the Universe in real space. Directly before them the Earth and its eternal companion, Luna, drifted in the star-spangled void! They had arrived at last!  
  
"All hands to battle stations!" Sailor Jade Fire broadcasted to all ships. "Raise deflector shields and ready all Senshi Combat Units! Stand by for my mark!"  
  
She turned to Sailor Galaxia, who stood from her chair for the first time in hours. "Senshi Prime, victory is ours!"  
  
"As I said back at Kinmoku, Jade, this is YOUR theater of expertise! Is my personal Space Suit ready?" Galaxia asked.  
  
"Ready as ordered. The Nova Senshi should already be down there suiting up," Jade saluted the Golden Senshi. "Good hunting, Sailor Galaxia."  
  
"Likewise, Sailor Jade Fire," Galaxia completed the old adage respectfully. She turned and left the bridge. Jade grinned and turned back, taking the Commander's Chair once again. Through the View Screen she saw the twelve star-like Battleships streaking full speed toward her fleet. Thousands of smaller fighters launched from the hangar bays and closed the distance even more rapidly.  
  
"All ships, fire at will! In the name of Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu. FULL SPEED AHEAD!!" Jade stretched her arm forward. The Senshi Space Fleet began to roar into battle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tokyo was in flames! Building burned and toppled as more fighters strafed by overhead, firing their lasers and rockets at their foundations! People screamed and ran about in a mindless panic, trying to escape the devastation! But where could they go?! Tokyo was under siege! And the only people who could possibly do anything about it were otherwise occupied.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I should have done this in the first place," Dark Mercury remarked. "In retrospect it would have saved me a lot of time and trouble, but I got cocky. It was a regrettable mistake, but one which I survived. You Senshi wasted a valuable opportunity to finish me off. Hotaru's honorable sacrifice was just short of enough to kill me!"  
  
"Sailor Moon! We have to do something about Tokyo! People are dying left and right! We don't have time to play around with this twisted psycho!" Sailor Starfighter said tightly.  
  
"Pluto! Can't you freeze time or something?!" Sailor Uranus begged.  
  
"I wish I could! But in the condition the Time Stream is in right now, freezing the flow of time could well put an end to all of us!!" Pluto was looking paralyzed with indecision.  
  
"Not the inspirational words I was hoping for." Sailor Jupiter gulped.  
  
"We know all about you, Dark Mercury!" Serena stepped forward. "Sailor Pluto told us your story. It's terrible! You see you may have had the element of surprise on us before, but that is an opportunity YOU squandered!" Serena pointed at Dark Mercury, her face was dark with anger. "And I'm now certain of something else. YOU ARE NOT AMY MIZUNO!! You're just some evil MONSTER who wears her face and holds her memories and speaks with her voice! You're nothing more than a SHADOW! A pathetic case of PMS gone bad!! Without that chunk of Nemesis you would never have been able to take over Amy's body and do the things you do!"  
  
"Did you get all that?" Tuxedo Mask seconded. "We're NOT afraid of you anymore! You've pushed us and pushed us, trying to break us spiritually as well as physically! But when somebody pushes the Sailor Scouts they push back! In memory of Sailor Saturn. WE'LL FIGHT TO THE LAST BREATH TO SEND YOU AND YOUR CURSED FLEET BACK TO HELL!!!"  
  
Dark Mercury screamed and blasted a wave of dark energy that literally plowed the pavement up before it! The Senshi dove out of the way and then went on the offensive.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Hammer!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she charged at Dark Mercury. She swung with all her might at her opponent's head. Dark Mercury dodged and drove a knee into Jupiter's midsection. Sailor Venus threw her Love-Me Chain and it snagged around Dark Mercury's metal wrist. Dark Mercury snarled and yanked Venus toward her as hard as she could.  
  
Venus was headed for a hurting, but Sailor Mercury flew in and dropkicked Dark Mercury across the face, causing the Dark Senshi to stumble.  
  
"We have her now!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "World Shaking!!" The Uranian blast kept Dark Mercury staggered and off-balance. Sailor Neptune finished the combination with a 'Deep Submerge' attack. Dark Mercury fell flat on her back, smacking hard to the pavement!  
  
"Move away!" Sailor Mars shouted. Sailor Neptune jumped aside as Mars fired her new and improved 'Flame Sniper'. The arrow struck Dark Mercury in the chest as she was getting to her feet and suddenly she was engulfed in fire as if an Incendiary Bomb went off all over her!  
  
Dark Mercury screamed in pain and suddenly the wind began to whip around like a Cyclone. The flames were snuffed out, and Dark Mercury was glowing a deep dark blue! "DIE YOU PESKY INSECTS!!" Suddenly balls of energy flew out from her body in all directions! They were barely the size of footballs, yet they completely blew up everything they touched! Cars, buildings, it didn't matter!  
  
The Senshi who were closest to her went airborne, trying to dodge the energy bombs.  
  
"She'll take out the whole city!" Tuxedo Mast shouted to his allies. "Try to keep those balls from hitting everything!" He reached out and whacked one with his Cane like a baseball, sending it crashing into another. The two balls exploded in midair, damaging nothing!  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter fired her electric leaves like darts and detonated as many energy balls as she could catch.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire!" Sailor Mars cried.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus joined in.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles!" Mercury shouted.  
  
Everyone began to target the energy balls. People who had been trapped inside their buildings or vehicles in terror got out and began to run down the street.  
  
"Very good, Sailor Scouts! But let's see you handle several threats at once!" Dark Mercury raised her hand skyward in some sort of signal. Several Black Moon Fighters broke off and spewed laser fire down the broad street! The blasts incinerated dozens of people at a time as they passed over the fleeing citizens!  
  
"You MONSTER!!" Sailor Moon aimed a blast at Dark Mercury, but it was swatted aside. "What's more important, Sailor Moon?! Killing me or saving these people! You can't do everything at once!" Dark Mercury began to laugh wickedly.  
  
"She's right! Unless we split our forces we'll be playing this deadly game all night! She'll tire us out!" Sailor Neptune said. "It's a brilliant strategy. How are we going to get all these innocents out of the way?!"  
  
"FOUL MURDERER!!!" a voice boomed behind Dark Mercury.  
  
"What the...?" Dark Mercury turned, just in time to see a golden gloved hand strike her right in the nose. The impact sent her hurtling into the side of a nearby building, spider-webbing the concrete and shattering windows!  
  
"I don't believe it!" Sailor Starhealer exclaimed.  
  
"She finally came!" said Sailor Starmaker.  
  
"Oh my God! That can't be." Sailor Moon trailed off.  
  
Sailor Pluto fell to one knee. "Thank goodness." she breathed.  
  
"Sailor Galaxia! It's great to see you! Better late than never, you know?" Starfighter teased.  
  
Indeed Galaxia stood right where Dark Mercury had a moment before. Her fists were crackling with energy that the scouts could feel in the air around them! Her face was a mirror of defiance! Behind her there alighted five Senshi. Each of them had on red and white Senshi Uniforms, as well as matching colored red hair. One of them was huge and heavily muscled with thick straight hair that spilled to her back; another was rather small in stature, her hair was lopped short at the neck; one of them looked like a female basketball player, thin and speedy, with two braids in back and exaggerated bangs; while another was dark skinned and wore a black pair of shades over her eyes. Her hair was done up in dreadlocks; the fifth one wore her hair in a long French braid and had a bright orange visor over her eyes that looked just like Sailor Mercury's computer visor. The Scouts had never seen them before in their lives.  
  
"The Nova Senshi," Yaten confirmed.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Only the Universe's Premier Senshi Strike-Force!" Saiya replied smugly. "Galaxia brought the big guns to the dance tonight!"  
  
"With those five, plus Galaxia," said Sailor Pluto, "the tide against Dark Mercury may have just turned."  
  
"The blood of your victims screams for vengeance! In the name of Justice I will finish you off once and for all!" Galaxia declared to Dark Mercury, seemingly ignoring the others.  
  
Dark Mercury blasted out of the building she'd been knocked into. She flew back down to Earth, steaming mad. Galaxia and Dark Mercury stood facing one another. The Nova Senshi got into various fighting stances behind her. The Earth defenders followed suit.  
  
"I'll handle this now, Sailor Moon!" Galaxia said to Serena in a commanding voice. "You have fought admirably up until now, but someone needs to fight Dark Mercury to keep her from hurting any further humans! Go and protect the citizens of Earth, as is your first duty! I shall take care of this one myself!"  
  
"Hey--!" Sailor Mars broke off as Sailor Pluto put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head silently.  
  
"You may need our help." Sailor Moon hesitated, not sure whether to be offended by Galaxia's arbitrary command, or to be relieved.  
  
"Rest assured things are under my complete control," Galaxia told them. "Besides, Dark Mercury has not yet come up against an opponent who can match her blow for blow!" She looked at Dark Mercury. "Care to fight someone who can put up a challenge?!"  
  
Dark Mercury turned her head aside and spat. "You're in a big hurry to die aren't you?"  
  
"Amusing," Galaxia said without the slightest grin of amusement. She turned to the Nova Senshi. "Go! Take the Sailor Starlights and take the fight away from this city! Find a way to bring that Battleship overhead down!" She looked again at Sailor Moon. "Why are you still here?! Evacuate this city before it becomes a graveyard! NOW!!"  
  
The Senshi were startled into action. Each of them scattered and began to gather up survivors in the immediate area. The Nova Senshi stepped back.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima looked at Sailor Starfighter. "Let's go," she said.  
  
Saiya gave her a victory sign and grinned. "Finally! Some REAL action!!" They too took off, leaving Galaxia facing off against Dark Mercury.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Artemis," said Luna, weakly. "I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious."  
  
"You must," Artemis said frantically. "If you fall unconscious, you might go into shock and die!"  
  
Luna nodded. "I know that," she said. "But I cannot stay awake much longer. I'll need some help for this." Artemis looked down at Luna's leg and saw she was losing a lot of blood. He had pulled the glass shard out and wrapped a paper towel around her leg like a tourniquet, but her leg was still leaking steadily, if not as quickly.  
  
"I'll go get help," he said to her, tears in his eyes. "I won't let you die on me! Not now!"  
  
He ran over to the stunned Tsukino family. "John! Karen! You guys need to help me now!"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino only looked over at Artemis in shock, and began to scream. "OH, MY GOD!! I'M GOING CRAZY!! THAT CAT JUST TALKED TO ME!!!"  
  
John tried to calm her down, looking at Artemis in terror. "It's alright, hon," he said shakily. "Y-you're not th-the o-o-only one!"  
  
Artemis had no time to lose here. "Look," he said. "I have no time to explain things. Needless to say, your cat, Luna is hurt badly. Unless she gets treated she'll die!"  
  
"Way cool!" exclaimed Sammy. "A talking cat!"  
  
"Yes, yes," said Artemis impatiently. "But I really need your help to get Luna better!"  
  
"Lu-lu-luna?" stammered Karen. "Y-you m-mean, Serena's c-ca-at!"  
  
"Yes," said Artemis. "Now take a deep breath and calm down. I'm only doing this as an emergency measure. Luna needs help. She can talk too, if you want her to, but she was injured in the bombing a few moments ago. I took out the glass, but she's losing blood fast!"  
  
"W-what can we d-do?" John seemed to be getting a hold of himself pretty quickly. It must have been because he had already seen stranger things today. Sammy thought this was a blast. Karen, however, fainted from the overwhelming stress.  
  
"Karen!" said John.  
  
"Don't worry about her," said Artemis. "She's just unconscious. Put her on the couch and then help me get her wrapped up in a better dress for Luna's wound."  
  
"Uhhhh.... right." agreed John, finally taking all this weirdness in stride. Sammy had already acted by taking Luna gently to the dining room table.  
  
After John left his wife on the couch, Artemis began shouting commands. "Alright, Sammy, get some towels from the kitchen! John, come over her, take this tissue off and then get ready to put pressure on the wound!" Sammy bolted, and John did as he was told.  
  
After Sammy returned, Artemis ordered him to wrap the towel around Luna's leg. In a few minutes, the leg was wrapped tightly. A red stain appeared, but thankfully, did not spread. The bleeding had been stopped.  
  
"Whew," said Artemis.  
  
"Thank, you, my darling," said Luna, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Wow, she CAN talk!" exclaimed Sammy. "I wonder if she ever talked to Serena?!"  
  
"Oh, God!!" yelled John. "I forgot about SERENA!!"  
  
All of a sudden, the house shook from the impact of another blast from a passing fighter! Plaster and wood began to fall from the ceiling. The electricity flickered and went out.  
  
"We need to get out of here," said Artemis. "Sammy, you got Luna. John, you better see what you can do for your wife. Hurry! We need to get out of here before the whole place comes crashing down around our ears!"  
  
It took several minutes, but the five emerged from the house, shaken, but otherwise fine. They made it to the storm shelter and John opened the door to the cellar.  
  
"Ok," he said. "We should be relatively safe down here."  
  
All of a sudden, one of the far away fighters turned and started to scream toward them. Its targeting systems centered on their bodies.  
  
"We're in for it now!" exclaimed Artemis, his heart sinking. And he never got to tell Luna how much he really did love her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Galaxia's wings burst out of her back and she launched herself at Dark Mercury. Despite her readiness Dark Mercury was taken aback by the speed of the assault. She barely blocked the first punch, and then fell victim to the second. She flew backward with the force, Galaxia stayed hot on her heels.  
  
Shifting her momentum with her own flying abilities, Dark Mercury somersaulted in midair and hit the ground on her feet. Galaxia reared back for another punch, her red eyes gleaming with an inner fire that rivaled her own. Dark Mercury crouched, putting all her strength into her legs, and leapt into the sky. Galaxia's fist missed and cracked the pavement where she was standing just a split second ago.  
  
Recovering even swifter than Dark Mercury thought she would, Galaxia lifted off in pursuit. Dark Mercury needed to go on the offensive, so she looped around and flew at her opponent. The two superpowers met in a titanic collision that caused them to ricochet off one another like a pair of tennis balls. Both of them were unfazed by the impact. Again and again, almost too fast for most anyone to follow with their eyes, the balls of light caused by the glowing energy in each being bounced off one another.  
  
Dark Mercury managed to throw off Galaxia just a little about the fifth time around. She opened fire with all her might! Blue energy blazed out and smashed into Galaxia with incredible force. The hit sent the Senshi free- falling through the roof of a nearby banking building.  
  
Galaxia was far from finished! She burst out the side of the skyscraper, and charged at Dark Mercury once again. With both her feet, Galaxia kicked Dark Mercury in the chest, knocking the breath out of her. Smiling, Galaxia turned up the pressure, giving the Dark Senshi a crushing blow to the chin with a right hook. She fell into an idling City Bus, turning it into so much junk in a heartbeat. The people inside were terrified, but not for long. Dark Mercury used her energy to blast out in all directions, shattering the bus and killing everyone inside!  
  
Galaxia saw this and shuddered. Such disregard for human life! The fight needed to end very soon or Tokyo would be nothing but rubble!  
  
Dark Mercury stood on the street level, gazing up in hatred at the intergalactic warrior. Why had she chosen now to interfere?! She had never taken direct action like this against her in all the days she could remember! Why now?! She saw the battle was not going well either. The Nova Senshi, whoever they were, were more than a match for the ships. Her forces were being decimated by those red-headed Senshi.  
  
"Dark Mercury! Come in, milady!" said a voice in the radio built into her metal armlet.  
  
"What is it?!" she snapped.  
  
"We have engaged a Senshi Fleet composed of twelve ships! So far we've halted their advance, but if it comes down to a long, protracted fight I'm afraid it's possible they will outgun us and defeat our fleet!" said Commander Zinc calmly, yet urgently. "We may have to retreat and plan for another day!"  
  
"Zinc, if you so much as utter the word 'retreat' again, I'll tear your head off your shoulders! I WILL have my revenge! Even if I have to single- handedly go through every Senshi in this Universe to achieve it!" Dark Mercury closed her communicator so she wouldn't be interrupted again.  
  
Galaxia hovered in the air, her arms crossed in a posture of defiance. Dark Mercury began to build up her powers to their fullest! She would need every ounce of strength to turn the tide. The victory she had been certain was hers moments before was slipping away now. Taking a parked car, she tossed it up at her enemy. Galaxia frowned in contempt, blowing the car up with a single blast. While she was busy with that, Dark Mercury launched off the ground and flew straight at Galaxia. The Senshi saw the attack and moved out of the way just in time.  
  
Dark Mercury swooped around, and looked to see an empty sky. Galaxia had suddenly disappeared!  
  
"Where is she?!" she asked out loud to herself.  
  
She felt the attack just seconds before she could turn to see it. She felt a metal boot strike her in the back and blast her forward. She hit the roof of the Starlight Tower, denting and cracking the steel plated surface. She felt a bruise forming where she was kicked. This was not good.  
  
Galaxia followed up with a storm of fireballs. Dark Mercury flipped and vaulted out of the way of the shower, but they kept right on following her. It was inevitable, therefore, that she ran out of roof and fell over the edge. Before she could correct her fall, Galaxia rocketed around the corner of the tower and hit her with a head-butt to the kidney. Dark Mercury screamed in pain, then was silenced with a double fist to the gut that plowed her into the street and against traffic at over 500 miles per hour! The street, fortunately, was nearly devoid of humanity due to the evacuations that the Army and Senshi were now conducting. That would make this fight a lot easier on Galaxia's conscience.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Senshi were not far behind the fight. People were pretty much fleeing Tokyo on their own. The Army and National Guard were directing traffic along the highways out of the city. The Senshi were merely picking up stragglers and saving them from the collateral damage resulting from the fight between the two Superpowers! They watched with a mixture of horrified fascination as the fighters tore into each other. The damage was already astonishing as Dark Mercury was thrown headlong down Himeko Avenue. The impact left a deep trench in the street! Cars were flipped over and trashed badly! Every window on the block shattered in the shockwave!  
  
"I hope those people are alright!" said Jupiter.  
  
"Those that hung around, that is," said Uranus. "I think this section of town was abandoned due to our own fight." She pointed toward the Yamaha Center. "See, it was only two blocks away from here."  
  
"Other parts of the city are still filled with people though!" exclaimed Mars.  
  
"Galaxia's a smart woman," said Neptune. "She'll keep the casualties to a minimum, though if we see anyone in the way, we'll have to be the ones to keep them safe."  
  
As they watched, Dark Mercury emerged from the trench, carrying several bad looking bruises. A little bit of blood was actually leaking from the left corner of her mouth. She was more banged up than the other Senshi had ever seen her, but she was also mad as a hornet now!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Let's move it along in a calm and orderly fashion!" Colonel Yamada ushered scared civilians along the highway. The road was clogged with bumper-to- bumper traffic in both lanes going the same way! Horns were going off frantically and many people were yelling irritably at one another as traffic slowed to a crawl! Not far from where they were sitting a war was descending upon their home city such as had never been witnessed since the Second World War! The famous Tokyo skyline was slowly burning to the ground and becoming far more fractured as time progressed.  
  
It was hard to maintain order and discipline in the face of such odds! However midway through the evacuation a miracle seemingly occurred! More of the young women dressed in Sailor Uniforms had appeared and formed a sort of net overhead with their powers. Anytime the enemy came close and tried to blast the highways, a Senshi would fly in and intercept it!  
  
On top of everything the Army wasn't without its own resources! The Air Force had flown in and was now bombarding the enemy for all it was worth! The missiles and rockets did little but splash harmlessly off the impenetrable deflector shields of the Black Moon Fleet, however sometimes a missile was all that was needed to simply knock a ship or a Daemon off its course and buy time for the Senshi. Those who were in the business of saving lives were cooperating wordlessly with the defenders of peace. It was an unspoken agreement that helped to shed a sort of detached calm over the frightened civilians.  
  
"I've never imagined anything like this! Girls that can fly, Superheroes, Alien Space Ships! It's like Manga come to life!" the Colonel remarked.  
  
"They're called Senshi," said a voice behind them. The soldiers turned to see a blonde young man in soldier fatigues of alien nature. "They are the beings that are fighting the enemy and saving these people. The woman they fight is named Dark Mercury. If you want an analogy, picture Adolf Hitler with super powers. The Sailor Senshi are all that stands between these people." he motioned to the grid-locked traffic to the right, "and total annihilation."  
  
"And just who the hell are you?! And how did you get inside our security net!" the Colonel barked.  
  
"Just call me. Jed," said the young man with an icy smile. "You have no need to fear me. I am the least of your worries. However, if you are looking for a chance to strike back at the villains responsible for this attack on your homes, I can help."  
  
One soldier raised his rifle suspiciously. "Lies! Those clothes give him away! He must be an agent of the enemy! I've never seen a Uniform like that on Earth!"  
  
The man named Jed rolled his eyes. "I have information. Information and." he speared the Colonel with a determined gaze. "I have the knowledge you may need if you want to bring that monster in the sky down!"  
  
Colonel Yamada looked at Jed with suspicion at first, but then he seemed to realize something. "Stand down, Captain," he said to the soldier with his rifle raised. "For some odd reason I think he's telling the truth. So what's this outstanding plan you got, son?"  
  
Jed looked at the 'Gorgonite' with hateful eyes. "Your weapons. They are useless against their deflector shields. However, the advantage will not last forever. The Senshi are slowly decimating the enemy's forces. Once they have them on the defensive, they will make a move for the Mother Ship. The ship is called the 'Gorgonite'. If you want a crack at the enemy, you follow the Senshi's lead and do as they do." Jed's eyes became distant, as if recalling some memory. The Nova Senshi. I haven't seen them in over a thousand years, he mused. Yet they're still as fantastic and efficient as they were back then.  
  
* * * *  
  
With relentless speed, the small, star shaped fighter zoomed at the Tsukino family, its guns warming up to fire the blasts that would kill them all.  
  
"This is it," said Artemis, his heart sinking in despair. "I love you, Luna!"  
  
The attack never came. Something suddenly blasted the fighter and sent it careening into the house next door. The house exploded and debris rained down on the Tsukinos.  
  
"Everybody! DOWN!" shouted John, pushing everyone to the ground. For a few seconds, metal and wood rained down and pelted their bodies. It hurt, but not as much as it would have hurt to have been vaporized to dust by those blasters!  
  
I wonder who...? Artemis was about to ask who had saved them, but the answer was descending down to where they lay.  
  
She had long, red hair, and a red and white Senshi uniform. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her outfit kept it out of her eyes by way of a half-hood that came together and formed the tiara in front. She wore an amber visor over her face. On the tiara was a symbol of some far away star. An alien symbol, which Artemis recognized from somewhere.  
  
"You're from the Nova Senshi!" he said in surprise.  
  
"Wow! Look Dad!" exclaimed Sammy. "A new Sailor Scout!"  
  
"Who are you, who knows what I am?" asked the Senshi.  
  
"I am Artemis," he replied, walking forward. "I was a court advisor to the late Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"I remember you," she said. "Except you were human then, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes," he said, abashed. "A few things have happened since then."  
  
"I remember the Moon Kingdom. My sisters and I visited the Moon Kingdom once on an errand of diplomacy from Alpha Senshi. It was a short time before the kingdom was destroyed."  
  
The Tsukino family looked on in distraught shock as the white cat and the Sailor Senshi spoke of things that they shouldn't even know about. But it was too late. At this rate, they were bound to find out about Serena's identity sooner or later.  
  
"Nova... Proxima, I presume," said Artemis.  
  
"You have a very good memory, Artemis," Nova Proxima replied. "Most have trouble telling my sisters apart. We all look the same save for some slight skin variations and hair-style. For what it's worth, I'm sorry we could not assist the Moon Kingdom in time. We arrived too late to stop Beryl."  
  
Artemis lifted a paw. "That's in the past. It doesn't matter now. So if you're here then Galaxia must have come as well."  
  
"Yes," said Proxima. "Even now she does battle with the dark one. My comrades and the Sailor Starlights are battling the sky sentinels right now."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Thank you, Nova Senshi. You may carry on," with that, he turned to lead the family of Serena Tsukino into the basement. Nova Proxima waved, smiling, and took off into the air to resume her activities.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dark Mercury redoubled her efforts. She took off straight at Galaxia, who stood waiting for her assault. They met once again. This time they didn't try anything fancy. It was mortal combat as they locked horns, punching, kicking, chopping, scratching, doing anything they could to catch the other off guard.  
  
The fight was a spectacle of Martial Arts that made all those watching feel insignificant by comparison. There were powers at play here that were way out of their league! From far away, as she destroyed enemy units with glee, Starfighter came to a halt and wondered how Galaxia had been defeated by Sailor Moon, when she held her own so beautifully against someone who was so much more powerful? Unless.  
  
Dark Mercury went into a fury and began glowing bright blue with energy. She doubled her speed and managed to sneak a few blows past Galaxia's defenses. A spinning heel kick sent her soaring into the side of a building, where Dark Mercury pursued her.  
  
Inside the building, those who had stayed behind after the evacuations found their offices trashed by the flying body of a gold clad Sailor Scout. Bursting in just behind her was a woman with blue hair, dressed in black leather. Galaxia tried to recover, but with so much debris everywhere, her movements were impeded. The panicking people didn't make it any better. Dark Mercury no longer cared about all the bystanders. Taking the time to kill them before had only cost her a swift victory, but it was not wise to do so facing such a powerful opponent. She elbowed Galaxia in the throat and uppercut her through the ceiling. Again she leapt after her, hot on her heels, determined not to give her any room to recover.  
  
Galaxia was good, though! She still had the presence of mind to use her upward momentum to blast out of the confined space. In open air once again, she waited at the gaping hole for Dark Mercury.  
  
Dark Mercury was using her intelligence now, however. She saw what Galaxia did, and knew the Senshi would wait for her at the top. She went out a side window, and flew up behind her.  
  
Galaxia felt herself get tackled to the roof from behind. Dark Mercury let loose with punches to the back of her skull that knocked her face repeatedly into the asphalt. She hammered with swift repetition, and didn't let up.  
  
Galaxia brought her back leg up and clubbed her opponent's head with it. Dark Mercury let up just for a heartbeat, and Galaxia threw her off, and got quickly to her feet.  
  
Galaxia wiped the blood from her nose. "You will pay for the sins you've committed, evil one!" she declared.  
  
"Come get some!" snarled Dark Mercury.  
  
Galaxia attacked again.  
  
Dark Mercury blocked a blast of energy, then spun around, sensing that her enemy had dodged around behind her. Her senses were correct. She blocked a kick with her elbow, and took off into the air once again. Galaxia recovered, and followed. Dark Mercury powered up and blasted a giant beam of energy.  
  
Galaxia stopped and fired back. "GALAXY GUN ATTACK!" she bellowed.  
  
Red and Blue beams of energy met with a rumbling explosion! The blasts lit the sky and reflected off the giant ship hovering overhead. They opposed each other and deflected away, and pushed against one another in a battle to see who would overpower whom.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Mercury was stuck on the battle. She activated the Computer Visor and took readings. "Both energies are off the charts!" exclaimed Mercury. "But it appears Galaxia may just be a little bit stronger."  
  
* * * *  
  
The red beam began to push back the blue one. Dark Mercury desperately pushed back, but could not divert any more power. Galaxia was just too strong for a head to head bout. Thinking quickly, she shouted: "Gauntlet! Voice-activate! Teleport function now!"  
  
Dark Mercury teleported out of the way as the red beam knifed through the air where she had been just an eyeblink before. Coming out of teleport directly behind Galaxia, Dark Mercury aimed a kick to her lower back. Galaxia stiffened in pain, and grunted from the hit. Dark Mercury grabbed the Senshi by the hair and threw her downward toward a gas station. She hit the store, and the gas pumps burst, sending gasoline gushing out. It soon covered everything within a block.  
  
Dark Mercury laughed, but her laughter was short lived when she heard a muffled thud. Looking up, she saw that the beam of energy she had dodged had slammed into the bottom of the 'Gorgonite', and flames were now bursting out of the gaping hole!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir!" cried an Ensign aboard the 'Gorgonite's Bridge. "We've taken a major hit! Our Hull is breached on our Starboard side! Our shield strength is fading!"  
  
"What hit us?!" Commander Zinc demanded.  
  
"Apparently Senshi energy, Commander!" the Ensign replied. "You know Senshi power is the only weakness of Black Moon Technology! Prince Diamond never COULD figure out a way to completely ward that kind of magic off!"  
  
"Enough! Shut up!" Zinc cut him off angrily. "I want you to recall all ships! Recall them to the ship at once! If our Hull is breached then the Senshi will try to come inside the ship themselves! We must not allow that to happen! Keep the deflector shields up as best you can and order all units to head to the breached area immediately!!"  
  
"Aye, Sir!"  
  
Zinc glared down at the city below. Why is this happening now? he wondered desperately. Why does it appear as if Dark Mercury's campaign is failing? Why now are we losing momentum? Are the Senshi really that powerful?!  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Nova Orion tapped Nova Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"Look," she said, pointing at the ruptured mother ship. "The big ship has been hit. Let's help it go down."  
  
"Let's take it down into that harbor over there," said Nova Sirius. "No one will get hurt out there."  
  
"Good thinking," the other agreed. "What say we find Proxy and alert her to the current, uh. situation."  
  
"Very good, Orion, did you think of that one all by yourself?" Sirius teased.  
  
Orion barely missed with a punch as Sirius took off toward the 'Gorgonite'.  
  
* * * *  
  
"BLAST!" Dark Mercury raged. She should have been more careful. She looked and saw Galaxia getting up out of the gas. "I need to take her down first!"  
  
She missiled down right at the soaked Senshi, but Galaxia dodged and grabbed the left arm of Dark Mercury. Swinging her around, she threw her into the side of the mini-mart next to the pumps.  
  
"I'll teach you to strike me dishonorably!" she shouted, grabbing a telephone pole, intending to use it as a club.  
  
Serenity gasped and began to fly down to the fight zone. "GALAXIA! NO!" she screamed. "THE TELEPHONE POLE WILL SPARK!!"  
  
It was too late. Galaxia ripped up the telephone pole, and the effect sent a shower of sparks raining down onto the gas-flooded street. The whole block immediately went up in a shattering explosion! Serenity was thrown back by the heat blast, and both Galaxia and Dark Mercury were swallowed up in the flames and smoke! 


	6. chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE: THE FALL OF THE LAST MARTIAN!  
  
The explosion shattered windows for blocks in every direction. It shook the ground throughout the entire city. The blast force whipped the wind to incredible force, causing the scouts to struggle to maintain control in the air. Serenity had brought her arms up to shield herself from the heat. When it finally subsided again, she brought her arms down and looked on in horror as fully a block of the city was now on fire!  
  
Squinting through the smoke, she faintly saw two figures slugging it out in the midst of the flames.  
  
Lord! Serenity thought. How can they still be standing? And fighting in that inferno as well?!  
  
Another gas main went up in an explosion. The fire was going to spread quickly at this rate. But Galaxia was too busy with Dark Mercury to stop the spread of the flames.  
  
"MICHELLE! AMY! LET'S GO! QUICKLY!!" Trista shouted. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune flew down with her to where Serenity hovered.  
  
"What do you want, Sailor Pluto?" asked Michelle. The others followed up behind her.  
  
"We need to stop those flames from spreading!" said Pluto, pointing to the fire. "We need to put this out, and you two are the best ones to do it!"  
  
Mercury and Neptune examined the fire. Amy calculated the exact radius of the flames, while Michelle pondered just how to go about putting this flame out without destroying even more property.  
  
"I've got it," said Amy. "Michelle, you ready for a plan?"  
  
"I'm still thinking, so if you got one, you can tell me."  
  
"Good," Amy replied. She pointed to the air directly over the fire. "I want you to form a gigantic disk of water, not a ball as you usually do, but a flat disk, like Sailor Moon's tiara disk, only about half an inch thick, can you do that?"  
  
"It's not what I'm used to," said Michelle. "But I think I can pull that off."  
  
"Do it then," said Amy. "Once it's formed, hold it in the air while I freeze it into solid ice. Once it's like that, we let it fall."  
  
"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Amora. "Won't that just flatten the city?"  
  
"It would seem that way but no," said Amy. "If we let it fall without freezing, the water will fall all at once, too fast to be evaporated by the heat, and crush that entire neighborhood! But if it is frozen, and if the disk is thin enough, it will fall, but it will break up into pieces. The heat of the fire will melt the ice and it should be broken up enough by then to fall sort of as rain. We keep doing that until the fire is completely extinguished."  
  
"By George, it just might work!" exclaimed Michelle. "You're a genius, Ames!"  
  
Without further words, the two scouts began the process of carrying out their plan. Galaxia and Dark Mercury had emerged from the flames and were carrying the fight to other areas of town.  
  
Sailor Pluto told the rest of the scouts to follow her and keep tabs on the rest of the fight, leaving just Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune to fight the fire. Tokyo fire trucks were arriving as well.  
  
"Their help will be appreciated," said Michelle, looking down at them.  
  
"But their hoses won't be enough against a gas fire," Amy replied. "We need to work fast!"  
  
As the Firemen below fought the flames, Michelle collected all the water vapor in the air and gently condensed it into a floating pool of water all around her. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" she chanted, and aquamarine water began filling the sky. Slowly, it conformed to a disk shape about two blocks in diameter. It was now Amy's turn.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze!" she shouted. A storm of bubbles appeared and surrounded the water disk. Guiding her power, feeling a connection with it that she'd never felt before, she stuck the ice bubbles to the floating water disk, and watched as the water slowly froze.  
  
It has to be less than half an inch thick, she calculated as she froze the water. If it is any thicker it won't thaw out right away, and hailstones will fall on the city instead.  
  
When she had gotten the job just right, she shouted: "Alright, Sailor Neptune! Release the water!"  
  
Neptune released it, and the two Senshi watched the ice disk fall from the sky. Firefighters below began to panic and run away from it. To their amazement however, the ice broke up into tiny pieces, and the heat did the rest, thawing them and breaking them up even further. By the time it hit the ground, it was coming down like rain, and the Firefighters cheered. The fire itself died down, but didn't go out. Now the Firemen opened up with all the water they had, spraying the wounded fire mercilessly. What flames had remained were quickly extinguished.  
  
"We did it!" exclaimed Michelle. "Your plan worked, Amy!"  
  
Amy let out a sigh of relief. It really had worked. "I couldn't have done it alone, Michelle," she said to her. "Thanks."  
  
Michelle smiled at Amy. "Hey, this reminds me, when all this is over, you wanna go swimming?"  
  
Amy smiled back. "Sure. That would be just great."  
  
* * * *  
  
The fight between Galaxia and Dark Mercury had taken to the air once again. Both fighters were badly burned, and a bit slower for having been in the middle of such a blast. They were both beginning to wear each other down.  
  
I can't let this fight drag on! Dark Mercury thought. She's tougher than I remember her being. I'm beginning to lose power!  
  
Hatching a quick plan, Dark Mercury blazed off and missiled straight at Galaxia. The other fighter saw this and got ready to meet the charge. Once again, Dark Mercury voice activated her teleport control, and in an eye blink she was directly behind Galaxia, slamming into her unprotected backside! Galaxia cried out in pain, as Dark Mercury grabbed her and smashed her face first into another building! Moving quickly, she took control of the fight, punching and kicking Galaxia in rapid succession! Each time her opponent seemed to be getting the advantage in close quarters again, she would teleport to the other side of her and strike again!  
  
Galaxia was slowed by the explosion, and seemed perplexed by the sudden lightning quick movements of Dark Mercury. Finally, she managed to get a grip on Dark Mercury, but she was uppercut hard to the chin. She felt one of her teeth crack as her jaw was bent by the punch! Blood began to come out of her mouth. Dark Mercury took Galaxia's arm and began swinging her around. Seeing a half constructed building nearby, she flung the Senshi into the steel supports at the base of the building! Rocking with the impact, the new skyscraper was built to withstand point nine earthquakes and force five hurricanes, but all that strength proved useless against the astounding power of Dark Mercury! Blasting out the remaining supports, Dark Mercury caused the massive building to collapse in on itself. Hundreds of tons of steel, concrete and wood crushed a helpless Galaxia beneath it! There was no movement as the dust settled!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Is...I-is she dead?" asked Serena.  
  
"I doubt it," said Sailor Pluto. "But she's probably incapacitated somehow. I think that it's our turn now." The nine Senshi nodded grimly, and then descended to the ground.  
  
Dark Mercury was laughing again as they settled down. "Galaxia couldn't beat me. Hotaru couldn't kill me. I ask you, Sailor Scouts, what makes you think you've got a chance?"  
  
"Even if our odds are dim," said Serena. "We won't stop fighting until either we are dead, or you are!"  
  
Dark Mercury scowled. "Very well, you annoying little pests!" she spat. "We'll see how well you use your new powers!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Look!" said Avery. "There they are!"  
  
The four sisters had followed the path of destruction as they attempted to find the Sailor Scouts. They had been dodging panic stricken people and trying to stay hidden from those little fighters the entire time. Now they had finally caught up to their friends. The falling building had led them right here.  
  
It was then they finally saw the face of the enemy.  
  
She looked strikingly familiar, with long, blue hair, blue eyes, and a black outfit with a badly tattered and singed cape attached.  
  
"Do you think she's from Nemesis?" asked Katsie.  
  
"I'm almost certain she is," replied Birdie. "She's dressed almost like Emerald, except with a cape, and no jewels on her outfit. There's some sort of symbol on her forehead."  
  
Prisma gasped. "The Black Moon symbol?!"  
  
"No. It's not that," said Birdie, squinting. "It looks like... oh, my God!"  
  
"What?!" the other three asked frantically. "What is it?"  
  
"It appears to be the symbol of the planet Mercury, but it looks like its been carved with a knife!" said Birdie. "And her face! It suddenly occurred to me why she looked so familiar! She's Amy!"  
  
"AMY?!" exclaimed Avery. "That's nonsense! Sailor Mercury is right over there, helping the rest of the scouts!!"  
  
Birdie shrugged, "I'm only telling you what I see," she replied. "She looks just like Amy does."  
  
"What? Is she some sort of evil twin or something?" Katsie asked nervously.  
  
Birdie shook her head. "I can't begin to guess. For right now, however, we'll have to see how this whole thing turns out. All we can do is watch."  
  
* * * *  
  
Unaware of the new arrivals, Dark Mercury and the Sailor Senshi faced each other on the street just in front of what used to be the new Madoko Computer Corporate headquarters.  
  
"So who's going to go first?" asked Dark Mercury.  
  
"We were thinking you should do the honors, Dark Mercury," said Sailor Uranus challengingly. "Since you're so incredibly powerful, why don't you take on all of us at once?!"  
  
Dark Mercury smiled. "An excellent idea, Amara," she said, and then she abruptly vanished from sight.  
  
"Watch it, Sailor Scouts!" Pluto warned. "She's using her teleport power!"  
  
The attack came from directly beneath their feet! The pavement split open and Dark Mercury came bursting out. The force upended the scouts, and sent them sprawling on the road.  
  
Moving with unbelievable speed, Dark Mercury went on a fierce offensive. She went after the two Sailor Moon's first, blasting away with a barrage of blue energy. Serenity hopped out of the way, but Serena was hit and sent flying into a garbage truck.  
  
"Eeeeyuck!!" Serena moaned in disgust. "This will take a week to wash out the smell!"  
  
Dark Mercury had engaged Serenity in midair. Knocking the Senshi into the side of another building with her fist! She was just about to strike once more when Sailor Venus grabbed her cocked fist and slammed her own into Dark Mercury's back!  
  
Grunting in pain, Dark Mercury spun around and plastered Venus with a spin-kick! Neptune and Pluto both attacked at once. Michelle ducked a thrown punch, and barely missed with an elbow to the midsection. Dark Mercury brought up her knee, and clocked Neptune in the chin. Sailor Pluto had her Garnet Rod raised to strike, but Dark Mercury activated her own weapon and the two met with electrifying impact.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked on in wonder. "Is that... MY weapon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Serenity. "She too has harnessed the Planet Power."  
  
Sailor Uranus joined Pluto in her battle, by activating her Space Sword. In an astounding display of reflexes, Dark Mercury not only saw the new attacker, but brought her staff up in such a way as to block both attacks at once! Sailor Pluto and Uranus teamed up to take Dark Mercury down, but each time their weapons met with solid ice. Parrying their blows, Dark Mercury pushed the two fighters back against the wall!  
  
"Let's see how well she handles three at once!" Sailor Jupiter leapt up and made a beeline toward the evil mercury. Dark Mercury glanced over her shoulder, and teleported again. Jupiter's fist met with the concrete instead.  
  
"Dammit!" Mars swore, her psychic energies picking up a flash of evil behind her. She turned too late to block the chop that hit her like a freight train! Mars fell next to an overturned pick-up. Her head was spinning.  
  
Sailor Mercury frowned in determination. She focused on what the real problem was. That gauntlet Dark Mercury was wearing was the culprit! She was using the teleport function on it to increase her speed in battle!  
  
"Very clever, Amy," she said to herself. " When fighting with brute strength no longer works, use speed and intellect. But you forget you are fighting someone just as intelligent as you are!" She decided to try out her talisman.  
  
"Mercury Ice Staff!" Her own staff flashed into her open hand and she charged at Dark Mercury.  
  
Dark Mercury reactivated her staff and turned to meet the attack. Amy shifted her weight at the last second and drove the end of the staff into the pavement. Her feet left the ground as she vaulted over her opponent's head. Landing behind her, Amy swung with the staff right for the gauntlet, but Dark Mercury moved just in time, and whacked the staff right out of her hand!  
  
Amy braced herself for the inevitable counterattack, but her friends were beginning to catch on to the game plan. As a team they struck, in groups of twos or threes, they jumped in and landed their own blows on the surprised Dark Mercury. Amy rolled away and went for her staff, but it had dematerialized the moment it left her hand.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Mina cried out. Her chain left her hand and flew in Dark Mercury's face! The power failed to damage her, but it did put her off balance enough so that Sailor Neptune could use her Deep Submerge. A gigantic funnel of water came down from nowhere and plowed the enemy through the ground level of a nearby post office! The water knocked her clear through to the next street!  
  
Serena gritted her teeth and was one of the first to take off after her. Flying down the narrow alley, she aimed herself like a spear, with both fists out in front of her, at Dark Mercury!  
  
The Dark Senshi somersaulted away from the oncoming sailor. Pivoting on the balls of her feet, Sailor Moon stopped her momentum and halted on the place where she might otherwise have crashed.  
  
"Very good, Serena, I'm impressed!" said Dark Mercury. "I see Sailor Pluto has given all of you some improvements in powers since we last met. Your bravery has definitely improved also! Too bad it's still not enough!" Dark Mercury moved faster than Serena could react, and felt an iron grip clamp down on her forearm.  
  
Swinging with all her might, Dark Mercury tossed Sailor Moon away just in time to meet the rest of the oncoming scouts.  
  
Serena screamed as she flew through the air, until she heard a man's voice in her ear, "Sailor Moon, go limp!"  
  
Serena didn't even think, she just did as the man said. She felt her flight stop as she softly landed in his arms.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" asked Serena, confused.  
  
"Naw," said a familiar voice. "He's still helping the army evacuate."  
  
Serena looked up and saw Alan's smiling face. "Oh! I-It's you!"  
  
Alan touched down on a rooftop and watched as the Sailor Scouts poured everything they had to take Dark Mercury down. The simultaneous assault was enough to keep Dark Mercury on her toes, and off the offensive, but the fighting was still resulting in a beat down of Serena's friends.  
  
"Where's Ann?" Serena asked. "And why aren't you helping the Scouts?"  
  
"Ann and I were just over with the Starlights," Alan replied. "Word is, they're preparing some sort of counteroffensive against the mother ship. They wanted us to tell you guys. That's where we've been all this time."  
  
Ann landed right beside Alan. "But we're here now," she said. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Galaxia's unconscious," said Serena. "So we need some high octane energy! I hope you guys are up to it."  
  
"No problem," said Alan. "We've spent the last four years bulking up on energy from our Doomtree. We've got some energy to blow that woman into next week!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"We're coming to you live from the slopes of Mount Fuji!" Lyle Yoshii shouted with excitement into his microphone. "As you can see behind me, Tokyo is engulfed in flames!" Lyle moved aside and let the camera zoom in on the broken skyline of the once great city. "It is war, people! There is no other way to describe it! Aliens have come down from Outer Space and are now turning Tokyo into a veritable Cemetary! And with them came that very same villain the heroes of Tokyo were battling earlier today! Many questions are flying about, but we may finally be able to answer a few of them!"  
  
Lyle turned and the camera focused on the person next to him. Oddly enough he wore a Black Tuxedo and a funny white mask like out of a Masquerade Ball. His black hair was slightly ruffled. He looked at Lyle. "Let's make this quick. The evacuations are not yet done."  
  
"I understand, but this is possibly just as important. You have information that may be vital to our Armed Forces!" Lyle stuck the microphone in Tuxedo Mask's face. "Who are these enemies that are destroying our countryside? And who are those costumed fighters that are fighting their leader?"  
  
"They are called Sailor Senshi," Tuxedo Mask explained. "They are not a new addition to Tokyo. In fact they have secretly been protecting Tokyo and the world from the forces of evil for years. Until now they have kept themselves secret. Only a few people have seen them, yet no one believed their stories of the Senshi. They became like a myth. An Urban Legend if you will. But they are real. They are all that stands between this world and utter disaster!  
  
"The villain they fight is a woman named Dark Mercury," Tuxedo Mask continued. "She comes from the future, along with this invasion force, and seeks to destroy all that we hold dear. My advice to you is to stay away from her and her forces. I advise all military units and people to stay clear of this battle zone! This battle is beyond your capabilities. You would do better to pray for victory, and make no mistake, this is a battle we intend to win! This is PERSONAL!! That's all I have to say! I have to get back to saving lives!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask practically threw the microphone at Lyle Yoshii and leapt away like a black flash! Yoshii tried to quickly utter another question at the hero, but he lost him from sight in a heartbeat. He turned back to the Camera. "Is that thing still running?" he asked his Cameraman.  
  
Dan gave a silent thumbs up sign. Lyle put the microphone back to his mouth. "Well there you have it, folks. A direct statement from one of the many heroes fighting to preserve our city! Previous indications and footage caught on tape of ineffectual military actions against this. Dark Mercury person add fuel to the speculation that indeed we are at the mercy of this enemy! The rest of the world has assured us that United Nations forces are on their way as fast as they can make it! The question is, will they arrive in time to save Japan?! Perhaps that masked man WAS right! Perhaps. all we CAN do is pray!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"A gaping hole in their ship," Proxima said. "Fortune is on our side it seems."  
  
"Huh, huh. You said 'hole'." Starfighter snickered.  
  
"Saiya, it's been four years! You still remember that dumb show?!" Starhealer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, bunghole! That show was cool!" Saiya replied in her Butthead voice.  
  
"LADIES!!" Sailor Nova Beetelgeuse snapped.  
  
The Starlights shut up.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," Proxima ignored their playfulness. She was all business in this situation. "Starlights, you're our point guards. I want you three to carve a path to that opening. The enemy has concentrated their defenses around there, and they'll fight tooth and nail to keep us out of that ship! Once you've opened a lane for us, Beetelgeuse, Hercules and I will penetrate the ship. You three, plus Orion and Sirius will continue to fight on the outside to prevent any rear guards from overtaking us from behind."  
  
"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Starfighter snapped to attention and puffed out her chest in exaggerated manner.  
  
"Does everyone have the plan?" Proxima asked her own teammates.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's do it," Beetelgeuse announced. "Starlights? You're up!"  
  
"Alright, Starlights!" shouted Saiya. "On my mark! LET'S PLOW THIS HERE ROW!!"  
  
"Fly in a loose formation," Proxima commanded. "Don't let them know what we're up to until we're ready to commit!"  
  
For minutes, the Starlights and Novae cleared the sky of any nearby fighters. Proxima measured the time it would take to execute this plan, and get out of there before the ship crashed into the water. It would be approximately three minutes after detonation. They would have three minutes to escape the collapsing hulk of the ship. She knew that the enemy kept reserve forces within the ship's docking bays, and that they would have to battle their way to the core. All told, all details taken into account, they would have about ten minutes to themselves before all bets were off.  
  
Proxima deactivated her visor, and turned to her two comrades. "It is time," she said seriously. "Follow closely behind me and keep your eyes peeled once we're inside the hull."  
  
Orion and Sirius nodded. Quick strikes such as this were what they were trained to accomplish. They knew their duties, and also the stakes for which they played their game. But these five women were professionals of the highest order. They would succeed, or die trying, without any second thoughts.  
  
"NOW!" shouted Proxima, and they rocketed their way toward the beckoning hole. The Starlights saw the enemy forces react to the attack, and redoubled their defense techniques. Sirius and Orion split off and began their circle around the ship's perimeter. They drew some of the fighters with them.  
  
The plan so far had been flawless. The three Novae reached the hole without a hitch. It was once they'd gotten inside that the situation changed drastically.  
  
The Daimons and defense drones swarmed like bees at the invaders. The three Novae went to work, methodically blasting their way through the ship's many levels.  
  
"Nova Orange Flame!" Proxima shouted, letting loose with explosive energy.  
  
"Nova Shining Burst!" Beetelgeuse exclaimed.  
  
"Nova Star Collapse!" Hercules bellowed.  
  
As quickly as they came, the drones were melted to slag, and Daimons by the dozens were vaporized. But still more came on, seemingly in endless numbers!  
  
"Keep at it, ladies," Proxima said, blasting away at her obstacles. "We've got us a real battle on our hands here!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The pile of rubble and steel shifted and then bulged up by some force from below. The four Ayakashi Sisters were deciding amongst themselves whether or not to stay far away from the fighting when they noticed the movement. They started and looked at the moving pile with fear on their faces. Once upon a time they had powers of their own, but ever since they had been cured by Sailor Moon they lost that power. If this were one of the enemies they wouldn't have a chance!  
  
The giant rocks and I-beams fell by the wayside, and a lone female, covered in white dust and visibly bleeding, emerged from the carnage!  
  
"Who is that?!" asked Katsie.  
  
"How should I know?!" Prisma cried. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Wait! Don't run! It's that woman! The one who was fighting the enemy mano- a-mano before she got thrown into that building!" Birdie stood as firmly as her shaking knees would allow her to. The other three whimpered and hid behind her back. "Oh, great!" she whined to them. "Why do I have to be your shield?!!"  
  
The woman descended to the broken street and fixed her eyes on the four sisters. Her lip was bleeding and she was cut in bruised in several places on her body. Her armor was broken, and a layer of white dust made her look like a specter! She looked a wee bit shaky on her feet.  
  
"Where. where is Dark Mercury?!" the woman demanded of them.  
  
"W-wh-who a-are you?!" Birdie stuttered.  
  
"I am Sailor Galaxia," the woman replied. "There is no need to be afraid of me. I have come to defeat Dark Mercury. She will pay for humiliating me!"  
  
"Geez! She gets her butt whipped and she wants to fight her again? Are all Senshi crazy or what?!" Avery whispered.  
  
Galaxia obviously heard the comment because her gaze became sour. "Know this. Never have I faced a more powerful opponent than Dark Mercury! Punching her is like punching a solid chunk of lead! You seem to know a thing or two about the Sailor Senshi. Who are you girls?!"  
  
Birdie decided the spotlight was on her to answer the Senshi. She gulped and stepped forward. "We are all sisters. I am Birdie Ayakashi, and these are Prism, Avery and Katsie Ayakashi. We're friends of Sailor Moon and her Senshi. She saved our lives once. We wanted to return the favor somehow. So when we heard about this attack we came back to Tokyo." Birdie hesitated. "I don't see as how we could be of help. We're way out of our league here."  
  
Galaxia beat the dust off of her body and rubbed the dust off her face. "Help does not always have to be in fighting," she replied at last. "Even some of the locals on this Planet have played a valuable role in this war. It is likely you four, or at least one of you four, may have some part yet to play. for good or for ill." Galaxia walked up to them. "There is more to you four than is apparent, that much is obvious. Come with me. We must find the battle before it is finished!" Galaxia took off at a run. She knew that if she flew she would leave these four behind. The Ayakashi sisters glanced at one another and then ran as fast as they could on her heels.  
  
* * * *  
  
The blasts came like giant surgical lasers! The Senshi Battle Cruisers sliced through the enemy deflector shields in short order. The Black Moon Fleet was good, but they were up against Super-powered warriors born to fight! In the end they didn't really have a chance!  
  
Sailor Jade Fire watched as the Senshi pushed the enemy back against the globe of Planet Earth. Pretty soon they had no place to run, and from there on in the slaughter began! The Black Moon ships fought back fiercely. None surrendered, and so after an hour-long exchange of fire, the battle was resolved!  
  
"All enemy units have been destroyed," said Sailor Atomos. "Shall we send our ships down to Earth to take down the main Battleship?"  
  
"Stand by for orders, lieutenant," Fire held her hand out. "We haven't heard from Galaxia as yet, and I will not risk damaging the Earth without her say-so. I'm sure Senshi Prime has the situation under control. The enemy has nowhere left to run. The battle is ours."  
  
* * * *  
  
The United Nations watched as the images of the ships in orbit blinked out one by one! In their place were twelve MORE ships, but they did not show any signs of attacking. In fact it was they who had destroyed the enemy. No one could tell who they were, but everyone began to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"The ships have pulled up in orbit and are standing idle now," an American soldier read from his radar screen. "No signs of advancement up above. There's still that ship over Tokyo, however."  
  
"We have no choice but to continue to proceed as planned," said General Marshal. "Get me the President on Air Force One. We have to tell him what's happened. There's a lot going on here that even the news reports aren't letting on."  
  
* * * *  
  
Alan and Ann waited until most of the scouts were cleared away by Dark Mercury's rampage, then they simultaneously took to the air and dove for their target.  
  
"What in the name of...?" Dark Mercury trailed off, the sudden movement catching her eye.  
  
Alan blasted at her feet, attempting to shake her up a bit. Dark Mercury leaped up and began to fly straight at them. Ann broke away and looped around behind the belligerent foe. Dark Mercury followed the movement with her eyes, and made the tactical mistake of ignoring Alan.  
  
Alan blasted again, this time he hit his mark. Dark Mercury's momentum collapsed and crumbled as she fell back to Earth. Ann knew they had her momentarily helpless, and used her own powers to blow Dark Mercury through a nearby overpass on the highway! The last cars leaving the city were caught in the middle of the battle as the body of Dark Mercury smashed the support pillars of the overpass! Rocking dangerously with the impact, the road threatened to tumble down just like a stack of cards! Countless lives would be lost if that happened!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Go! Get out of your cars and run!!" Colonel Yamada shouted at the frightened civilians. People screamed in terror and skittered like ants out of their vehicles and ran as fast as they could to get off the bridge! The road began to tilt, and some of the cars were sliding toward the barrier! Some of them had people still stuck inside them!  
  
Jedite was waving people by when he saw one particular car nearby. The gray Toyota still had a forgotten child inside, banging on the window and crying her eyes out! Jedite didn't even stop to think. He had never saved a life before, yet he reacted out of sheer instinct! He leapt over cars and nearly tore the door desperately off its hinges! Jedite reached in, grabbed the terrified girl, and ran as fast as he could toward the safety of the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Taking up the slack, the Sailor Senshi again flew to the rescue. The Outer Senshi flew underneath and held up the bridge for as long as they could, while the Inner Senshi caught falling cars and helped the overwhelmed Traffic Police and Army Soldiers clear the last few cars from the city limits.  
  
Sailor Mercury knew that they did not have much time left before Dark Mercury once again lost control and blew up in anger, thus turning the tide once again against them all. She shouted at the twin attackers.  
  
"ALAN! ANN! GO FOR HER GAUNTLET! DESTROY IT SO SHE CAN'T USE IT AGAINST YOU!!"  
  
Sailor Mars overheard the shouts, and flew up next to Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Go help the others, Amy," said Raye. "I've got an idea."  
  
Amy looked at the determined Raye and then nodded. She turned and went to help the others. Sailor Mars shut her eyes and concentrated. Dark Mercury was moving far too quickly and skillfully to make that gauntlet an easy target, even for energy wielders like Alan and Ann. If she could somehow focus her psychic energies right, she could mentally feel out when the time was right to strike and destroy it then. It was a narrow hope, but it was the only sure way to take that madwoman down. She was sure that Dark Mercury had been badly hurt in her battle against Galaxia. Once the gauntlet that enabled her to react so quickly was destroyed, she could ostensibly bring the enemy down to their level.  
  
Alan and Ann held their advantage for several more minutes, but they could not get to the gauntlet, no matter how much they softened Dark Mercury up. There inevitably came that moment when they hesitated for just a split second too long, and then, Dark Mercury seized the moment and used her teleport skill to shift momentum once again! This was truly a genius they were fighting here! A genius backed by an incredible strength. By far their most difficult challenge ever!  
  
Dark Mercury struck back with unrivaled fury! Alan and Ann were hopelessly outmatched! They managed to maneuver better than the Sailor Scouts, but no matter how fast they flew, they could not escape the teleport sequence, which was faster than light itself! Raye focused even harder, gritting her teeth in concentration.  
  
"Just relax, Raye," said a female voice in her mind.  
  
Raye's eyes flew open in disbelief. "Hotaru?!"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Raye," said Hotaru's ghost from inside her mind. "Look, I'm breaking a lot of rules by communicating with you this way, so I need to cut this real short! Let your mind free and relax every muscle in your body. Your powers will act of their own accord and let you know when the time is right. Bye now. I'll be seeing you again soon..." and Hotaru's presence faded from her mind.  
  
Raye uttered a prayer to her Gods and then relaxed all her muscles and thoughts. She cleared her mind and created a hole in her thoughts. Like a river had opened in her head, she felt her consciousness flow into that hole. Time itself seemed to slow to a crawl. Suddenly, even with the teleport, Dark Mercury seemed to be going ridiculously sluggish. The controls on her right hand shone like a beacon in her vision.  
  
It was not so much a voice, like Hotaru's, in her head, as it was a sudden jerking of her perception that told her the exact moment to strike! Raye didn't waste a second as she took off in a straight line for Dark Mercury! The gauntlet seemed to guide her toward it of its own accord, though it was really her mind acting as lasso, pulling her in.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped. "What is she doing?!" she exclaimed. "She's engaging Dark Mercury without the rest of us!"  
  
The other scouts turned in the middle of their activities and looked to see Sailor Mars charging toward an unawares Dark Mercury, who was beating on a senseless Alan! Ann had fallen to the ground, and lay unconscious, or dead, on the broken asphalt. They looked on in wonder at the sudden bold move made by their comrade.  
  
Trista put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I think... I think she knows what she's doing, Mercury," she replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Mars was nearly at her target. Dark Mercury's head perked as she must have heard or felt the oncoming attack. She turned, still sluggish in Raye's mind, and dropped the broken body of Alan.  
  
It was too late!  
  
Sailor Mars balled up both her fists in a club-like form, and brought them down with all her might on the exposed gauntlet! The metal cracked and then broke under the enormous pressure of the blow! Sparks flew up in a shower and just like that, the one weapon that had made Dark Mercury virtually invincible up until this moment was now no longer a factor!  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!" Dark Mercury screamed in frustration and chagrin as her secret weapon now was shattered! Her eyes burned with an evil fire. Sailor Mars felt her time sense return to normal, her job was finished. As she looked upward at the evil eyes of Dark Mercury, she realized suddenly what Hotaru had meant when she'd said: "I'll be seeing you again soon."  
  
Dark Mercury lashed out and punished the exposed body of Raye like a rag doll! All sense of playfulness and swagger was gone from the woman who was once a Senshi like her! The game had finally, for her, become a deadly one! She would fight like a trapped animal now, and Raye had just sacrificed herself for the rest of her teammates!  
  
Dark Mercury tore into Raye, punching, kicking, blasting, and bashing her body! Raye felt her consciousness slip away as she was beaten senseless, beaten to within inches of her life! Her vision went black as her eyes swelled over. Her last vision was of an enraged and desperate Dark Mercury, and a brief flash of Hotaru, a smile on her pretty face.  
  
* * * *  
  
"NO!" screamed Sailor Mercury. "WE NEED TO GO TO HER!! WE NEED TO HELP!!"  
  
Trista looked around desperately. The Outer Senshi were still holding up the overpass, and there were still people in danger that the rest had to take care of. Maybe if she froze time... but she immediately banished that thought. I can't do anything! she thought desperately. Raye knew what she was doing! She sacrificed her life to take away Dark Mercury's outstanding advantage over us!  
  
Sailor Mercury looked about to fly off, but Neo-Queen Serenity leapt forward and held her back. "No, Amy!" she said, tears in her eyes. "We can't abandon the people! They are our first priority!!"  
  
"Screw the people!" Amy screamed. "RAYE'S DYING UP THERE!!"  
  
"Raye knew that going in, Amy!" Serenity cried. "She knew that, and was willing to make that sacrifice. Just as Hotaru did before her! Even if you went to her aid now, there's nothing you could do to help her in time!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!! RAAAAAYYYYYEEEE!!!!" Amy struggled even more.  
  
"AMY MIZUNO!! YOU KNOW YOUR DUTY!! NOW GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!!" Serenity shook Sailor Mercury roughly. "YOU ARE A SENSHI, GOD DAMN IT!! WOULD YOU SACRIFICE EVEN MORE PEOPLE IN THIS SENSELESS BLOODBATH JUST TO TRY AND SAVE A FRIEND WHO IS BEYOND HELP?!! WHAT WOULD RAYE SAY IF YOU DID THAT?!!!?"  
  
Mercury stopped struggling and looked at Serenity helplessly, and then she fell to her knees and burst into tears. Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head, also wracked with grief, and then flew back to assist the others, leaving Sailor Mercury an emotional wreck on the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Raye's face was swollen and bleeding! Her uniform was torn to shreds! Her body was broken! She couldn't move even if she wanted to!  
  
Dark Mercury's hands, both her metal claw and her normal left hand were caked in Sailor Mars' blood! She held Mars by the throat with her left hand and pulled the other one back. Her metal talons flexed threateningly.  
  
"You. you have done more to harm me than anyone I have faced! Out of all the Senshi I have murdered you took away my only sure victory! But make no mistake! If it takes me a thousand years. or a BILLION!! I will win! Sailor Moon's head will decorate the mantelpiece in the Palace I plan to build and rule over this Universe with! And you?! You're nothing more to me than the billions of lives I have squelched in the future! Now you will join them, as will your friends after you!!"  
  
Dark Mercury plunged her metal claw into the stomach of Sailor Mars! Her hook-like fingers buried themselves deep in her torso, shredding internal organs and muscle like razor sharp knives! Sailor Mars had been unconscious, but the pain awoke her once again and she screamed! The scream was strangled off after a few seconds, and Mars coughed up a fountain of blood from her mouth and nose!  
  
Dark Mercury pulled her arm out and thrust Raye's body out for all to see. "DO YOU FEEL IT, SAILOR MOON?!!" she shouted down to the Sailor Senshi. "DO YOU FEEL THE AGONY?!! THIS IS THE PRICE YOU PAY FOR VICTORY!! THIS IS YOUR FATE!! I HAVE KILLED YOU AND YOUR DESCENDANTS THOUSANDS OF TIMES OVER, AND THIS TIME WILL BE NO DIFFERENT!! EVEN IF IT TAKES MY VERY. LAST. BREATH!!!" Dark Mercury tossed Sailor Mars' body down as hard as she could at them and laughed insanely.  
  
Raye's body bounced on the pavement and came to a stop at the Senshi's feet. Policemen and Soldiers gathered around as well. Looking on in horrified disbelief. Sailor Mercury shoved her way through the crowd and knelt down next to Raye. Serenity and Serena did the same. The others just stood there. Their heads bowed in shame.  
  
"Sailor Mars!! SAILOR MARS!!!" Mercury lifted Raye's body and tried covering up the gaping hole in her stomach! Her efforts were desperate however. Everyone else knew that her fate was sealed.  
  
Raye's vision was distant and far away as she turned to look at Serena. "Hey. meatball head." she said weakly. "What. are you. doing. here? I felt it. Sailor Moon. I felt her fear. Dark. Mercury is. afraid! I. did. what Amy. said to do.I. I took out. her. controls.! Go and. beat her ass!"  
  
"Stop talking!!" Amy cried. "Save your strength! Just hang on! the Ambulances will be here any minute. PLEASE!!"  
  
Raye smiled weakly. "It's. too late for me. I. will die. but I. have no regrets. If I. had to. do it all. over again. I would.be.because. I. love you guys. You're. all. the best. friends. anyone. could ever. ask for!"  
  
"Oh, Mars!" Neptune murmured with her own tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hail Mary, full of Grace. The Lord is with thee." Sailor Pluto whispered.  
  
She rolled her eyes back to Serena's face, though her eyes were still glazed. It was obvious she didn't really see them at all. But still she knew they were there listening to her final words. She raised her hand and Serena reached out and grabbed it. It felt so cold! "You are. my friends. And I am. and always will be. yours! Fare.well. All. of you. Until. we meet again. I will. always. love. you... Always......"  
  
Sailor Mars' hand fell out of Sailor Moon's and lifelessly hit the ground. Raye's eyes went completely blank. Her chest stopped rising and falling. Her lips turned a shade of purple, and all of a sudden her tiara faded and vanished. The Mars transformation Pen materialized in her right hand. And the last child of Mars died amidst the company of her loved ones!  
  
".. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us Sinners now and at the hour of our deaths. Amen." Pluto finished the eulogy quietly.  
  
Sailor Moon felt her eyes blur over as she reached down and gently pulled Raye's eyelids shut. Sailor Neptune fell into Uranus' arms, sobbing violently. Sailor Mercury collapsed, covered in the blood of her friend, screaming with grief. Sailor Venus threw her arms around Mercury, trying to comfort the devastated Senshi. Sailor Jupiter sank to her knees and braced herself against the ground, as if she was no longer able to stand up. Those people who stood around and who had heard that tragic final words of Sailor Mars cried as well. At that moment the blackest despair and grief descended upon them! Two brave Senshi had fallen in a single day in defense of everything they held dearly!  
  
The elder Sailor Moon's lip quivered emotionally, but she refused to cry just yet. Instead a rage built within her, replacing the sadness! It was a rage she had never felt before in her entire life! She had witnessed the death of all her own friends in the 30th Century, yet somehow the death of Sailor Mars here in the 20th Century struck home even more heavily! This had to stop! Dark Mercury had officially taken one life too many! Serenity turned and speared Dark Mercury with a gaze that would have nuked all of Tokyo if looks could kill! Her fists curled and tightened to the point where blood oozed between the fingers! Her teeth gritted together, and her breath began to emanate from her mouth in snarls! Her blue eyes literally turned blood red, and her battle aura burst into its Holiest light yet!  
  
Dark Mercury landed. Her eyes gazed back at Serenity unflinchingly. "So at last it comes to it," she growled. "This battle started between the two of us, Neo-Queen Serenity! It's only appropriate that it finish this way!"  
  
"No more, Dark Mercury! NO MORE!!" Serenity's Angelic wings unfolded and grew until they spread over twenty-five feet in each direction! "IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!!!"  
  
Dark Mercury roared and her own Aura flared up to rival that of Sailor Moon's. "THEN LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! LET'S FINISH WHAT WE STARTED IN CRYSTAL TOKYO, SAILOR MOON!!!"  
  
Without any further hesitation, Neo-Queen Serenity sprang into flight and streaked unflinchingly at Dark Mercury! Both beings screamed out, one in bottomless rage! One in pure, unfettered hatred! With a 'BOOM' that literally shook the world, the two beings clashed in final battle!!  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED. 


	7. chapter six

CHAPTER SIX: TWILIGHT'S END!  
  
The Japanese Army Command Headquarters was little more than a giant tent pitched outside Tokyo City Limits. Colonel Yamada shook his head disgustedly. The situation was steadily getting more and more nightmarish for his forces! The casualty list was mounting and thus far his units had done little more than annoy the enemy. The mysterious Jedite, on the other hand, remained cool and collected.  
  
"How can you be so blasted calm?!" Colonel Yamada demanded of him. "You act like war is second-nature to you or something! How can you be so cold when my people are dying out there?!"  
  
"Things aren't as bleak as they appear, Colonel," Jedite coolly replied. "Didn't I tell you that the Senshi are the only ones who can stop this enemy? Eventually they'll overcome the enemy's superior defenses and then you can strike back. I did warn you to keep your forces as far from the action as possible."  
  
"The Japanese Army does NOT sit on the sidelines and let others do the job for it, mister!" Yamada exploded.  
  
Jedite crossed his arms and frowned. "You're doing nothing right now but making your military look foolish and at the same time needlessly sacrificing troops. If you want to make a difference you'll do as I say and wait for the right moment."  
  
Yamada glowered at Jedite, then turned to his Lieutenant. "Get him out of here," he grunted.  
  
Jedite shrugged away from the Lieutenant's outstretched hand. "No need to be rude. I'm going. I guess I should have known you wouldn't listen to my advice. I know a thing or two about being in charge of a proud and mighty military force and it can go to one's head. But go ahead. Ignore my warnings and kill your own soldiers. Maybe you'll be able to better explain it to their families than I would."  
  
Jedite was at the Tent's entrance when Yamada called out. "Stop!"  
  
Jedite hesitated and turned. "Make up your mind, Colonel! I'm a busy man!"  
  
Yamada smirked. "You know I knew there was something strange about you when you appeared. That uniform of yours. You're a soldier, and not just ANY soldier either. You're an officer of some kind. You have that air of command about you that I've seldom ever seen in my own superiors. Do you really guarantee that my troops would be better served to wait for the results of this battle?"  
  
"I guarantee nothing, this is war," Jedite turned around fully and faced the Colonel. "However I believe the Senshi will overcome the odds. I have personal experience with them. They can make miracles happen if you give them a chance. Even the coiled snake knows when best to strike. Sometimes the obvious answer isn't the right one. It may seem foolhardy to hold back at this point, but it's not. I'm not looking to take command of this operation, I just want you to trust me!"  
  
Yamada sighed. For several long minutes the Tent was silent. The soldiers all stood by and waited for their orders. Yamada bowed his head in deep thought. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife! Finally the Colonel spoke: "Alright. Captain, signal the Fighters. Call them back and tell them to stand by for the orders for an all-out attack on the Mothership!"  
  
"Yes, sir," said the Captain.  
  
Yamada turned to Jedite. "I hope for our sake you're right about these. Senshi of yours."  
  
Jedite thought about the oddity of that statement. It seemed strange that he refer to them as HIS Senshi. Years ago that might have been insulting to him, yet now it gave him a slight tinge of pride. "I hope for this world's sake that I'm right about this as well, Colonel," he replied, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Nova Hercules flattened herself against the wall and stood still as a group of Security Drones ran by, alerted by the shrill alarm screaming through the hallways. She peaked around the corner as soon as their footfalls faded around the corner.  
  
"It's like a maze in here!" she said in a low voice.  
  
Sailor Nova Beetelgeuse poked her head out of the shadows right next to her and looked up and down the hallway. "It's a good thing Proxy remembered her Visor. Otherwise we'd be in this ship for weeks. And this Planet doesn't HAVE weeks under these circumstances."  
  
Hercules nodded in agreement. It was very rare for her to talk unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"It seems the coast is clear," Beetel stepped out of the darkness. "Except for that bothersome alarm everything is quiet." After the three Nova Senshi had cleared the opening and fought their way into the Gorgonite a few miles, the fighting broke off and they managed to shake their pursuit. For the past half hour or so they had been stalking the corridors, fighting only when it was absolutely necessary. Now it appeared the search for them had shifted to another part of the ship.  
  
"Something else is drawing them away from us," said Proxima, coming around the corner from the direction the guards were running.  
  
"What could be more important than us, I wonder?" Beetel asked.  
  
"Apparently Starfighter and the others couldn't follow simple directions," Proxima sounded a bit miffed. "They've entered the ship. They're still around the entrance though, and they're engaging the majority of the soldiers there."  
  
Hercules cleared her throat. "Well. that's not really a bad thing. I mean they've drawn most of the enemy's attention from us. Why fight our way all the way to the Reactor if we can just snoop around?"  
  
"Hera! I believe that's the most words I've heard you utter in a single statement since we were kids!" Beetel beamed at the Senshi Giant.  
  
Hercules blushed and looked away uncomfortably. "Well. I just. thought. you know."  
  
Proxima chuckled. "Of course you're right, Hera. Perhaps they thought they could help us a bit further. Well as long as they're doing the fighting for us, what say we take advantage of their distraction? The Reactor is close. My homing signal is indicating we're only fifty levels from the Core."  
  
"Great. What's another fifty?" Beetel asked with a bit of sarcasm. "And I suppose we have to do it quietly, seeing as we've now become the Shadow Team in this operation."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Proxima. "I've already checked and the elevators have been shut down."  
  
"Fly up," Hercules suggested.  
  
"How? We can't blast our way up," said Beetel. "That would make noise and we don't want that."  
  
"The shafts," Hercules pointed to a nearby Elevator hatchway.  
  
"Oh." Beetelgeuse sweat-dropped. "Silly me. I'm such an idiot. Hera you really must speak up more often. You're as smart as you are strong."  
  
"That's the plan then. We'll fly in hard and fast. I've already calculated and flying using the Elevator Shafts will get us there in ten point eight seconds. also." she paused in thought. "It would be smart of the enemy to have a bunch of their forces mustered at the Reactor to defend it. Hercules. I want you to provide us with an opening. There's no shaft that goes entirely into the Reactor Chamber, and so we'll need a hole. Rip one open for us and go out firing on all cylinders! We'll be right behind you, keeping your hind side clear."  
  
Hercules clenched her hand into a fist and nodded. She swung at the elevator door and smashed her fist into the crack. With her other hand she gripped the edge of the hole she created and ripped the doors off their tracks! Then with a curtsey she stepped aside and motioned the other two inside.  
  
"Why thank you, Hera. You're such a darling," Beetel cooed as she walked by.  
  
The three of them had a brief laugh as they dropped into the pitch-black darkness of the Elevator Shaft. Proxima pointed up and the three of them shot upwards as fast as they could fly!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Commander! They're headed for our Reactor Core!"  
  
Commander Zinc nodded. "Of course they are! Did you think they'd come to the bridge? What good would that do? I was expecting this! I go now!"  
  
"Go?! Go where?!" asked the Officer.  
  
"My Lady Dark Mercury risks her life outside fighting the evil Senshi! I shall not recoil from this danger! I will personally defend the Reactor Core from the Nova Senshi! You can come, or you can cower here in terror like a worm!" Zinc shot him a cold glare. "Either way, you'll probably DIE!"  
  
The Officer gulped and stood up. He jerked his head up and down nervously.  
  
"That's more like it!" Zinc brandished his sword, a fierce weapon studded with mean looking hooks and barbs meant for maiming an enemy from the inside out! "For my beloved Dark Mercury I will fight Galaxia herself if need be!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Even the Sailor Senshi, who had seen much in their short lives thus far, had to stand back in awe as what appeared to be the final combat began! No one, not even Serena herself, would have expected Sailor Moon to be capable of such anger! Yet it was plain to all who watched that both fighters were now EQUALLY determined to destroy one another!  
  
Each punch and kick was like an explosion! The wind howled and the sky filled with dark clouds, flashing with lightning from within! It was as if the Earth itself were responding to the power of the moment!  
  
The Senshi who was named Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo met Dark Mercury's charge with equal ferocity! All her inhibitions and timidity had been shed! She could feel power rushing through her veins that even SHE never thought she was capable of! She felt like a Goddess, but she did not allow herself to be carried away with the feeling! For the person she was fighting was nigh unto a Goddess herself! A Goddess of HATE!!  
  
The two fighters locked hands and pushed with all their might against one another! Their gazes never flinched away from the other's eyes! For several long heartbeats they were locked in this test of strength, neither one giving so much as an inch!  
  
At last came the break! Dark Mercury released Sailor Moon's hands and aimed her elbow at her opponent's face! Sailor Moon blocked the blow and countered with her own kick! Dark Mercury knocked that hit aside with her metal arm! From there things quickly escalated!  
  
Sailor Moon rained punches down on Dark Mercury, but the Dark Senshi met each hit with a block of her own! When one fighter finished with a combination, the other one took up the slack! They were dead even! In terms of determination and raw power not one could outdo the other. for the moment!  
  
Dark Mercury must have, at some point, taken Sailor Moon's full measure! Clearly she finally met an incarnation of her greatest enemy who was just as unwilling to back down as she was! It was slightly frightening in a way, to see someone usually so full of love and gentleness pushed to the point of animalistic fury! Yet part of Dark Mercury felt a sense of wicked joy at finally seeing the one TRUE Sailor Moon! Her true foe was at last revealed!!  
  
Dark Mercury leapt back and called forth her Staff! She stuck the end in the ground, causing the torn gravel road to freeze with a sheet of ice! Sailor Moon's feet were caught in the torrent of ice, but she easily blasted free and jumped into the air! She stuck out a boot as if to kick Dark Mercury on the way down!  
  
Dark Mercury cracked the ice with her weapon, and sent a shower of razor sharp ice shards flying up in Sailor Moon's face! Sailor Moon threw her arms up to shield her eyes, and Dark Mercury had her opening! She jumped, grabbed Sailor Moon's leg, and plowed her into the wall of a nearby building! Powering up quickly, she sent Sailor Moon flying with a dark blast!  
  
Sailor Moon flew through, and came out the other side of the crippled building! However she rolled off the blast without missing a beat! Her great wings unfurled and she was suddenly screaming straight toward Dark Mercury! She plowed through the other side of the building as if the concrete and steel had no effect on her! As the building lurched and came crashing down in a cloud of dust, Sailor Moon burst forth and finally landed a haymaker on Dark Mercury's chin!  
  
Dark Mercury actually staggered from the blow! Sailor Moon wasted no time in pressing the advantage! She took Dark Mercury's arm and swung her skyward, where it would take a few seconds for her to regain the upper hand! With another flap of her wings, she changed direction and was instantly vertical! Both her fists connected with Dark Mercury's spine! Dark Mercury screamed in pain and stiffened! Sailor Moon then spun in midair and dropkicked her back down to Earth!  
  
Dark Mercury met the ground hard enough to gouge a canyon in the bedrock! More dust flew up! Sailor Moon called forth her Moon Scepter!  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!!" She howled. The blast of pink energy was incredible! It strafed over the spot Dark Mercury was last seen falling like a Nuclear Laser! The explosion made everyone fall on their knees or clutch their ears! The shockwave rocked the very Planet!  
  
"Sweet Jesus!!" Sailor Jupiter cried. "There won't be a building left standing in all of Tokyo if this keeps up!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The four Sisters barely kept up with Galaxia's determined pace. The Golden Senshi looked like she wanted very badly to fly and help her friends, yet she knew also that a moment of extreme importance had to happen first! At last they came to the spot where Sailor Mars had fallen. The last few Tokyo Paramedics were trying to lift her dead body onto a gurney!  
  
"Oh, no! RAYE!!" Katsie broke into a dead run, past Galaxia, who had stopped moving, and pushed her way to the gurney.  
  
"Hey!" shouted one of the coroners. Katsie shoved him aside roughly and looked down upon the Martian Senshi. There was a huge hole in her midsection and she was covered in blood! Her skin and lips were pale, her eyelids and fingernails were purple! There was no question she was dead!  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Katsie fell to her knees, clutching Raye's hand. "OH GOD NO!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!!?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," said the surprised coroner. "Her friends went off fighting that Dark Mercury chick."  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" Prisma pointed downtown and everyone turned to see buildings collapsing and explosions erupting from seemingly nowhere! The ground shook, and a sound like thunder clapped in everyone's ears!  
  
"They're not holding anything back anymore." Birdie commented.  
  
Galaxia, for once, looked truly stunned. She moved forward, her eyes containing a reverence for the display of power before her! "Senshi Prime." she whispered.  
  
Birdie looked at Galaxia curiously. What did she mean by those words? she wondered.  
  
Katsie was still crying. Avery had taken to trying to comfort her younger sister. Something twinkled nearby on the ground and she looked at the source of the light. Some object was glowing faintly red and pulsing magically.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, pointing to it.  
  
Birdie tore her gaze from Galaxia and looked down at it. "It's. It's the Martian Henshin Pen! My God, you shouldn't just leave that thing lying around!"  
  
Galaxia turned her head and looked also at the Pen. Something seemed to click in her mind just then. "It calls. It needs a new owner before it vanishes forever." Galaxia looked at Katsie meaningfully.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Katsie trembled. All eyes were now on her.  
  
"First things first!" Galaxia extended her hand and the air seemed to ripple like water. Suddenly everyone except Galaxia and the four Sisters fell to the ground unconscious!  
  
"We can't have witnesses at this critical juncture!" Galaxia headed off the obvious questions. "Katsie! You know what you must do! Take up the Mars Power, immediately!"  
  
"But I'm NOT Sailor Mars!" Katsie protested.  
  
"No, you are not! But your powers, they are similar to hers! In fact one might say you were a suitable back-up!"  
  
"I'm confused." Birdie raised her hand timidly. "I thought only a Senshi could use the power. Is this what you meant by us having a part yet to play?"  
  
"I knew before even you yourselves did," Galaxia explained. "Ayakashi, your family name, is also a 'Senshido' word. You four were the Four Senshi Sisters of Nemesis! In the beginning you were born as reflections of the Four Inner Guardian Senshi of this Solar System! However Doom Phantom found you first, turned your powers and your tendencies to evil! Sailor Moon took away your evil, and hid your powers! You did not lose them as you thought you did. They merely lie within you, as they do within ALL Senshi! You four are unique in this Universe because you exist to fulfill any unnatural gap that appears in the ranks of the Four Guardians! This is just such a moment! A Senshi's life. and the lives of millions in this city. must be avenged the horrors of today! Katsie! You and you alone are able to take up that artifact and become the NEW Sailor Mars!"  
  
Katsie blinked, as if taking in this new information. Surprisingly she didn't seem as shocked as the other three were. Perhaps deep down inside she had always known! She looked down at the Mars Henshin Pen, and reached out for it tentatively.  
  
"Do not be afraid, my child," Galaxia's tone became oddly motherly. "It is your destiny."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Moon strode amidst the ruins like an avenging Angel! She knew Dark Mercury wasn't finished yet! The air was filled with relative quiet as she searched the pulverized rubble for signs of movement. The smoke and dust lay like a fog across everything, obscuring vision.  
  
She heard a crack of rock behind her, turned, and caught Dark Mercury's metal fist in her own! Throwing the fist aside, she thrust her own fist straight ahead, only to meet a raised forearm!  
  
The fight began again in earnest! Both combatants moved like the wind! Their fists blurred with speed! They dodged and punched all in singular motion! Every so often one of them would grunt or gasp as a blow made its way through and made contact with a soft spot!  
  
Finally the two jumped away from one another and began running parallel to one another, out of the cloud of dust, facing each other. Dark Mercury had her Staff in hand once again, and Sailor Moon now had her Kaleidoscope Wand back in hand. She brandished it like a sword!  
  
Just then, Sailor Moon jumped and came down on Dark Mercury with her Wand angled downward. Dark Mercury parried with her Staff and swung high. Sailor Moon flipped backward and touched down, gracefully avoiding the counter- attack! She swiped again and again at Dark Mercury. Dark Mercury backed away, blocking the intense strokes! The air rang with clashing weapons!  
  
The Senshi followed along, not missing a beat! Once again they were relegated to audience as two powerful warriors clashed in battle!  
  
"Times like this make me feel so useless!" said Sailor Neptune in chagrin.  
  
"No kidding! They're in a league of their own! Sailor Moon. Remind me never again to get you pissed off!" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"It should be me." Serena said quietly. "I should be out there avenging Raye's death!"  
  
"You'll have your chance," said Sailor Pluto. "While I stand stunned at your future self's power and skill, for even I had no idea you would eventually grow so strong, no ONE person can hope to defeat Dark Mercury! As always it will take all of us combined to finish her!" She continued her line of thought in her head. However. Why could I not see. Sailor Moon DID have another level above that of Eternal! I thought such a thing impossible! This reminds me of a legend I heard once, long ago, yet she couldn't be. She couldn't be Senshi Prime! Could she?! Charon! I wish you were here now to share your wisdom!  
  
Dark Mercury changed her tactics, whirling away from the next stroke instead of blocking it. Sailor Moon, in her zealousness, over-extended her swing that time! Dark Mercury spun her Staff around and caught her on the back of her head, causing the Lunar Senshi to stumble forward! Dark Mercury's knee met with her midsection!  
  
"She's an intelligent fighter, no doubts there," said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"She didn't get this far on raw power alone," said Mercury.  
  
Dark Mercury went on a savage offensive! She kicked Sailor Moon into the air and jumped after her! When she caught up with Sailor Moon, she grabbed her ankle and was suddenly in freefall! She aimed Sailor Moon straight at another skyscraper and swung with all her might! Sailor Moon screamed briefly before she was slammed into the sharp point of the skyscraper! The roof caved in and smoke exploded out of every window on every level, as Sailor Moon plunged through every single floor before hitting the bottom! Dark Mercury powered up and sent a needle of energy straight down through the vertical shaft of the building! Like a scene from Independence Day, the skyscraper exploded downward in a blue column of flames and was literally vaporized!  
  
Just when the fight seemed over, Sailor Moon arced up out of the inferno, blood streaming down her face, yet undaunted! She spin-kicked and caught a surprised Dark Mercury across the left cheek! The Dark Senshi sailed down and crashed through a row of glass high-rises before smashing to Earth at the foot of the famous Tokyo Tower!  
  
Sailor Moon was on her like white on rice! She pummeled Dark Mercury for all she was worth, keeping her on the defensive and slowly pounding away her reserves! Both fighters were digging deep now! Like weary boxers at the end of a long match, they swung with all their might at each other! Sailor Moon kneed Dark Mercury in the chin, only to catch a double fisted blow on the top of the skull!  
  
Sailor Moon set her feet and blasted Dark Mercury in the midsection with her hardest hit yet! Dark Mercury lurched and spat up blood!  
  
"It's over! Your rampage stops here!!" Sailor Moon swung again and caught Dark Mercury in the temple! Dark Mercury was sent airborne again, and she crashed through one of the steel supports holding the Tokyo Tower aloft! She came to a stop somewhere in the center and didn't move from her resting place on the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon was breathing heavily and sweating! Blood and sweat intermingled on her torn and tattered uniform! Her hair had come loose from her Odangoes and was frizzled and singed! She practically staggered her way over to Dark Mercury's prone body and raised her Wand as if to deliver the killing blow!  
  
"SAILOR MOON! WATCH OUT!!" Sailor Pluto cried.  
  
Just at that second, Dark Mercury opened her eyes and grabbed Sailor Moon by the throat! With a feral roar, she lifted Sailor Moon off her feet and pointed her metal hand at Sailor Moon's face. Energy shot out again and again like artillery out of a Cannon! From point blank range she pounded blast after blast into Sailor Moon's face. Sailor Moon shook with every hit, and slowly her body became limp as the blasts overwhelmed her and her consciousness faltered. Her wings shrank and her aura started to flicker wildly, like a guttering candle!  
  
"NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "THIS IS FOR RAYE!! YOU DEMON!!! JUPTER THUNDER HAMMER!!" She took off at full speed and caught a completely unaware Dark Mercury on the side of the head with her lightning charged Sledge! Dark Mercury let Sailor Moon go and went flying again to the ground, opening up yet another crater! Lightning danced amidst the steel supports of Tokyo Tower, conducting the lightning like the world's biggest Lightning Rod!  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!!!" Sailor Jupiter snarled at Dark Mercury.  
  
Dark Mercury got up, this time a lot more slowly. One of her eyes was swollen shut, and a gash had opened up just above her brow where Jupiter had walloped her! "Damn you! You seek to steal my final victory from me?!" she spat another mouthful of blood and pointed at Jupiter. "You forget how determined I am! My hate runs so deep I'll DIE to kill Sailor Moon just one. last. TIME!!"  
  
"Take a look around you, Dark Mercury!" Jupiter pointed with her mallet. "You forget just how determined WE ARE to stop you!!"  
  
Sailor Moon was helping her elder self to her feet. Serenity was wobbling unsteadily and looked out of it. It was clear she was on her last leg! "Killing my best friend was the WORST thing you could have done next to killing my parents!" Serena spoke.  
  
"We're not going to hold anything back now! We're no longer afraid to die if we have to. to KILL YOU!!" Sailor Uranus shouted.  
  
Dark Mercury looked to see ALL of the Sailor Senshi surrounding her now! Her eyes became filled with something that might have resembled chagrin! Uncertainty was slowly replacing her confidence! Never before had she been taken to the absolute limit like this! She suddenly wondered if victory was possible anymore! It was at that moment that she realized, and her enemies must have seen it too. the tables had just been turned! Now SHE was on the defensive!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Put pressure on it, just like that," Tuxedo Mask told Mrs. Nanako. He took the woman's hand and pressed it down on the patch covering her daughter's leg wound. "The paramedics should eventually come around to you. Right now they're setting up the Field Hospitals on the hillside."  
  
"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," Mrs. Nanako bowed her head in gratitude. "I'll be okay. You continue to take care of people. We really appreciate your help."  
  
Darien stood up, feeling better for having heard such words. At least his job wasn't totally thankless anymore. More and more people, as they learned about more about the people helping save Tokyo from Dark Mercury, were expressing appreciation, and even a bit of awe at his friends. Darien wondered just how long that would last. He looked out at Tokyo. Recovery for this city would be a long time coming. Poverty would be the only thing worse than the death toll! Fully half the city was in ruins. Though the damage was localized now to only a few sectors, thanks to the Senshi, the true impact of Dark Mercury had only just begun. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask wanted to be with his beloved fiancée again. Was she alright? Were they winning against Dark Mercury? Were any of them DEAD?!!  
  
"King Endymion. your highness." Darien heard the voice in his mind. It was soothingly familiar, and he closed his eyes where he stood, knowing that when he did he would see the form of he who was talking to him.  
  
Sure enough he stood there. The majestic Pegasus standing among a field of flowers and blooming trees. The stars were dancing in the night sky, and a rainbow formed a ring around the Moon.  
  
"Is this Elysion?" Darien asked, faintly aware he was dressed in his alter ego's form, rather than his tuxedo in this vision.  
  
"It's the vision of your sweetest dream," Helios replied calmly. "It is one from your childhood long ago. You were only five years old."  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone else we've ever known has been involved in this affair so far. I always wondered where you were," said Darien.  
  
Helios gave a small razzberry. There was sadness in his eyes. "Please forgive me my absence. Dark Mercury's rampage is felt even in Elysion. As Sailor Pluto has no doubt already told you, the Time Stream is unraveling at a geometric rate! From future to past it's eating away at itself! The chaos is felt in our realm because we exist in a pocket of the Fourth Dimension. We're intrinsically connected to the Time Stream and it's tearing our world apart. Everyone who has the ability to is busy trying to keep our Kingdom from falling apart, otherwise I would have long ago thrown in the Amazon Senshi to help you. However I feel terrible not doing at least something, and your last wish has reached my ears. I cannot stay for long, yet I can at least transport you from where you are currently and back to the front lines where you can make more of a difference if need be. Please take this meager contribution as my formal apology."  
  
Darien smiled at the ashamed Pegasus. "Hey, I understand now. Before I did not, but now I do. It's alright. You have to keep Elysion together. That's your first priority. If you could take me to where Sailor Moon is right now I will accept your apology gladly."  
  
Pegasus brightened up. "Your kind words ease my troubled spirit, my King. Your wish shall be granted. When you open your eyes you shall be standing beside your beloved. Protect her, my King. The future is no more, but together you can create a new one the way it is supposed to be."  
  
Darien's vision fell to darkness and Pegasus faded away like a ghost's silhouette. Opening his eyes, he could see the nearby Tokyo Tower and there were the Sailor Senshi, standing in a loose circle around Dark Mercury. All at once they attacked the Dark Senshi! The fight was on once again! Tuxedo Mask took off at a dead run toward the battle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Nova Hercules performed her job impressively! She blasted a hole through the ceiling of the Elevator Shaft with a single punch and was through it in a heartbeat. There came several shouts of surprise and chagrin as she roared full tilt into the Reactor Core and took the waiting enemy completely by surprise! They all had thought the fight was still further down! They were caught flat-footed by Hercules' noisy entrance!  
  
However they were professional soldiers who recovered quickly. The whole chamber was lit up with laser blasts and magical spells aimed at Hercules, who streaked around the chamber, taking out as many people as possible who stood in her path! Her astronomical strength became apparent as she pulverized steel, flesh, armor. whatever got in her way!  
  
Her teammates were right behind her. Just as the first soldiers were tracking around to fire at Hercules, Proxima and Beetelgeuse slipped inside the chamber and went on a virtual rampage! Sailor Nova Proxima's Flame Sword flashed into action and she hacked many confused soldiers into pieces! Beetelgeuse showed her spectacular maneuvering skills by turning loops in midair and deftly avoiding whatever was fired in her direction. She dodged lasers and magic the way one coolly avoids a person walking straight toward her. Every so often she would fire a pinpoint shot that would incinerate whoever stood in its path!  
  
The three Nova Senshi were more than a match for the Black Moon Forces! Very few Senshi in the Galaxy were better fighters and almost none were more professional and cool under pressure! It looked for a moment like this would be an easy battle.  
  
However when a side hatch opened in the spherical chamber and hundreds of fresh troops poured through just as aggressively as the Nova Senshi had upon their entrance, suddenly the momentum was shifted against them!  
  
"Reinforcements! Beetel! Seal off the room!!" Proxima shouted.  
  
"I would if I could, but I CAN'T!!" Beetelgeuse was already battling the first wave. Hercules was still busy with the remainder of the first group. Proxima found herself faced with a swarm of angry soldiers, and at their head was a handsome blonde young man with hair covering half his face. He was highly decorated and his sword was a study in horror stories! No doubt he was the Captain of this ship!  
  
Commander Zinc grinned. "Only three of them. If they thought they could infiltrate the Gorgonite so deeply with so few in number, they thought wrong indeed!" He held forth his sword at Proxima. "Make no further moves, Senshi! You will DIE if you come any closer!"  
  
"I don't think so, 'Studley'!" shouted a new voice. Sailor Nova Proxima looked behind her and saw the three Sailor Starlights flying in through the previous hole in the wall! They came to a landing right next to Proxima. Starfighter smiled with all her teeth and held her hand out with two fingers sticking up in a 'victory' sign.  
  
"Tell me you didn't leave Orion and Sirius back at the beginning with no support!" Proxima scolded her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Saiya shrugged. "It was Sirius and Orion who ordered US to go on ahead. They were worried you might meet even more resistance up here! I guess Sirius was right about one thing. The three of you alone might be overwhelmed pretty soon if things like this keep up."  
  
Proxima sighed heavily. "Sirius is as intelligent as she is stubborn and foolish! Not a healthy combination! Very well. I suppose it can't be helped. Destroying the 'Gorgonite' is the first priority!"  
  
"Looks like one hell of a party!" said Yaten. Zinc shouted back. "These Daimons and Robots are special, Nova Senshi! They are all trained in the art of killing, and are specially designed to counter Senshi abilities and techniques!" Saiya snorted. "Sounds like fun, eh girls?" she cracked her knuckles. "Anyone else wanna get wet?!" Nova Proxima and the others got into their fighting stances. "We'll show these freaks what it means to stand in the way of the Senshi!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Dark Mercury was knocked into the steel structure of the tower! She quickly dodged a follow-up slam by Sailor Uranus, but the battle was getting out of hand! The Sailor Scouts were finally fighting as a single unit! Seven Sailor Scouts against one opponent! If she were at full strength, she would laugh even at those odds! But she was far from full strength.  
  
This battle had taken her all to survive. First Galaxia, who almost defeated her then and there; Then Alan and Ann, who had taken some of her wind out of her sails with their stored up and explosive powers; then Sailor Mars, who had taken out her prized weapon! The very gauntlet she spent days making with her own hands! The weapon that had helped her win battles a thousand times over! Then Neo-Queen Serenity had gone all out and just about broke some of her bones! Her mind still could hardly believe that this was actually coming to pass! That she was no longer on the offensive, but fighting for her very life! Worse yet, she was losing! Her speed and strength were down significantly!  
  
As she barely got away from another blast from Sailor Venus, she felt sluggish and desperate! But she still had her reserves. Tapping into them would drain her dry, but it would also destroy her attackers once and for all! Smiling suddenly, she began to power up one final time! The Senshi hesitated, fear now coming into their faces.  
  
"Lord!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "Is there no end to her power?!"  
  
"I commend you, girls!" said Dark Mercury. "You have caused me more damage than any other of your counterparts in any other time! I will remember you all fondly after I destroy you. once and for all!"  
  
Digging down deep, Dark Mercury found her reserves, tapped them, and felt her body surge like it was good as new! This would really exhaust her, but she could kill the Senshi with this attack! That was all that was important to her! Nothing else mattered as long as she killed Sailor Moon just one more time!  
  
She reached her limit, and then exploded in rage! Taking Sailor Uranus by the arms, she swung her around and smacked Neptune with her! Sailor Pluto had seen what she'd done, and swooped down with her Rod at the ready. But Dark Mercury was stoked. She felt like they were all moving slowly, and she threw them all back in fury! They were surprised and chagrined from having the battle so quickly become out of control!  
  
Uranus got back to her feet. "Neptune! Are you alright?!"  
  
Neptune stirred. "It hurts. but I won't stop now!"  
  
"I think this is her last hurrah, Michelle!" Uranus summoned her Space Sword. "She must be on the brink! All we need to do is turn momentum one last time!"  
  
"And what if it isn't her last?" Neptune asked.  
  
Uranus could find no answer for that. Instead she waited for everyone to be knocked out of the way and then struck quickly and silently. Dark Mercury turned around to face her, but Uranus did not swing for the body like she thought she would. Just as Dark Mercury threw a punch, Uranus side-stepped and swung upward through her right arm, the one carrying the metallic claw!  
  
Dark Mercury howled in shocked surprise as her claw went flying off! Oil and hydraulic fluid gushed out of the severed limb, but no blood could be seen! In fact the truth about Dark Mercury's metal hand became apparent at that very moment! Her metal hand wasn't just an accessory! It was a prosthetic! An artificial LIMB!!  
  
"What?!" Uranus leapt backward out of reach. "DON'T TELL ME SHE'S A FREAKIN' CYBORG!!?"  
  
Dark Mercury clutched the stump that used to be her right arm painfully and coughed up more blood. She glared at Uranus hatefully.  
  
"Now wasn't the ONLY time Dark Mercury has come up against determined and stoic enemies," Pluto explained. "September 19th, 3535 AD I believe it was. Sailor Saturn cleaved her real arm off just as you just did. Before then her gauntlet was little more than a glove with buttons on it. What you just took off was the artificial replacement she cooked up for her missing arm!"  
  
"I don't know whether to be really sickened or else just shocked!" Sailor Venus said. "But the rest of her is flesh and blood?"  
  
"Maybe. but JUST as soulless as a machine and twice as evil as the Devil!" Neptune accused.  
  
"It's true!" Dark Mercury replied. "I did lose my arm once! Rest assured Saturn and the rest of the Senshi paid dearly that day for their transgression!"  
  
Serena was just about to retort when she felt a presence behind her, and turned to see Tuxedo Mask landing less than five yards away.  
  
"Darien!" exclaimed Serena. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Tuxedo. "The Army said they could handle the rest. I would have come over anyway though, I felt an immense amount of emotional turmoil from you guys just ten minutes ago."  
  
Serena burst into tears and ran into his arms. "Oh... Darien!" she sobbed. "Raye is dead! She was killed by that maniac!"  
  
Darien felt his heart drop like a stone. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"She's right," said Trista, her head bowed. "We were evacuating just like you, when Sailor Mars destroyed Dark Mercury's power gauntlet. It took out Dark Mercury's major advantage over all of us, but at a terrible cost!"  
  
Darien was speechless. This was like hearing someone in his family had died! He had hoped that Hotaru would be the last! Apparently that wasn't the case.  
  
"I thought Galaxia was going to take care of things," he said, his voice shaky.  
  
"She was defeated as well," said Serenity. "She's buried in a fallen building somewhere downtown. Alan and Ann are beaten terribly. I think maybe Ann could be in a coma, as for Alan he looks no better! We're the last line of defense now!"  
  
"No, Sailor Moon! You ARE wrong about one thing!" Sailor Galaxia touched down beside them. "It will take more than a building to fell the mighty Galaxia!"  
  
"Galaxia! You're alright too! Thank God!!" Serena hugged her.  
  
Galaxia smiled faintly, but her eyes were still angry as they stared at Dark Mercury. "She is on her heels, but hitting her like this is doing nothing! We could spend the rest of tonight wearing her away like the Ocean beats on a rock. Or we could go for the kill before risking any more damage!"  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
Galaxia nodded. "It should be obvious! When the enemy is ripe for the taking, what is it you always did, Sailor Moon?"  
  
Pluto gasped. "I'm such a fool! Why didn't we just do that before?!"  
  
"We combine our powers!" Neo-Queen Serenity stumbled into their huddle. "But that's not QUITE enough. Not yet. She could dodge an attack of that magnitude, but not if someone holds her!"  
  
Galaxia looked at her. "You're saying you shall do this?"  
  
Serenity nodded, looking at everyone else. "Why not? After all, I'm as good as dead when the dust settles anyhow. I might as well die taking down my worst enemy! I want to avenge my wedding, my husband, my unborn child, and my friends, as well as the countless trillions who have died at this monster's hands!"  
  
"Your majesty!" Serena ran forward and embraced her. "Thank you! It's been a pleasure working with you!"  
  
"We need a distraction now," Tuxedo Mask drew his Cane. "And I want one last crack at her myself!"  
  
Sailor Moon wanted to protest. Both of them did, but Galaxia silenced them with a wave of her arm. She looked at them again as Tuxedo Mask walked toward Dark Mercury challengingly. "Let him at least play THIS part in her ultimate destruction!" she told them. "In the meantime you must know that you don't have enough power without Sailor Mars to defeat Dark Mercury."  
  
"Then why did you just come up with such a foolhardy plan?!" Serenity demanded angrily.  
  
"Do not worry. The Sailor Mars you fought so long together with is no more, yet all is not lost. For I have provided you with another. The only person in the entire Universe who could have stepped forward and saved the day! She was under your nose the entire time!" Galaxia stepped aside. "Come forward, Sailor Mars, and introduce yourself."  
  
Katsie Ayakashi stepped forward. She was dressed exactly as the old Sailor Mars had dressed, except that the 'Cat Ears' in her hair were bejeweled with red rubies just like Sailor Moon's Odangoes were. The rubies were triangular to fit the hairstyle. Katsie had an uncertain look on her face, yet one that earnestly wanted to make a contribution.  
  
"Katsie!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "Oh my God, Katsie! You look. You look wonderful!"  
  
"It's as if she was born for the role, alright!" Sailor Jupiter added. She wiped away a tear. "It's almost a miracle you showed up tonight, Katsie! Thank you so much for taking up the role of Sailor Mars!"  
  
Katsie choked a sob and looked away painfully. "I know I can't ever hope to be Raye Hino. But I want to do her memory proud. I want to help strike the final blow against Dark Mercury!"  
  
"You knew this all along." Sailor Pluto looked thoughtfully at Galaxia.  
  
"There is precious little I do not know, Pluto," Galaxia said with a completely straight face. "I'm surprised to find that you missed such an important piece of the puzzle. After all, don't you find it more than a bit odd that things came together so well today? Isn't it strange how everyone you ever came in contact with seemed to be there to help you win today? Fate is strange in a way. Even you must be aware that more than one force has come to stop Dark Mercury once and for all."  
  
"Yes. The Lord works in mysterious ways." murmured Katsie.  
  
"I never thought about it before, yet you're right. Fate does seem to be acting rather strange today." Sailor Pluto looked around.  
  
Galaxia looked sharply at the young Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon! Many have sacrificed themselves so that this moment might finally arrive! Those that came before and those that are yet to come are counting on you to strike the final blow! I cannot defeat Dark Mercury. You and you alone can take her down! This is your world! You must defend it to the last breath!"  
  
Sailor Moon set her jaw in determination. "You're right. I won't let you down!" She turned to her teammates. "Let's do this! The whole world is in our hands now!"  
  
* * * *  
  
At that very moment, as the Senshi planned their final attack, Tuxedo Mask faced off one final time against Dark Mercury!  
  
Darien swung his cane like a sword and kept trying to land blows on Dark Mercury. The Dark Senshi blocked the swings with her only good arm remaining. Her robotic arm hung limp at her side. Tuxedo Mask tried to thrust his cane at her throat, but his cane was grabbed and held fast. Tuxedo Mask struggled to break free from her strong grip.  
  
"Darien. This is your chance." Dark Mercury said to him smugly. "Think about the future, Darien. Behind us they plot our demise, yet they cannot truly defeat me! I will win eventually, and when I rule, just think. You could rule at my side! You could be my King over all of Time itself!!"  
  
"And rule. a Kingdom of Bones and Ghosts?!" Darien snapped at her. "If you destroy everything there will be nothing worth ruling!!"  
  
"When Time collapses. and make no mistake it WILL. I shall recreate everything from scratch. in MY image! Imagine! All the Sailor Scouts shall be your slaves! Every man, woman, and child would wait on you hand and foot, and we would be worshipped like GODS!!"  
  
Darien grunted. "We would be feared like DEMONS!!" he retorted. "And you forget one thing! You haven't won YET!! And I will be six feet under before I allow you to destroy this Universe I've come to love!! As bad as it is, it will ALWAYS be better than any that YOU RULE!!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask snapped his cane in half and jabbed the broken end into Dark Mercury's good eye! Dark Mercury screamed and covered her face with her hand! "YOU NO GOOD. ROTTEN. SON OF A BITCH!!" she howled.  
  
"He may be a son of a bitch, Dark Mercury!" shouted Sailor Moon. "But he's MY son of a bitch!!" Dark Mercury felt a pair of strong arms grip her shoulders and two hands locked fingers behind her neck! Suddenly she was caught in a 'Full Nelson' and she was unable to get free!  
  
Struggle though she tried, she could not shake the grip. "You... fools!" she grunted with her efforts. "You can't hold me down forever! You can't stop me!" "Actually," Neo-Queen Serenity spoke into her ear, tightening her grip. "We don't NEED to hold you forever! You see. Hotaru gave us the inspiration for this maneuver!"  
  
The others Senshi gathered in a circle around Dark Mercury and Serenity. "During the minute Darien distracted Dark Mercury, Galaxia told us what to do," said Sailor Uranus. "I can't believe you fell for such a cheap trick."  
  
Dark Mercury gritted her teeth, but she could not break away from the hold. Desperation replaced her anger. "You... can't... kill... me!!" she struggled harder.  
  
"Watch us, Amy!" said Darien. "Let's do this, today, Sailor Scouts!"  
  
As instructed, Serena took to the sky. She brought out her Crescent Moon wand, an item she hadn't used in a long time. "Will this do?" she asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes, perfectly," Trista replied. "That's what I was going to suggest actually. The powers of the wand, along with the Senshi' power, will tear the evil of Dark Mercury to pieces. Once we kill the evil, she will be dead."  
  
"Let's do it, Sailors!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "For Raye, for Hotaru, for Alan and Ann!"  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
Galaxia smiled with satisfaction as all the Senshi powered up at once. She turned again to Katsie. "It's your turn, Sailor Mars! Add your powers to theirs! Don't think about it! Just let it flow!"  
  
Katsie raised her hands in the air and closed her eyes. "MARS PLANET POWER!!" she cried.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled at Katsie and then focused her own energies, channeling them through the Silver Crystal. Thank you, Serenity, for your sacrifice! May you rest in peace. Then she cried out, completing the circle:  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!!"  
  
One by one eight beams of energy lanced out and struck both Dark Mercury and Neo-Queen Serenity from all sides! Both women screamed in pain, yet Serenity continued to hold Dark Mercury fast until the bitter end! The light at the center of the blast grew brighter and brighter, while at the same time the cacophony of energy swelled up like a balloon! Finally, the screaming at the center suddenly cut off, and there was an enormous blast of energy that exploded forth from Ground Zero!! It rose up like a column of flames and shot high into the sky, lancing through the clouds, past the 'Gorgonite' and billowing out into a grand Mushroom Cloud that could be seen for hundreds of miles in all directions!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sweet Ghost of Hirohito!" Colonel Yamada ran outside his tent and looked up at the vast cloud. "It's Hiroshima all over again!!"  
  
Jedite calmly walked out after him. "That IS a rather alarming sight." He wondered just who was at the epicenter though. Did she do it? Did Sailor Moon finally defeat her? Or is this truly the end?  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir! Take a look at that!" an Ensign cried out from the watch tower of the Carrier: USS Abraham Lincoln. "Is that what I think it is?!"  
  
General Marshal looked out the window through his binoculars and gaped. "What are they dropping Nukes over there or what?!" he turned to Captain Gant. "Get me the President-" he looked down and saw that the Captain was already holding the phone out to him.  
  
"Go ahead," said Captain Gant dryly. "He's listening."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lyle Yoshii looked at Tokyo and the huge explosion that hovered over it! Never in all his life did he imagine he would cover a story so horrible, and yet so HUGE at the same time! Will there be anything left of Tokyo when all is said and done?! he wondered.  
  
* * * *  
  
The blast knocked everyone away, and the two beings at ground zero were engulfed in the explosion! Smoke and white light blinded the Senshi for minutes on end! Many were forced to cling to buildings and other objects to keep from being swept away by the blast force! Windows citywide shattered in the conflagration! Those who had evacuated looked at the explosion from afar in a mixture of wonder and fear! The whole world, for one brief instant seemed to stand still!  
  
Then, the explosion receded and died away. At the epicenter of the blast, there was a gigantic crater left behind! Tokyo Tower was still intact, amazingly enough, but it was leaning precariously at a seventy degree angle now! Several more buildings fell down from the force! In the midst of it all, there was no trace of either Dark Mercury or Neo-Queen Serenity!  
  
For one unbelievable moment, the Sailor Senshi stood up and looked at the crater. They expected Dark Mercury to appear out of nowhere, laughing at them in contempt, like she always had. But she didn't. It took another moment before the Senshi would allow themselves to believe that they had finally done it!  
  
Dark Mercury, at last, was dead!  
  
* * * *  
  
The battle in the Reactor Core was violent and confused. There were hundreds of warriors from the Negaverse against just six of the universe's best Senshi! They swarmed upon the invaders like flies, but ended up getting in each other's way most of the time. This allowed the Nova Senshi and the Sailor Starlights to methodically take apart the Black Moon Army.  
  
Their powers flashed and burst everywhere, taking dozens of Daimons down at a time! They also had the advantage in maneuverability, since they themselves were spread thin, and seldom got in the way of their teammates. But time was beginning to drag on, and Nova Proxima's internal clock was telling her that time was growing short! Their ten-minute mission was way over the mark! The enemy could win simply by delaying the strike long enough to destroy Tokyo outside!  
  
"Senshi, listen up!" she shouted into her communicator over the din of battle. "We need to take out the Reactor now! We're running out of time!"  
  
"You'll have to go through ME first!" a man's voice said behind her.  
  
Proxima turned to see the leader of this band, Zinc his name was, ready to strike with his cruel sword! She kicked him in the stomach, and then swooped out in a giant arc, away from the swing of the blade!  
  
"Damn you!" Zinc coughed, holding his belly.  
  
"You want a fight?!" Proxima challenged, "then I will do whatever it takes to beat you. Nova Flame Broadsword!" A huge sword, engulfed in fire, appeared in her hands. She struck a fighting pose, and stood ready for Zinc.  
  
Zinc was no coward, he jumped down to where she stood and the two got ready for battle. The whole room stopped to watch this fight.  
  
Zinc attacked first, swinging his sword high, and missing Proxima's throat by mere inches as she dodged backward. She brought her sword up for the next swing, and the blades met with a clash that rang in everyone's ears! Zinc pressed the attack, swinging for all he was worth, high, low, wherever he could jab or slash. Proxima had been an expert swordsman for centuries, however, and she blocked the blows with swiftness and comparative ease. Zinc was good, but he was hampered by only a single lifetime's worth of experience.  
  
Finally, Zinc backed off and caught his wind. He was bewildered by his opponent's skill in fending him off. He changed his tactics, and leapt up and over Proxima's head. He struck again, but was met by an equally fast Proxima! He continued to jump around, striking and then leaping away. A hit and run tactic that Proxima had to admire. This man had done much with only a single lifetime of swordplay.  
  
Proxima finally stopped defending however, and charged Zinc with her own sword blazing hot with fire! Zinc parried the first few blows, backing away each time. She tried to press him against the wall of the reactor several times, but this man was skilled enough to know he was running out of space and would leap over her head to get away. Proxima was enjoying the sword fight. She seldom met an opponent who displayed such professional skill, if not eagerness. Though she knew that she would inevitably beat him, she enjoyed playing with him a little at first.  
  
But that all changed instantly! Zinc was NOT enjoying the fight! He was beginning to feel very outmatched, so he decided, during one of his attack runs that he would blast at her with some energy as well. Proxima saw the move ahead of time and somersaulted away from the hit. Zinc's sword arced and missed the spot her head would have been had the blast connected!  
  
Proxima felt angry. It was an honorable fight, until Zinc had decided to cheat. Zinc saw the look on her face and hesitated, apprehensive. Proxima decided to finish him now! She charged the commander, her blazing sword burning bright, like her anger! She let loose with a combination of strokes that no warrior in the universe had a defense for! It began with a swipe at the legs, which the opponent always managed to dodge. Then a series of overhand strokes aimed at the head. This forced the opponent to raise the sword and block them. She would do this seven, or eight times, until the enemy would anticipate another. The final swing was a feint to the head, which Zinc fell for just like everyone else did. Proxima instead rotated her wrist and her shoulder, and turned the stroke into a stabbing motion aimed right at his chest!  
  
Zinc didn't have a chance! The sword plunged into his chest, before he could even THINK of moving his weapon to defend it! His eyes bulged with surprise and pain. A collective gasp went up from the Daimons who watched. Zinc looked down at his chest, and coughed up a mouthful of blood! Proxima withdrew her blade, and Zinc collapsed in a heap on the floor! His shallow breaths soon stopped, and his twitching body stilled!  
  
The forces of the Black Moon, seeing their leader dead, began to retreat from the room. A few still fought, but the rest fled in terror. The Senshi obliterated those who stayed behind.  
  
"They're gonna try and escape the ship," said Yaten, landing on the floor next to Proxima.  
  
"Let them," said Proxima. "Nova Sirius and Nova Orion will meet them as they come out. The rest will not make it out in time."  
  
She looked at the gigantic reactor and studied it for weaknesses.  
  
"None," she said at last. "A marvel of engineering. Most likely another invention by Dark Mercury. The only way to destroy it is by blocking the flow of energy. Such a move would require the sacrifice of a single life force!"  
  
"You mean one of us has got to sacrifice herself to take this ship down?" Saiya asked. Her eyes became thoughtful.  
  
"Who's going to do it?" asked Taiki.  
  
"I will," Saiya suddenly spoke up. "I volunteer."  
  
"Are you out of your mind, Saiya?!" Yaten shouted. "Where did you come up with that fool idea?!"  
  
"We don't have time to discuss this," said Proxima. "But don't worry. I will do this. It is my duty as a Nova Senshi to save the Universe from destruction with my very life."  
  
"No!" Saiya insisted. "I wanna do it! I volunteered for god's sake!!"  
  
Yaten grabbed her by the collar. "Do you have a death wish?! You heard the lady, let's get out of here before the whole thing blows!"  
  
"Yes," said Nova Beetelgeuse worriedly. "We must escape the explosion."  
  
"I will give you all twenty seconds to escape," said Proxima. "Then I will throw myself into the reactor. The chain reaction caused by the blockage of energy will backfire the whole works. The ship will self destruct after that."  
  
"C'mon," said Taiki. "We need to go, now!"  
  
Saiya looked glum, but followed the group toward the exit. She caught her eye on a device lying on the floor near Commander Zinc's body. It was a teleport device. She recognized the design from similar modules used on Alpha Senshi. She smirked wickedly as an idea came to her mind.  
  
She waited until all the others were through to the other side, and out of sight, before turning abruptly around and snatching up the device from the floor. Nova Proxima caught this motion with her eye, and turned to see Saiya coming up straight at her.  
  
"Sailor Starfighter?" she asked, "what in the name of the Princess are you doing here still?!"  
  
"Sorry, Proxy," said Saiya. "No time to explain!" She punched Proxima, a move that the Nova Senshi hadn't expected! She slapped on the teleport device and activated the sequence!  
  
"Starfighter! How dare you-"  
  
"Shut up!" said Saiya, pulling her close. "Do me a favor... Tell Sailor Moon... that I love her very much!" With that, the device teleported a protesting Proxima outside the ship!  
  
Saiya turned and counted twenty seconds in her head, then, offering up one last prayer, she leapt into the stream of energy, and screamed briefly before the energy tore her body apart! The energy backed up, and the resulting power surge kicked off a chain reaction that started breaking the ship apart!  
  
The Nova Senshi and Starlights just emerged from the hole they had entered, when Yaten spied Nova Proxima already out there looking bewildered.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yaten. "I thought you were going to destroy the reactor!"  
  
  
  
"I was..." said Proxima, disbelief clouded her features. "But Saiya... she... she..."  
  
Taiki tapped Yaten on the shoulder, "Ummm... Yaten. Saiya didn't leave the ship with us!"  
  
Yaten turned around, and looked at the hovering ship. Her eyes were shocked and outraged. She clenched her fist and said through a tightened jaw: "WHY THAT STUPID, STUBBORN PIECE OF SH-"  
  
An enormous explosion rocked the huge vessel and knocked the Senshi away from the hole! Flames began punching through the surface of the ship! The whole ship shuddered violently!  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Yaten couldn't believe Saiya had actually pulled such a knuckle-headed stunt! She felt tears sting her cheeks as she realized that Saiya had wanted to do it. She had wanted to die to save the Universe. Why?! There was no dishonor in surviving to tell about it!!  
  
Taiki read her mind. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You should know Saiya by now," she said softly, tears escaping her eyes as well. "She would rather die than let someone else get the glory. This time she actually did."  
  
"The stupid... little... FOOL!" Yaten said.  
  
"Hate to break up the Mass," said Nova Orion. "But she's going down! We need to push this thing into the ocean where it won't flatten anyone!"  
  
The five Nova Senshi and the Sailor Starlights, minus one member, went around to the side facing away from the harbor, and gave the massive ship a push with all their might!  
  
* * * *  
  
From down below the sudden demise of the 'Gorgonite' became readily apparent.  
  
"Look!" shouted Sailor Uranus. "It's going down! The 'Gorgonite' is finished!"  
  
"Oh my God! It's going to crush Tokyo!!" Sailor Moon panicked.  
  
"I used up all my energy killing Dark Mercury! I can't do anything! I don't think I could even fly anymore!" Sailor Mercury cried.  
  
Galaxia leapt into flight. "I have some reserves left! Leave this to me!!" She flew up and up until she was directly behind the 'Gorgonite' where the others had gathered. "Nova Senshi! Sailor Starlights! Move out of the way!!" she commanded them.  
  
"Big G!" Sailor Nova Orion waved. "Good to see you're still alive! Is Dark Mercury.?"  
  
"Yes!" said Galaxia impatiently. "Move! NOW!!"  
  
"She means YOU, Lunkhead!" Sirius yanked her aside by the scruff of Orion's collar!  
  
Sailor Galaxia powered up and clenched her teeth. One good blast would change this ship's trajectory and send it sailing out over the Pacific Ocean where it would land harmlessly in the water!  
  
"GALAXY GUN FIRE!!" Galaxia blasted her energy at the falling 'Gorgonite' and her beam of energy pushed the vast Starship out over the water slowly but surely.  
  
* * * *  
  
"THEY DID IT!!" Jedite couldn't contain his excitement. "The 'Gorgonite' is falling!!" he grabbed Colonel Yamada. "Colonel! Their shields are down now! Their fighters are completely helpless! You may now order your counteroffensive!"  
  
Yamada fumbled for his radio and flicked it on. "This is Colonel Yamada calling all planes and ground forces! Fire at will! FIRE AT WILL!! BRING THOSE SONS OF BITCHES DOWN IN THE NAME OF JAPAN!!"  
  
A series of whoops and rebel yells eminated from the radio in reply as dozens of F-14's and Harrier Jets screamed by overhead and began chasing the now beleaguered remnants of the Black Moon Fleet! The fighters must have known they were in trouble, because they tried running. However in reality they had nowhere left to run. One by one the Japanese Army took them down. At last normal people were getting the opportunity to take revenge for Tokyo!  
  
"Isn't it the most beautiful sight you ever saw?!" Yamada had tears of unbridled joy running down his face.  
  
Jedite sighed and finally felt his tense muscles relax. "So that explosion WAS Dark Mercury after all. Sailor Moon. I don't know how you do it, but you've pulled victory from the jaws of defeat once again! You truly ARE a better warrior than I. Congratulations on teaching me one more lesson."  
  
"What did you just say?" asked the exultant Yamada.  
  
"Nothing." Jedite replied, waving his hand airily. "Nothing at all."  
  
* * * *  
  
The people of Tokyo watched from outside city limits, most were still in their cars as they watched. They saw the great ship start to descend on the city! But then, just as quickly, they saw it begin to rise again, and head out to sea! Flames and explosions erupted from all around the ship!  
  
"It's the Sailor Senshi!" exclaimed a man with a pair of binoculars. "I can see one of them, like a tiny dot, yet she's lifting that entire ship and pushing it out to the ocean!"  
  
The crowd erupted in a gigantic cheer. Twenty million people whistled and screamed like a crowd at a baseball game! The noise was so tremendous, it reached the ears of the Senshi on the ground as they Galaxia. They looked to see all the people just outside town on their feet, waving and hollering their names. They were heroes! They had saved Tokyo!  
  
With one final push, Galaxia heaved the titanic ship over the water, and watched it splash into the water. The surface of the ocean roared and exploded upward with majestic fury, then just as quickly the water quieted again. From below the surface the lights on the outside of the 'Gorgonite's' hull could be seen as it sank into the black depths! Then, as the ship lost the last of its power, they flickered and went out. The people stopped cheering and a hush fell over them as the Moon rose over the edge of the Horizon. Its pale light fell upon Tokyo, revealing a graveyard of broken buildings and torn streets! Smoke rose in vast columns from many places! As the relief of victory washed over everyone, so too did the realization of the FULL price of victory! As if frozen in time, Tokyo sat in the brightening moonlight. Twenty million people stood in revered silence over what had transpired this day!  
  
The silence seemed to last forever. 


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: MERCURY FALLOUT!  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon looked out from atop the Tokyo Tower over the rest of the city. It was the best vantage point from which to inspect the damage. Virtually no part of the city was untouched by disaster! Buildings were toppled, fires raged out of control in some quarters, every window it seemed was broken, and cars were strewn like confetti, not a few of those were in pieces!  
  
The worst part about it all was the cries of the people. The city's officials and some of her teammates had done an excellent job of evacuating everyone while they fought Dark Mercury, but hundreds were still dead or injured. Thousands more were missing, buried in wreckage, or else just lost, wandering somewhere in the city. The citizens of Tokyo had begun to filter back in as soon as the Sailor Scouts assured the National Guard the crisis was over. The people had been jubilant at first, but that joy was squelched by the fact that over half the people in the city had lost their homes, and one out of every five had probably lost someone they loved.  
  
Television signals had returned to normal after the 'Gorgonite' was destroyed. Birdie said that the size of the vessel might have blocked TV signals from getting out of the city, preventing transmissions of any kind. Of course that meant that once the TV signals returned, the News Reporters would inevitably take to the streets and seek out answers to their questions. They would jockey like lions over a carcass to see who would create the best coverage of the aftermath of Dark Mercury. Sailor Moon knew her team- mates were talking to the press right now, but she just couldn't face them. She was still wracked with grief from losing three of her friends. Before the end of the week she might yet lose four or five. Alan and Ann were listed as critical by Doctors and taken to a Field Hospital they'd set up on the Suburbs of Tokyo.  
  
Sailor Moon shivered, but not because of the wind. The faces of Hotaru, Raye, and Saiya haunted her thoughts.  
  
She remembered Sailor Nova Proxima approaching her.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" she had asked.  
  
"Yes?" asked Serena. "What is it?"  
  
"I have a message for you, from Sailor Starfighter," Proxima replied. "It was the last thing she said before she took her own life. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much."  
  
"Saiya's.. dead?"  
  
Proxima nodded somberly. "She died to take down the 'Gorgonite'. She. saved my life. She probably saved us all."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded silently then burst into tears. Saiya may have been immature and annoying at times, but she was as good a fighter and an ally as they came. To hear those words from Nova Proxima had touched her heart. The weight of losing three people as good at heart as those who had sacrificed their lives to ensure victory pushed Serena practically to the edge of insanity. Of course, there was nothing she was feeling right now that Sailor Mercury probably wasn't feeling, times ten.  
  
Amy had been holding back her emotions though. Even after the battle, she acted coolly, albeit as sad about their loss as anyone else. But Serena didn't need to be a genius to know that she was holding back an ocean of grief. She couldn't begin to imagine the strain of knowing that it was the embodiment of all of Amy's dark emotions that had taken the lives of her three friends, not to mention Neo-Queen Serenity and all the billions of people from future times who had been crushed by her might! Mina had told her that Amy had even felt briefly suicidal after hearing the story Sailor Pluto told them between battles. She needed to go to Amy sometime in the next few hours and try to get her to let out her pain. After all, holding all her feelings in had been what led to Dark Mercury in the first place.  
  
She heard a footfall behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder at Jedite. The blonde haired general was still wearing his uniform from the Negaverse, but he seemed eager to remove it. Jedite was instrumental, Serena had heard, in the Japanese counter attack that had wiped away the remnants of the Black Moon Fleet.  
  
"Jedite," Sailor Moon acknowledged. "I thought you were at the Press Conference with the others."  
  
Jedite shook his head and went over to stand next to her. He walked a bit unsteadily because of the slope of the Observation Deck due to the tower's listing. "No, I have nothing to offer the Press that the Senshi can't provide. Besides I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at him. "You were..worried about me?"  
  
Jedite blushed slightly. "Worried is such a strong word," he protested stubbornly, looking away from her. "If you don't want to talk to me I'll go if you want.."  
  
"Thank you, Jedite. Don't try to be so cold. You're a bad liar."  
  
Jedite smirked. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed. "A lot of things. Most importantly I'm wondering about the future. So much has changed.. Nothing will ever be the same again.. We may have beaten Dark Mercury, but in some ways she has won. I'm sure Pluto told you the future is no more. Time is literally rewriting itself starting from this moment in time. It's scary, living in a world that no longer has a destiny."  
  
"True, it is unnerving," Jedite conceded. "But it's all in the way you look at things. We may not have a destiny, but thanks to you and your friends, we DO have a future. Thanks to you and Trista I have a future now. The future is what you make of it anyway. Think of this as a second chance. I mean now Amy has a chance to NOT become Dark Mercury. Don't you think that's a comforting thought at least?"  
  
Serena smiled. "That IS pretty comforting. But I don't think Amy realizes that."  
  
Jedite had to agree with that statement. He looked down at Tokyo and shook his head. "For now the future is uncertain. Tokyo will be a long time recovering from this war. It's important that you and I see this, you know? From this vantage point. We're going to have to serve as witnesses for our friends."  
  
"Witnesses?"  
  
"What I mean to say is, get a good look now. Remember what you see from this point on. The rest of us are going to need you and I as witnesses in the months to come. We're going to need to remember this, because we'll need to know just what it is exactly that we'll be blamed for."  
  
Sailor Moon was shocked. "BLAMED FOR?!"  
  
Jedite only nodded. "Yes. It may seem rather illogical, even downright idiotic, but the people and officials of Tokyo are going to want a scapegoat for this disaster. They may consider you girls heroes for now, but I guarantee you, that will change. The only thing that is uncertain is when exactly that will happen."  
  
"Why would they turn against us like that?" Sailor Moon couldn't swallow this, but she found she couldn't dismiss it either. Jedite, as a former General, probably knew way more about the behavior of masses than any of her friends put together.  
  
"Because the enemy is gone. All trace of her is vaporized, you said. The fleet she commanded is vaporized.. her Flagship now lies at the bottom of the Pacific, unrecoverable. With no one else to blame they are going to point the accusing finger at you and your Senshi. It will begin slowly at first, it will probably start with the media if I'm any judge, and then it will permeate in the masses later on. You'll all go from heroes to pariahs in a matter of weeks or months, take my word for it."  
  
"I can't believe that, Jedite," Sailor Moon tried to shake off the feeling of dread that was growing inside her. What if he was right? His argument was certainly sound.  
  
"The others are all sure of it, Serena," Jedite insisted. "Why do you think Galaxia and the Nova Senshi left so soon with the Starlights. They left almost the second the battle ended. There would seem to be no reason to do so, except the fact that they are off-worlders, and would be the first ones to fall to the blame. It makes sense, Sailor Moon, you just don't want to accept it!"  
  
Serena thought back to that morning. The Sun was barely rising in the East as Galaxia stood before the Earth Senshi. She and her kind were dressed in Space Suits, ready to go back to their ships still sitting in orbit and leave for Kinmoku. Serena DID think it kind of odd that she would leave so soon without even helping with the rescue efforts.  
  
"It is not from a lack of caring, Sailor Moon," Galaxia explained to her. "But it's complicated. One day you'll understand how it is. We cannot stay and help any longer. But before we leave, Sailor Moon, know this.. We will meet again someday. Until that time I am proud of what you did last night, standing strong in the face of such a monster as Dark Mercury. You have earned my respect, and that is something I do not give lightly. You make us all proud."  
  
Galaxia and the rest left after those words were spoken. Even now Sailor Moon was wondering why she left so hastily. Now Jedite was giving her a reason, but it was NOT the reason she was expecting to discover.  
  
"You're right! I can't accept this!" exclaimed Serena. "I can't believe they would just abandon us to such a fate like that!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, you act like they're your friends or something, but they're not!" Jedite argued. "They may have helped you against Dark Mercury but only because it was in their best interests to. Do you think they would have stepped in if Dark Mercury hadn't threatened all of existence? They have their own problems to worry about! Galaxia doesn't have the time or the patience to get involved with you girls. In fact considering your history, I'm amazed they showed up at all!"  
  
"What does THAT mean?!" Serena freaked.  
  
Jedite looked like he regretted saying it, but it was too late. "I guess you don't remember it. That's not surprising. You don't know the HALF of what went on back then but then I don't blame you. It's not something a mother would be willing to tell her daughter."  
  
"Jedite, you're not making any sense! What happened?! What is this deep dark secret you're suddenly hinting at?!" Serena was feeling deeply frustrated. "What does it have to do with my mother?"  
  
"The Moon Kingdom was born over half a million years ago," Jedite explained calmly. "What memories you do seem to have are all idyllic and rather fuzzy remnants of a previous life. What little you actually know came from your feline friends. The Moon Kingdom was founded by a bunch of Senshi who were kicked off Kinmoku because they had tried to transform Kinmoku into something it wasn't: an EMPIRE! Your distant ancestor was responsible for many deaths and she was exiled to this Solar System. It was she who founded the Moon Kingdom. You are a direct descendant of that person. THAT is why Kinmoku owes you NOTHING! Do you understand now?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Serena screamed. She turned and began pounding his chest with her fists. "JUST SHUT UP! That's not true!! The Starlights, they would have come to our aid regardless of their political standing! Galaxia was happy with me that I saved the Universe from Chaos!"  
  
"Then why did she treat you all like children when she arrived to fight Dark Mercury? She told you to step aside and let her handle it. You may not have noticed, but her tone was that of a mother to her children. She honestly had no idea you guys had it in you to beat Dark Mercury. And that was probably another reason she left so quickly. The fact that she couldn't do the job and you guys did. She was embarrassed. So she packed her bags and left you to catch the flak. I can't understand why you refuse to see the truth."  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head, tears were in her eyes. "No. You didn't hear what Galaxia's last words to me were. You have it all wrong. Maybe at first she didn't think I could beat Dark Mercury but she realizes it now. And she's NOT embarrassed about it! Because she told me herself that she was PROUD of me! And I could tell that she meant it! I don't know who told you this stuff! It's BULLSHIT!!"  
  
Jedite turned away. "Pluto told me.. Are you questioning the word of one of your own Senshi, Sailor Moon? Maybe SHE needs to lay it out to you. You obviously don't trust me enough yet to take MY word for it. I'll go and tell the others you're just fine. Sorry I bothered you."  
  
Jedite left the deck and soon his footsteps down the metal staircase faded away. Sailor Moon was left with his last words still hanging in the air around her. Sailor Pluto had told him what he just said?! But why?! Why didn't she tell HER?!! Didn't she, as a direct descendant of the Royal Family of the Moon, deserve to know her Kingdom's own History?! Bloody though it may be?!  
  
Serena looked back out at Tokyo numbly. Trista.. If this is true.. Why didn't you tell me?!  
  
* * * *  
  
Despite repeated pleas from the Senshi to slow down and talk one at a time, the Press was trying to ask as many questions as possible at the same time. Whenever this happened, Sailor Pluto would close her mouth and scowl at the crowd until they got the message and quieted down.  
  
"So what you're saying is," said one Reporter, "that this Dark Mercury hated Sailor Moon so much that she came back in time to kill her everyday?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yes," replied Pluto.  
  
"What did Sailor Moon do that pissed her off like that?" asked another.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to discuss the private lives of the Sailor Senshi at this time. Next question."  
  
"Where are the other nine Senshi who helped you guys fight her?"  
  
Sailor Pluto replied, "One of them is dead. The rest are already headed back to their home world."  
  
One Reporter raised her hand: "Besides the damage to Tokyo, what else has this woman done? In other words, you said you lost some friends. Could you tell us who died in this battle?"  
  
"Sailor Saturn, who died as a result of a kamikaze maneuver that didn't work as planned; Sailor Mars, who died in the process of taking away Dark Mercury's main weapon; and Sailor Starfighter, who died in order to destroy the Mother Ship's Reactor. There are several of us who are also hospitalized even as we speak."  
  
"Now," said Pluto. "We will hear a prepared speech from Sailor Mercury on the battle. I would ask that no questions be given until the speech is over."  
  
Sailor Mercury walked onto the podium. Her face was ashen gray, and her hands trembled slightly as she ascended the stairs. Sailor Pluto took her seat with the rest of the scouts.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask if we all observed a moment of silence for those who gave their lives so that Tokyo could be saved?" The members of the Press and the audience nodded and bowed their heads in respect. For a moment, there was silence, but then it was over all too quickly.  
  
Sailor Mercury gulped. She wasn't very good in front of crowds, and the message she was about to deliver would shock her friends as much as it would the Press. But she knew this had to be done. She knew there were things that the audience, the entire world, needed to be informed of, even at the risk of destroying her reputation forever.  
  
"It is to my great sorrow that I must come before you and reveal what I am about to reveal. However, it is essential that you know the whole story. Though the rest of my teammates would object, the truth will have to come to light sooner or later.  
  
"Therefore, I will tell you all that I know about the enemy whom we defeated just 12 hours before. Dark Mercury comes from the 40th Century. Her mission apparently was to destroy Sailor Moon, and create a new reality for her to rule by destroying this one. None of you have any idea how close she came to achieving victory."  
  
Sailor Uranus leaned over to Sailor Neptune. "What's she revealing that they don't already know?" she whispered.  
  
"I believe she's just getting started," replied Neptune.  
  
"I am aware that you knew this from the accounts of my teammates," Mercury continued. "However, what you are unaware of is the fact that Dark Mercury was ME! She was my future self from the 40th Century!  
  
Sailor Pluto jumped to her feet. "NO, Sailor Mercury!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sailor Mercury plowed on. "She was in love with the Kamen named Tuxedo Mask, the same Tuxedo Mask who helped all of you evacuate from the battle zone last night. Unfortunately, Tuxedo Mask was betrothed to marry Sailor Moon, and so she couldn't have what she most desired." Sailor Pluto's chin had dropped, and her face was white, but she sat down. A haunted look was in her eyes.  
  
"As the years passed, Sailor Mercury became more and more emotional and extreme. She began to dislike Sailor Moon, and to plot against her. One night, an asteroid carrying dark energy from the distant world of Nemesis landed on her planet and poisoned her soul. She suffered a breakdown in which her good side was destroyed forever, leaving only the hatred and evil she had collected over the centuries. In the 40th Century, she betrayed the Sailor Scouts and murdered them! She then went on a campaign back in time to kill the Sailor Scouts and tear the fabric of reality asunder. She was finally stopped here, and if she had won, you would all be bowing to her power right now!"  
  
The Press couldn't contain itself! The crowd exploded into questions and comments. Cameras flashed from all over. Reporters frantically began taking notes in their note pads. The entire crowd was in chaos from this unbelievable account, and the Sailor Scouts sat there, looking shocked. A few scowled at Sailor Mercury, taken aback by her unannounced revelation of the future. If this didn't turn the people against them, then nothing would!  
  
One of the Reporters jumped on that thought. "So what you're saying, Sailor Mercury, is that if not for you guys, Dark Mercury may never have existed?"  
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head. "No. That is not what I meant. I don't want you to place any blame on my friends. The Sailor Scouts as a group are not at fault. Indeed they should be commended for sustaining the losses they've sustained, and still managing to stop a force more powerful than imagination."  
  
"What about what we lost?" asked a woman in the back, in indignation. "We suffered from this far more than you! The Sailor Scouts don't have to worry about homes and family members lost!!" The rest of the crowd began to second her.  
  
"The utter NERVE!!" Sailor Venus protested. "They obviously don't think WE have personal lives too, do they?!"  
  
"What can we do? We can't tell them any of that without telling them who we really are now, can we?" Sailor Neptune calmed her down. "I don't know what Amy is thinking but I'm sure she'll do the right thing. Just sit back and let her do her thing."  
  
Before the protests could gain momentum though, Sailor Mercury interjected her voice once again. "I am truly sorry about all your losses! Please, hear me out!" The crowd slowly quieted again. "I am truly sorry about all those who died needlessly! I am beyond sorry about the damage, the missing people, the billions of dollars in economy this country will suffer as a result of this catastrophe! I cannot express my apologies enough that some of you may never have a home here again! I cannot express how it feels to see you all victimized and hurt by this! No one feels this way more than me, but make no mistake, it is not the fault of the Sailor Scouts! They have given their all to save all of you time and time again!"  
  
"Who should we blame then?!" asked the first reporter. "This Dark Mercury is dead!"  
  
"It is no one's fault!" Sailor Mercury pressed on. "The people dead and wounded; The people who lost something in the battle zone.. The dead Sailor Scouts.. The dead rescue workers and police officers and paramedics, and so on.. All the demolished property and fires and explosions.." Sailor Mercury's voice broke and she hung her head in shame. "That... That is no one's fault... but my own."  
  
The crowd's momentum suddenly went still. They stopped yelling and looked at Sailor Mercury, shocked. Her friends were either in tears or gazed at the speaker with eyes full of pity.  
  
"Are you saying you are taking the blame for all this?" asked a Broadcast Journalist with a microphone held out toward the speaker.  
  
"Let's face it," said Sailor Mercury. "Dark Mercury was born because of me. She is every dark emotion that I've ever felt, magnified and multiplied by hundreds. If I were never a Sailor Senshi, then none of this would ever have happened! You would all be going about your daily lives normally right now if I had never even touched the power of the planet Mercury! No, my friends, all the destruction and suffering is my fault and mine alone! I strike all responsibility from the rest of my teammates, for they sacrificed three of their own beloved comrades to stop me! It is a responsibility I will carry all the rest of my days!"  
  
The crowd stayed silent for another heartbeat after Amy finished. A few were deeply moved, others were busily writing as much down as they could, the rest were so overwhelmed by this information they just stood there in shock.  
  
"I don't believe her!" Katsie sobbed quietly. "She just stood there and directed all their blame and anger at herself! She'll never be able to show her face in public again!"  
  
"There was a point to this, other than the fact that you all needed to know the truth," Sailor Mercury said, wrapping up. "And that is this: I hereby resign as a Sailor Senshi. I will leave the team, and this place forever, and if I never wield the power of Sailor Mercury ever again, then the monster called Dark Mercury will surely never arise again to do any harm."  
  
Again the questions came like an avalanche, but Sailor Mercury backed away from the podium. She didn't even look at her teammates as she turned to leave. Sailor Jupiter went to intercept her, but Sailor Pluto held her back and shook her head.  
  
"We need to end this," said Pluto. "I think they have enough to work with. They can't accuse us of withholding anything they absolutely needed to know."  
  
Sailor Jupiter relented. "I just... I just don't want her to do this. I know she went out on a limb to take the blame for the destruction, but someone has to tell her that she doesn't need to quit."  
  
"I doubt she's in the mood to listen," said Venus. "Let's just get out of here like Pluto said. "We still have a lot to do."  
  
The Mayor of Tokyo stepped up to the microphone and asked the Senshi if they were finished with the conference. Sailor Pluto affirmed and together they flew away.  
  
* * * *  
  
They all agreed to meet where they had last time, next to the Ocean, and talk of their next move.  
  
"What were you thinking, Amy?!" exclaimed Amara, pacing back and forth. She always got like this when she was surprised or agitated.  
  
"Amara, calm down!" said Michelle. "You're not making this any easier for her. Hasn't she been through enough?!"  
  
"I didn't discuss this with you guys because I knew you would just try to talk me out of it," said Amy, adamantly. "But whether you like it or not, the truth would have come out eventually. Don't you get it? The Press wouldn't have been satisfied with our group silence. They would have started investigating! This battle has thrust us more into the limelight than ever before. We're not just an Urban Legend anymore! We're real people in their eyes! It's going to be hard enough to keep our identities secret without the Press sneaking around and spying on us! It would jeopardize our families and friends who had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"More to the point," said Mina. "I support her. I believe she did the right thing. I just can't believe you took all the responsibility, Amy."  
  
"Why not?" asked Amy. "After all, isn't it my fault?"  
  
"That's debatable," replied Darien, his arms around Serena. "I don't blame you, and neither do we."  
  
"But they will!" Amy insisted. "I heard Jedite's conversation with Trista. He's right. I'm no Social Scientist, but I know enough about mass hysteria to know the patterns people tend to follow. The only sure way to steer much of the heat away from you was to do what I did. Anyway it won't matter to me. I've hung up my Sailor Uniform forever. I'll just disappear from the public eye and be plain old Amy Mizuno again."  
  
"But what will you do?" asked Katsie.  
  
Amy pondered that for a moment. "I'm still getting offers from Germany to do my Doctorate over there," she said at last. "I'll go there, I guess, for a few years, then I can get on with the rest of my life. It would be better off for all of you if I wasn't around to drag this team's reputation through the mud."  
  
"Amy I don't care about everything that's happened!" Amara protested, gripping her shoulders. "I'll personally knock out the next person who talks smack about you or any of us! You could never be a disgrace to this team, or to this world! What they think doesn't matter!"  
  
"Don't go, Amy!" Serena begged. "Yesterday you were telling me I have to be solid and not get down on myself about being a dummy or a klutz! You were always there to give me good advice and think things through! You always had the level head and the maturity that none of the rest of us had! This team is LOST without you, Amy!"  
  
"Oh, Serena! Thank you!" Amy started to cry. "But I've made my decision! It's not like I'm leaving forever. And I will stay in touch, I promise. However this team no longer needs me as Sailor Mercury. It would only hurt you guys and I just went through all that trouble and humiliation to keep people from blaming you."  
  
"I believe she should do what she feels is right," said Jedite, who had been listening to this exchange. "No one can choose her path for her."  
  
"It's settled then," said Trista. "We will not discuss this again unless Amy brings it up. If her mind is set, then we'll need to discuss perhaps a replacement Sailor Mercury, and the future of our temporary Sailor Mars."  
  
"I think we have a problem that's a little more urgent right now," said Serena. "Who's going to tell the families of the dead what happened? You realize we'll need to tell them the truth about their secret identities."  
  
"Professor Tomoe already knew his daughter was Sailor Saturn," said Michelle. "So he won't be too much of a problem, but she's right about one thing, who's going to tell old Grandpa Hino that his grand-daughter was really Sailor Mars and that she's dead?"  
  
"God! The poor old man!" said Lita. "He'll have a heart attack when we tell him that!"  
  
"Well, somebody has to," said Trista. "And we also have to worry about burial ceremonies. We need to be careful whom we invite to the funeral services, or else the whole world will find out their secret identities. That'll get them digging around for dirt on the rest of us for sure!"  
  
Amara arose.. "I'll tell professor Tomoe," she said.  
  
Trista shook her head no. "I'll go. I'm on better acquaintance with him."  
  
Serena looked around nervously, and then steeled herself. "I'll go to Cherry Hill and talk to Grandpa Hino," she said. "But someone has to come with me."  
  
Mina got up. "I'll accompany you, Serena," she said.  
  
Jedite raised his hand. Trista nodded in his direction. "You wanted to say something, Jedite?"  
  
The former General walked to the middle of the gathering and looked around at the Senshi. "I've given some thought to the whole Funeral business," he said. "It will be safer just to include a few members of the immediate family and ourselves. And we will need to bury them in a lonely place. A high, lonely place where no one will ever happen across their remains."  
  
"But won't the Police become suspicious when Raye's body disappears from the morgue?" Lita asked.  
  
"If you don't act soon, you may lose your chance," said Jedite. "The autopsies are bound to begin soon. If they should come across even the slightest evidence that Raye was more than just a normal victim of Dark Mercury, then you will lose your opportunity to bury her as safely as you can."  
  
"The only piece of Hotaru we still have is her Silence Glaive," said Amara. "And Starfighter's remains are at the bottom of the ocean right now. The only person we really have to worry about is Raye."  
  
"What about Alan and Ann?" asked Darien. "The Government will see them as Aliens and want to check it out. I don't think those two are safe where they are in that Field Hospital."  
  
"In their condition that's the only place they can survive," said Trista. "But we'll keep an eye out for them as well."  
  
"How are those two anyway?" asked Katsie.  
  
"They're both comatose I'm afraid," said Trista. "With their injuries, it doesn't look good for either of them!"  
  
Serena got to her feet. "We may as well get started," she said. "But we need to meet again I think. We have some problems to talk about after the Funerals," she looked over at Amy, but said nothing.  
  
"That's a very good idea, Serena," Trista agreed. "We can't afford to meet at the Temple anymore, so how about this place from now on?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "It seems just as good a place as any," said Lita.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Solara was jolted from a sweet dream by the incessant pounding on her front door.  
  
For a few moments she just lay there, staring at the ceiling, feeling her head pound with a headache. Her head ALWAYS ached in the mornings, especially when she was rudely awakened!  
  
The pounding came even louder this time. "JUST A DAMN MINUTE!!" Solara shouted. She sat up on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "If this is Stratus with another one of her ridiculous ideas I'll pound the stuffing out of her!"  
  
Solara moved to the door wearing nothing but a white top and a pair of yellow underwear. Her blonde hair was out of its usual bun and hanging down on her shoulders. She punched the door button and watched it slide open. A Senshi Courier was hovering just outside with a message in her hand. She extended it and saluted. "Sailor Solara, your presence is requested at the Palace. Princess Kakyuu wants you there in one quarter of an hour."  
  
Solara said nothing. She punched the door button and shut the door in the Courier's face. She tore open the letter and read it quickly. Then she dropped the letter on the floor, went to her bedroom, changed into her Senshi attire, and left her Apartment in less than ten minutes! She had every reason to suddenly be in a hurry. For one thing she was already late! For another thing, Sailor Galaxia and the Nova Senshi had returned from Earth!  
  
They were all waiting at the Palace for her. Solara hated being late, yet more often than not she was always walking in last. Everyone looked up at her. Galaxia's eyebrows arched, but she said nothing.  
  
"I know, I know!" Solara said before anyone could speak. "You sent your Courier a little late though, your Highness."  
  
"I sent that Courier over an hour ago," Princess Kakyuu replied with some surprise. "Are you saying you only just now got the message?"  
  
"You should know better by now, Princess," Stratus grinned. "Solara sleeps like a lump on a log. You have to send the Courier a wee bit early for her if you get my meaning."  
  
"So how did it go, Galaxia?" Solara asked, ignoring Stratus' jibe. "Is Dark Mercury gone?"  
  
"Yes," said Galaxia. "She was defeated over twelve hours ago. There was much devastation."  
  
"Casualties?" asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"Massive, but not as bad as it might have been," said Galaxia, heavily. "Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn both died. Sailor Starfighter is dead as well."  
  
There was a thick silence in the chamber. The room seemed to get a bit darker as if a cloud had passed over the lights in the room.  
  
"Sailor Mars.. Princess Raye," Earth folded her hands together and covered her mouth. "I was very good friends with her Mother."  
  
"How are Yaten and Taiki doing?" asked Stratus.  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "Yaten is beside herself. Those two were fairly close. All three of them were."  
  
Solara was visibly angry. "All you had to do was take us with you, Galaxia," she said. "We might have been able to make a difference!"  
  
"It was a choice between you and the Starlights and I CHOSE the Starlights!" Galaxia returned. "And you were not there! You have no idea what we were up against! Even if the situation were reversed things would have happened much the same way!"  
  
"You should have brought us anyway," Solara's voice was shaking. "You should have brought us simply because it was OUR world! It was OUR RIGHT to defend Earth against Dark Mercury! We lost our chance over Chaos because we were unable to! I should have never listened to Sailor Earth!"  
  
Diana looked at Galaxia. "We kept up our end of the bargain, Senshi Prime," she said to the Archsenshi. "Now it is time for you to honor yours. We are done. As of now our service to you is expired. That was the deal, was it not?"  
  
Galaxia looked at Kakyuu. Kakyuu nodded. "They deserve it, considering what you made them do."  
  
Galaxia looked surprised that Kakyuu would point things out so bluntly. She turned back to the three Senshi before her. "Very well. As of this moment you are free from your debt. As it so happens.." Galaxia stood up and smiled. "I plan on paying Sailor Moon another visit sometime very soon.. You can come with me when I go back to Earth. How does that sound?"  
  
"How magnanimous of you?" Solara crossed her arms skeptically.  
  
Earth bowed at the waist. "We'd be glad to accompany you whenever you make this trip. Just please make it within a year. Otherwise we'll go by ourselves. Be aware we are honoring your request merely as a favor."  
  
Galaxia held up her hand. "Twelve months," she said coolly. "Twelve months I will be ready. Can you wait that long?"  
  
"We'll see," Stratus replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
"MOM?! DAD?!" Serena called, crunching through the broken glass on the floor of her ruined home. "PLEASE! IS ANYBODY HERE?!"  
  
No one answered, just as she expected, but she had to check anyway. It looked like her house had suffered just as much as any in the city from those little fighters. She remembered the words of that one reporter hours ago. 'The Sailor Scouts don't need to worry about losing their homes or their families!' she'd said. How little she knew, but it wouldn't do to tell her just how much the Sailor Scouts were affected. Not without telling them a few other private things.  
  
She saw the note on the wall nearest the front door. It read:  
  
Dear Serena  
  
We feared the worst, but I know, somehow, that you managed to escape the damage alright. If you should come home and not find us here, it is because we're at your Grandma's house in Fujikama. Your mother didn't want to leave, but we were afraid we would be unsafe here in the city. Destroyed cities have a way of attracting thieves and other unsavory characters. Which is why I hope you are with someone safe. Even that guy, Darien, would be preferable to the streets. Try to find a way to get to where we are, okay honey? You're Mom is so worried she's practically going crazy. By the way, your cat Luna and her friend Artemis went with us, too. Did you know they can talk?! Crazy stuff! I still can't get over it, but during the bombing, they saved our family! I'll tell you all about it when you arrive! Please come to us soon, Serena, baby!  
  
--Love, Dad.  
  
Serena smiled with relief. At least they were okay for now.  
  
Sorry, Mom and Dad, thought Serena. But you'll have to wait quite a while I'm afraid. Sailor Moon is needed here, and I can't abandon my friends, at least not for a long time. But I will see you all again, I promise!  
  
She took off again, heading back into the destroyed and half-deserted city.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Mars was nearly at her target. Dark Mercury perked up and turned, dropping the broken body of Alan to the ground.  
  
It was too late!  
  
Sailor Mars hammered the gauntlet on Dark Mercury's wrist with all her might! The metal cracked and sparked under the enormous pressure of the blow. Dark Mercury screamed in frustration and chagrin. Her eyes glowed red with an evil fire, flames danced everywhere as Tokyo burned to ashes all around!  
  
Dark Mercury began to smash the body of Sailor Mars mercilessly! Katsie cried out and tried to run to Raye's aid, but she couldn't get any closer, no matter how fast she ran. Her fist dripping with blood, Dark Mercury concentrated and a sword appeared in her hand. The sword was on fire, and it blazed with unmerciful heat. Wait! Wasn't it her claw that killed Sailor Mars?!  
  
Before making the fatal stab, she looked directly at Katsie, with her blazing eyes. She no longer looked human, her appearance twisting into that of a horrible monster. "YOU COULDN'T DO IT, COULD YOU KATSIE?!!" she roared. "YOU COULDN'T SAVE RAYE'S LIFE! LOOK AT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR IGNORANCE! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER IF YOU KNEW YOU STILL HAD POWERS!! BUT YOU DIDN'T!! NOW SHE'S DEAD!! HERE'S YOUR FRIEND!! I TOOK THE TROUBLE TO KILL HER JUST FOR YOU!!!" The sword sliced through Raye's body, and the sky opened up and began to rain blood. Sailor Mars fell to Earth, and Dark Mercury vanished, laughing insanely.  
  
Katsie approached Raye's body, but stopped short as Raye opened her eyes and looked at her in betrayal. "Why.... couldn't... you save.... meeeee....?!" she trailed off, her body melted into a puddle of blood.  
  
"I COULDN'T!!" Katsie screamed as loud as she could. "I HAD NO POWERS! HOW COULD I HAVE SAVED YOU?!!"  
  
Katsie fell out of bed and onto the floor with a resounding thud!  
  
Snapped out of her nightmare by the impact, Katsie rose to a sitting position. She wiped the sweat and tears from her face and proceeded to the bathroom. The bright light flickered to life, and briefly blinded her. She felt her way over to the sink and turned on the faucet to dab some cold water on her face. As she removed her hands, she saw the face of Raye, bathed in blood, staring back at her!  
  
Katsie screamed, but saw that as soon as she did, her vision cleared and her normal face was back in the reflection. Someone in the other room stirred, and called to her. "Kat? Is that you?"  
  
It was only Prisma. She felt kind of embarrassed now, but the fear was still inside her. The dream had shaken her soul! She was afraid to go back to sleep lest the visions recur. So she padded her way to the kitchenette located in her Sisters' apartment and began to brew some coffee. Some floorboards creaked, and Katsie turned, half expecting to see Raye again, but only saw her green haired sister, Prisma. Her face was a picture of worry as she looked at Katsie.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. Her natural empathy for her fellow Sister, as all of them had for one another, had tipped her off to the source of Katsie's fear.  
  
Katsie nodded, turning back toward the brewer machine. The small trickle of coffee began to hiss as it filled the pot. The aroma alone chased the last shadows of her dream to the farthest reaches of her consciousness. She was safe, for now, in the realm of wakefulness.  
  
Prisma entered the kitchen. "Anything you want to tell me?" she asked.  
  
Katsie opened her mouth, and then she closed it again. "No," she said suddenly, wondering why she had just refused to tell her Sister. "I mean... It's something, but... I don't really want to talk about it now."  
  
Prisma reached out, and touched her shoulder. "You're strung up tighter than one of Michelle's violin strings," she observed. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Katsie nodded her head yes. "It was only a dream," she said, lightly. "Don't give it any thought. Go back to bed, I'll stay up for a while."  
  
"That bad huh?" Prisma had read her mind again.  
  
"I'll talk about it once I've sorted it out, okay?" Katsie promised.  
  
Prisma shrugged, giving up. "Fine," she said. She turned to leave the kitchen. "Try not to make much noise going back to bed. Birdie and Avery sent me out here when you screamed. They thought you saw a ghost or something."  
  
You're not that far off, Prisma, Katsie mused as her sister made her way back to the bedroom. I just need to sort it all out in my mind. Then I need to talk to Trista. She can offer me some advice on these awful visions I've been receiving.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're on, Lyle," said the Cue Man from behind the Camera.  
  
Lyle Yoshii straightened up and adjusted his headset one last time. He switched on his microphone and looked into the camera. Behind him was a fallen building, with rescue workers rummaging around in the rubble.  
  
"This is Lyle Yoshii for Channel Six News, here at the scene of the latest rescue effort for the Kameha district where most of the fighting between the Sailor Senshi and Dark Mercury took place. As day two of the aftermath of the disaster dawns, we find virtually hundreds of Firefighters, Army soldiers, Construction Workers, and Police Dogs searching carefully through the ruins of what was once the headquarters of the Squaresoft video game corporation. It is estimated that more than a hundred workers may have been trapped in this very building as it collapsed! The body count rises as more dead bodies are pulled from the rubble than there are who are still alive! Those who are alive are all mortally wounded, and they are being sent to the Field Hospitals outside Tokyo."  
  
The picture switched to a view of the interior of a large tent, with many injured people lying in cots, attached to tubes and machines. Numerous Generators provided the power for the time being, and a racket of motors filled the background.  
  
"There are so many still alive being found, and far more yet to be discovered, that our Nursing and Doctoral staff are strained to the limits! And since foreign assistance from the United Nations has yet to arrive, the city has called into active duty anyone with the slightest medical knowledge. One such volunteer is a young student named Amy Mizuno." The camera showed Amy injecting pain killer into a patient's forearm. "This yeoman Doctor has joined with the scores of other amateur technicians in helping our strained medical corps deal with the onslaught of patients still pouring in."  
  
The camera image went back to the inner city, where the Sailor Scouts were assisting several rescue efforts on other fallen buildings. "Also helping in the rescue effort are the Senshi. They are using their enhanced abilities to pull more victims of this terrible episode from the wreckage. Notably absent from the team, however, is Sailor Mercury, who, after her shock announcement at the Press Conference yesterday afternoon, has seemingly disappeared. Some critics accuse her of abandoning them, though many speculate that she may be afraid that public backlash could cause her harm. Sailor Moon has told us that she has received threatening letters from citizens, but that she is elsewhere, helping the rescue in her own way."  
  
The image went back to Lyle's face. "We'll bring you more news as events unfold here. From the Kameha district, this is Lyle Yoshii, Channel Six News. Back to you Yogi."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Jupiter shunted some more power to her muscles, and lifted the giant rock like it was Styrofoam! People behind her made amazed noises as they watched. It would have taken a Crane to lift the rubble Jupiter had just moved, unfortunately, Cranes were in shortage as well.  
  
Jupiter listened for any signs of life. She gently wedged another rock out of place, and lifted a steel girder. Throwing them aside with incredible ease, she thought she saw some movement beneath the ruins!  
  
"I think I found someone!" she shouted.  
  
The rescue workers were on the ball. They reacted swiftly, bringing in tools to help lift the rubble away. A few minutes of digging revealed the small body of a five-year old girl, lying in a small gap created by the way in which the debris had fallen. This little one was very lucky to be in that exact spot!  
  
The little girl stirred and blinked in the blinding daylight upwards at the smiling face of her rescuer. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
"Are you an Angel?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"Nope, just plain old Sailor Jupiter," the other replied. "Are you hurt? Do you feel pain anywhere?"  
  
"Just in my leg," she said.  
  
"Where exactly?"  
  
The little girl pointed to a spot on her shin. It was black and blue the entire length of it, and it was bent in an unnatural way!  
  
Sailor Jupiter mentally winced. "Don't move it, okay, sweetie?" she said in a gentle voice. "Leave everything to me."  
  
"Okay," the girl replied.  
  
Jupiter turned to the worker nearest her. "Are there any available medical staff nearby?"  
  
"Maybe," the worker scratched his head. "I don't rightly know. I heard there was something of a shortage of those guys."  
  
Sailor Jupiter sighed. "Never mind," she said, looking back at the girl. "I'll fly her to the Field Hospital myself. She has a broken leg that needs treating before it gets any more infected."  
  
She told the girl to relax her broken leg, then gently lifted her out in a cradle position in her arms. Smiling, she said: "I'm taking you to the Hospital now, okay?"  
  
"Where's my mommy?" asked the girl.  
  
Sailor Jupiter felt a lump form in her throat. Her mother could very well be dead for all she knew. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "But I'll tell you what. If I have the chance, I'll help search for her. What's your name?"  
  
"Sarah," the girl said. "Sarah Hitomi."  
  
"Well, Sarah, I'll find your mother as best I can," Sailor Jupiter took off with Sarah in her arms. She flew for some distance before she saw the giant white tent on the hillside just outside the Suburbs. She landed there and immediately saw Amy tending to a man who was bleeding profusely out of his forehead. She made her way over to her friend.  
  
Amy looked up and saw Sailor Jupiter with the girl in her arms. She finished bandaging the guy's head, and then met her halfway. "What's wrong with this one?" she asked, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Her name is Sarah," said Jupiter. "She has a broken leg that looks pretty bad. I think it may be infected."  
  
Amy studied the leg without touching it, nodding to herself, then she turned back to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "A very bad infection, possibly gangrene. I'll take care of it for you. You get back out to the digging."  
  
"Oh, one more thing," Jupiter said. "Her last name is Hitomi. Could you possibly find out if there are any more people in here with that surname?"  
  
"Sure," said Amy. She wiped a weary hand over her brow. She was tired. They all were. Most of them had had very little sleep in the last 48 hours.  
  
"You should try to find a time to take a break," said Jupiter concernedly.  
  
"I wish I could," said Amy. "But I can't do that any more than you can. Our resources are stretched beyond the breaking point. I'll keep going until my body gives out on me if I have to." She looked around sadly. "I owe them that much at least," she said quietly.  
  
"We all do, Amy," said Jupiter, turning to leave. "We all do."  
  
* * * *  
  
Professor Tomoe sank to his knees, his face was pale and stricken. "I heard it on the news," he said in a choked voice, "but I didn't want to believe it. If you guys say so, however, I can't really think that anymore."  
  
"I'm so unbelievably sorry!" Trista apologized. "We all tried to stop her, but she thought she could make a difference. She used her forbidden power to try to obliterate Dark Mercury. It didn't work as we later found out."  
  
The three of them stood in the doorway of Hotaru's house near what was left of the Mugen Gakuen High School. The house was completely undamaged. Knowing the Professor's genius, Trista was not altogether surprised that Tomoe had found a way to keep his home clear of the destruction.  
  
"She died well?" he asked.  
  
"Like a true Senshi, Professor!"  
  
Tomoe bowed his head. He would have to be happy with that. "I was given a second chance," he said hollowly. "I was given the chance to be the Father that I never was to her. Remember when she died the first time? She killed that bastard, Pharaoh 90 with her special attack. But she didn't die. She was transformed into an innocent little baby. My own, dear Hotaru!"  
  
Trista nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. She said nothing as he went on.  
  
"I still remember that toothless grin of hers, and those large dark eyes. They looked at me full of love and respect. I would have given anything to raise her from birth all over again. But that wasn't to be I guess. Fate wanted her to resume her duty as Sailor Saturn. She grew all too quickly, and became the hero I always knew she would become."  
  
Tomoe looked at Trista, his own eyes unable to hold back the tears anymore. "I'm proud of the sacrifice my daughter made to save the world," he sobbed. "But I would give anything in the world just to have the chance to say goodbye. To tell her how much I loved her in life."  
  
Trista became thoughtful. Perhaps, she thought to herself, there IS a way for you to have that opportunity, Professor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena almost wanted to turn back as she climbed the staircase to the Hikawa Temple. Mina was right beside her all the way, and wouldn't hear of it. She convinced her friend to go through with it by telling her if they could stand up to someone like Dark Mercury, then they could stand up to this. Still, Serena felt so sick with guilt that she wanted to throw up!  
  
They knocked on the door to the Temple, and slid it open. "Hello?" Mina called. The interior was mysteriously dark and silent.  
  
"Who turned out the lights?" asked Serena.  
  
"It's never usually this dark," Mina replied. "Something must be wrong." The two girls made their way through the main room, and found the light switch. The place was empty as far as they could see, but there were three more rooms to the place.  
  
They wandered down the long hallway, searching the bathroom, bedrooms, and parlor. They didn't find Mr. Hino until they came upon the room where the Sacred Fire burned eternal. The room was also darkened, lit only by the orange flame. There, in front of the fire, sat the squat form of Raye's Grandfather. He faced the fire, but somehow he knew they were looking at him.  
  
"Come in, ladies," he said in a dead voice. "You've come to give me bad news I think?"  
  
Mina and Serena made their way around the fire, until they could see Hino's face. His wrinkled, face was tightly drawn, and tear lines streaked his profile. They didn't even have to ask him what was wrong. Somehow, Mr. Hino knew already what they were here to tell him.  
  
It was Mina who finally spoke. "Hello, Grandpa," she said. They all called him 'Grandpa' out of affection whenever they visited Raye. He didn't mind. He once told them they were all like Granddaughters to him.  
  
"Where's Chad?" asked Serena.  
  
"I sent him to his Mother's place, outside of town," Hino replied. "He was scared stiff during the bombing, but he still wanted to protect me. When it was over, I sent him away. I didn't want him to see me like this."  
  
"So you know," said Mina sadly. "How?"  
  
"I'm not the fool that you all thought I was," he said, not in an angry voice, but in one of kindly sadness. "I wasn't so senile that I couldn't sense something special about my beautiful Raye. Ever since she came here, I could feel the potential inside her. Not just as a spiritual guide for others, but as her true calling as a Senshi. My ancestors spoke of the Senshi of old who once inhabited this place. Those of us who can see beneath the surface, and know what to look for, can detect a Senshi aura miles away. She had the power of Mars, and I knew that nothing would stand in her way if she set her mind to it!  
  
"I was so proud of her," he said, smiling from some distant memory. "I just didn't let on about it. I didn't want her to think that her identity was threatened in any way, so I acted the fool to throw her off. But deep down I admired her as a true warrior at heart, and I was content with that. She was always a firecracker, even from the start."  
  
"So all you had to do, really," said Serena, "was watch the news, and you knew what happened to her?"  
  
Hino looked at the two girls, with eyes that were truly lucid for the first time since any of them could remember. "I didn't have to," he said. "When it happened, I felt as if a deep void had opened in my heart. When you lose a family member, you feel as if the world stops spinning for just a second. Then your heart grows cold, as if your life has left it." He looked into the fire, mesmerized by the flame. "I didn't want to believe my feelings, so I consulted the flame. It was the fire that truly confirmed my fears. I knew eventually you girls would come and tell me about it."  
  
"So you know who we are?" asked Serena.  
  
Hino nodded, smiling. "You shine with the same light that Raye did," he said. "I always knew she was in good company with you girls." He looked back at them. There were no tears in his eyes. Either he had cried them out completely, or he was totally secure in the thought that Raye was in a better place now.  
  
"I know that you can't have a public funeral for her," he said. "But promise me this. I don't care whether I'm there or not, I'll honor her in my own way. Just promise me you'll bury her with the honor she deserves!"  
  
Serena was touched deeper than she had ever been in her life. With shimmering eyes, she agreed to give Raye a funeral worthy of a Senshi!  
  
As they left the temple, the reality seemed to finally hit Mina. She flew into Serena's arms, sobbing with all her heart! Serena had already spent her grief, but she comforted her friend as best she could. She looked up into the sky, and noticed Deimos and Phobos, Raye's pet Ravens. They stood perched on the weathervane atop the Temple roof. They had a gleam in their eyes as they met hers. Serena thought she heard a voice in her mind say: "Find another who would walk the path of Sailor Mars." Then the two birds flew off into the sky.  
  
Serena knew deep down she would never see them again. That in it self seemed like a tragedy. This whole business had been nothing but a tragedy!  
  
* * * *  
  
Jedite leaned on the door post as he watched Darien argue with the Coroner at the Morgue. The two were there to try and reclaim Raye Hino's corpse from the possession of the authorities. Under no circumstance, Trista had emphasized to them, was she to be given an autopsy. The risk of her inherent powers as Sailor Mars being discovered was too great to ignore! If the public found out she was Sailor Mars, all hope of giving her a private funeral, or preventing a media investigation into the rest of the Senshi's private lives, would be utterly destroyed!  
  
Darien's argument was not going well. "Look, I told you!" he said in apparent frustration. "Raye personally requested that she not be dissected after she died!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Chiba," said the Coroner with annoying patience. He refused to be daunted by Darien's assertions. "I cannot release her from the autopsy date, unless you can produce written evidence that she made such a request, or unless you can get some consent from any living family members to exclude her body from the autopsy."  
  
"We are her family," Darien said. "We're all the family she has left!"  
  
"You mentioned a Grandfather," said the Coroner. "Why don't you tell him to come down and speak for her?"  
  
"Why is this so hard for you?! Why do you feel an autopsy is necessary?! She was an innocent victim of Dark Mercury's attack!"  
  
"The wound on her torso tells a different story," said the Coroner. "There is an apparent stab wound, about six inches in diameter, on the left side of her midsection, directly through her intestines. The wound was no accident. She was murdered. We just need to find out by whom and with what weapon."  
  
Darien hissed his breath in frustration. But he had tried every argument possible. Legally, he had no right to remove her from the autopsy exam.  
  
"When is this autopsy to take place?" he asked instead, backing down.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, at 3 o'clock." The other replied. "You have about 24 hours to get a family member down to this station and present her case, otherwise, I am required by law to perform the examination." He lowered the screen separating himself from Darien and walked away.  
  
Jedite shrugged. "That was real successful," he murmured.  
  
"Jedite! Shut up!"  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I've been getting an awful lot of that response in the past two days. First your girlfriend and now you. You people don't cope well with reality do you?"  
  
Darien whirled around. "You'd think once you were converted to good you'd be less of a jerk!"  
  
"Am I truly a jerk?" asked Jedite. "Or is everyone simply unwilling to realize that I know more about just about everything than anyone else?"  
  
"Are you trying to funny?!"  
  
"Calm down, you're not going to get anything accomplished with a hot head," Jedite said, walking with Darien up the street. "So we get Raye's Grandfather down here to spring her loose. We have 24 hours. That's plenty of time for us. There are much bigger things to get stressed out about."  
  
Darien looked at the ground, contemplating the situation. After mulling it over, he finally responded, "I guess we go to Old Man Hino. I don't see any other recourse at this time, short of busting her out of there. That might make too much of a stir, though."  
  
Jedite snorted. "It would do THAT alright!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Trista nodded somberly as Darien told her of their limited success. "I see," she said, after some thought. "What do you suggest, Jedite?" she turned to the blonde haired young man who lounged on a recliner. They were all in Professor Tomoe's place.  
  
"I say get the old man to release his Granddaughter," said Jedite apathetically. "Darien's right, it won't do any good to forcibly extract her." He suddenly straightened in his chair and fixed Trista with a weird look. "Why did you send me on this errand? When you get right down to it, my presence was useless."  
  
"You need to get used to the concept of teamwork if you're to stay with us, Jedite," Trista responded.  
  
Jedite got to his feet. "Who said I was staying with you guys?"  
  
"You don't have anywhere else to go," said Trista. "Are you telling me you have alternatives?"  
  
Jedite opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" he growled. "Why is it you're the only person who can talk around me?"  
  
"The older you get the more seasoned you become with dealing with people. " "No kidding.." Jedite looked at Darien. "Just how old ARE you anyway?"  
  
Trista stood up and poked his nose with her finger. She had a wry, lopsided grin on her face. "You should know better than to ask a woman her age, Jedite."  
  
Jedite grabbed her hand and scowled. "Fine, don't tell me then." Suddenly he broke into a slight smile. "After all I still know that you're older than ME at any rate."  
  
Trista blanched, her eyes looking shocked, then it was HER turn to scowl. "You Rat!"  
  
Jedite actually laughed. "You had that one coming. You don't have ALL the answers any more than I do."  
  
Sailor Pluto gave him a level stare, then her composure broke and she started to giggle. "Jedite, you DO have a sense of humor underneath that tough guy exterior." Trista moved in close to him. "Dear Jedite, you've been so useful to us so far. Why don't you relax your guard and let us into your heart?"  
  
"I'm not that kind of guy," said Jedite stubbornly.  
  
Trista smiled knowingly again. Jedite grew very uncomfortable with her proximity all of a sudden. A slight blush entered his face, though his expression was still rather stony. Darien received a revelation at that point. Trista had a crush on Jedite, and was using her charms, as it were, to get him to fall in line! Darien suddenly found the situation with Jedite mildly amusing, and he forced back a smile.  
  
"I think there's more to you than you think, grumpy," she said. "One of these days, I'm going to prove it."  
  
Jedite shifted uncomfortably, then he sat down again. "Remind me to find a way to get away from you crazy people," he said. Sailor Pluto smiled again then she walked out of the room. Darien could no longer hold back his grin.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" Jedite asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," said Darien, as he followed Trista.  
  
Jedite watched them leave feeling suddenly like a joke had been made at his expense. He just didn't know what joke that was.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amy stood over the prone bodies of Alan and Ann. In their current states, they couldn't maintain their human forms, and so they lay in their Alien bodies. They were isolated from the rest of the patients by means of a curtain to hide their apparent physiological differences. Amy checked their monitors and noticed that their conditions were the same as they had been for two days now. Amy's heart sank. After the first 24 hours of coma, the chances of recovery steadily grew slimmer and slimmer.  
  
Wiping her eyes sleepily, she emerged from the curtained area. She was so tired from lack of sleep, but patients were still coming in, in droves. She noticed the little girl, Sarah, was sitting by herself in the corner, wiping her eyes. Amy had failed to locate the poor child's Mother, and Sarah was dreadfully upset. Amy found herself thinking of her own Mother. Was she safe? Had she escaped injury?  
  
There was no time to think about that. She took up a clipboard and began to read from it, when she noticed that even with her glasses on, she couldn't read the hand-writing. She rubbed her eyes some more, but that didn't help. Suddenly, the room began to spin around her. She felt light headed, then her consciousness slowly swirled into blackness. Amy had enough presence of mind to fall away from any nearby objects, but she didn't remember anything after that.  
  
* * * *  
  
Professor Tomoe wandered in his house, alone. He knew he was dreaming from the haze and mist all around him, but he didn't bother to wonder what the dream was about. He felt somehow that he was having this one for a reason.  
  
That reason came in the front door at that moment. All five feet and 98 pounds of her. With her large, dark eyes seeming to glow with a ghostly light. She smiled at Tomoe with the smile she only gave to her Father.  
  
"Hello, Dad," said Hotaru  
  
"Hotaru?" Tomoe was bewildered. "Are you talking to me from beyond the grave?"  
  
Hotaru inclined her head. "Yes. Dreams are those times when anything is possible. I couldn't leave this plane until I was finished saying goodbye to everyone."  
  
Tomoe couldn't hold his grief back, yet at the same time he felt irrepressible joy at seeing his Daughter in such a form. The eyes told of an eternal peace brought about by the certainty that she had died for a noble cause. Hotaru was always a firm believer that everyone had their time when their life would end. She seemed to be satisfied that her time was past when she used her power.  
  
"I feel like I want to hold you," he said. "Can.... Can I do that?"  
  
Hotaru smiled even brighter. "I was wondering when you'd get around to that," she said teasingly.  
  
Tomoe rushed over and embraced her. She held him back, tears finally coming to her eyes. She disengaged after a few minutes and looked him in the face. Her mission was done. She could now move on to the next plane.  
  
"I love you, Father," she said.  
  
"And I love you too, darling," said Tomoe. "I probably didn't get the chance to say that enough. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive," Hotaru began to fade away. "You were the best Father I could ever have had, whether you were good or evil. Just come to my funeral tomorrow. I want you to be there as I move on. The rest of us will be there too, to smile down on our family as we say farewell. Tell me you'll be there!"  
  
"I will," Tomoe replied. "I will always have you in my heart! I will always remember you."  
  
"That's all I ask of you," said Hotaru. "And I will look down upon you and my friends from time to time." Her visage flickered, and she turned as if beckoned by a voice Tomoe could not hear. "I have to go, goodbye, Father."  
  
"Goodbye, pumpkin." Tomoe sobbed. "I'll see you again when we're both in a better place."  
  
Hotaru vanished completely. "I can hardly wait," her voice said as it too faded out.  
  
Tomoe awoke and smiled though his sadness was great. He had gotten the chance to say all that he'd wanted to say. He could now sleep at night with an unburdened heart.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the real world, in the Professor's bedroom, Sailor Pluto stopped concentrating, and smiled with satisfaction. She looked down upon the Professor's sleeping body, and stroked his face gently.  
  
"Anything for a friend," she whispered to him.  
  
* * * *  
  
They had all gathered for the funeral of Hotaru, Raye, and Saiya at the summit of Mount Fuji. It was a high lonely place that many would not disturb, and though it was cold, there was very little possibility of discovery of the graves. It was pretty much the only place in Japan they could bury them with any privacy.  
  
Three holes were dug into the snow and rock, with crude headstones set at the head of them, facing the rising sun, as was the custom for burial. The headstones were labeled from left to right: "Here lies our beloved Hotaru Tomoe. She died nobly in the defense of Tokyo and the entire world. May her soul rest in peace. Born: January 16th 1984. Died: July 23rd, 1999."  
  
"Here lies our little firecracker, Raye Hino. She died nobly so that the enemy might be defeated. May her soul rest in peace. Born: April 17th 1980. Died: July 23rd, 1999."  
  
"Here lies the bravest fool that ever lived. Saiya Kou died nobly in order to destroy the threat of the Negaverse forevermore. May her soul rest in peace. Born: July 30th, 1978 Died: July 23rd, 1999."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the messages on the tombstones. How Trista had come up with such carvings on such short notice, she couldn't guess. They were very appropriate for her friends, though. They were all there except for Lita and Mr. Hino. Those two were at the Morgue, getting Raye's body.  
  
Serena's body was cold and tired! Last night she had gotten only four hours of sleep. She would have slept longer, but the funeral needed to be done early so they could slip everything they needed out of town unseen. They had all arisen before sunrise, even Amy, whose collapse yesterday had caused some alarm, but was due to her overworking her own body. She had slept the longest, but still looked dead on her feet.  
  
Amy faced the sunrise, watching the distant Pacific Ocean wash on the shores of Tokyo. From up high, the city didn't look so bad. In retrospect, it should have been much worse. There were still a few sections that had escaped a lot of damage. Amy sighed. She was going to miss Tokyo!  
  
Serena walked over and stood next to her, looking down on the coast. The sky was completely cloudless, save for the wisps of smoke that rose from fires that still smoldered on the ground even after three days.  
  
"When are you leaving us, Amy?" she asked, fondling her engagement ring.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Amy in a monotone reply.  
  
"That soon?" Serena was slightly surprised. "I thought for sure you would stay longer."  
  
"I stayed for the funeral so I could pay my respects to my friends," said Amy. "I would have left sooner otherwise. I'm already almost packed. I take the first plane out of Tokyo airport tomorrow morning."  
  
"There's a lot of people leaving Tokyo," said Serena. "They all don't seem to want to live here anymore."  
  
"They won't be gone forever," Amy said. "They simply need a place to stay until the city is rebuilt. I'm guessing after the excavations are over, the city may become like a ghost town for quite a while."  
  
"It's a good thing the Airport escaped destruction," Serena said, looking down in that direction. "Otherwise it would be difficult for anyone to leave here."  
  
"Is that what your family did, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena nodded. "They're staying at my Grandma's, almost on the other side of this mountain. I hope I can visit them and let them know I'm alright."  
  
Amy nodded. "I still don't know about my Mother," she said sadly. "I hope she got out of here okay."  
  
"Why don't you stay until you find her?" asked Serena.  
  
Amy shook her head. "I trust you guys to know what to do when you find her," she said. "When you do, tell her what I did, and why. I don't mind if you tell her who I was, because I don't think it will matter to me anyways."  
  
"What if she...?" Serena trailed off.  
  
"Died?" Amy felt tears coming up and fought them back. "Then there's nothing I can do. Just tell me whether or not she is, okay?"  
  
Serena embraced Amy. "I wish you wouldn't do this!" she said.  
  
"I have to," she said. "I won't be Sailor Mercury anymore. So I'll move on with my life. I'll pursue my Doctorate, like I always dreamed of doing, and find a career to work for the rest of my life. Who knows? Maybe in Germany I can meet someone. A nice, smart, man who can help take my mind off Darien."  
  
"I know how you feel about this, Amy," said Serena. "I was just saying I wish you wouldn't go away."  
  
Amy closed her eyes. "Maybe.... perhaps someday I will return.... once I've buried my past. I'll come see you all again, okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
* * * *  
  
Katsie gripped her sides with her arms and gazed at the ground. She felt out of place in the uniform of Sailor Mars. Like she didn't belong in it.  
  
"... And then she comes back to life, and accuses me of not helping her when I had the chance," said Katsie. She just finished telling Sailor Pluto of her nightmares.  
  
Trista nodded in understanding. She pursed her lips and said: "Let me ask you something, Katsie. Just how responsible for Raye's death do you actually feel?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Katsie.  
  
"People would say Time is my power, but few realize that dreams are my forte. I am the Senshi of Dreams. Therefore, don't you think I'd know a thing or two about them?" Trista smiled at her.  
  
"I guess so," said Katsie. "I don't see how that answers my dilemma."  
  
"All dreams have a basis in reality, Kat," Trista walked around and looked into the deep grave dug for Raye. "The reality is, you feel guilty about Raye's death. You may not feel this way readily, yet you have recurring nightmares where she blames you for her death. Do you really think that she'd blame you if she had the ability to?"  
  
"No."  
  
Trista fixed her gaze on Katsie. "Then your fears are self generated," she said in a matter of fact way. "You have these dreams because you wish you could have helped fight Dark Mercury in some way. You wished you had your powers back, right? Now you find yourself cast into the role of Sailor Mars, with similar powers to those you wielded as a Black Moon Soldier. You feel guilty about it. You feel as if you've usurped her place in life. Stop me if I'm wrong."  
  
Katsie avoided her stare. "No, you're not."  
  
"Now answer me this, do you honestly feel as if Raye would blame you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The simple fact is, Katsie, that if she were alive right now, she would WANT you to take her place. You are the next logical replacement for her, because you two were one and the same, in more than just powers. You two were almost soul mates. You shared a bond that rivaled the bond held by you and your Sisters. You need to stop blaming yourself for something you did not do. The guilt you feel is over a decision that was out of your hands. You want to make amends? Move on, and carry on in her stead. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Katsie felt the weight in her heart lift. What Trista said made sense. She was beating herself up over something she had no power over. She imagined Raye standing next to her and yelling at her. She was yelling: "What are you, dumb?! How could you possibly think something so ridiculous?!" Katsie smiled at the thought. That's just what Raye would say if she were here.  
  
IF she were here..  
  
The reality hit her hard, and the smile faded. Raye was gone. The best way to honor her would be to carry on as Sailor Mars, as Trista insisted. She looked at the Senshi of Dreams with watery eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Trista," she said gratefully.  
  
"Don't mention it," Sailor Pluto. "Now look lively. Here she comes."  
  
Katsie looked up and saw Lita flying in their direction with a body wrapped in a black bag slung over her shoulder. Under her other arm, a terrified Mr. Hino hung on for dear life. He looked like he was going to faint, but he was otherwise taking the flight very well. He was willing to brave the cold and the height to see his Granddaughter buried with the honor he knew she deserved. Professor Tomoe had joined them as well.  
  
Everyone who knew those who had died was at the funeral. The Senshi of course had all come, decked out in their uniforms. Along with Professor Tomoe and Mr. Hino, there was Jedite, Tuxedo Mask, and Luna and Artemis, whom Sailor Pluto had teleported here from the Tsukino house. Unfortunately, no one else could be there, for no one else knew the secret of the Sailor Scouts. Alan and Ann were still hanging by a thread in their comas.  
  
Sailor Pluto waited until everyone was settled, then she walked around behind the headstones and took the position of a Priest.  
  
"When our friends are taken away from us," she began, "we are left with many questions. We ask ourselves why did it have to happen? We ask ourselves whether we could have done anything differently to spare their lives. A few of us even question why they were spared, and not their friends. Guilt; anger; and shame are all parts of the process of grieving. But we must not let these feelings carry on. We must not think we failed our friends, for in truth we succeeded in taking advantage of their sacrifices and defeated the greatest of all threats.  
  
"I say that Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Starfighter are looking down upon us with pride. I would like to think that they are in a far better place right now, smiling down upon us, wanting us to move on... and move on we must.  
  
"Life ends for these three warriors, but Time, as always, marches on. With a brand new, and uncertain, future ahead of all of us, we must carry on more than ever before. The Sailor Scouts must be on guard for the good of humanity. And we must once again start from scratch in realizing the dream of a better tomorrow. Crystal Tokyo, and the marvelous future it represents is no longer a certainty, but a mere possibility. To work toward that better tomorrow, we must put our sorrow behind us and concentrate on the living, not the dead.  
  
"Amen," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
The Sailor Scouts all bowed their heads in silence and respect. They all took their turns saying something about their dead friends whether they were funny little memories or just words of honor. Surprisingly, the most touching and memorable speech came from Jedite.  
  
He stepped up and stared into the sky for a moment, searching for something to say. Finally, he leveled his gaze at the funeral party, and spoke.  
  
"I used to hate all of you," he said flatly. "There was a time when I considered anyone who wore the Senshi uniform to be my enemy. I blindly followed a madwoman, and gave in to hatred and evil. It was the only way of life that I knew. I was always taught that any good feelings were a weakness, and that those who fought for the weak were our enemy.  
  
"I failed to stop you, and it cost me dearly. My own Queen sent me to a Dimension of horrors and nightmares. For five years I dreamt that you were all laughing as she trapped me in a coffin of dreams for eternity! And I hated you all even more!  
  
"Then Sailor Pluto came, and she freed me. I was shocked that anyone would do such a thing for me. All I ever knew was cruelty and disloyalty. As time wore on, I saw all sorts of things that no one ever did for me. I saw friendship amongst the Senshi. I saw Sailor Mercury save my life, even though you could have all just as easily stood aside and watched me die. Most of all, I saw a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe take the enemy away, and commit suicide to try and destroy her.  
  
"At the time, we did not know that it did not work, and I realized for the first time that the path I had been following was the weak one. Evil was the weakness, and evil would always fail because sacrifice and love could never go hand in hand with evil. It was a slap in the face, and so I decided to try being good." Jedite paused and looked around at everyone, then he raised his eyebrow slightly ".. At least for a while."  
  
Everyone chuckled, despite themselves, at that one.  
  
"I never saw anyone get a funeral with the Negaverse. Those who died in battle were used as examples of failure. So I am seeing something again which I am un-accustomed to. Maybe death isn't as bad as all that. If these three hadn't died, we surely wouldn't be standing here right now. Neither would I. I have my own thanks to give, for these three saved my life in their actions as well as the world. I know that sounds selfish, but that's just how I am.  
  
Jedite took a deep breath. "I am going to say something, which I didn't think I'd ever say. I am proud to have been here to witness this event, and to have done my part, however small, in defeating your enemy. I intend to take advantage of the second lease on life which you all gave me to correct my past mistakes."  
  
Serena broke free from her fiance's arms, and walked up to Jedite. He looked down at her, wondering what she was doing. She smiled with teary eyes, and embraced him. Jedite looked alarmed at first, but that look faded, to be replaced by an uncertain look of happiness.  
  
"What are you feeling, Jedite?" asked Trista.  
  
"I feel.. warm and fuzzy I guess.. I don't like it.." Jedite hesitated stubbornly.  
  
The group dispersed after that. They all would have liked to believe that it was all over, that they could put the death and suffering behind them now. They could look ahead to the future, and the uncertain possibilities that future would bring. None of them, not even Sailor Pluto, could tell what lay in store. It was an adventure they were willing to embark on, for the sake of their lost friends.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Mercury left the next day. She was given a tearful farewell at the airport by all her friends and family. She was off to Germany, to pursue her medical career. As they embraced, Serena made Amy promise that she would come back again someday. Amy said that she would when she got the opportunity. They both promised to write e-mail to each other often.  
  
Amy left her powers and responsibilities behind. This left a new void in the team in the position of Sailor Mercury. Katsie had assumed the role of Sailor Mars, and helped the Sailor Scouts in that position. Two weeks after Dark Mercury, she was introduced publicly to the world as the new Sailor Mars. The Sailor Scouts soon found and introduced a replacement for Mercury as well. Birdie, Katsie's older Sister, took up the job on the same grounds as Katsie had. She wanted to help make a difference. The Senshi, alas, could find no suitable replacement for Sailor Saturn, but they kept the Silence Glaive and Henshin Pen aside just in case.  
  
Alan and Ann remained in a comatose state in the Field Hospital for three more weeks. Alan recovered on a Friday, and all the Senshi came to see him awaken. He regained his strength and powers quickly, and stood vigil over Ann's body every day and night until she was better.  
  
Help arrived from the United Nations for the city of Tokyo about two weeks after Dark Mercury. The international effort brought the Sailor Senshi more into the public eye than ever before! As the whole story of Dark Mercury was released to the world, the Senshi became known as heroes. As Jedite had warned, however, there was a large contingent of people who thought they were dangerous and were to be blamed for the damage, but thanks to Amy's confession, it didn't get as bad as he had predicted.  
  
Jedite settled down as a normal human, got a job, and maintained close contact with the Senshi. He changed his name to Jed Tokiba, and got himself a job on the Police Force, where his natural leadership abilities earned him the title of Lieutenant in less than six months! Sailor Moon commented upon hearing the news that being a General for the Negaverse might not have been a bad thing after all. Sailor Pluto's feelings for Jedite increased, and the two began to date. As the Time Stream healed itself, Pluto had to start reassuming her Guardian duties, but she did spend less time there than she had before the disaster. Dark Mercury, if nothing else, reminded her of the importance of being with her loved ones more often.  
  
Darien took Serena to her Parents' temporary home in Fujikama as soon as her duties as Sailor Moon permitted. It was about three weeks after Dark Mercury. John and Karen Tsukino were so happy to see them again, they accepted the rather shaky story Darien provided to explain Serena's absence without a question. John changed his opinions about Darien, and even endorsed their engagement. However, he did put his foot down and told Serena that she would have to complete College first!  
  
"No more living at home and working part time anymore, young lady!" he sternly said to her. Serena was so happy she had a shot at marrying Darien that she actually agreed, and, amazingly enough, managed to get into a Community College just a few miles north of Tokyo!  
  
Luna and Artemis became star members of the Tsukino family now that they could talk. It was considered a freak of nature, and Serena decided to keep her identity a secret.  
  
Luna said it was a sensible choice. "No need to let too many cats out of the bag," was her reply. Artemis stayed with Luna like glue, even though Mina got her Apartment back into shape. The two became closer than they ever had before.  
  
Amara and Michelle also became closer than ever. They began to publicly express their feelings. The near catastrophe with Dark Mercury had convinced them that life was too short to "stay in the closet," as Amara said.  
  
A tragedy occurred about two more weeks after Alan recovered. Ann was dying! Everyday, her heartbeat waned even more! Doctors considered pulling the plug, and Alan was inconsolable! He thought about something however, and he discussed it with Serena.  
  
"I won't let Ann die!" he said stubbornly.  
  
"What are you going to do, though?" asked Serena. "There's no saving her."  
  
Alan stared off into space as he replied: "There is one way."  
  
He and Serena went to the Hospital and he took Ann's hand in his. "Goodbye, my beloved Ann," was all he said. Then he transferred all his energy into her body. Alan's body went limp, and Ann awoke from her coma, her heartbeat returned to normal.  
  
Alan died two days after that. They suggested having another funeral for him, but Ann said she would take his body back and bury him at the foot of the Doom Tree. With teary farewells, she carried Alan's body back to Vanna, using a portal Sailor Pluto had created for her. She returned a week later and said she would stay on Earth from now on. The Doom Tree had given her permission, and had promised to watch over Alan's resting body. Ann became a regular in Tokyo as well.  
  
In the two months after Dark Mercury, Tokyo was recovering well. All the commercial and residential areas were being overhauled and renovated. The City Government used the disaster as an excuse to "build a better Tokyo." The international money and relief soon made the city at least a partial reflection of the booming city it had been before. People began to return to Tokyo. Among them were Serena's parents, and Amy's Mother. She came in looking for Amy, but she found her friends instead. They all told her she was just fine and living in Germany right now. Mrs. Mizuno sighed sadly, but she accepted her Daughter's wish. The two corresponded happily by phone and e-mail back and forth from Japan and Germany. Amy looked genuinely happy for the first time in months in her web camera photo. She said she was making lots of friends, and her Degree was well under way!  
  
The graves of Sailor Saturn, Mars, and Starfighter remained undisturbed at the summit of Mount Fuji. Sailor Moon and friends visited at least once a week to pay their respects and leave little tokens of love at the gravestones. Time healed the pain of their passing, but all refused to forget their noble companions.  
  
Birdie and Katsie filled in nicely as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. The Sailor Scouts took to crime fighting in the wake of the disaster. Crime was on an upswing due to the lack of order in the damage. Plus it gave them a nice excuse to endear themselves even further with the Police and the public in general. News Reports every day were filled with images and reports of the Senshi doing heroic deeds for Tokyo. They were all happy to have such relatively easy jobs and get appreciation from it as well. Sailor Pluto cautioned against getting complacent however.  
  
"One day evil will return to this Planet," she warned. "Evil never dies! We must always be here in case Earth ever needs our help again."  
  
Crystal Tokyo was no longer a certainty. The future had wiped itself clean like a chalkboard after the destruction it endured! However, the future of the Planet never looked brighter for the Sailor Scouts! With each new day, they would patrol the city. As they flew through the air, each one would think that life couldn't be better. They could all look forward to fulfilling their lives and destiny. For the present, all was safe and at peace, and everything was as it should be.  
  
As for the future? Well.... that's another story altogether. 


	9. Executioner's Law: chapter one

SAILOR MOON 2: EXECUTIONER'S LAW!

PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR MOON………

On July 23rd, 1999, the lives of Sailor Moon and her Senshi changed forever! A being of terrible power and hatred descended from the far distant future, harboring a vendetta against Sailor Moon! She called herself Dark Mercury, and she was soon revealed to be the future destiny of Sailor Mercury… The Fallen Senshi!

Regardless of her origins, it was clear she meant business! Dark Mercury was completing a conquest of Time, wherein she murdered thousands of versions of Neo-Queen Serenity simply by going back in Time each previous day. Her conquest might have been completed at one critical juncture: The Wedding of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

However, before Dark Mercury could complete the killing blow to the object of her worst hatred, Sailor Pluto intervened and sent Neo-Queen Serenity hurtling backward through time to the last days of the 20th Century. Dark Mercury followed, determined to finish her revenge in the distant past!

The Sailor Scouts of 1999 hadn't used their powers to fight evil since the battle against Galaxia four years ago. Now they were young adults and beginning to make their own way in the world as normal people, but once again their destiny was thrust upon them by the sudden arrival of Serenity… Battered, broken, and bleeding!

While Dark Mercury solidified her hold on the Time Stream, Sailor Pluto moved to gather powerful allies for the Senshi of 1999. Meanwhile, on Earth, Sailor Jupiter discovered the identity of Serenity and learned from her the dark destiny of Amy Mizuno!

But before she could warn her friends Dark Mercury appeared and tried to finish off Neo-Queen Serenity. Sailor Jupiter fought back, buying time for the rest of the Senshi to gathered toward the chaos. The fight became bogged down in an old abandoned Refinery, and Sailor Pluto and her allies came to the rescue. But even the likes of General Jedite were unable to fell her, and Dark Mercury simply absorbed his power to make herself much stronger than before.

All seemed lost, but Sailor Saturn moved in and prevented Dark Mercury from killing Jedite by sacrificing her own life in her Ultimate Attack: Death Reborn Revolution! The two were apparently killed in the huge blast and for a time peace returned. Jedite was moved by Saturn's actions and vowed to devote his heart and soul to good from then on. Sailor Pluto revealed the story of Dark Mercury to everyone and a great deal of soul searching commenced among the Senshi, who have never dealt with any situation this personal before.

But Dark Mercury was not dead! She returned, this time at the head of a massive Fleet of Starships to lay waste to 20th Century Earth! But help arrived once again, this time at the hands of Sailor Galaxia, a former enemy, and five new Senshi! While a massive battle occurred in Outer Space between the Senshi and the Nemesis Fleets, the final showdown between Dark Mercury and both Sailor Moons was joined.

In the terrible fighting that followed, Sailor Mars was tragically taken from the Senshi! In a fit of rage, Neo-Queen Serenity finally lost control and went all out against Dark Mercury! In the battle that subsequently flattened nearly half the city of Tokyo, Serenity managed to wear down Dark Mercury enough for her past self to take over. But even the combined power of the Sailor Scouts was not powerful enough to vaporize Dark Mercury… Not without Sailor Mars!

Enter Katsie Ayakashi and her Sisters, apparently the perfect replacements for the fallen Senshi. Katsie reluctantly took up the responsibility of Sailor Mars and added her powers to Sailor Moon's, completing the Senshi Ring, and destroying Dark Mercury even as Serenity, holding her down, died as well! In one Earth-shattering explosion the threat of Dark Mercury was ended forever!

But though the Senshi won the battle, they now face another war on the Horizon. Tokyo is broken, its citizens weary and angry over losing their homes and families. Crime is on the rise as chaos takes over, and the Sailor Scouts have found themselves thrust into the public eye, where everything they do is scrutinized and criticized. They now have to prove themselves to Tokyo that they are a force of good and help erase the shadow of Dark Mercury that looms in people's memories. The battle will begin on the streets of Tokyo, against the common Criminals who seek to take advantage of Tokyo's shattered state………

CHAPTER ONE: THE SILENCE GLAIVE!

"This is the Tokyo Police Department!" said the Officer into his megaphone. "We have you completely surrounded! Come out with your hands in the air!"

The place was a small, decrepit Department Store in what was left of downtown Tokyo. The time was nearly midnight. There was a half Moon hanging over the street, adding its pale glow to the meager city lights. The store was one of only a few buildings not damaged in some way, save for the broken glass door. The lights within were on. The place was currently occupied, but not by its owner.

The reply to the Police's warning was a hail of bullets from within. Several large plate glass windows shattered as ammunition smashed through. The Cops hit the deck, hiding behind their vehicles. The ringing of metal could be heard as bullets bounced off the vehicles.

"They're not your average petty thieves," said Sergeant Martin Gotoh to his partner, Jed Tokiba.

"They seem determined to hold their ground against us," Jed said emotionlessly, crouched behind the rear tire. As the bullet fire lessened he peeked over the trunk of the '95 Toyota Corolla. "There are eight of them inside," he said as he came back down again.

"How do you figure that? There was no confirmation over the radio of the number of perpetrators," Martin looked skeptical.

"There's no need," Jed remarked. "I could tell from the bullet holes and the angle of fire. Two from four different windows. Plus, there's a difference in the sizes of the holes in the cars. I count maybe as much as five different calibers. A couple appear to be Shotguns judging from the sounds they make."

"And you had the presence of mind to pay attention to that while you were ducking back here?" Martin gaped. "You're either lying through your teeth or you're some kind of freakin' genius!"

"Something like that," Jed loaded his pistol and clicked off the safety. "In any case they don't appear to be too willing to surrender."

"Screw yourselves, you Police bastards!" shouted someone from the Department Store. "We got enough ammo in here to keep you out for days!"

"Wonder why they'd want such a small insignificant store so bad?" Martin wondered.

"There's more to that store than meets the eye," Jed said simply. "Perhaps at an earlier date they left something here that was of value to them. Drugs maybe, or some loot from a previously committed crime."

"You amaze me, man," Martin shook his head. "You've only been in this department a month and you got all the makings of a Detective. You should try out for the program sometime. We're hurting for Investigators right now."

"Surrender or we'll be forced to enter the building!" the Captain shouted back through the megaphone.

"Not likely," Jed muttered.

A shot rang out from inside the building. All of a sudden the megaphone shattered and the Police Captain, whose name was Jidai, fell back on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and the back of his head.

Jed felt a rush of indignation as he coolly stood up from behind his car, took aim at the origin of the shot, and fired. A painful scream from inside told everyone he hit the mark.

The rest of the Officers cheered as the Criminals opened fire. But by then Jed was back behind his wheel. Martin looked at him in awe. "You say you've never been a Cop before, but I don't buy it. You have brains and the deadest freakin' aim I've ever seen a blue suit fire!"

"I was telling the truth, I wasn't ever a Police Officer," Jed responded amidst the rain of bullets ricocheting off cars. "But I used to be a Soldier… A long time ago. That's all you need to know about me."

All of a sudden the firing ceased! From the top of a building across the street flew a long object, like a giant arrow! The object pierced one of the few remaining unbroken windows of the store and lodged into the tiled floor.

"What was that?!" Martin exclaimed.

Then, without warning, the entire building rocked on its' foundations as a gigantic, fiery explosion blew out its walls and lifted its ceiling off! Every Cop in the area stood up in shock as they stared at what was just a moment ago a standoff! The standoff was apparently over now!

Jed looked back up at the opposite roof. Before he thought he'd seen someone up there right before the missile flew overhead, but he'd passed it off as just a spectator. Now he wasn't so sure. In any case the person wasn't there any longer.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Martin shouted, shielding his face from the heat of the fire. "A Rocket Launcher?!"

"Perhaps," Jed answered, a little stunned himself. "But who would launch it at a bunch of crooks and why?"

"Whoever did it certainly took care of the problem," said Martin.

"Don't pat whoever it was on the back. He may have ended a siege, but he also committed murder," Jed growled. He watched as the Firefighters advanced and unleashed their hoses on the fire. Lights turned on in surrounding Apartment Complexes and people leaned out their windows to look. In minutes the entire city would be trying to find out what the explosion was about. He sighed heavily. Here came the Media.

"You don't suppose it was the Senshi girls, do you?" Martin asked.

Jed shot him a hard look. He generally didn't care about people, but about the Senshi he always got defensive. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be alive right now. He'd still be frozen in a block of ice for all eternity. "The Senshi would not do something like this. They don't need weapons for crime fighting for one thing. For another thing they aren't the type of girls who kill people."

"Oh, and I suppose you know all about them," Martin laughed.

"Let's just say I have a feeling," Jed replied. He shook his head. There were many ignorant people, some of them, sadly, Police Officers who thought the Senshi were the cause of Tokyo's recent problems. It was ridiculous that they get blamed for Dark Mercury's devastation, but that was just human nature to find a scapegoat. "I mean, you've seen them on the news," he continued. "Try picturing those pretty young girls in miniskirts toting weapons and artillery pieces. Doesn't fit, does it?"

Martin chuckled. "I dunno, have you seen some of that Anime?" he laughed. "So you do have a human side after all. 'Pretty young girls'… That was a good one coming from you."

Before too long the Firefighters had the fire under control and subdued. It was strange how quickly they gained the upper hand on the blaze, however. It seemed as though the fire died down on its own. Finally, an hour after it started the fire was out and Investigators began to rummage through the rubble.

Jed expected the Investigators to find maybe a spent shell casing or shrapnel from a bomb that had caused the sudden explosion. However, from within the burned out shell of the store, there arose a collective exclamation. Some of the scene leaders got called in and the noise grew louder as the news spread. A weapon had been found alright, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen!

Jed furrowed his brows together when the word 'Senshi' began to get thrown around by the rumor mill. He left Martin's side and walked toward the building. He was stopped by another Lieutenant. "Sorry, Jed. I can't let you in unless you're part of the Investigative Team," he said apologetically.

"What are they talking about?" Jed insisted. "What did they find in there?"

"They're bringing it out right now," the Lieutenant pointed.

One of the Investigators, surrounded by a group of Officers, emerged from the wreckage with the object. It was a long staff, about six feet in length from the butt of the shaft to the tip of the blade at the end. The blade itself was fishhook shaped, and though it had been at the center of an explosion it bore no blemish or damage that could be seen!

Jed gasped. "I know that weapon!" he accidentally blurted out.

"Huh?!" the Lieutenant looked at him funny. Several Cops around the area looked at him too.

Jed pushed past the flustered Officer and charged into the midst of the I-Team. Several surprised and angry shouts went unheeded as he snatched the weapon from the team leader, an old salty Detective named Harry Morimura.

"Tokiba!" he barked. "What are you doing?! Do you want your badge taken away?!!"

Jed ignored him. He inspected the weapon closely, trying to find out if it was a fake. Of course he had no way of knowing for sure, but the fact he'd seen this weapon before made his heart pound. It couldn't possibly be HER! There was simply no way!!

Morimura gave him a long look. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Tokiba," he said more calmly. "I get the feeling you know something about this thing that we don't."

Jed snapped out of his shock and looked around at everyone. All the Cops either looked at him accusingly or curiously. For once he was at a loss for words. He handed the weapon back to the Detective. "Here," he croaked before turning to walk away.

One of the other Officers made a move as if to stop him, but Morimura restrained him. "I'll get to him later. He knows something but let's get the scene cleaned up first. He'll fess up when he's ready to."

Martin was waiting at the car with his arms folded across his chest. "What was that all about?" he asked. He actually sounded worried.

Jed got into the passenger seat. "Let's get back to the Station," he said. "There's nothing for us here."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Martin asked, getting behind the wheel.

Jed shook his head. "I have an idea, but I'm not jumping the gun on this one. I have to consult an expert in the business first."

Martin smirked and started up the car, shaking his head. "You're never this evasive. It must be serious."

"More than you could ever know," Jed whispered as they took off down the street.

Trista Meioh was waiting for him out in front of the Police Station. Jed was surprised, but then again perhaps he wasn't altogether shocked she was here. He said a quick goodnight to Martin and walked up to her.

"I take it you know what I'm about to ask you," he said.

"You may find it hard to believe but I probably know less than you do," Trista replied coolly. "I'm here because I've felt a great disturbance in the Time Stream. And it's centered around Tokyo."

Jed shook his head and laughed sardonically. "What is it with this town? It's like a Black Hole sucking evil toward it."

Trista wasn't laughing. "Tell me what happened tonight. Because tonight I felt a huge spike in that disturbance. And this time you were near the locus of it."

Jed sobered up. "Something very disturbing did happen. I saw something I don't think I should have seen. What was the name they gave to Sailor Saturn's weapon?"

"The Silence Glaive."

"That's the one," said Jed "Tonight I was part of a Police Standoff around Yoko's Department Store. We were pinning down a bunch of trigger-happy Criminals who were hiding a stash of Crack somewhere inside. They had us at a disadvantage somewhat until that very weapon came flying from across the street and speared straight through the store window. Seconds later it blew up, killing every man inside. The Police found the Silence Glaive after the blast and now they're holding it in custody even as we speak."

Trista became distant, as if processing what he was thinking. Her expression was unreadable. Finally she came back to him. "The possibilities are very few," she explained cryptically. "Only one being in existence could wield the Silence Glaive, but she's dead."

"Well unless I'm being deceived it looked very much LIKE the Silence Glaive," insisted Jed. "Maybe someone else found a way to use it."

"Impossible," Trista shook her head emphatically.

"Then what? Saturn's back from the dead?" asked Jed. He didn't know why just saying that made his heart pound. Sure she'd sacrificed her life to save his, but he only knew her a few minutes.

Trista shrugged. "I don't know. Your news is just as much a shock to me as it is to you. And without the Time Stream intact I cannot see things with clarity, only feel. It may be Centuries before I can be as powerful as I was before Dark Mercury."

"Don't let it get you down," Jed put an arm around her waist and kissed her on the neck. "Just look at it this way. That doesn't make me love you any less. I just wish you'd come around more often and not just for some emergency or problem."

Trista smiled at him. "You're sweet."

"I know, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold," Jed joked without even cracking a smile.

That made Trista laugh, which was his goal all along. She reluctantly kissed him on the lips and then backed away. "I'd love to come home with you tonight, but I have some investigating to do. I'll be back in a few days at least."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Jed griped.

"I promise," Trista poked him gently on the nose, "after this is solved I'll spend more time in the real world. So please don't be bitter?"

Jed pretended to consider it. "Just one more question."

"Yes?"

"What do I do about letting the others know about this?"

Trista paused. "Don't tell them anything. Not until we know for sure what's going on. Let's not jump the gun. This would be a very delicate issue for all of us."

Jed nodded in agreement. "That's what I would have said. Very well then. I'll see what I can do from my end about finding things out."

The two of them kissed one more time and then Trista melted into the shadows, vanishing without a trace.

When Jed reported back to work that evening, the entire Police Station was in an uproar. Everyone was talking to someone and most of the conversation wasn't happy. Fortunately he didn't even have to ask what was going on. Detective Morimura was waiting by his cubicle. He didn't look pleased.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Jed, taking his brown coat off and hanging it on the back of his chair.

"You and I need to have a little chat right now. Whatever you got lined up for this evening can wait."

"Actually I have some time. I always come to work a half hour early," said Jed. "Your office then?"

Morimura led him to an office toward the back of the building. It was relatively quiet in his corner of the Station. He had a reputation for being a snappy old man, and most of the younger Cops stayed out of his way unless they had business with him. Once the door was closed the silence was deafening. Jed was fairly certain he was going to get a vigorous interrogation, but he didn't care. He'd known fear before and someone like Morimura didn't even come close to the terrors he'd dealt with most of his life.

"Something happen today I should know about?" Jed started out.

"I don't know, Tokiba," said Morimura, lighting a cigarette. "Perhaps you can tell me."

"Well if you want to know how my day went, I got home at about eight in the morning, slept until about two o'clock, got up, showered, shaved, watched some CNN, ate some dinner, put on my Uniform and came here to work just five minutes ago. How was your day, Inspector?" Jed answered without the slightest tone of sarcasm.

Morimura snorted. "You're clever, Tokiba. Perhaps a little too clever. I know full well what you did during that Dark Mercury fiasco and everyone around here might think you're quite the hero. But what everyone seems to have forgotten I have not. You're a friend of those Senshi girls, or at the very least an acquaintance. I know you know a lot more than you let on, in fact you may know exactly what I need to in order to solve this case! What do you know about the weapon that was stolen today?!"

Jed's heart froze, though he didn't so much as show it on his face. "It's gone?"

"Disappeared not long after you checked out," said Morimura, sitting back in his chair. "We had it in the Clean Room as evidence. The Forensic Tech left it alone sometime around ten this morning. An hour later, he returns, the weapon is gone. Investigations inspects the room… No sign of forced entry; no fingerprints; nothing else in the room was disturbed, and the surveillance tapes have a two minute gap in their playback. Here's the real ass-kicker: the tape wasn't erased, it simply did not record those two minutes during the time the weapon got taken."

"Impressive," Jed nodded.

"The person who took the weapon was more than a professional. In fact it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out it was the person whom the weapon belonged to that took it back. Now I think you know who it is, Jed… I can call you Jed, can't I… Because this person obviously wasn't a normal person," said Morimura.

The man was sharp for his age, no doubt about it. "I know what you're trying to get at," he said to the old Detective. "You want me to tell you it was a Senshi, don't you?"

"Did I say that?" Morimura shrugged benignly.

Jed laughed. His mirth must have taken the old Cop by surprise because Morimura raised his eyebrows. Finally, Jed stopped laughing. "Trust me, sir," he said, "I don't know a single Senshi who's clever enough to pull this off."

Morimura wasn't amused. "Cut the crap, Jed! I know you know more about that weapon than you let on! I could see it in your eyes last night! I didn't call you out then out of professional courtesy, but if you don't start spilling the beans I'll have your badge resting on my pine before lunchtime!"

Jed's smile vanished and he leaned forward onto Morimura's desk. "The weapon is called the 'Silence Glaive'," he said. "And you're right… It is a Senshi weapon. But that Senshi died in defense of this city! On July 23rd, 1999! She died so that you and twenty million other people could live! And if you so much as breathe a bad word about the defenders of this city and those who gave their lives to save it one more time… YOUR badge will be resting nicely up your ASS!!"

Morimura stood up to full height. His jaw was clenched tightly in anger. "What would anyone want with a Senshi weapon?!" he demanded. "If it's not a Senshi as you so adamantly put it… then who the HELL is it, Jed?!"

"I don't know!" Jed finally raised his voice. "But I will get to the bottom of this!"

"You?! What do you want to be a Detective all of a sudden?!" Morimura scoffed.

Jed smirked wryly. "I'm the key to solving this case, sir. And I will be involved, because whoever stole the Glaive and murdered those criminals last night has made it very personal for me. I want to catch this person as badly as you do and make him pay for using a sacred weapon to kill! And if this person does turn out to be extraordinary, you're going to need my connections with the Senshi to bring him down."

Morimura was obviously not used to being outdone, but he couldn't argue against Jed's words. Deep down inside he knew he was right. He sat back down and stubbed out the butt of his smoke in the overflowing ash tray. "Alright then. We have no evidence, no eyewitnesses to either the murders or the burglary, and no clues to go on. Where do you suggest we start?"

"We wait for him to make another move… and we contact the Sailor Senshi. As much as that might stick in your craw, they will be on the playing field for this little game, as this may be very personal for them as well," Jed moved toward the door. "And as for the investigation it is already begun, I assure you. So just stay put and handle things here and I'll keep you posted as to my progress."

"Wait! What do you mean stay put… JED!!" Jed shut the door before Morimura could protest any further. He tried to stifle the triumphant grin on his face as he lifted up his coat and walked out the door of the station.


	10. Executioner's Law: chapter two

CHAPTER TWO: A DEEPENING MYSTERY!

Jed's first stop was at the Nakano Apartments out toward the suburbs of Tokyo. The area around here was virtually unscathed from Dark Mercury's attack as most of the fight had taken place downtown and near the bay area. It was also rather overpopulated nowadays as many of the city's refugees had moved in. Rent values were skyrocketing as people packed into the limited amount of living space like sardines. Some houses even had as many as four or five families occupying them. Houses that could barely fit TWO. Unfortunately crime was on the rise as well in this area.

As he pulled up to the curb directly across the street from Nakano Apartments, Jed noticed several shady characters slink into the shadows of alleyways. It was obvious they were doing something illegal. At the moment, however, Jed didn't care about them. They would be dealt with later.

At the top floor, in Room 405, was the current home of Amara Ten'ou and Michelle Kaioh. Amara was a bit of a drifter. She was working part-time for an Auto Garage that also field-tested Stock Cars for an amateur racing circuit. Naturally she was the Test Driver as well as the Mechanic. Her girlfriend, Michelle, was a member of the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra as a Violinist of course. Neither of them were making much money, but between the two of them together they were putting together a comfortable living. The building they lived in was still in good condition as not too long ago this had been a nice neighborhood.

That piece of information was common knowledge to their neighbors. Jed knew something more about them, however. Jed knew Amara and Michelle were Sailor Senshi. He also was aware they had intimate experience with the late Sailor Saturn. Which brought him to the reason he was here.

Jed knocked on the door to Room 405. He could hear Violin music playing inside. That was Michelle without a doubt. He knocked again and this time the music cut off. There was a long silence before the latch clicked from the other side. The peep-hole in the door went dark for a second, and then the door opened.

Just as he suspected, Michelle poked her head out the door. She favored him with a smile, but it was a cautious one. He didn't really blame her. Dropping by to visit for idle purposes was not Jed's modus operandi. This was the first time he ever knocked on Michelle's door for any reason.

"Hello, Jedite," she said, using his full name. "Oops! I mean… Jed now, isn't it?"

Jed smiled crookedly. "That's alright. I know I haven't stopped by much. You're not used to calling me by my alias."

"Well come in," Michelle invited him, opening the door fully. "Look at you. A Police Officer. Trista told me all about it, but seeing it is surprising. You look good in uniform."

Jed stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "You know, I used to get that a lot when I was in the military."

"You were in the…?" Michelle trailed off, then she thought of something. "Silly me. You're talking about the Dark Kingdom, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? Compliments and flattery were against the LAW in the Dark Kingdom," Jed quipped. "I was talking about Moon Kingdom's military. You know I wasn't ALWAYS a bad guy."

"My mistake," Michelle went to the kitchen. "I have no Moon Kingdom memories of my own."

"That does seem to be the trend with you Senshi," Jed looked around the room. There was a glass lounge table surrounded by couches and chairs in the center of the room. Directly to the left on the far wall stood a Television/ Stereo/ Entertainment Center combination. The carpet was light blue, Neptune's color, but the curtains on the two windows directly ahead were golden yellow, Uranus' hue. Everything in the room reflected this pattern of color. Jed had to admit the colors, just like the couple, went together nicely. "Nice place," he said.

"Thank you," Michelle put a tea kettle on the stove. "Tea?"

"I'll have to tell you about the Moon Kingdom someday," Jed reminded himself. "Yes, tea would be good. Where's Amara?"

"She's out of town for the weekend. She's still got family in Kyoto. Have a seat, don't wait for my invitation," Michelle chided him gently. She smiled at him warmly. "You have full memories of the Moon Kingdom?"

Jed nodded as he sat down on a leather easy chair. "Pretty well perfect," he said. "Serena asks me lots of questions about her Mother whenever she sees me."

"That's so sweet." Michelle leaned against the door post. "So are you going to tell me why you dropped by?"

Jed chuckled. "There's no putting anything past you," he laughed. "Did you see the news on television today?"

"Which news?" asked Michelle.

"About the explosion at the Department Store last night," said Jed.

Michelle nodded in comprehension. "Ah. Yes, the Police standoff that ended in the store exploding for some mysterious reason. They're saying it was a ruptured Gas Main."

Jed snorted. "Gas Main. That's clever of them," he muttered.

The tea kettle started to sing, so Michelle went back into the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. She poured two cups and walked slowly out to the table with them on a tray.

"Thank you," Jed thanked her, taking his cup. He took a quick sip out of it.

"So you're saying it's not a Gas Main?"

Jed shook his head. "No, definitely not. Because I saw the cause of it with my own eyes. And the implications are serious."

"So what was it?" asked Michelle.

"The Silence Glaive," he replied, before taking another sip of his tea.

Michelle's tea simply sat on the table, steaming. She looked at him for a moment. She must have been trying to gauge if he was kidding or not. "You're serious?"

"It flew right over my head, Michelle," Jed set his tea down. "And I saw it up close. I held it in my hands when the Cops brought it out. It was unmistakable."

Michelle finally drank from her tea and she got a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was thinking. "That's impossible," she said at last. "We buried the Silence Glaive on top of the mountain. No one but us knows it's there."

"I was going to ask you to come with me up to Fuji," Jed told her. "You and Amara. But I guess I can't get a hold of her for a few days. We need to investigate that Grave. If it has been disturbed in any way…" he shrugged. "We'll know."

"Are you sure it was the Glaive?" Michelle looked disturbed by this topic.

"Draw me a picture of it. You're an Artist, aren't you?" Jed suggested.

Michelle sighed and stood up. "Let me get my sketchbook," she said hesitantly. This issue was obviously making her extremely uncomfortable. Hotaru had been one of her best friends. Her death had come as a severe tragedy to her and Amara in particular. Jed didn't like doing this, but he literally had no other place to start from. If this mysterious killer stole back the Glaive from the Police it meant he wasn't done with it. Which meant it was only a matter of time before he killed again with it! Jed was running out of time!

Michelle took a few minutes to get her sketch pad out. She sat down across from Jed and began to draw. There was no conversation during this interval. Jed stayed quiet and watched her go to work. He finished the rest of his tea while he waited.

As she drew, Michelle's green eyes began to fill up with tears. Her breathing became irregular and she sniffled every now and then. Jed kept quiet, but deep down inside he felt sorry for ever coming here. He knew he was opening a tender wound here.

Finally Michelle finished and she tossed the book across the table and reached for a box of tissues. Jed picked up the book and turned it over to look at the sketch. It was more than simply a picture of the Glaive. Hotaru was in the picture. She was exactly the way he remembered her from his dreams! The same hair, the same smile, the same love and warmth in her dark eyes. She was cradling the Glaive in her arms. And the weapon she carried was precisely identical to the one he saw last night. Jed's breath caught in his throat.

"I only asked for the Glaive," Jed whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hotaru's face.

Michelle wiped a tear away from her eye. "I drew… What my heart told me to draw…"

Jed put the pad down, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the picture. "That was the last expression on her face before she died," he said. "I always imagined she was looking at me with those eyes. Isn't that funny? Why would I wish something like that? I never even knew her until that day and only for a short time. I try to tell myself it was because she saved my life. That it's just an infatuation. But I think… In that moment or two that I knew her… That I loved her!"

Michelle looked at him sadly. "I wish you wouldn't say it so sincerely," she said. "What about it? Let's get back to the subject before I lose it completely."

Jed shook his head and forced a smile. "Right. What was I thinking? After looking at the drawing you put out, I have to say that I'm more certain than ever that it was the Silence Glaive."

Michelle laughed bitterly. "I was afraid you'd say that," she joked.

Jed stood up suddenly. "Thanks for the tea and the hospitality," he said. "You know what? You don't have to come to Fuji with me. It might be… too painful for you. You've been a great help."

Michelle stood up as well and before he could leave, she gripped him by the bicep. "Not so fast!" she said with a tone that surprised him with its sharpness. He blinked at her. "I'm going with you." she continued. "If you're one hundred percent certain you're not mistaken or lying to me in some way."

Jed crossed his fingers over his heart. "I don't lie. Not even when I'm an evil General bent on world domination for a psychotic Queen of Darkness."

Michelle burst out laughing. "I never pegged you for a sense of humor, Jed."

"Neither did I until a few weeks ago," Jed looked at the table. He grabbed the sketchbook and tore the picture out of it, stuffing it in his pocket. "For, um… evidence," he said, wishing he hadn't just opened his mouth.

Michelle smiled at him. "What would Trista say, you bad man?"

"Nothing if you know how to keep a secret," Jed moved toward the door. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

A cold wind blew, as it always did, near the summit of Mount Fuji. The peak was so high in the air that snow stayed on top of it all year round. The air was thin and dry. The atmosphere more closely resembled Siberia than Tokyo in the Summer.

So why, in such a remote and desolate place, would four Graves be erected? For no other reason than to protect the secrecy of the dead whom they memorialized. These four persons had one thing in common: they died less than a month ago in battle against Dark Mercury. The greatest evil the world had ever known!

Truthfully, Jed expected to arrive at the site and find the grave of Hotaru Tomoe disturbed and dug up. He expected to find the Silence Glaive missing from where it was laid to rest. What he did not expect was to arrive and find… Nothing!

Michelle, dressed now as Sailor Neptune, blinked and looked at him. "Are you so sure now that it was the Glaive you saw that night?"

That question annoyed Jed. He moved forward and dug through the snow around Hotaru's Grave with his bare hands. He ignored the numbing cold on his hands and dug until he reached bare ground. The dirt was hard and compact, frozen to a brick-like consistency. It did not look like the grave had been dug up since the day of the Funeral.

"This isn't possible!" he blurted out. "I know what I saw!"

Michelle's eyes wavered as she looked at him. "You poor soul," she said softly. "I had no idea you were that hung up on her. I think you should stop before you hurt yourself."

"DON'T… patronize me!" Jed stood up and pointed at her angrily. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, even if I have to dig up the damn Grave myself!"

He was about to demand going back to Tokyo and picking up a couple of shovels but suddenly his radio began to buzz. He picked it up from his belt and turned up the volume and listened.

"… Multiple Homicide on Main Street near the Takeuchi Overpass," said the Dispatcher's voice. "All available units from 50th Precinct proceed to the scene immediately."

Jed had a gut feeling all of a sudden. He looked at Michelle urgently. "Take me there. Please! I have a hunch."

Neptune sighed, threw his arm around her shoulders, and carried him back down toward the distant city of Tokyo below.

TO BE CONTINUED………

NEXT CHAPTER: THE SCIENTIFIC METHOD


	11. Executioner's Law: chapter three

CHAPTER THREE: THE SCIENTIFIC METHOD.

Needless to say, there was quite a stir when Jed arrived in the arms of a Sailor Senshi at the scene of the crime. The Cops all gaped in amazement at Sailor Neptune and stood aside for Jed as he barged past the barrier tape. The Media had already arrived and they swarmed in, trying to get a word from either Tokiba or Neptune.

There again was Inspector Morimura. Jed met him in the middle of the sea of bodies. This wasn't just a multiple Homicide. This was a MASSACRE! There were probably more than 50 bodies laying about. Some of them were in pieces. Some were charred beyond recognition, as if burned alive. Many of them were already in body bags, ready for the transit to the Morgue.

"Any Eyewitnesses?" Jed approached and cut straight to the chase with Morimura.

"Several, but only very fragmented ones," said the Inspector, dragging on his cigarette. "Most of them just heard the explosions. The rest only saw a little bit and then ran away. We have one that has a most interesting testimony to give. He claims the people here were slaughtered brutally by a Senshi."

"Impossible!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.

Morimura blinked in surprise. "Hello, lady," he said. "Didn't see you there. What authorization do you have to enter this crime scene?"

"She's with me," said Jed.

"You're not in charge of this investigation, Tokiba," Morimura bit back. "You argued a good fight this morning, but just because I was at a loss for words doesn't mean I've conceded control over to you. You still answer to me. You may be an expert in Senshi doings, but I have the final say in this matter. Your girlfriend will have to step outside the lines. That's NOT negotiable!"

"If a Witness fingers a Senshi as the perpetrator, then don't you think this makes it a Senshi matter? Or are you saying the Police Department has what it takes to arrest a Senshi?!" Jed snapped.

"It's alright, Jed," Neptune stepped back. "I'll step back. But I won't leave this place until I know for sure what happened. Mister Tokiba has a point, Inspector. If this turns out to be a Senshi, the Police will not be able to take her down without us. But I'll stay out until then."

"Now," Jed interjected before Morimura could retort, "if you could shelf your prejudice for just a second... What did all these victims have in common?"

Sailor Neptune turned and walked back toward the crowd. Once again the Media swarmed in, but Michelle ignored their questions. She stayed just outside the barrier with her arms across her chest.

Morimura glanced one more time at her, then came back to Jed. "According to some of our Officers there was a turf war going on between rival Gangs. There are forty-two in all. Some of them were obviously killed in the initial gun fighting judging from the wounds. The rest were killed by whoever. Witnesses all agree on one thing… A giant explosion preceded the massacre. The overpass has been severely compromised and shut down by city workers."

"An explosion," Jed nodded. "Just like the one in the Department Store no doubt. So this brings the death toll to…"

"About fifty including last night's killings," said Morimura. "This person has already placed himself among the most notorious murderers in Japan's History in just two days."

"No mortal did this, that's for sure," Jed agreed. "I see a pattern emerging here as well."

"What kind?"

"Just think about it, sir," Jed motioned at the bodies. "Burglars last night, Gang members today. All of the victims thus far have been criminals who were in the act of threatening people's lives at the time they died."

"So you think that justifies it?" asked Morimura. "Whether these people deserved to die or not is a matter of opinion. But according the law of Japan, it's still premeditated murder."

"I'm not saying I agree with this person," said Jed defensively. "But at least now we're starting to nail down a behavioral pattern. We can start piecing together an analysis of this person, can't we? The only way we'll catch this killer is to try and predict her next move."

"Why not 'his'?" asked Morimura with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"What makes you think it's a 'her' that's doing this?" The old Detective didn't miss much, that was for sure. Jed silently cursed his carelessness. He thought he'd been selecting his words carefully up until now to hide his suspicions from the old Goat. He'd slipped up big time!

"I'm speaking hypothetically," he said.

"Yeah, and I suppose you got a Tower in Tokyo to sell me, too," Morimura frowned. "You've been hiding something from me all along. I'll give you just one more chance to tell me what you're thinking and then you walk. Tomorrow you'll be unemployed. Don't push me, Jed!"

Jed looked around furtively, then led Morimura off from the crowd a bit more. "Okay… I'll tell you what I truthfully think. Yes, I suspect the killer is a Sailor Senshi. Yes, I know what that weapon is she used last night, or at least what it's supposed to be. And yes, I believe I know exactly who it is. Now I'm going to be frank with you, Inspector. These Senshi are my friends. In no way was I going to willingly cast them into suspicion by voicing my suspicions to you or any other Cop. Especially given your obvious distaste for their very existence, which I still don't understand. I will tell you everything I suspect, but I want you to keep it a secret until I know for SURE!"

"My only interest is to bring this killer to justice, Jed," Morimura stiffly replied. "I will have you up on charges for Obstruction of the Law if you don't spill the beans and I mean now!"

Jed was cornered and he knew it. He took a deep breath. "Very well… I suspect the killer is a Senshi who at one time called herself Sailor Saturn. The weapon she is using is called the Silence Glaive. It is a tremendously powerful weapon whose limits are unknown to anyone. With this weapon she could kill fifty people… level a City… or destroy the entire Planet! Now if my suspicions are correct, and I'm still not sure they are, I believe you are going to need every Sailor Senshi you can get your hands on to help us with this because there is no way the Police can handle it alone! Is that clear enough? Now if you don't want a panic on your hands… I suggest you keep your mouth closed about this until we've got this woman behind bars."

"If she's as powerful as you say, how do propose we put her behind bars?" asked Morimura.

"From what little I know, she's not much without that Glaive," said Jed. "But let's not assume anything until we know for sure. Now I have some friends… Senshi friends mind you… Who knew this girl very well and can help us. The question is are you willing to open your mind a bit and let them help?"

Morimura motioned for an Officer to allow Sailor Neptune back into the barrier. Neptune ducked under the tape and walked over. "Have we reached some kind of understanding, gentlemen?" her voice was clipped. It was obvious she didn't like Morimura much.

"Do you have Doctor Suichi Tomoe's phone number?" Jed asked her.

Neptune nodded slowly as her eyes began to understand what he was getting at. "Please, don't…" she said. "This will be too painful for him."

"I understand, believe me, I do." said Jed. "But he knows his daughter. And as a Scientist I know he did some studying of her while she was alive. No Scientist could ever resist a specimen like that, even their own daughters. He may be the key to solving this case quickly and it needs to be quick! Before any more people are killed!"

Sailor Neptune nodded again. "His number is 874-3323."

Jed took out his Cell Phone and dialed up the number. He held the phone to his ear for a moment in silence. Finally someone answered on the other end. "Hello, Professor Tomoe… This is Officer Jed Tokiba of Tokyo PD… Yes, that Jed… I was wondering if I could pick your brain about something…?"

They were in the lab beneath Doctor Tomoe's house. It was a vast Laboratory, whose ceiling couldn't even be seen in the close darkness. The dim lighting was provided only by a yellow lamp on the center table and several machines in the back of the room.

Sailor Neptune, Jed, and Detective Morimura had stopped by here because Tomoe had agreed to help them in their case. Jed had judiciously left out the information that this Senshi Vigilante was Sailor Saturn. Something Michelle was grateful for. Tomoe cheerfully cooperated thinking they were simply looking for some nameless Senshi.

"I never did any experiments on my daughter since she was reborn after Pharaoh 90," said Tomoe. "But apparently when I was under the influence of evil I did quite a bit of them. When I came to my senses I was left with a lot of research. Wicked research, most of which I threw away, some of which I retained. One of those experiments was a study I once did on Senshi energy."

Tomoe typed at length on his computer and motioned the three of them around to look. On the monitor appeared three different charts with multicolored lines dancing up and down in a wave-like pattern. Jed had to keep blinking his eyes to keep from getting lost in the movement. It was almost hypnotic.

"This first one," Tomoe pointed to the top chart, "is ambient energy given off by a normal Human. The Human body generates heavy amounts of energy and bioelectricity, more so than any other creature on Earth. The second chart you see is the ambient energy given off by an animal, a Chimpanzee to be exact. As you can see it's starkly similar in wavelength, but its power is considerably less. The third chart," he pointed to the bottom one, and the squiggly lines were nearly jumping off the screen, "is the ambient energy of a Senshi's body. The numbers are nearly unimaginable! These readings were taken from my daughter, Sailor Saturn. Now each Senshi has her own unique power and abilities, this is true, but all Senshi, just like all Humans, radiate similar wavelengths of body energy. In this way I have found a way to detect a Senshi, even in disguise."

Tomoe picked up a small, hand-held computer, probably of his own design. "Use this if you want to find this Vigilante of yours. If she is indeed a Senshi you can pinpoint her movements. In fact we can test it right now…" He pointed the machine at Sailor Neptune. After a second or two, he showed them the results. "This is what Neptune's energy looks like on a waveform scale."

"Can you detect all Senshi on that thing?" asked Jed.

"Well unfortunately only the ones we know of right now," Tomoe was apologetic. "I only have eleven profiles in here at the moment based on past encounters and our current team setup. Nine of the current and I even have two of the deceased, my daughter and your Sailor Mars, uploaded on the data. If you find a new Senshi the computer will note it as such, but you won't get an identification until you know who this Senshi you're looking for is personally."

Jed took the computer. "So if we get an unknown reading it's someone new. That's all we need to know for now." He looked at the other two and nodded. "It's a good place to start. We'll go back to the crime scene and scan for ambient energy she left behind. Thank you, Doctor."

"Of course. Anything for friends of the Senshi. Good luck finding this woman."

The grounds crew was already cleaning up the scene when they got back. All the bodies had been removed, but the pavement was still cracked, splintered, and stained with blood. At least the smell wasn't so stark anymore.

The Media was still there, but they had calmed down considerably and a few crews were even packing their things up. One Reporter spotted Sailor Neptune and ran over. She boldly shoved the microphone in the Senshi's face.

"You're Sailor Neptune, right? Tammy Toshiba of WTKO News! Can you give us a word on what's happened here this afternoon? There's speculation running around that a Senshi was involved. Can you answer to claims that Sailor Moon and her team are at least partly responsible for this devastation today?"

Jed spun and grabbed the microphone. "That assumption is ridiculous!" he snapped loudly. "And we are under official investigation of the crime here! We would appreciate it if you let us proceed with the case so we can answer your questions with better certainty! So get out of her face, and get out of her way!!" he threw the mike down and stalked away.

Neptune tried to suppress her grin as she apologized to the flustered news woman and caught up with the two Cops. Morimura grinned devilishly and seemed pleased with Jed. "That was some snap you gave her back there. How old are you, really? You handle the Media better than most Veterans I know on the force."

"Ninety-nine percent of the time they annoy me," Jed retorted as they passed through the safety of the cordon. "The other percent of the time I speak my mind and if they don't like it they can kiss my ass."

"In other words, Inspector, he doesn't care," Neptune laughed. "Thank you, Jed. You certainly have a way with people. I would have taken half the day trying to politely get her off my back. You saved me a lot of trouble."

"All I did was save us a lot of valuable time," said Jed. "The longer this investigation takes, the more people will die. It's as simple as Mathematics." They came to the center of the supposed attack. There was a concrete barricade erected to keep people away from the overpass. Some of the bridge's concrete supports were badly cracked or crumbling. There was a sizeable crater near there as well.

"This looks like as good a place as any to start scanning," Jed muttered.

"Look at this mess! I hope no innocents were harmed," Neptune put a hand over her mouth.

"That's the only good news thus far," Morimura told her. "Some on the overpass were injured in the initial blast, but no collateral fatalities from either incident thus far. Just lots of damaged Real Estate."

The two of them appeared to be getting along for now. Jed was glad he didn't have to play Referee for them. Morimura's apparent prejudice against Senshi was most likely borne from ignorance. He would learn to trust them. Just as he did.

After a moment or two, the computer bleeped. It detected an energy source near the crater's center. There was some ambient energy still collected there. Jed ignored the warning signs and clambered over the concrete barricade until he was standing in the crater itself. Finally he got his results… and the data made his heart turn to ice!

Sailor Neptune must have read his expression. "What does it say?" she asked, though she likely knew the answer already.

Jed looked back at her in mute horror. "It's… her," he croaked out. "It's Sailor Saturn!"

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: ENCOUNTER WITH THE EXECUTIONER!


	12. Executioner's Law: chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR: ENCOUNTER WITH THE EXECUTIONER!

"It's all over the news, Jed," Morimura sighed. "We can't keep a lid on this case any longer. When someone murders Yakuza, there's no secret about it."

Jed nodded, watching as all the Japanese and even some of the International Networks covered the recent murder of the Tanaka Crime Family's Godfather, Orisuei. He and a half dozen of his bodyguards were brutally slain in one of their port-side Warehouses last night. About thirty thousand Kilograms of Cocaine and fifty thousand Kilos of Opium were found in flames in the very same Warehouse! Another day, another high profile killing of a bunch of criminals. And the Media was eating it alive. A lot of the networks were already casting their opinions and most of them seemed to agree that this new killer was a Senshi. It was the day after they'd discovered the killer's identity. But knowing who she was didn't lead them any closer to catching her. The Cops had been poised, ready to pounce on her next move, and still she eluded them.

"What's your opinion on this new Vigilante, sir?" asked one female reporter to a guy on the street.

"I think all those Senshi should be shot!" the guy barked at the Camera. "They're a menace! All of them! If they weren't here, everyone knows Dark Mercury would have left this town alone! And now they're killing criminals… Big deal! That's the Cops' job! They should just get outta town before we run them out!"

Another person was asked the same question. "Whoever this chick is… She's one ballsy lady. Maybe she's a little rough with the crooks. But you know what? Those guys deserve it. I think she's cleaning this town up and she's showing up the Senshi AND the Cops. I think this is a superhero we can count on. She's the real deal!"

Morimura switched the set off and tossed the remote on the desk. "It's been like that all morning. The whole town seems to be dividing along those two lines."

Either way it doesn't look at all good for Sailor Moon, Jed thought darkly. "We need a plan," he said aloud. "We need to stop chasing her and lead her to US."

There came a knock at the door of Morimura's Office. "Go away! We're busy!" Harry barked.

"It's me, Detective," said a lady's voice through the door. Jed opened it immediately. It was Michelle, and she had a certain familiar short-haired, boyish looking blonde Senshi behind her. Both of them attracted enormous attention by being in the Police Station unannounced. "I called Uranus back last night," Neptune explained. "When I told her the whole story she was here in a matter of hours."

"Good to have you on board, Sailor Uranus. Come inside before the younger Police Officers start asking for Autographs," said Jed, waving them in. "This is Detective Harold Morimura. He's officially leading the investigation right now. I had no choice but to take him along for the ride. Don't let him annoy you, he's new to this sort of thing."

Morimura smiled wryly. "That's normally my line, Tokiba," he said, standing up and shaking Uranus' hand. "I've actually been in this business a very long time. It's just my first time dealing with you Senshi."

"Well let me assure you, Inspector," Uranus shook back, "the actions of this Vigilante don't reflect our own. We don't kill lightly, nor do we kill normal people, whether they're good or bad."

"Rest assured, Sailor Uranus," said the Detective. "For now I don't care as long as this murderer is brought to justice. But sooner or later I think we'll have to deal with you girls as well."

Uranus gave him a hard look, but Jed intervened before the talk got personal. "Let's focus on the task at hand then, shall we. We need to get a reign in on this woman before she takes any more lives. She's making too much noise, and you Senshi stand to take the heat if she doesn't stop soon."

"Neptune tells me it's Saturn," said Uranus gravely. "You know for certain?"

Jed felt sick having to confirm her fears. He still couldn't believe it himself. "We used her Father's own machine to discover her energy pattern at the site of one of her killings. It's her alright."

"You were saying something about a plan, earlier, Jed?" Morimura interjected.

Jed looked at both Neptune and Uranus. "I wish Pluto were here to help out, but I want you two to go along with me on this," he began. "We're going to set a trap for Sailor Saturn. We're going to corner her, bring her in quietly and then hopefully we can shed some light as to why she's acting the way she's acting."

"How do you propose to trap a Senshi who's powerful enough to destroy the entire Planet as you so avidly put yesterday?" asked Morimura.

"Simple," explained Jed. "If you look at her pattern of attack so far, she's been after only criminals. She hasn't killed any innocent bystanders. She hasn't gone after the Police, the Senshi, or any of the municipal forces in this city. Crime appears to be her only target. She is, in every sense of the word, a Vigilante, who's taking out maximum punishment on all criminals."

"Granted," Neptune agreed. "So where does that leave us?"

"I was just getting to that," Jed sat down on Morimura's desk. "What we're going to do to lure her in… is commit a crime ourselves."

"This I gotta hear," Morimura rolled his eyes.

"We're going to stage a crime. Convincingly, mind you," Jed continued. "We're going use some Officers who are good at undercover work to convincingly portray criminals and lure her in. Once she takes the bait, we'll have Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune here to subdue her. Maybe they can even talk her down."

"That's the worst plan I ever heard!" Morimura griped.

"Okay, we'll just chase Saturn all over Tokyo, let her kill a few dozen more people, and let her make monkeys out of the Police Force at the same time alienating the people from those that defend them," said Jed simply. "Do you think this is the limit of all the discord we're going to find on the news? It's only going to get worse. So if you have a better plan, please tell me, but don't tell me we're going to continue bumbling around the way we are!"

Sailor Uranus stood up. "I heard enough. I'll play along. I want to talk to her again. I need to see her again with my own eyes before I believe all this."

"So that just leaves the question… What crime do you want us to commit?" asked Neptune.

Morimura was scowling. Once again Jed had sandbagged him. However once again he couldn't argue with the man. It was the best chance they had to nail Saturn for now. "I just hope you're right," he said.

"Trust me," Jed smirked.

They had gathered ten Officers in the Briefing Room an hour later. Jed wanted to move fast to set up this operation. There was no telling when Saturn would strike again. Neptune and Uranus had left the Police Station to prepare for their part. Jed already had a solid plan in mind, and Morimura for his part kept his grumbling to a minimum. Jed surmised he wasn't used to playing second fiddle. But the fact was he was out of his element. He had no choice but to rely on Jed's expertise.

"Okay. This is a quick brief, so I want everyone to keep their questions to a minimum," Jed began as soon as the door closed. "I want this operation to go off before sundown this afternoon.

"Our target is a Senshi named Sailor Saturn," he continued. "She is about five and a half feet tall, with black hair, dark eyes, a purple and white Sailor outfit, and carries a long staff with a fish hook shaped blade at its end. When last she was seen she was about sixteen years of age. We have reason to believe that this Senshi is now at large, executing criminals of all kinds, from Bank Robbers, to Gang members, even the Japanese Mafia. While some of you may be asking why we are trying to stop someone who's going after criminals, the fact is she is still committing murder and taking lives without a badge or a license. She is operating outside of the Law and is acting in defiance of our authority. This, gentlemen, is unacceptable.

"Now. While her behavior in no way reflects the behavior of her fellow Senshi, her pattern of killing is relatively biased. From what information we've gathered over the past three days she goes only after the criminal element and will not harm innocent civilians. This has given us, that is the Inspector here and I, an idea on how to bring her in quickly and expeditiously."

Jed touched a button and a slide picture of a portion of the city map of Tokyo appeared on the white screen behind him. "The building at the center of this map is the Ichinose Bank Building. It is one of the few operating Banks left in Tokyo at this time. In the wake of Dark Mercury, most of Tokyo's residents have placed most of their funds here for security. As a result, Ichinose Corporation is booming. Its vault is believed to contain anywhere from 100 to 200 billion Yen! It is here where we will set up our trap.

"Now while the size of the crime does not seem to make a difference to Sailor Saturn, we will stage this as hugely as possible in order to ensure she falls into our snare. This is a large target, very high profile, and we will be operating with the cooperation of at least three other Precincts to pull this off. The Media will unwittingly be involved as well. I will require the ten of you to help me in imitating very sophisticated Bank Robbers. We will break in, take hostages, bust the vault, the whole nine yards if necessary until Saturn shows up."

There was a murmur in the room. Jed ignored the mumbling. There was bound to be some anxiety about facing a Senshi. Everyone had clear memories of their power from last month's battle.

"Once Sailor Saturn appears, we will attempt to make an arrest. Should she resist we will be relying on two other Senshi: Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, to provide the muscle we'll need to take her down. Once the fight begins, I want every one of you to stand back and clear the area so you won't get hurt. We've seen what happened last month. I'm not saying something on that scale will happen again, but it will be out of our control once fighting does break out."

"Has the Police Commissioner okayed this plan?" asked Sergeant Martin skeptically.

"The Commissioner is currently sunbathing with his wife and kids in Okinawa," said Jed. "Inspector Morimura and I have determined he doesn't need to know until such time as this situation gets too out of control. I have agreed to take full responsibility for this."

There was still going to be some doubts. "Any questions before we break?" he asked.

Everyone looked at one another. There was still a layer of reluctance among them. Jed didn't like that attitude. Hesitation got people killed. He'd seen it many times. He decided to try a different tack. It wasn't one he agreed with, but he needed motivation here.

"I can see some of you still don't think this is a good idea… but consider this," Jed said seriously. "The longer we wait… The longer we sit and wait for her to fall into our hands… The more lives she will take. She will continue to break the law. And this city will continue to descend into chaos. But most of all, if Sailor Saturn continues with her campaign, she will undermine all of us. Our authority and our respectability in this city will be sullied because she achieves arguably better results than we do. Most of you all have seen what's going on in the news. More and more people are speaking out in anger. A lot of them seem to even agree with her methods, as insane as that sounds. The people of Tokyo are tired of violence and poverty and crime, they have lived with it for nearly thirty days and they are tired! It is time for the Police of Tokyo to deliver salvation! If we let Saturn continue the way she is, people will lose faith in us. They will lose faith in our Firefighters… our Politicians… and yes, even the Senshi who do fight for justice! We need to take the offensive and take… her… down! Or else every inch of progress we've made since July 24th will be lost! Now you all have to ask yourselves… 'Do I want to be responsible for that'?!"

Jed didn't totally agree with what he was saying. Deep down he believed this was all just a huge mistake and that Saturn would be the same old Hotaru he remembered and his friends remembered. But one thing was for certain. The law WAS being broken here, and the Police had to step up! What he'd said was for the benefit of his peers. He knew from leading armies for more than a thousand years that motivational speech was a huge key to success.

More importantly, the speech clearly was working its way in. The Cops here were mostly good, seasoned Vets. They had a lot of pride as Policemen. Jed had hit them where it hurt the most and they had no choice now but to step up. Not if they still believed in the power of their badges. Many men in the room now looked at Jed with newfound respect.

"If there are no more questions… Let's get this show on the road," Jed concluded.

The planning was definitely detailed and complex. Jed wanted to make this as fool proof as possible. He and the ten other Officers from the briefing got dressed up in mismatched civvies. They toted guns of all different kinds of calibers and models. One Cop even dug out an old AK-47, a highly illegal weapon in Japan. They put on masks to cover their identities.

Then there was the coordination effort, which was much more involved. Three other city Precincts from around the Ichinose Bank were to be involved. They were told to stay on alert and keep several units inconspicuously around the building until the "robbery" occurred when they would move in and call for help. The Chiefs were instructed to keep the radios busy, dropping hints left and right that something was bound to go down at the Bank, but not making it seem like they knew what was going on.

The Media fell right into the game, hook, line and sinker. Several Police Correspondents were given carefully disguised pieces of information to be on the lookout. None of the Reporters knew about the plan Jed had cooked up. In fact, outside of the eleven actors, Detective Morimura, and the highest ranks of the other Precincts involved, nobody knew what was planned. It would be better for keeping the scenario as realistic as possible. It was dangerous, but everyone was willing to take the risk.

Finally, there was Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Jed was certain they would be key in this affair. He made certain they were already waiting at the Bank, disguised as ordinary civilians. No one at the Bank knew they were going to be used in this play either. Plausible Deniability was the order of the day.

The preparations were feverish and thorough. Jed wanted nothing to leak out. A good trap always had to be airtight so it would work the first time. If it didn't work, the enemy would be wary of future traps and it would only be more difficult to catch prey from then on. Despite the personal and deadly nature of this case, Jed had to admit that he was having a bit of fun setting up this trap. He was back in his military element. If only Trista could see him now.

At last all the preparations were complete. Everything had been set up, as Jed had planned, before the sun went down. It was seven o'clock in the evening when the eleven set out to the Ichinose Bank dressed as the burglars. They traveled in Rental Cars and Vans because traveling in Police vehicles would defeat the purpose of the setup if Saturn happened to be watching. The radios were already abuzz with well disguised warnings to stay sharp because some suspicious looking persons were seen entering the building.

They dribbled in one by one. There was a lone Security Guard inside. He was one of the few in the know. A 50th Precinct Officer named Kenny Takanaka. The eleven of them spread out until Jed arrived last. Some of them drifted near the ATM machines. A few sat down. One guy brought in a Newspaper and leaned against the wall. When Jed came in he almost couldn't distinguish the Officers and he smiled.

Perfect! he thought. And now let the games begin!

Jed cut straight from the door to the front counter. The counter was protected by a plexi-glass shield with a small hole in it for exchanging money and paperwork. The Teller communicated through a tiny microphone with a speaker in the glass. The Teller today looked young and relatively inexperienced. Jed almost felt sorry that he had to scare her a little.

Jed waited patiently behind four or five people, casting glances around the room, getting nods from the disguised Officers that they were ready. Finally he was up, and his heart was pounding despite himself.

"Cash, Withdrawal, or Deposit, sir?" asked the Teller sweetly.

Jed took a Pistol from his pocket and shoved it through the hole in the glass. "Don't move! This is a robbery!!" he shouted.

The other men made their moves. They took out their weapons and began firing bullets at the ceiling. The half dozen bystanders inside screamed and hit the floor instantly. Some of the Cops shot out the Security Cameras. Jed winced. That may have been overdoing it just a little bit, but he'd worry about that later. It was too late to call things off!

The Security Guard drew his pistol and fired in the direction of one of the robbers. The bullets were blanks. One "robber" yelled in mock pain and fell to the ground.

"Backup! I need Backup!" yelled Kenny into his radio.

Sirens immediately sprang to life outside. Jed wondered if perhaps they were too poised to respond to the act. Stay cool!

While the robbers and the guard had a short shootout behind him, Jed gave the lady his nastiest look. "I want you to give me the combination to the Vault. Then I want you to disable the alarm system and come out from behind that shield."

The lady looked like she wanted to faint. She managed to blubber out the combination and came out with her arms behind her head.

"Get down!" Jed barked. She complied without hesitation.

Finally Kenny took the cue and pretended to get shot by one of the blanks. He fell heavily to the floor.

"Get the vault!" Martin shouted at a few of them. Jed and about three others made for the Vault door.

The radio was active with reports of the robbery. Sirens were now screaming from outside. Some of the actors got near the door and sprayed some blanks out the door in a mock shootout. That was risky, because a lot of the Officers outside would be firing real bullets back. But appearances had to be maintained. They would drag this out for as long as possible until Jed determined Saturn wouldn't come.

Ten minutes went by. Jed had gotten into the Vault and had his men bag up the money. They took their time, but even so they were almost done. Jed started to worry his trap had somehow gotten found out.

All of a sudden, there came a sound like shattering glass! The skylight in the roof rained down in shards from the ceiling! "She's here!" someone shouted.

Jed ran like a bullet from a gun and got out to the lobby just in time to see their quarry drop to the floor on her feet. There she was! She held the Silence Glaive tightly in her fists! Her white and purple uniform was crisp and without blemish! But as she straightened up, Jed's heart sank.

This woman couldn't have been Hotaru! She looked about ten years older; her raven hair was long and flowing, almost all the way to her feet; there was nothing immature about her form at all. And there was none of the friendliness and kindness in her expression that Jed remembered so vividly.

This can't be Hotaru! he thought, looking for Amara and Michelle. They were in the corner, where they had been huddling like scared civilians until a second ago. Now they stood at full height and their faces were both pale. Something about this woman struck them, and Jed decided then: Maybe it is…

The Senshi took a look around the room at the damage and her eyes fell on the open Vault and the "dead" Security Guard. Her eyes filled with vengeance as she focused on the actors. "Criminals… those who have broken the law… You have been found guilty of murder and burglary! You all are hereby sentenced and condemned to DEATH! This sentence shall be carried out… IMMEDIATELY!!"

She brandished her Glaive menacingly. The blade began to glow hot like a small Sun.

"NOW!!" Jed shouted.

Everyone who had been dressed as robbers up until that moment took out their badges and held them open for her to see. A few of them had been carrying live ammunition and didn't fire their guns during the melee. They now had her covered from all four directions with them. Jed followed suit and stepped forward. He ripped his coat open and revealed the badge on his chest with his free hand. Comprehension crossed Saturn's face and her scowl deepened.

"Sailor Saturn, or whoever you may be," said Jed authoritatively, "you are under arrest for flagrant Vigilantism and the murder of fifty-seven people. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law. You have the right to an Attorney--"

"SILENCE!!" Saturn pointed at him accusingly. She looked more than a little pissed off! "What is the meaning of this… DECEIT?!"

Jed took his safety off and advanced a step. "Drop… your… weapon!"

"You!" Michelle stepped forward.

Saturn looked over at Michelle. A brief recognition crossed her face and then vanished again. "Senshi! At last! Warn these Police Officers that if they do not lower their arms they will be Prosecuted."

"Prosecuted?!" Amara exclaimed. "What are you babbling about, Mistress Nine? Last time I checked you were no fighter for justice! What the Hell are you doing alive?! Why are you defiling Sailor Saturn's memory in this way?!!"

"Mistress Nine…?" Jed trailed off in confusion. "What are you talking about?!"

The woman they'd thought was Saturn threw back her head and laughed scornfully. When she moved, she moved faster than wind and sliced the barrel off of Jed's pistol with her Glaive, rendering it useless! Jed stumbled backward in shock!

"The woman you refer to is dead!" said she. "Sailor Saturn… is dead! Mistress Nine… is dead! I am EXECUTIONER! And I am now the Law in Tokyo! You will release me… or you will suffer the consequences!!"

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: THE DEFINITION OF JUSTICE!


	13. Executioner's Law: chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE: THE DEFINITION OF JUSTICE!

The tension could be cut with a knife! Ten Policemen with their weapons trained on a Senshi brandishing one of the most perilous weapons in existence! Two other Senshi stood ready to jump in if the situation continued to descend out of control!

Jed stared at the pistol in his hand. The barrel was cut cleanly and diagonally off with but a flick of the Silence Glaive! His heart hammered in his chest. He looked again at the woman who but a moment ago identified herself as "Executioner". Now that he could get a close look at her she did have a stark resemblance to Hotaru. She just looked older. Jed knew nothing about this "Mistress Nine" who Neptune and Uranus called her. He didn't like being confused or afraid, and right now he could not deny he was more than a bit of both.

"I will tell you one more time," Executioner grated. "Lower your guns and release me!"

"Please, Saturn," Neptune put her hands together in a gesture of nonviolence. Her face was filled with conflicting emotions: anger; sadness; fear; worry. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know why. What is your purpose in killing all these people? Why have you returned from the dead once again?"

Executioner's dark eyes were wild. She looked like a cornered animal. She focused on Neptune. "Yes… I was dead," she replied. "I remember… a battle… a woman in black with an iron claw… Dark Mercury was her name… And I also see your faces in my mind's eye…" she looked at Jed. "And you… I think I remember you."

There was nothing kind about her gaze. Yet for a second Jed thought he'd seen the symbol of Planet Saturn flicker on her forehead.

"You know me," he said through dry lips. "You saved my life once. I think… at the same time you saved my soul."

Executioner narrowed her eyes. "I have memories I do not understand. I have no connection with them. I feel as though they happened to someone else. Regardless of whether or not I had a previous life, she is not the person I am now." She looked again at Sailor Neptune. "Of this I am certain. I am a Sailor Senshi! I am a fighter for justice! I do not appreciate being accosted in this manner, nor do I feel it is right that you have deceived me thus! Your conduct is unbecoming a Senshi!"

"No, Executioner. YOUR conduct is what is unbecoming!" Uranus accused her. "Senshi do not kill for any reason unless it is absolutely necessary. Particularly not Human beings!"

"My duty is to rid this city of crime!" said Executioner. "People are taking advantage of the chaos this city has fallen into in order to line their own pockets at the expense of others. The only purpose a Criminal serves is to hurt innocent people. It doesn't matter what the crime is. Unless these people realize that there is but one penalty for their evil they will never learn, and the endless cycle of violence and disrespect for the law will continue forever!"

"So your answer is to commit murder yourself?!" Jed spoke up. "The law does not give you the right to bend it to your will! You are not a Judge! According to the laws of Japan you have no right to deal death to criminals!"

"I answer to a higher law than Japan!" Executioner turned back on him. "Your laws are weak… unable to handle the chaos. Your penalties do little to nothing to discourage violence and hate. Every Human being fears mortality. Unless you deal out death to EVERY Criminal, regardless of the crime, they will not fear you. FEAR is what will keep Human beings in line!"

"That's BULLSHIT!!" Jed exploded. "History will prove that even the harshest measures of punishment have done nothing to curb evil! There will always be someone killing, stealing, lying, selling crack on the street, or prostituting others! Criminals fear NOTHING!!"

"THEY WILL LEARN TO FEAR ME!!!" Executioner's Glaive glowed hot again with her anger. "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!! RELEASE ME NOW OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO JUDGE YOU!!!"

"FIRE!!" Jed shouted to his men.

Ten guns went off. Neptune screamed and had to be restrained by Uranus. It didn't take long, however, to discover that bullets would not solve this problem. Executioner didn't even bother to move from where she stood. A watery looking bubble of energy materialized around her. Every last bullet fired from the Policemen's guns splashed off the shield and ricocheted somewhere else.

"You'll regret this…" Executioner said when the firing stopped. "For attempting to slay a Senshi, I judge you now… GUILTY! Under pain of death!!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!!" Jed shouted to his men. He grabbed the nearest Officer to him and took off at a run.

Executioner raised her Glaive and jammed it into the floor. A great explosion rocked the foundations of the Ichinose Bank! The floor heaved and knocked the fleeing Cops off their feet!

"Stop this!" Uranus ran in and restrained her arms. "A Senshi does not attack Officers of the Law! Not under any circumstances!"

Executioner snarled and broke free from the hold. Uranus was clearly unprepared for her strength. With deadly swiftness, Executioner held out her hand, palm upward, fingers spread at Uranus' midsection. An invisible force flung the blonde Senshi across the room and into the far wall, cracking the masonry.

"HOTARU PLEASE STOP THIS!!" Neptune grabbed the Silence Glaive and tried yanking it away. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

Executioner hesitated, looking at her face and seeing how upset she was. But then she hardened up. "Forgive me, Sailor Neptune. But you two are clearly not in your right minds. If you were… You would let me do my job!" Executioner gripped the rod with both hands and the whole staff began to glow white hot. Neptune yelped and released the staff, her gloved fingers smoking. Executioner spun and her boot smacked nicely across Neptune's face, sending her spinning to the floor!

"MICHELLE!!" Jed got up and charged at her. "YOU'RE NO SENSHI YOU IMPOSTOR!!"

Executioner held her hand out again and Jed ran right into an invisible wall, bouncing off of it like a rubber ball. All he could do was sit on his ass, holding his bleeding nose in one hand, as Executioner crouched down, leapt skyward, and flew out the way she'd come through the skylight. Some Cops squeezed off a few meaningless shots as she escaped, but none came close.

Seconds later a S.W.A.T. team burst through the doors, screaming for everyone to be still. They pointed automatic weapons at the people they thought were Robbers. Jed got up in exasperation and showed them his badge. "Put your guns down! We're all Officers! There was no actual robbery taking place!" He looked back up at the skylight. "The real Criminal is already escaped." He felt angry at himself for being so overconfident earlier. They were even more unprepared to fight this Senshi than he thought.

Neptune had gotten up and run over to her girlfriend, peeling her off the wall gently.

"Uranus!" she said worriedly.

Uranus shook her head groggily. "Ugh... That hurt… a lot. Hotaru was… never that good… with her powers."

The leader of the S.W.A.T.'s was obviously befuddled. "Can… Someone explain what's going on here?" he asked, scratching his head under his cap.

"Well I'd say that could have gone better." Morimura was rightfully pissed at the report sitting on his desk the following morning. Once again Jed, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were in his office. Morimura's indignation was directed mainly at Jed. "I have a few grand worth of damage to a Bank Building, one injured Officer, three angry Police Chiefs screaming down my neck, and the entire city of Tokyo being exposed to our humiliating screw-up! And we… have NOTHING… to show for it!" Morimura pounded the desk with his fist. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you fired right here on the spot!!"

Jed nodded. "I'll admit things didn't go as I'd planned. There was no way any of us could have been prepared for her power. We thought we knew our opponent and we were caught with our pants down. But on the other hand we now have a full profile on our Vigilante. It's no longer a question of who is killing these criminals, it's only a question of how long before we capture her."

"Who are you trying to kid, Tokiba?!" Morimura silenced him. "I trusted you with the information you had that you would bring an end to this fiasco. Now this… Executioner… knows we're after her. We have no idea where she goes when she's not fighting crime. We have no idea what her pattern of attack is, if there is any. And most importantly, from what your fellow Officers are telling me, we don't have a single weapon that can even TOUCH this girl! So how in perdition are we going to capture this woman?"

"As with Dark Mercury, our only choice is to rely on the Senshi," Jed reasoned.

"YOUR SENSHI FRIENDS DID JACK-SQUAT BACK THERE!!" roared Morimura.

"Hey!!" Uranus barked.

Morimura looked at her. His face was bright red with fury.

"Now you listen up, buster!" Sailor Uranus leaned on his desk until her face was inches from his. She would not be intimidated by this old Cop. She wasn't easily intimidated by anyone. "We might not have exactly covered our butts in glory back at Ichinose, but I'll tell you one thing! You really have no choice over whether we take over at this point or not! Because if the Police continue to badger this woman, she will turn this fiasco into a catastrophe very, very quickly! WE are going to handle Executioner… so that no Police Officers are hurt or killed! We're doing this for YOUR protection, Inspector! At this point, now that we have her gauged, I can safely say the Sailor Senshi are ALL that stands between this city and her iron fist!"

"Even you have to admit, sir," Neptune said more diplomatically, "this situation has elevated far beyond the control of the Tokyo Police. We will not be responsible for any deaths she may cause this or any other Department."

"In other words, Inspector," Jed finished. "You can fire me if you want to… But that won't change the situation we're in."

Morimura's anger seeped away slowly. He reached into his pocket and slowly lit a cigarette, taking a long, hard drag before sitting back down. He suddenly looked tired and for the first time since Jed first saw him, he looked truly old and out of touch. Morimura shook his head, inhaled some more smoke, and looked at the three of them. "This is ridiculous…" he said heavily. "I never thought I'd see the day the Police would become obsolete. I'm getting too old for this. I don't… I don't know what to do anymore."

"The Police are not useless, Detective," Neptune, of course, took pity on the old man. "You're the most valuable asset this city has left. The only reason we have to exist is to protect Tokyo from those threats that are beyond your ability to safely remove. We shouldn't be at odds with one another. We should be helping one another. The people of Tokyo are what's important! It's time to put away your pride. I'm begging you, sir… Let us take care of this!"

There was a heavy silence for quite some time after that. Morimura seemed to shut down completely. Jed could tell he was deep in thought. Finally he looked at the two Senshi. "Let's hurry and give Sailor Moon and the others a call," he suggested. "Once we're all together we'll figure out our next move."

"Jed… Are you staying involved even after all we just told him?" asked Michelle.

Jed nodded. "There is no force on Earth or in Heaven that can stop me from coming along with you girls! Executioner… no… Hotaru… recognized me. I could see it! Sailor Saturn is buried somewhere deep inside of her. I want to… I NEED to see her again!"

The three of them left Morimura alone in his office. He didn't even seem to notice they were leaving.

"The poor man. It's not that he hates us. He just feels… useless with us around," said Neptune sympathetically.

"I guess a lot of old Cops feel that way," Uranus shrugged.

"They're going to have to get used to it," Jed said. "I did."

"Well let's give the girls a call," said Uranus. She looked at Jed. "Since Senshi don't carry cell phones, we'll be counting on you to make the call."

"Start heading over to Cherry Hill," Jed instructed them. "That's your usual meeting place, isn't it? I'll direct the other girls over there."

"Got it." Uranus started to leave. Neptune, however, looked at Jed seriously. Jed met her eyes and then looked away. He already knew what she was thinking. "Get going," he said quietly.

Neptune put a hand on his shoulder and then followed Uranus. Her partner gave her and Jed a curious look, but Neptune shook her head. The two of them talked quietly as they walked out the door.

Jed shook his head. He walked over to his desk and reached for the phone to make the call to Serena and Darien's new Apartment.

"Officer Tokiba! You got a call on Line Four!" somebody up front shouted.

Jed looked for the source of the voice and saw a Secretary at the front of the room with the receiver from the phone at the main desk. She waved the receiver at him. "She says her name is 'Hotaru'!" she called out.

Jed felt his heart skip a beat! What did she just say?! He looked down at his phone and saw the 'Line 4' light blinking. He quickly picked up the receiver and pushed the line button. "This is Tokiba." he said, leaning down and keeping his voice low.

"Jedite?" the voice on the other end was unmistakable and painfully familiar. It wasn't the assertive, authoritative voice of Executioner either. It was the sweet, watery, innocent voice he'd heard Hotaru Tomoe speak with the day she died! He didn't know why tears filled his vision just then. He dug his thumb into his eyes to wipe them away and sat down in his chair. "Hotaru?" he managed to get out.

"Jedite… Help me!" Hotaru's voice begged him. "Meet me in the park! I have to talk to you!"

Jed nodded. His thoughts were all in a jumble. His heart was hammering in his chest. "I'm coming! I'm coming, Hotaru! Stay right there, okay?!" He slammed the phone down and bolted out the door.

Shiba Park was one of the few more beautiful areas left in the greater Tokyo area. Its trees and lake had escaped much of the destruction, despite its central location in the city. It stood pretty much as it had for the past several decades since its construction. The only new feature about it was the new Cemetery being built on the east side of it so that victims of Dark Mercury could be properly buried there.

Jed screeched his car into a narrow space next to the sidewalk across the street from the park. He didn't even bother to feed the parking meter as he slammed his door and took off at a run across the road. Passing vehicles honked their horns and screeched their tires as he ran. Jed ignored them.

Something bid Jed to run toward the lake. Hotaru never told him where to meet her in the park, but he felt certain he would find her there.

He got to the edge of the water. He must have looked funny running around in his uniform, all sweaty and breathless, not really knowing where to look, only who he was looking for. Passersby gave him furtive glances and quietly slipped away.

"HOTARU!!" he called out all of a sudden. He began to feel a bit stupid. Was somebody playing a prank on him? But why? And who? Few people knew his connection to Hotaru. It couldn't possibly be a false lead or a joke… could it?

"Jedite..." Hotaru's voice rang out.

Jed turned and saw her standing at the water's edge. She was dressed as Sailor Saturn, minus the Glaive. She looked to be about sixteen years of age. Her dark hair was short, coming only to the nape of her neck. Her dark eyes were as wide and innocent as he remembered them so vividly from his dreams. It was her!

"Hotaru…" Jed felt the strength leave his legs. He fell down on his knees and unashamedly began to cry.

"Oh… Jedite." Hotaru walked up to him. "Why are you crying?"

Jed looked up at her and gripped her small hands. "Hotaru… I… I never got… to thank you… for saving my life…" he choked out.

Hotaru, whose face had looked haggard and pinched with worry, broke a small smile. "Oh, Jedite…" she said. "You don't need to thank me."

"No… I MUST thank you!" Jed insisted. "Because your sacrifice… it changed me inside. My eyes were opened for the first time in a very… very long time. And I remembered the man I used to be. And I never got… the chance to say… how very… SORRY I am!"

"This is the real you, Jedite," Hotaru knelt down to his level and gave him her most caring smile. It was that same smile he remembered from that day. The smile he fell in love with. "I called you because… because you are the one who reached me as well."

Jed looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Hotaru's smile fell away, passing with the Summer breeze. Her dark eyes became fearful once more. "It's because I saw you… your face… in that Bank… that I am here now."

Jed didn't quite understand at first, until he thought about it. "It was you?"

"Jedite, You must kill me!" Hotaru suddenly pleaded with him. "Take your gun and kill me with it! Do it before she takes over again!"

"I don't understand," Jed stammered. "She's part of you? Who is she?! Who is Executioner?!"

"She is the Curse of Saturn," Hotaru told him. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and her breathing started to deepen. "Once she was called 'Mistress Nine'… the Messiah of Silence! She has always been part of me!" Hotaru took a deep breath and gulped. She was sweating profusely now. "Please, Jed… She's stronger than me! Kill me now… And you can stop… Executioner!"

Jed didn't know why he even reached for his gun in the first place. But when he did, he felt he didn't have his gun belt on. He'd left it at the Station! "I don't… have it!" he said. "And even if I did… I couldn't kill you! There must be another way!"

"You don't have your gun?!" Hotaru looked pale and haggard. "You… You FOOL!" Her small body spasmed and she curled up on the ground painfully. "K-kill me! Please! Even… if you must… strangle m-me!"

"Hotaru! What's wrong with you?!" Jed yelled.

A purple aura suddenly sprang up around Hotaru. The sky darkened overhead and the air itself seemed to fill with dark energy! Jed suddenly came to a horrifying realization! She was going to transform!

"No! NOOOOO!!!" Jed screamed.

Hotaru's hair came alive, growing right before his eyes! It snaked its way down her back and spilled onto the grass around her! Her voice, groaning in agony, became deeper and stronger! The muscles in her back, arms, and legs thickened! Her body as a whole filled out and matured as it aged about ten years in a matter of seconds!

Jed back-stepped, getting ready to run, but he didn't look where he was going. His left foot caught the edge of the embankment running down into the water, and he tumbled into the shallow water.

Hotaru lifted up her head and her eyes were again cold and powerful! She wasn't Hotaru any longer!

"Executioner!" Jed gasped, scrambling to his feet.

Executioner stood up and the Silence Glaive appeared in her hands again. "You did the right thing, Jedite," she snickered. "Attempted murder is a highly deplorable crime, don't you agree?"

"You!" Jed felt angry, but he was also rooted to the spot by fear. Fear was not something he was used to feeling. "Bring her back! Bring Hotaru back to me, you bitch!!"

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru!" Executioner spat contemptibly. "The girl who called herself Sailor Saturn doesn't have the strength to do what's right! She doesn't even have the strength to hold me back! She had her chance to make things right, but she blew it! If she had any idea of her true powers she wouldn't have needed to sacrifice her life to Dark Mercury!! It's MY turn now!"

"You're wrong! At least Hotaru saves lives!" Jed found the strength to speak back upon hearing her trash-talk Hotaru. "You're nothing more than a mockery of justice! You just want an excuse to kill!"

Executioner began to rise off the ground. "A mockery of justice? You just wait and see how quickly I'll have this town under my control. Your precious Police will never make this city safe from the Parasites who infest it! The time has come to declare Martial Law! MY LAW!!" And with nothing more than a bitter laugh, she flew above the tree tops and vanished from sight.

Jed fell to his hands and knees, feeling more helpless than ever. He screamed in frustration and pounded the muddy bank with his fists until the bones ached!

"Do you really love her that much?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

Jed spun and saw her… Sailor Pluto. She stood atop the surface of the water, in full uniform, holding her Garnet Rod. Her face was sad and her expression pitiful.

"Oh, God!" Jed felt ashamed of himself. "Where have you been?! What have you been doing all this time?! Did you know…?"

"Yes… I knew," Pluto replied. "I knew you loved her. It may have been selfish of me but I hoped that with her death you'd soon forget about her. But it seems the power of her love has brought her back yet again."

Jed stood up slowly. "What… is going on?" he demanded her.

Pluto sighed. "But you must believe me, Jed… I never thought it would get this bad." she said. "I will tell you everything you need to know. You and everybody else. Come on now, get out of the lake… before you get sick."

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: THE CURSE OF SATURN!


	14. Executioner's Law: chapter six

CHAPTER SIX: THE CURSE OF SATURN!

"Jed. We were beginning to worry." Michelle greeted him on the steps leading up to the Hikawa Shrine. "We gave Serena and the others a call, they said you never called them."

Jed arrived in his vehicle, with Trista in the passenger seat. He didn't even crack a smile. To his mind there was nothing left to smile about. His experience that morning had left him virtually in shock.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Something came up."

"It's not like you to be this late, but since Trista's here I'm sure there's a good reason," Michelle turned to the green haired Senshi. "Hello, Trista. It's been a while."

"I'm sorry I don't drop by more often," said Trista, getting out of the car. "Work is tough these days. Especially in the past week or so."

"So you know," Michelle led the two of them up the steps. "Everyone's all here now so we can get right down to business. The news is reporting some kind of nasty storm over Shiba Park that disappeared almost as quickly as it came. Some witnesses saw you-know-who flying out of there at around the same time."

"We know about that, trust me, we know," said Jed.

Michelle gave him a long look. "I understand," she replied, and said no more.

"Hello, Jed. How's the Policing business?" asked Mina Aino. It was she, Lita Kino, Katsie and Birdie Ayakashi, and Serena Tsukino, along with Amara, Darien, and the usual Cat Guardians: Luna and Artemis.

"Pretty rough lately, Mina," Jed greeted her stiffly. "Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to take a detour on the way over."

"He cracks jokes, but there's no humor in it," Katsie observed somberly. "You look like you've seen something very shattering. There's a dark cloud behind your eyes."

"Katsie, please don't talk like that! It's creepy!" Birdie shivered. "You've been like that ever since you took over the Shrine for Raye!"

"Speaking of which, Grandpa Hino says you're making spectacular progress with your psychic powers," Lita congratulated Katsie. "He says you're one of the best Apprentices he's ever had next to his Granddaughter."

Katsie blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Enough small-talk, girls. Jedite is here finally. We can begin discussing business now." Luna cut them all off curtly.

"Sorry," Lita covered her mouth impishly.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to you?" Darien asked Jed. "Katsie's right. And you don't have to be a psychic to know you just saw something pretty bad."

"I saw Hotaru," said Jed, leaning against the door frame.

All the good humor seemed to fly right out of the room. "You saw Executioner again?" Amara asked.

"You heard me right," Jed looked at everyone. "It was Hotaru. The same Hotaru we all know and love. The same Hotaru we all saw die July 23rd. The same person who's been killing criminals by the dozens over the past four days."

"I don't believe it!" Serena blurted out.

"He's telling the truth, Serena. Please let him finish," Trista chided her.

Jed went on to explain everything that had happened to him from the moment he last parted with Amara and Michelle. He explained all the way up to the point where Trista appeared over the lake. And somehow, during all this, he managed to keep his emotions in check.

Artemis and Luna looked gravely at one another once the story was finished. Trista caught their eye and nodded to them.

Mina caught the silent exchange. "You know… One of these days we're going to have to sit down and have a long talk about the Moon Kingdom and any other unpleasant secrets that might be locked away in our memories. Because I don't think I can take this endless cycle of surprises."

"Minako if you knew half of what any of us know, you wouldn't even be able to sleep at night," Jed said to her.

"What did you just call me?" Mina blinked.

"By your Royal name," Luna explained. "Which proves his memory of past events is almost intact, but not completely. Otherwise he would not have been surprised to see Hotaru in the park this morning."

"I never met Hotaru in my previous life," said Jed. "This is where you come in."

"Where to begin?" Luna became thoughtful. "The story of Saturn's Senshi does not begin or end with Hotaru. In point of fact this is a story that dates back many thousands of years and many Senshi generations."

"Let me, Luna," Trista stood forward. "In the beginning, there were nine of us. Nine Senshi and their allies banished to this Solar System, because of an uprising on our home world, Kinmoku. They were led by Sailor Serenity, a former Archsenshi, who changed her name upon settling on the Moon circling Earth. Her other Senshi each claimed a world for their own, and changed their names. From then on, it was tradition to pass on that title to their offspring.

"Now," Trista continued. "One of the nine worlds of this System is Saturn. Already over the years you have heard many sad and terrible things spoken of this Planet. The Planet of Silence; The Planet of Death, and so on. There is a reason for this. Long before the Senshi settled on that world, the beings who inhabited that world were the dominant force in this region. They were a race of extremely sophisticated culture and technology. They had already inhabited or visited each of the nine worlds. We know this from the relics they left behind when our ancestors came.

"They were called Twilaxu. They were a humanoid race not unlike you Humans. They had blue skin, dark hair, fangs. They liked Saturn because its cloud layer was so thick it completely suffused the Sun's light. Saturn, which they called 'Twilax,' literally was the DARK Planet. The Twilaxu were a nocturnal race who loved the night. One day, long before Sailor Serenity came, there was a terrible conflict, perhaps a Civil War, on Planet Saturn. We don't know much of what happened, but we can surmise that the Twilaxu escalated their conflict to the point where they employed weapons of mass destruction that make those Humans use look like toys in comparison. This conflict… wiped out their entire Race."

"Good God!" Birdie gasped.

"We don't know how, or why, but the evil deeds committed in those final hours by the Twilaxu placed a curse on the world. Forever after nothing would grow or live without support on Saturn. Our Race learned that the hard way when we came along. Serenity the First was determined to lay claim to it, however, and so she ordered her servant, Sailor Star Blaster, to oversee the settlement of Saturn.

"Thus was the Sailor Saturn line of Senshi born. And the curse of Saturn would not become readily evident until many years later," Trista closed her eyes, as if envisioning the memory. "This is the 'Curse of Saturn': Whosoever wields the power of this world for any purpose shall forever be cursed with immortality most foul. Nevermore shall they be allowed into the afterlife for any reason, good or ill. And they will wield a power so great and terrible it will cause death to whatever world it is used on. Sound familiar?"

"It's the power of Sailor Saturn," said Artemis somberly. "The power to destroy worlds. And it also explains how she keeps returning from the dead, even, apparently, from total obliteration."

"That is exactly it. Only when the Senshi of Saturn has a viable, female offspring is the curse lifted from them. However, the curse then passes on to the next generation. Hotaru is the latest recipient of the curse." Trista looked at Amara and Michelle. "It was this power that Pharaoh 90 coveted when he learned of it. He wanted a soldier he could control that was so powerful that he could lay waste to life in the Universe and create the nothingness and death he so desired.

"Shortly after Hotaru was born in the Silver Millenium, Pharaoh 90 saw his opportunity. His servants, the Death Busters, stole Hotaru as a child from her parents. Hotaru, however, was so pure of heart she would not cooperate under any circumstances with the Great Destroyer. Her strength of heart astounded and frustrated him, but he did not give in. Instead he used his dark arts to create a secondary soul within Hotaru. He created another, more sadistic persona, which he dubbed 'Mistress Nine'."

"And so the puzzle comes together," said Amara. "But his plan didn't go off as expected."

"No, before he could act, Queen Beryl made HER move and destroyed the Moon Kingdom and every Senshi in it. Hotaru included. Pharaoh 90 was enraged beyond all measure, but knew that one day he would get another chance once Hotaru was inevitably reborn. Queen Serenity further ensured that would happen when she sent the life essence of all her Guardians and Servants to the future to be reborn.

"Then there's the events of seven years ago which you all remember," Trista went on. "Pharaoh 90 had carefully manipulated events so that Hotaru would be born to Doctor Suichi Tomoe, a Professor who outshone all other people in his genius. The Destroyer infected Tomoe's soul with a Daimon, and used him as his puppet to create him an army of genetically engineered Daimons bent on destruction. Through him, Pharaoh 90's army was reborn.

"At the same time, he engendered the emergence of Mistress Nine's personality in the infant Hotaru. Consequently she grew up forever in conflict with her darker side. The reason she never seemed in good health, always frail, was due to the fact she was constantly fighting Mistress Nine's soul. The key to Mistress Nine's emergence lay in three special Heart Crystal Talismen. At one time I was in possession of all three, but I was afraid Pharaoh 90 would find a way to influence the Time Stream, so I scattered the Talismen so that none of them would be in proximity all at once. I confess that I used you two, Michelle and Amara, as the hiding places for them."

"So it was you all the time?" Amara looked shocked. "You knew the whole time?"

"I guiltily confess that I made up that prophecy of the Messiah of Silence in order to set you on the road to opposition with Pharaoh 90. I sent those dreams and visions of the Talismen and the end of the world to Raye, so that she might warn the Inner Senshi. Above all else I knew that only one being in this Universe could wield the might of the Three Talismen combined: Sailor Moon, the sole heir to the Serenity line, as it was intended. Things came together rather nicely in my opinion, but the danger still remained. For once the Talismen were combined, all Mistress Nine had to do was reach out and take command of it in order to give power to Pharaoh 90 and bring him completely into our Universe so that he could lay waste to it!"

"And the rest, as they say, is History," said Luna. "Even I didn't know about your meddling in things, Sailor Pluto. You really are quite clever. So this is why even though Hotaru keeps dying…"

"Why she continually returns. It had nothing to do with the power of Sailor Moon or Sailor Galaxia. It was the curse at work," explained Trista. "However, Pharaoh 90's curse remains as well, it seems. For the current incarnation of Sailor Saturn is dominated by the familiar old 'Mistress Nine'."

"So it IS her!" Michelle snapped her fingers. "But something is indeed different about her. She doesn't seem as completely dark or evil as she did before. And she seems to honestly believe she is a Senshi."

"That is a phenomenon I really DON'T know the answer to," Trista shrugged. "I can only surmise that the last time Hotaru died and was reborn, some kind of blending of the personalities took place."

"More importantly, Hotaru has come back with her!" Serena began to look excited. "So all we need to do is help her become the dominant personality and we can have her back! We can take back at least one friend that Dark Mercury took away from us!"

"So, like a Phoenix, there's really no way to kill Sailor Saturn, is there?" Lita asked.

"Only when her Senshi power is passed on to a new generation will the Curse of Saturn go away from her. Should Hotaru have no children… She'll simply live forever." said Trista.

"That's mind-boggling!" exclaimed Lita. "Then there was really no reason for us to mourn over her, was there?"

"Unless we can find a way to keep Hotaru on top, however, there will be plenty more mourning in this city, if not by us," Jed finally spoke up. "Back at the park, Hotaru asked me to kill her. But that's no solution. The cycle will just repeat itself over and over and people will continue to die, unless we can completely exorcise Executioner, won't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Trista replied. She gave Jed a painful look, but said nothing more. No one else seemed to catch the exchange.

"Then we know what we have to do!" Serena stood up and looked around at her teammates. She seemed very keen on this subject now. "We have to get through to Hotaru, bring her out again, and then we can try to separate her from Mistress Nine!"

"But how?" asked Darien.

"Simple… We………." Serena sweat dropped and trailed off. "Uh… That is we…" She gave her fiance a murderous look. "Well what would YOU do, Mister Smarty-Pants?!!"

"Hey! Hey!" Darien waved his hands defensively.

"I got through to Hotaru before," Jed answered. "We hunt Executioner down and then we weaken her. We gotta wear her down until she can't fight back, then we can see about coaxing Sailor Saturn out of her. Sailor Moon, if your powers can extract evil from me, don't you realize you can probably do so to HER as well?"

Sailor Moon's eyes became like dots. "Oh, yeah… There is that, isn't there?"

"Idiot…" Katsie muttered.

"KATSIE!!" Serena gasped.

"Sorry, had to fill in for Raye," Katsie stuck her tongue out mischievously.

"Hunting her down will be tricky, but Executioner responds only to criminal activity," said Michelle. "So I suggest we spread out over the city and look for trouble ourselves. One of the ten of us is bound to get lucky and be at the same crime scene as her. Once we locate her, we call the others to help and corner her."

"And hope she doesn't get it into her head to use her ultimate power to destroy us all if we become too much of a nuisance to her," Artemis added. "I don't like this. Even Dark Mercury was more predictable than this villain."

"Let's get started," said Jed. "I'll go with Trista. The rest of you start patrolling. Keep your communicators open and your eyes peeled. Good luck to everyone."

They all left the Shrine shortly thereafter and spread out to look for Executioner.

The hunt was on.

Jed went with Trista on purpose. He knew the two of them had some talking to do. But even after they got back in his car and took off down the street there was a long interval of silence between the two of them.

Jed waited about fifteen minutes and eight or nine traffic lights before he broached the subject at last: "So do you want to talk about it? I can hear your brain storming right now."

Trista shook her head slowly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because she was dead, Trista," Jed held his right hand up in sort of a half-shrug. "And I didn't know she'd be coming back in a month. I'm used to death being sort of a fairly permanent kind of thing, you know?"

"Usually it is," said Trista quietly. "But Hotaru has a tendency to punch holes in the definition of 'Terminal'."

"Thanks for the head's up about that, by the way," Jed replied sarcastically.

"What I don't understand is… Why? Why Hotaru?" asked Trista. "A thousand years ago you seemed so in love with me. And I was in love with you too. When Beryl took you away I almost died! It was the saddest day of my life and still is, Jed. And when you turned evil I vowed that someday I would take you back. You don't know how happy I was that I was able to thaw you out to help us against Dark Mercury."

Jed kept quiet. He only nodded. He was, of course, extremely and eternally grateful for his second chance. "Yeah, about that… I'm sorry for what I said when I came out of that Ice Coffin… I was too moody to appreciate the gift you gave me."

"I understand," said Trista. "And I was so proud of you when you willingly wanted to be healed. I knew that I had you back at last." She smiled briefly before her eyes turned sad again. "But all it took was five minutes… with her…"

"What do you want me to do? Erase my feelings?!" Jed became defensive. "It's not like I cast you aside the moment she saved my life! I love you both! I love both of you so much it drives me crazy! But you're always away, Trista! You say you value what we have, yet you spend 99% of our waking lives an entire Dimension away from me! It's not a habit, Trista! It's a fucking OBSESSION with you!! You CHOOSE to go up to that Time Stream and close yourself off from your friends! You CHOOSE to isolate yourself from everyone you love, including me!! I may be much older than I look, I might have been around the proverbial block a few thousand times, but I'm only a man, Trista! I'm too old to be sleeping by myself! I need someone there beside me to comfort me, to help me feel HUMAN again! And honestly, Trista, you do a piss-poor job of opening up to people, especially your friends! I mean Mina had a point back there… They don't know half as much about their origins as they deserve to… And they know less than half of what they know half as well as they should!"

"Alright… I'll admit I do spend too much time away," Trista admitted, looking away. "But you can't ask me to give up my responsibility. You have no idea how much is riding on my shoulders."

"No, I don't," Jed snapped. "But I sure wish you'd tell me from time to time!" he shook his head and laughed bitterly. "And don't try to ask why Hotaru, okay?… I… Really don't know why I find her so… Beautiful. I don't know… Why I love her the way I do. All I know is… I have to help her. If I can do anything to make up for the sins I've committed in my life I can at least do this. Maybe I'm condemned to Hell no matter what, but I don't want to die with nothing but filth on my conscience. Hotaru was everything I am not and I want to bring some of that back to the world for a change… After a lifetime of taking it away."

Trista nodded, her red eyes swimming with tears. "I know…" she said thickly. "For someone who pretends to be such a tough guy you sure speak from the heart a lot. That's why I fell in love with you."

"Just… Let me sort my feelings out, Trista, okay?" Jed said relenting. "You can trust me to do what's right at least."

Again the car fell into silence. They just cruised around like that for an hour or so. Waiting for something to come up on the radio. And as they drove, Trista couldn't stop thinking about Jed. He seemed to her so far away… so distant. When all this was over… Would she lose him once and for all?!

"You know, I was wondering something," said Sailor Moon, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with Tuxedo Mask.

"What's that?" asked Darien.

"If I were Sailor Saturn and I was possessed by some psychotic evil twin who thought she was a Senshi, where would I go? I mean wouldn't this be so much easier if we found out where she lives? She's gotta go somewhere to recharge, doesn't she?" Serena scratched her head.

"Of course, but we don't know where," Darien chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Serena.

"You, honey. You have such a unique way of putting things," he laughed.

"You're not teasing me again, are you?" Serena looked injured.

"Actually, I've noticed a change in you lately," Darien observed. "It started after Dark Mercury came. I see you making a strong effort not to act so flaky anymore, and you've really been buckling down lately, especially in school."

"You really mean it?!" Sailor Moon sounded excited. Her attention was focused entirely on Tuxedo Mask just then, and she didn't time her next jump quite well enough. Darien reacted in time to keep her from slamming face first in the wall, but she still dangled from his arm off the side of the roof about ten stories above the street.

"Of course in a lot of ways you're still a work in progress," Darien grunted, hauling her up with one arm. His other hand was clinging to the masonry with enough pressure to crack it.

"Sorry about that," Serena swung her legs up and over the edge of the roof. Tuxedo Mask hefted her up completely and then straightened himself out.

"Well I'd be lying anyway if I told you the clumsy Meatball Head in you wasn't in some perverse way attractive to me," he reassured her.

"Oh, Darien. You always know the greatest things to say!" Sailor Moon leaned against his chest. "And thanks for always looking out for me. I know it must be a chore at times."

Darien laughed and scooped her up in his arms. "Well I'd charge you, but you're not what I'd call a wealthy girl right now, so I think I'll just collect on something else for now." He leaned downward and kissed her.

"Mmm, now you're talking…" Serena moaned. Suddenly Police Sirens began to waft up from the street below them. The two of them pulled away.

"To be continued…" Tuxedo Mask said, leaping away.

Serena felt giddy inside as she leaped into flight to keep up with him.

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: THE HUNT FOR EXECUTIONER


	15. Executioner's Law: chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE HUNT FOR EXECUTIONER!

"No sign of her," said Katsie. "Guess this crime wasn't big enough for the big shot."

Birdie had her Police Scanner Headphones on as she watched the latest catch get carried away by the Police. It was really nothing more than a Purse Snatcher, but they had to react to the call just in case their real quarry decided to make a side-trip on her killing spree.

"Boy the calls come in almost constantly these days," Birdie mused. "It's been so bad lately. So many bad eggs running around, taking advantage of the chaos and damage."

"Well, uh… Thanks for the help, Sailor… Which one are you?" asked the young Officer still on the scene. He looked awed to be in her presence.

"Mercury," Birdie said with a smile. "You can tell from the blue. The red one over there is Sailor Mars."

"Hi," Katsie waved.

The Officer blushed. "Well… Thanks again… And just as a personal opinion… I don't think you girls are as bad as the News makes you."

"What a cute boy," Birdie cooed as he walked away. "And it's nice to hear something good for a change about us."

"He was checking you out, Sis," Katsie giggled. "I think you got an admirer."

"Oh, stop! Everything's always about boys with you!" Birdie playfully slapped her younger Sister. "Look there's another little skirmish happening near Jubancho. Looters smashed a window to the Appliance Store and are hauling VCRs and DVD Players. Come on. No rest for the heroes."

sssssss

"No, nothing happening here," Jed said on the Cell Phone to Michelle. "Traffic is backed up off the Yoshida Freeway for more than five blocks and like an idiot I just got caught in it."

"Coming in?"

"Yeah, why?" Jed asked.

"There's a Fender Bender up ahead," Michelle's voice replied. "We're up on the Overpass and have a clear view of it. Police are here, but no sign of criminal activity. She won't show here. Amara and I are moving on. Good luck getting out of gridlock."

"Yeah, thanks," Jed closed the Cell and tossed it on the dashboard. "Well no one said hunting down a Senshi was easy."

Trista said nothing. She brooded silently in the passenger seat. Jed shook his head and turned back to the windshield up ahead. "Let's hear some news," he said, flipping the radio on.

"… Trade rumors of a joint Police/ Sailor Senshi investigation currently underway. However, no comment can be gathered from either party as to the specifics of the actions being taken," said the News Reporter. "It's day number five of the manhunt for the Senshi Vigilante, who has now been apparently identified as 'Executioner', and sightings abound of Sailor Moon and others flying through the air, leaping from building to building, or otherwise jumping from crime scene to crime scene in the greatest single day of Senshi activity in this town since Dark Mercury."

ssssss

"Reports coming in from Japan are sketchy, but it now appears as though the city is under siege once again from a super-human terrorist," said the German News Anchor. "The first reported incident since Dark Mercury, which occurred over a month ago and first awakened the world to the presence of the so-called Sailor Senshi. A manhunt is currently underway in the city of Tokyo to bring this person to justice. All we can say for now is that the perpetrator is some kind of super-Vigilante, who slays criminals, no matter what the crime. So far the death toll is reportedly upwards of over fifty. More to come on the International implications of this event. The United States in particular is making moves to get involved due to their Security interests in the city. No word yet from the Japanese Government on any kind of actions or negotiations. Tokyo, as you know, has been on the mend since last month's destruction and whispers around the globe are hinting at damage control…"

Amy Mizuno was rooted to her television set in her Dorm Room in Munich, Germany. "What is going on over there?" she asked softly.

From next to her, Robert Prower, her friend since the first day she arrived in Germany, shifted uneasily on the bed. "It must be tough seeing your home town get battered so much, huh?"

Amy nodded. "I just hope they get a hold of whoever this is before it does become another international incident, otherwise the Senshi may never enjoy a moment's peace again in their entire lives." She stood up and walked over to the phone in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Robert.

"I need to know more. I can't sit by and watch this without knowing all the details," said Amy, dialing a number. "I gotta make a few phone calls."

Robert nodded in understanding and turned back to the television. I know you want to be back there, Amy, he thought. I can see it in your eyes. I just hope you don't decide to go back there. Your life is here now. I'll never let you out of my sight again…

ssssss

Ann Ayakawa watched the News through the stack of televisions in the large picture window of the Electronics Store. Her friends, the Senshi, were plastered all over the networks. Helicopter cameras revealed them flying all over the city, doing a clean sweep of crime. Their actions attracted quite a crowd to the same window to watch.

"Do you see that…?" one whispered.

"It's about time they did something…" another replied.

"They should just leave us alone…"

"They're no good, I tell ya! One day they'll just turn on us and take over!"

"I heard they were Space Aliens…"

"...wonder why they're so active?"

"… It's Witchcraft! That's what it is! They're a bunch of Witches pretending to be Angels from God! They're really servants of Lucifer! We will all burn!!" shouted a religious fanatic on the corner with a sign around his neck.

Ann caught the snippets of conversation. The arguments among the citizens ranged from highly approving to outrageously paranoid. It seemed like that a lot these days. Ever since that Vigilante showed up the whole city had been sitting on a Time Bomb of emotion centered around her friends.

What worries me is just what will happen when that Bomb explodes? Ann pushed her way out of the crowd and scanned the rooftops. No sign of Senshi in this part of town.

These people don't understand, she continued her line of thought as she looked back at the swarm in front of the store window. If it wasn't for Sailor Moon and her friends I would still be sucking the life out of innocent people. It's hard to believe I used to be no better than these common criminals. Dark Mercury took my lover, Alan, from me! And if it hadn't been for the Senshi, everyone here would probably be dead! How quickly they forget about the important things… these Humans…

Suddenly the same crowd she'd left a minute ago screamed collectively and scattered from the window. Ann turned around in surprise, just in time to watch a television set smashing through the plate glass and rolling into the street! The store's alarm rang like a bell.

"Come on! Let's get moving! Word on the street is those Senshi girls are on the move, big time! If youse don't want to be in jail, get your tails in gear!" someone yelled.

A white delivery truck screeched around the corner and parked next to the curb, smashing the rear fender of another vehicle parallel parked there already. All of a sudden about half a dozen men in black lined up out of the store and began tossing T.V.s, VCR's, Computers and other stuff into the back of the truck.

"Stop! You'll ruin me! It's hard enough getting by after last month!" the Store Owner, an elderly looking man, ran out and pleaded with the apparent leader of the operation.

"I told you to stay out of my face, old man!!" the leader shoved the man to the ground and gave him a good swift kick to the ribs that knocked his wind out and sent him gasping. "Double time, boys! I want to be gone from here in five minutes flat!" he shouted to his partners.

Ann looked around. The alarm and the violence had chased everyone away. No one would help. They simply looked on from afar with fearful looks on their faces. No Police appeared to be in sight. No Senshi either.

No one wants to help here. They're all afraid. And just a minute ago they were badmouthing the Sailor Scouts! Ann felt her anger rise as she dropped her purse. I've had enough of this madness! The city of Tokyo is falling to pieces before my eyes and this is the last straw!

Ann stalked over to the leader and stared him down.

"What do you want, Missy?! I suggest you step off if you know what's good for you!" he barked.

"And I say if you know what's good for YOU… You'll return all that equipment you're stealing and get out of here!" said Ann.

"Teach the bitch a lesson, boss!" one of his associates shouted from the store.

"I said, STEP OFF, BITCH!!" the leader raised his fist and swung at her face.

Ann deftly caught the fist in her hand, even though he was easily twice her size. "Criminals have to be the stupidest variety of Humans I've ever seen. Because anyone with common sense would have picked any place else but Tokyo to try their luck." Ann's Humans disguise melted away and revealed what she truly was; the purple haired, green skinned, elfin looking Treeling from Outer Space. "You think the Cops and the Senshi are the ONLY people you have to worry about?! Think again!!"

"Holy Crap!!" one of the Burglars exclaimed. "W-What is she?!"

Ann stuck her hand out, fingers spread, at the chest of the man whose fist she intercepted. A quick burst of energy sent him flying into a mailbox hard enough to dent it. The man collapsed unconscious.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the Burglars cried.

"You had that chance! Now you pay!!" Ann snarled, flexing her hands. Her fingernails became long, like knives.

The people of Tokyo looked on as Ann dove into the store to take care of the rest of the Burglars. They were so fixated on the event that they missed the real danger high above them… and closing in fast!

Police Sirens finally could be heard as Ann exited the store with five more Burglars. She had them all piled up on her back and her shoulders like bales of Hay and dumped them on the sidewalk. "Like I said… Stupid Humans…" she sniffed. "I'll let the Police deal with you guys. Consider yourselves lucky I was in a GOOD mood today!"

"No! The Police are useless!" another woman's voice declared. "There is only one penalty for crime!"

Ann looked up and saw a Senshi dressed in purple and white, with long black hair, holding a fish-hook bladed Pike. She stood atop the white getaway truck. "They must endure the maximum punishment! For burglary and assault on an innocent!" she said.

"You!" replied Ann. "You're the one they are looking for!"

"You may address me as Executioner… For that is what I am," said the Senshi. "I am now the Law in Tokyo."

"From what I hear, no one wants you in this town, dictating what's right and wrong to them!" Ann challenged. "And all you're accomplishing is making my friends look bad!"

"If you're talking about those OTHER Senshi, they are weak!" Executioner pointed at her with her weapon. "They lack the fortitude to do what is right and just! They protect everyone, even the criminals! Don't be like them… Just walk away and let me finish what you started."

Ann looked down at the people she'd just beaten up. "These people are no longer a threat. There's no need to kill them!" she argued.

"Wrong! They will go to prison and eventually be set free again! These people are vermin, and they are always a threat so long as they live!" Executioner was growing impatient. "Only a permanent solution will permanently solve this problem!"

"Listen to me! I'm not defending what they did here, but you can't go on slaying people like this for the littlest things! What you're doing is nothing short of barbaric!!" Ann took another look at the weapon Executioner was holding. "Wait a second! I know that weapon!"

"If you will not stand aside, you will be judged for obstructing Justice!" Executioner jumped down to the sidewalk.

"Obstruction?! Of YOUR Justice?! Absolutely!" Ann felt her muscles tense. "You'll be going through me if you want take any more lives!"

Police Cars began to pull up in the street all around the block. Executioner seemed to give them only passing acknowledgment. "Very well!" she said, the air around her beginning to ripple like water. "You've been warned! SILENCE WALL!!"

The sounds of the surrounding city seemed to vanish. A stifling silence settled in Ann's pointed ears, and she barely had time to register the unusual quiet. It was like she had suddenly gone deaf! But before she could react, an invisible force slammed into her, knocking her into the concrete wall behind her! It felt like she'd been struck by a Semi! What the hell just happened?! She never even saw the attack coming!

"DIE!!" Executioner sprang toward her with her Glaive raised and glowing hot.

Ann tried to move, but she was rooted to the spot. The same invisible force that struck her now had her pinned against the wall somehow.

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: THE PATH OF THE RIGHTEOUS


	16. Executioner's Law: chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE PATH OF THE RIGHTEOUS!

Trista Meioh kept sneaking glances over at Jed as he stewed over the traffic conditions. She knew he wasn't just angry at the jam. He was constantly thinking about Executioner… and especially about Hotaru. Trista knew that scene earlier this morning was the foremost concern in his mind.

_Why? Why such an unusual attraction? In just five minutes seeing one another, not even interacting… they fell in love?! It's ridiculous! Jed is just in love with the memory of what Hotaru did for him! And Hotaru? She's dead! Executioner must have just been playing with his head! Another of her tricks!_ Trista, however, wasn't entirely convinced of that explanation. Deep down she knew it had been Hotaru there at the Park. That Hotaru was indeed alive again. And from what she had seen there was indeed a mutual attraction between her love and the Saturn Senshi.

_I mustn't be jealous! This is beneath me! I am a Sailor Soldier and if there is even a tiny chance of bringing Hotaru back I should give my all to make things right!_ Trista thought about the others. _They would all agree with that. They don't care who Jed loves as long as Hotaru comes back. That is the greater good. Sailor Moon was right… They have a chance here to reverse some of Dark Mercury's irreversible damage!… But… But still… Why don't I want to go through with it? Why am I afraid of losing Jed before anything else? Sure we had something together in a previous life… And sure we have something together now… But if it will make Hotaru and him both happy I should just step aside… Even though… I don't want to lose him! Jed! I love you! That was why I freed you to begin with! I have longed for you for over a thousand years and now you're back! I don't want to lose you… Can't you see that?! Don't you care?!_

But you're always away, Trista! You say you value what we have, yet you spend 99% of our waking lives an entire Dimension away from me! Jed had said earlier. You do a piss-poor job of opening up to people!

_He is right. I have been away far too much. The Time Stream is wounded, damaged almost beyond repair… But there is little I can do but watch. The Time Stream must heal itself. So why do I linger there? Am I so obsessed with my work that I cannot feel comfortable anywhere else? Am I afraid of the real world? There was a time I hated going to the Time Stream, and it still aches with loneliness… But in some way I like it there too. And I miss out on what's important. Maybe that's why he's in love with someone else. A lonely heart will always reach out for another. And the way Hotaru and he reached out to one another… Could they be… Soulmates?!_ Trista knew immediately she had hit upon the real reason and the pain in her heart nearly dragged her into despair. _Oh, God no! That's it, isn't it?! You've found your Soulmate, Jed, and Hotaru has found hers! Why?! Why did it have to be you?! Why is it every time I love a man he winds up with somebody else?! Endymion had to be Serenity's Soulmate! Jed has to be Hotaru's! Where is mine?! Who's my someone?! Don't I deserve some happiness after all this time?! Haven't I suffered enough?!_ A dark thought suddenly occurred to Trista. Although it was revolting to contemplate, she realized she had the power to change things. _I could do it. I could take Hotaru away forever. There is a way to end the Curse of Saturn. And if I do that Jed would be mine forever! I love him so much… I can't… I can't just let him get stolen away!_ She gripped her head. _No! What am I thinking?! That's a terrible thing to do!!_

_But I WANT to do it!_ her thoughts continued in conflict, almost like an argument. _Oh, dear God, I'm cracking up! Get a grip, Trista!! You are a Sailor Senshi before you are Human! My duties come before personal desires… But I love him so much!…_ Think about Hotaru's feelings! Think about the feelings of all your friends! Think about the greater good!… _But I LOVE HIM!! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER AND EVER!! I NEVER WANTED THIS!! I NEVER WANTED THIS ETERNAL LONELINESS!! IF SATURN HAS A CURSE, SO DOES PLUTO!! I NEVER WANTED TO BE THE GUARDIAN OF TIME!! IF I COULD RENOUNCE IT RIGHT NOW I WOULD!!…_ You must not give in to temptation! Use your powers to bring Hotaru back!…_ BUT IF I USE MY POWERS TO DESTROY HER ONCE AND FOR ALL I COULD END THE CURSE!…_ You would kill her! You'd hurt all of your friends and cause untold damage to the future!…_ THE FUTURE?! WHAT FUTURE?! BECAUSE OF DARK MERCURY THERE IS NO FUTURE!! THE FUTURE IS NOW WHAT WE MAKE OF IT!!…_ No! Crystal Tokyo MUST come to pass! If it doesn't the Universe will fall into the blackest darkness imaginable! You can't make everyone happy! You must do the greater good!… _WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT?! FOR A THOUSAND YEARS ACROSS UNTOLD EONS I HAVE STOOD BEFORE THE GATES OF TIME!! AND NOW MY ONLY FRIEND THERE IS DEAD!! WHEN DO I GET MINE?! WHEN DO I GET WHAT I DESERVE?!!_

"Calling all Units! Calling all Units!" the Radio blurted out. "Target Alpha has been sighted! All Units converge on Jubancho District in front of Kintaro's Electronics!"

"Shit! It figures I'm stuck in traffic!" shouted Jed. He turned to Sailor Pluto. "Trista! Send me there! Now!!"

Pluto's eyes seemed to come back from far away. She looked with a mixture of sadness… and something much darker… at Jed. "No."

Jed gaped at her. Of all the reactions…… "Trista! Please! Transport the both of us to that location!"

"I will not lose you, Jed," Trista declared in a frosty voice. "We agree on one thing for certain. Executioner must be stopped. Stay here, you'll be safer here. I will go."

"No, Trista! What are you thinking?! STOP!!" he reached out for her, but a large hole of red light opened up behind her in the seat and she fell backward through the gateway. Jed's hand gripped only air. He tried to crawl across the center and dive through the gate, but the light vanished and all he could do was angrily punch the back of the passenger seat in frustration. "WHY?!!"

Traffic began to creep forward. Drivers behind his car began honking their horns irritably. Jed jumped back into the driver's seat and revved the motor. He switched his Police Sirens on, shoved the stick into third gear, and swerved out of the line of traffic, across the center barricade, and into the opposite lane.

Oncoming traffic honked at his car and slammed on their brakes. Some of them squealed and skidded out of the way. Jed ignored the danger and spun his wheel around, causing his car to turn a full one-eighty. Without missing a beat he shifted to his highest gear and put his foot down as far as it would go.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Trista, but you're NOT keeping me away!" Jed growled.

ssssss

Even in broad daylight the Silence Glaive had a halo of light around the blade. Ann couldn't help but focus on that light even as Executioner bore down on her. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the short distance between them closed.

_This is nuts! Why can't I move all of a sudden?!_ Ann closed her eyes.

Police Officers were discharging their weapons at Executioner, but their bullets were bouncing harmlessly off an invisible force surrounding her. It was no good! Ann realized she was about to die!

Or perhaps not. All of a sudden the pavement beneath Executioner's feet burst apart and a stream of ice water shot up like a Geyser! Executioner was caught in the middle of the blast! Even she had to gasp in surprise from the coldness of the water! Her concentration broke and her hold on Ann was relinquished.

Ann wasted no time in leaping away. She came to her feet in front of the Cops and held her arms out to them. "Stop! It's too dangerous here! Be a little more useful and get these people out of the way!" she pointed to the crowd of Civilians.

Executioner rose from a crouching position and looked around darkly. "Sailor Mercury," she hissed.

"What gave it away? Was the water too cold again? I have a nasty habit of raining on evil's parade," Sailor Mercury walked up the street defiantly. When she stopped she struck a pose with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs spread. "In the name of TRUE justice, Sailor Mercury shall put an end to your Crusade!"

"You have to forgive my big Sister," said another voice from within the crowd. Sailor Mars pushed her way forth from their ranks and stood on the opposite side of Executioner. "She's been a Sailor Scout for only a month and she thinks she's entitled to make up corny lines. But while we're at it… Sailor Mars is here to stop you as well!"

"Mars! Do you really have to embarrass me like that in front of everyone?!" Mercury shouted across the way.

Mars shrugged. "It's a Sister's job to bring her sibling down a notch. And anyway we got more important things to do than waste words on 'Senorita Psychopath' here."

Executioner had murder in her eyes! "Do none of you Senshi have any sense?" she asked. "Do none of you realize that there is only one true righteous path?!"

"If there is only one. I highly doubt you're walking it. What do you think gives you the right to judge who lives or who dies?" Ann stepped up.

"Hold it, all of you!" a senior Police Officer, a Sergeant according to his chevrons, stepped forward as well. "You are ALL under arrest!"

"What?! What did we do?!!" Mercury shrieked.

"The law makes no distinctions, Sailor Scouts!" the Sergeant declared. "According to law… ALL of you are Vigilantes! You have no authority in Tokyo!"

None of the Senshi had any kind of answer for that. Could he be right? Were they truly no better than Executioner?!

"For once I agree with you, Officer," Executioner spoke up. "I am the ultimate authority now! Tokyo has slipped completely out of control! Even its defenders fight amongst themselves for the scraps! I have no choice but to declare MARTIAL LAW!!" She pointed her Silence Glaive at the Cops.

"FIRE!!" the Sergeant commanded.

"No… DON'T!!" Mercury and Mars charged forward from both sides.

"Insolent Fools!!" Executioner concentrated and an enormous wall of rippling light appeared and advanced like a Tsunami on the Police and their vehicles! The force ripped the topping right off the pavement as it went along!

"SAILOR SENSHI! UNITE!! WE HAVE EXECUTIONER IN THE JUBANCHO SHOPPING DISTRICT!! GET HERE QUICKLY BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMEONE!!" Mars shouted into her Communicator.

The Police stood their ground, discharging their weapons until the last second. Their bullets had no effect, ricocheting off the force barrier. Civilians all around screamed and began to flee. Finally the Cops also ran as the barrier pushed them back. Their vehicles were slammed by the invisible wall and were tossed airborne like so many toys!

"Don't you realize you're destroying Tokyo all over again?!" Ann swiped her claws at Executioner.

"Violence shouldn't be necessary if you would only join me!" Executioner dodged the slashing nails.

"All we want is peace! But your methods have hurt more than just the Criminals, Executioner!" Sailor Mars put her fingers together. "FIRE SOUL!!"

Executioner held up her Glaive and deflected the fireball into the air where it detonated harmlessly. "I'm not some monster, Mars! I kill only those who deserve it!"

Sailor Mercury moved in. "But you've hurt so many people! Your actions have destroyed public property… Injured Police Officers… Even hurt the people you once called friends! How long will it be before you go too far?! BUBBLE SPRAY!!"

The area became shrouded in fog. "Keep pushing me and we'll just see how far this goes!" Executioner responded by leaping high up into the air, out of the cloud of mist, and up to the roof of the Electronics Store. "None of this has to be necessary, Senshi! Things will be so much easier when you accept the new order of things!"

"How so?!" Mars and Mercury joined her on the roof.

"You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! Sure my methods may seem violent to you, but think of the long run! Once people are too scared to break the law peace shall return to Tokyo!"

"At what price?!" Mars' Sniper Bow appeared in her hands. "Do hundreds have to die first?! Hideki Tojo promised similar things to Japan sixty years ago, but all he brought was never-ending war and the ultimate horror of the Atomic Bomb down upon Japan!!"

"He was Human… And thus he had Human failings!!" Executioner readied herself.

"So you're saying you're better than they are?!" Someone interjected.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune landed on the rooftop in a semicircle around Executioner. "You're no better than Tojo in that regard!" Sailor Moon pointed an accusing finger at Executioner.

"And why not?!" Executioner finally lost her temper. "Can't you see what these people you call innocent have done?! Look back upon Human History and all you will see is a never-ending History of bloodshed and tears! Almost all of recorded time is bathed in the hues of destruction! For 5,000 years Humanity has attacked, raped, pillaged, plundered, sacked, burned, conquered, bombed and annihilated one another in petty bids for land or material wealth, or for their so-called concepts of freedom and religion! Only when the Senshi were in control was Human History ever in a state of relative peace!"

"Give them a chance! They can be better than that if you only give them the freedom to choose!" Sailor Moon argued.

She glared at Sailor Moon. "I remember when your Mother was in control! Queen Serenity would never have tolerated the world sinking to the depths it has! You have FAILED Sailor Moon! You've failed your legacy! You've failed your world! You've failed your Mother! You've failed YOURSELF!! My function is to correct your failure!"

Sailor Moon stopped short, looking shocked.

"Enough!" Sailor Uranus broke in. "Sailor Moon does not deserve that kind of abuse! She's succeeded in destroying evil countless times! You can't blame Humanity's shortcomings on her!"

"Alright, I'll be fair about it!" Executioner approached Sailor Moon and grabbed her by the wrist. "What about Dark Mercury, Sailor Moon?! Do you remember why Tokyo is like this to begin with?! Why did Dark Mercury take the trouble to come back here and try to destroy you?! It's because when your best friend needed you the most you ignored her pain and suffering! Countless trillions are dead because you were blind to the pain of Amy Mizuno! You can't blame THAT transgression on Humanity, Sailor Moon! Because when you get right down to it Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Mars AND myself died to correct YOUR mistake! If you had been the Senshi you could be the first time around, none of us would be in this position to begin with!"

Sailor Moon shook her head and began to sob. "W-why?! Why are you being so mean?!!"

"That's not true! You have no right to blame what happened on her!! Which brings back the question… Who are YOU to accuse people of right and wrong?!" Tuxedo Mask yanked Sailor Moon away from her.

"My cursed existence is the result of hatred gone wrong!" Executioner's eyes looked angry, but underneath the surface there was a roiling level of regret as well. "Because people I never even knew wanted to kill one another I wound up with this curse of never being able to rest! Never again to live a simple life! Not as long as evil still exists! How many times do I have to die before you all realize that?! How many times must I kill before I can make you see the error of their ways?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sailor Moon collapsed against Tuxedo Mask's shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry!!"

"Sorry doesn't bring Hotaru Tomoe's life back, does it?!" Executioner exploded with rage and the Saturn Symbol blazed to life! The rooftop began to quake and heave underfoot! The Senshi finally understood too late what she was really up to.

"Whoa! What's happening now?!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"She was only playing for time!" Neptune realized. "She's built up enough force to level us all! Watch out!!"

The resulting explosion ripped the roof apart beneath everyone's feet! The Senshi screamed collectively as their footing gave way and they fell into the crumbling structure! Their shouts were drowned out as the walls came down next and buried them under tons of bricks and masonry!

There was nothing but silence after that. People on the ground below gaped in shock at what transpired. Police Officers stood impotently on the ground, knowing their weapons wouldn't have any effect on Executioner. Civilians, whether they hated the Senshi or not, could not feel anything but shock at seeing them defeated like that! And amidst the silence, Executioner hovered in midair, surrounded by a ring of light that exaggerated the shadows on her face.

"You have been judged… And you have been found unworthy," Executioner said softly. "If you will not take the law into your hands… Then I will!"

Without further ado, Executioner soared off into the sky and vanished from view. The crowd below finally came to life and slowly began to advance on the shattered building their heroes were buried in.

One Police Officer turned to his superior and asked: "Sir? What now sir? Without those Senshi girls… Can WE do anything to stop her?!"

The elder Officer was silent for a second before he replied: "I don't know… I don't know if anything beneath God can stop Executioner! Lord have mercy on us all…"

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: MARTIAL LAW!


	17. Executioner's Law: chapter nine

CHAPTER NINE: MARTIAL LAW!

Channel Six News Reporter Lyle Yoshii rode in the Helicopter that was slowly circling above the ruins of Kintaro's Electronics in Jubancho District. His throat was dry and for a long time he didn't know what to say. What he had just seen was the most incredible thing he'd seen since Dark Mercury came! This time the Sailor Scouts truly looked defeated!

"Lyle… We're live you know…" His Cameraman prompted.

Lyle shook himself out of his daze. "My… Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, for my silence… F-for those of you just joining us, this is Lyle Yoshii reporting live from Jubancho District. It appears that the Sailor Senshi, who so dramatically defeated Dark Mercury only a month ago, have finally met their match. Those of you watching understand what I mean. It seems the villain dubbed Executioner spent some time talking with the Senshi on the rooftop you see here before causing the entire building to explode and collapse on itself! The Senshi were completely caught by surprise and fell in with the wreckage. There's no movement now. No signs of life in the rubble. And Executioner has now flown off… to parts unknown. We'll attempt to give you updates as they come in… Either concerning Executioner or the situation with the Senshi--"

"Lyle! Got an update coming in from Channel Five. It's Executioner... She's touched down in front of City Hall. And she's causing a hell of a ruckus!" Lyle's partner Terry called from the Co-pilot's seat.

"Damn she moves fast!" Lyle exclaimed. "Get on her, Terry! We're not going to let Channel Five get the scoop on us!"

ssssss

"All Units! All Units! Police Choppers tracking Executioner's next move! She's headed for City Hall! All Units converge and protect the Mayor against possible attack!" Jed's radio screeched.

"What about the Senshi?" Jed asked as he turned his car down a different street. Things were moving a bit too fast for his comfort. "Hotaru what are you up to?!"

ssssss

"Yes! I know the situation is getting worse, Mister Prime Minister!" the Mayor of Tokyo, Bill Watase, bellowed into the phone. "Another one of my city's buildings has just fallen down thanks to that Executioner woman! My phone has been ringing off the hook ever since the Sailor Scouts got smashed! My Police forces are doing what they can, but no one seems to be able to stop this Vigilante! Before I declare a State of Emergency, where are those National Guard Units I requested?!"

The voice of Japan's Prime Minister buzzed over the other end, inaudible to everyone except the Mayor. Watase was in his office. His Secretary was running back and forth with stacks of papers in her hands and taking phone calls as fast as she could. Every single call-waiting button on the Mayor's phone had a flashing light next to it.

"Three hours?! With all due respect, sir, in three hours there might not be a Tokyo left to defend if this keeps up!" the Mayor listened for a few seconds more and sighed in frustration. "All the local units ARE alerted, I did that hours ago… Yes… Yes, three hours is the best you can do, I understand… In that case I'm going to call the American Embassy… Well, why not?! They got a blasted Aircraft Carrier parked in our Harbor, it's about time they made themselves useful!!"

Watase slammed the phone down. "That man doesn't care about anything but his own butt! Doesn't want an international incident my ASS! Linda! Get me the number to the American Embassy!"

There was a knock on his office door.

"What?!" Watase answered irritably.

"Sir! We've got a fix on Executioner! She's coming right this way, Mister Mayor!" shouted a breathless Security Guard.

Watase's face blanched several shades of gray. "Well you called the Police at least, didn't you?"

"They should be here right now, sir!"

The guard's prediction was made correct by the sounds of sirens and the blue and red flashes of light coming through the narrow lines of the vinyl shade over the only window outside. The Mayor walked to the window and pulled the cord to open the blinds wider. At least a dozen vehicles skidded to a halt in front of the marble steps leading up to the front door of the building.

"Excellent. But what would Executioner want to come to the Municipal District for?" the Mayor wondered.

He did not have to wait long for the answer. Even as he finished his question Executioner appeared overhead and descended to the street below. Shots rang out, but as usual the bullets bounced off of whatever invisible force field she had up around her. When her feet touched the ground she waved her Silence Glaive around in a windmill action and then buried the blade in the concrete.

The pavement in the middle of the street exploded upward and two Police Cars flipped into the air, each one landing atop another! Policemen scattered as Executioner advanced. Several smoke grenades landed at her feet and formed a thick cloud around her, but the Tear Gas had no effect. Executioner emerged from the smoke and this time she cleared another path through the blockade with that same invisible field that protected her. More cars and Cops were forcibly removed from her way.

"She's headed up the stairs, sir!" the Security Guard pointed out.

"Yes! I can see that!"

Some Policemen in Riot Gear ran forward with clubs and tried to beat Executioner into submission, but though they came close, Executioner would almost negligently repel them with counter attacks.

The first Cop swung, missed, and while he was off balance got backhanded down the steps.

A second one moved in and raised his arm, but he was stopped by a fist to the face before he could swing. Executioner did that one without even turning to look at him.

The third and fourth Cops moved in from both sides. Executioner went down into a squat, swept the third's legs out from under him with her own, and then rolled over backward and drove both her boots into the fourth's face. Then she lifted both of them up together in each of her fists and tossed them onto the windshield of a nearby Police Van.

The Mayor closed his blinds and backed away from his window, sweating profusely. "This is a disaster! What does she want me for?!"

"I don't know, sir! But I think it's time we got out of here, right?!" the Security Guard panicked.

There was an explosion outside the Mayor's door and the building shook slightly. Watase's Secretary screamed and then fell silent. Probably fainted.

"Quick! Through the window!" Watase pointed.

Now the office door exploded inward in a shower of splinters! The Security Guard looked at the new intruder, looked at her Silence Glaive, looked at his own measly Pepper Spray and Handcuffs, and ran screaming past her.

"Hey! You coward! You're supposed to cover her while I get out!!" Watase screamed.

"You're not getting away until you do something for me, Mister Mayor!" Executioner ignored the fleeing guard and lifted the poor Mayor up by the necktie. Her dark eyes burned with black fire. "I want you to call off your dogs. Then I want you to call every major News Network in here. You and I have a little announcement to make to the city of Tokyo."

ssssss

"… Failed… You failed… You FAILED!…" the voice of Executioner echoed in the depths of Sailor Moon's mind.

Serena awoke in darkness. It was a black, suffocating darkness.

"Guys? Tuxedo Mask? Sailor Venus? Sailor Jupiter? Sailor Neptune? Anybody??" she looked around, but all she saw was herself. Speaking of herself she was NAKED!

Serena covered herself, feeling embarrassed. "What's going on?!"

"You failed, Sailor Moon!" Executioner appeared from the darkness, surrounded by blue flames. "What would your Mother say?"

"My Mother?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Serena!" Her Earth Mother, Karen appeared from the darkness. "And you've been extremely irresponsible! How could you let us down like this?! How could you let Tokyo come to this point?!"

"Mom!" Serena protested.

"This is what comes of eating and sleeping all through High School and not studying!" her Dad appeared next to her Mom. "You're a failure! That's why you go to a second-rate college, work a second-rate job, and why you always need someone else to protect you or care for you!"

"But… Dad--"

"Stupid Sister! I knew she'd fail! I said it all along!" Sammy popped in.

"How many times have I told you not to be late, young lady?!" Ms. Haruna, her old Homeroom Teacher, stepped in beside her family. "You've pissed your life away and now your irresponsibility has cost us all our city!"

"Stupid Senshi can't even protect their friends!" Molly Osaka appeared. "Everyone is hurt because of your laziness!"

"This is what comes of thinking only about now and not about the future!" said Luna, walking between Molly's legs. Her ruby eyes stabbed Serena accusingly. "I've told you time and time again that you need to think like a leader and buckle down! Are you actually proud of the woman you've become?! If your Mother could see you now…"

"If your Mother could see you now!" echoed Molly.

"If your Mother could see…" shouted Ms. Haruna.

"She'd roll over in her Grave, SERENITY!" Darien stepped out of the shadows. "You're supposed to be a Queen, but you can hardly hold a steady job. I'm tired of supporting you and cheering you up all the time. I love you, but you can't even take care of yourself. You're an adult now! You've failed, Serena!"

"You've failed your legacy! You've failed your world! You've failed your Mother! You've failed yourself!!" Executioner repeated those harsh words. "It's all your fault Tokyo is in ruins! It's all your fault Amy Mizuno ran away!"

"It's all your fault I'm dead!" Raye Hino appeared.

"If it wasn't for your FAILURE, I'd be living happily with my wife, Ann!" Alan came forth.

"I loved you, Serena… But you failed me as well!" Seiya Kou pointed a finger at her angrily.

"It's ALL your fault!" Executioner yelled.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your FAULT!!" everyone began to chant over and over again.

Serena began to cry. She looked around at everyone. More and more faces, including those of her friends, joined the crowd, until it seemed like the entire WORLD was accusing her of failing. She covered her face and sobbed. "Yes! Yes, it is! It IS my fault!! I'm sorry!! I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

Silence fell over her again. Serena uncovered her face and found herself on the surface of the Moon. The old ruins of the Moon Kingdom looked alive once more. Water sparkled in the fountains dotting the vast Courtyard of the Palace. The Earth hung in the sky like a giant jewel. Serena began to cry again. "Please… not her. Don't make her come and tell me I've failed too!" she begged to the empty Courtyard.

"'Her' who?" asked a delicate voice behind her.

Serena opened her eyes and turned around. She was now dressed in her old Princess' gown and she looked upon her real Mother, Queen Serenity, her white hair done exactly as Serena's. With that familiar gentle smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Serena burst into tears again. "Go ahead! Say it! I failed you! I failed my friends! I have no right to be Sailor Moon anymore!!"

Queen Serenity reached out and pulled her daughter close. Serena stopped crying, filled with warmth. Her face was buried in her Mother's shoulder. It felt comforting. An old wistful feeling washed over her. She'd been here before. The memory of the last time her Mother held her, shortly before the Moon Kingdom fell, lurked in the recesses of her consciousness.

"Don't worry… I have banished the awful demons," Queen Serenity soothed her with her voice. "The spirits of vengeful Youma you have vanquished in the past were trying to drag you into despair. But they're gone now."

"You chased them away?" Serena mumbled. "I couldn't fight them. Of course I couldn't… Someone is always coming to my rescue. I can't do anything by myself, can I?" she began to lose control again.

"Please, don't cry, my daughter," Serenity ran a gloved hand through Serena's blonde hair. "Do not let your heart be weakened by Executioner's weak words. You have failed no one, especially not myself. You have to be strong. Executioner represents everything that is wrong with the Senshi spirit, and she must be stopped."

"But what about the dead? I saw Raye, and Alan, and Seiya. It's true I let them down! I couldn't save them! And it's my fault Dark Mercury killed them!"

"Do not take more responsibility than you must, dear Serena," said the Queen. She lifted her head up and made her look to the right. "Let the Dream show you the truth."

Serena looked and saw Helios, Lord of Elysion, standing in the middle of the biggest fountain in his human form. He smiled at her and motioned to the water. "Touch the surface, Serena. Look upon the thoughts of everyone you know and love."

Serena reached out hesitantly and dipped a finger into the surface of the cool waters. The glassy surface rippled and her reflection distorted. When it returned it was a reflection of Amy, looking sadly out of the window of an Airplane. She was dressed the way she'd been the day she left Tokyo for the last time.

"I'm going to miss them," Amy's thoughts echoed in the air around Serena. "I don't want to do this. I want to stay with them. But this is for the better. If I stay I'll just continue being jealous of Serena and Darien, even after all that's happened. If I stay as a Sailor Senshi I'll give birth to Dark Mercury all over again. It's all my fault. It's all my fault Raye had to die."

The image shifted again, this time to Katsie, who sat, praying in front of the same fire Raye used to pray before. Her eyes were closed, but her face troubled. "I don't deserve this honor," thought Katsie. "To fight as a Sailor Senshi. And for Raye, who taught me what it was like to have a loving heart and to trust another person. I feel like I'm dancing on her grave every time I pick up the Martian Henshin Pen. God… Please tell me. Why did Raye have to die and a worthless nobody like me have to fill her shoes?"

"Oh, Katsie..." Serena whispered. The image shifted again.

This time it was Mina, playing volleyball at the local YMCA with her team. While she stood on the sideline she looked at the ceiling. "Everything seems so normal, but it's not. I miss Raye. And Ann looks like she wants to kill herself. What am I doing here enjoying life? It should have been me who figured out Dark Mercury's weak spot and destroyed her arm. Me. Not Raye. I feel so useless. I feel like it's my fault."

"The two of you are filling in very well," Lita's voice faded in as did an image of her talking with Katsie and Birdie. "I'm sure Raye and Amy are proud. I know Amy would tell you as much. And Kat… Grandpa says he's never had a better student. You shouldn't feel responsible. After all… I had my powers at the time and all I could do was watch," Lita's face became morose. "I'm going to try harder next time. I won't let anything happen to anyone else… Especially to Serena. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have any friends and I never would have become Sailor Jupiter. She may be a space case, but she's the best of us all. She never stops loving and caring. That's what I think a Senshi is REALLY supposed to be good at."

"I miss Hotaru so much." Amara and Michelle faded in together, standing over the grave located atop Mount Fuji. "And I feel so angry," said Amara. "Her death was so useless and unnecessary. If I had only moved faster… If I had only gotten to Dark Mercury first and pounded her into submission…"

"Don't blame yourself," Michelle hugged her tearfully.

"But it IS my fault!" Amara lowered her eyes. "I will always feel responsible for Hotaru!"

"As powerful as I was, I could do NOTHING to defeat Dark Mercury!" Jed Tokiba, driving in his Police Car, was thinking. "I used to think I was the most powerful man in existence. I thought I was some kind of genius for destroying the Moon Kingdom. I even blamed Sailor Moon for my own shortcomings rather than look at them as my own faults. And because of my arrogance… Because of my stupidity, Hotaru had to kill herself to save me. Maybe if I had used my power wisely… I could have saved all four of them… and this decrepit old city. That's why I'm a Cop now. Because I intend to atone for this and all my other mistakes."

"Alan… If only I hadn't gotten careless and let Dark Mercury beat me so badly," Ann faded in Jed's place. "It would be me and you both alive. Earth is such a nice place. I could even grow to like these Humans, as foolish as they are… But I miss Vanna, my love… I miss you. I feel like it's my fault you died for me. Why did it have to be this way?"

"Do you see now, Serena?" Queen Serenity turned her face away from the fountain. "Everyone blames themselves. Everyone feels responsible. But none of them are at fault. The woman who killed your friends made her own choice, based on her own petty hatreds and desires. It's natural to feel responsible for those you love. It's natural to look back and say 'what if I had done differently?'. But if that was all that you did… You'd be ignoring the opportunity to improve and not make that mistake again."

Helios walked across the top of the water, now in his Pegasus form and lowered his face to Serena's. "I feel terrible for not helping more against Dark Mercury. But I do not dwell on it. I have already been forgiven. But your Mother is right. What has happened is the fault of Dark Mercury and her alone. What happens next… is up to you."

"You have made me proud, as I've watched from the Kingdom, Serena," Queen Serenity said. "Never forget you are everything I wanted you to be. You are the ideal Sailor Senshi, despite your shortcomings. No one asked you to be perfect. You are my daughter and I will always love and be proud of you. The only way you could possibly fail me is by giving up before you tried to stop Executioner."

"And stop her you must, Sailor Moon," Helios joined. "Tokyo will fall further into dismemberment with her in control. Even now Executioner plans to cut it off from the rest of the world for eternity, unless she is stopped. And here is another warning. It saddens me to say it but I fear someone close to you is about to make a terrible decision concerning your lost friend Hotaru. If you wish to bring Sailor Saturn back, you may have to end up fighting one of those closest to you…"

"Now you must awaken, Serena," Queen Serenity concluded before Serena could ask more about what Helios said. "Time waits for no one and it is running out. Awaken and put a stop to Executioner. Free Hotaru. Save Tokyo. Even if you must perish trying."

"It is all up to you, Sailor Moon… I know you can do it…" Helios bowed and both of them began to fade away, as did her surroundings.

Serena gulped down the lump in her throat and waved to them. "Thank you, Mother… Helios. I'll carry on for you. And I swear Tokyo will not go another day under the threat of terror! I am Sailor Moon! And I would die before I let anything else bad happen to my home or my friends!"

ssssss

Sailor Moon awoke in darkness, but this time it was not the stifling darkness of a dream. Bits of sunlight poked through tiny holes above her. She felt weighed down by dozens of blocky objects. She was bruised and a bleeding a little, but that told her she was awake. She could hear no noises, not yet. But she concentrated her efforts. The symbol of the Moon appeared on her forehead and the pile of bricks atop her began to shift and fall away. Air and light began to seep in.

Finally, with one last convulsing push, Sailor Moon threw the bricks off of her body and clambered out of the rubble. There were scores of people all around who gasped and pointed at her in shock and amazement. A few actually looked happy to see her. Most were just astounded.

"Mother is right," Sailor Moon said, not caring if everyone heard her. "I have not failed yet! And I will never fail you! Do you hear me, Tokyo?! I will not fail to stop Executioner! I will die for this city! I will die for all of you if that's what it takes! I don't care if you love me or hate me! I will not let anyone here die or live another day in fear!" She turned and looked up at the sky. "EXECUTIONER!! YOU'RE MINE!!" she spread her wings and flew up into the sky.

ssssss

"Did you get all that, Steve?" asked Lyle Yoshii to his Cameraman.

"You bet! Good thing we stuck around a few minutes longer," Steve put his Camera up and stuck up his thumb. "That was incredible! Channel Five can keep Executioner!"

"That was amazing." said the Pilot. "It was like she was speaking through a huge megaphone. I could hear her over the rotors. But it was just her voice."

"I think all of Tokyo heard Sailor Moon," said Terry. "And look! More of the Senshi are getting up and flying off too! They're not dead!"

"Then what are we still doing here? Follow them! The final battle is about to go down and we're going to get every second of it!" Lyle pointed to the Horizon. "FOLLOW THOSE SENSHI!!"

ssssss

"Everyone still alive?" Sailor Uranus called out, emerging from the debris of the crumbled building.

"Barely…" Ann coughed, helping Sailor Jupiter to her feet. Jupiter's head was bleeding from a cut over her right eye. "Some of us took harder lumps than others."

"Where's Birdie? Where's Birdie?!" Sailor Mars looked around desperately.

"Y-you're… standing… on me…!" Mercury gasped from underneath her. Mars' face turned red and she backed off her Sister.

Mercury stood up. "I feel so stupid. I should have seen that coming."

"Don't worry about it. She let us live, and that's the last mistake Executioner will ever make," said Sailor Venus. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

"She took off already," Sailor Neptune dusted herself off and pointed skyward. "I think she's going to confront Executioner herself."

"What's she thinking?" asked Venus.

"Whatever it is we need to be there for her." said Tuxedo Mask. "Neptune... Which way did she go?"

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: SHOWDOWN FOR TOKYO!


	18. Executioner's Law: chapter ten

CHAPTER TEN: THE SHOWDOWN FOR TOKYO!

There were twelve networks stationed in the City of Tokyo that dabbled in at least a little bit of News. Four of them were International, while six others were 24 hour services. Each and every one of them was gathered in the office of the Mayor of Tokyo. They were arrayed in front of the overturned desk of Bill Watase.

The Mayor stood behind the desk, still sweating nervously. Executioner coolly stood on his right. Her left hand was clamped like a vise on the back of the Mayor's neck. She didn't visibly threaten him with her Silence Glaive, but the implication was there.

"Are they all here, Mister Mayor?" Executioner asked in a voice that clearly showed impatience.

"Y-yes," Watase stammered.

"Then begin."

Watase gulped and took a deep breath. "People of Tokyo… Th-this is Mayor Watase speaking from the Mayor's offices in City Hall… I have a very important announcement to make… A-as of this moment… I have stepped down as Mayor of this city and have appointed this woman… Executioner… As the new Mayor of Tokyo!"

The Reporters all gasped and some of them already tried to spill over with questions.

Executioner sliced the air with her Silence Glaive, creating a sharp whistle. "Shut up!" she barked.

The Reporters quickly silenced themselves and paid attention for more.

"I am Executioner," she began simply. "Most of you watching your televisions the past few days already know of what I stand for. Most of you also have thought of me as nothing more than a mere Vigilante. A brief, but troublesome annoyance that your vaunted Police Force or Sailor Senshi would dispose of. Well I am here to put a stop to those thoughts immediately. As your Senshi have learned the hard way… and as your Police and National Guard have come to find out… I am NOT going away! And now I am the Mayor of your city! Tokyo is under MY jurisdiction now. Effective immediately, all crime and violent activities will cease. Those in violation of this order will be executed on the spot! As Mayor I am ordering all Police Units to shoot to kill ANY Criminal who does not abide by this simple rule! Second, this city in its entirety is now under Martial Law. No one will leave and no one will enter. I assume the National Guard Units on the way from outside Tokyo will learn this the hard way as well. I have erected a force field barrier around the entire city. There is no one who can stop me, but I will be benevolent to those who will simply follow my rules and do not get in my way. As a Senshi it saddens me to have to go this far. But since no one in this city seemed to want to be protected I had no choice but to take steps. This city will become a beacon of peace and prosperity for the rest of the world to model after. I will create a Tokyo where there is no crime, no poverty, no more destruction. I will do this for your own good and for the good of the entire Planet once they see that my policy works. But until the rest of the Earth accepts this policy Tokyo will remain completely isolated, save for trade of resources. And I assure you to anyone who is listening outside of this city… There is not a weapon or force you possess powerful enough to crack the Wall of Silence! That is all I have to say…"

ssssss

"Echo-Two-Niner, this is Echo-One-Seven," said the Pilot of the lead Blackhawk Helicopter. "We're coming over the mountains now. Tokyo is now in sight."

"Roger that. Still no Radar contact though," the other Pilot replied. "I've just got a huge black hole in the center of my screen. And… Dear Lord! What is that thing!"

The Pilots of all twelve National Guard Choppers looked up and reacted in shock at the sight of Tokyo. It wasn't the broken skyline that troubled them. Many of them were used to that sight already. It was the sight of a giant, wavering bubble that covered the entirety of the city! It was enormous!

"What is that thing, sir?!" asked one Echo-One-Seven's Crew.

"It looks like a giant upside down bowl! It's covering the entire city!" said another Helicopter Pilot.

"Sir! Be aware! That giant bubble is exactly the size of the hole in my Radar!" said Echo-Two-Niner.

"It looks like a giant shield, sir. Like one of those Science Fiction movies," said another Pilot.

"Let's test that theory," said the Mission Leader. "Move in close, but watch your Rotors. Fire a few pot-shots at the bubble."

One of the Blackhawks, Echo-Two-Three, moved in close and turned to the side, exposing its Cabin. One of the Aircrewmen began firing at the bubble with his Machine Gun. It quickly became evident that the bubble was indeed a force field. The bullets skipped off the field like rocks off a pond and scattered away.

"Negative, sir. That's a negative penetration!" said Echo-Two-Three's Pilot.

"Fire one of our Hellfires," said the Mission Leader. "All Units remain clear."

Echo-Two-Five moved into position and locked on with its missile. "Target locked. Releasing missile."

One of the four Hellfire missiles hanging from the Blackhawk's Bomb-rack fired and streaked directly at the bubble over Tokyo. Seconds later it detonated, creating a ripple on the force field where it collided, but doing nothing to the overall integrity of the wall!

"Impossible! Those things can take out half a city block!" Echo-Two-Five's Co-pilot exclaimed.

"What's going on in there, I wonder?" asked another Crewmember.

"Whatever it is we can't crack it ourselves," said Mission Leader. "All Units pull off and return to base. We're going to need a bigger punch to get in there."

ssssss

"This is huge, boss!" said Terry to Lyle. "What that Executioner babe said inside the Mayor's Office was no lie. There's word filtering in that some National Guard Choppers tried to come to Tokyo but they had to turn back because some giant invisible force kept them from coming in!"

"Calm down, Terry," said Lyle, breaking out his Cellphone. "Hello, Mister Kawabi? Yes, it's Lyle. Well we couldn't get the scoop, but I'll bet we've got more viewers than we've ever had. Hopefully Executioner doesn't crack down on Journalism, right? Yes, we'll keep the Cameras rolling, something's bound to happen soon. The Police are really confused though. They're standing around outside City Hall wondering if they should salute her or shoot her. Yes, I'll start taking interviews. I'll be around."

Lyle turned around just as a new Police Car pulled in and a blonde Police Officer stepped out. Lyle looked at his Cameraman and motioned him over. He approached the Cop. "Sir. Can I get a word with you?" Lyle called out.

The man stopped in his tracks, looking annoyed.

"You've heard the announcement by Executioner?" Lyle asked. "What are your opinions about it? What do you think this unprecedented event means for Tokyo? Will the Police Force work with Executioner or continue to resist?"

The man put his hand over Lyle's microphone and glowered at him. "Get out of my way. I am going in there and I am going to fix this problem myself. If I were you I would pray that I succeed. Because with Executioner in charge Tokyo is doomed! Tell that to your audience."

Lyle moved aside without saying another word and looked at Terry.

"Does he mean what he says?" asked Terry. "I've seen that guy before. I think he's been on the News before."

"You may be right. One way or another something huge is bound to happen. Keep your lens on him. I got a gut hunch about him…" Lyle's eyes widened and looked skyward. "Holy Shit! It's HER!!"

Terry turned the Camera around and aimed at where Lyle was looking. It was Sailor Moon! She descended from the sky on majestic wings! To everyone around she looked like an Angel! As she touched down the wings shrank down and became the bows on the back of her fuku.

The Police and Reporters all gasped. She looked dirty from being buried in the building and her uniform was slightly torn, but she looked none the worse for wear.

The Police Officer who'd just pushed past Lyle ran forward and approached her. The two of them began to talk. Sailor Moon looked angry.

"Get closer to them, you idiot! What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?!" Lyle pushed Terry forward.

ssssss

Jed pushed his way past the annoying Reporters. All that mattered to him was Executioner was inside City Hall. Sailor Pluto, was up to something and he had a bad feeling about it. None of the other Sailor Senshi were around. It was up to him to put an end to this and he was going to talk to Executioner. He had to bring Hotaru Tomoe out once more and keep her out.

But as usually happened in these situations, the situation grew more complicated. Harry Morimura stopped him with a few Officers behind his back. "Hold it! I thought you said Sailor Moon and her friends had this situation under control! Just what is your idea of control?! Tokyo is under lockdown and Executioner's the fuckin' Mayor! We can't even raise our guns at her, much less shoot at her anymore!"

"You're better off that way," said Jed evenly. "You know as well as I do by now that guns are useless. I'm going to talk to Executioner."

"Talk to her?! You HAVE gone crazy!" Morimura exploded. "Men! Arrest this man!"

"On what charge?!" yelled Jed.

"I don't know, I'll think about one!" Morimura shouted back. "All I know is that I need someone to blame for the situation spinning this far out of control and YOU'RE the best one I've got! At every turn all you've said to me is 'let the Senshi handle it'! 'Let the Senshi take care of it'! Well they didn't! They're buried in a building and Executioner is in charge!"

Before they could cuff Jed, however, Sailor Moon dropped from the sky and landed among the Policemen. Everyone around focused their attention on her.

Jed didn't like the look on her face. She actually looked pissed off! He turned back to Morimura. "You're just as useless as they are. Arresting me and using me as a scapegoat to cover your ass won't change that," he said before running over to Sailor Moon. "Serena… What are you thinking?"

"Executioner just buried me and my friends under a ton of bricks! She insulted me to my face! She's taking over my town! I am NOT going to stand by and watch another evil psycho destroy Tokyo and make a fool out of me!" said Sailor Moon angrily.

"Sailor Moon! Let me try one more time. Just give me one more chance. Remember... We're here for Hotaru. Beating the tar out of Executioner is not going to get Hotaru back! Neither is getting yourself killed!" Jed restrained her.

"Get out of my way!" Sailor Moon shoved past him. "I'm sick and tired of being taken for granted! I'll get Hotaru back and PROVE I'm not a failure!"

Jed stumbled and watched Sailor Moon march up the steps to City Hall. "What the hell happened to her?! I never thought I'd see her like that!" he muttered in surprise.

"She just had a wake-up call, that's all," said Trista, landing next to him.

"Pluto! What were you thinking leaving me behind like that?!" Jed jumped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, that's all. I've done some thinking about it, Jed and I know how to get rid of Executioner and save Hotaru, but let Sailor Moon do her thing. As things stand now, Executioner is too strong. We need to weaken her before Hotaru can have a chance at regaining control of her body."

Jed nodded, though something still didn't feel quite right. What Trista said made sense, but her voice was so cold. _Everyone around me is changed all of a sudden! Why do I suddenly not trust Trista?_

ssssss

"She comes once again," Executioner looked out the window. "Perhaps she is thicker than I thought. I'm going to have to teach her a more permanent lesson…" she grabbed her Silence Glaive and shot a dark look at the Mayor. "Don't try anything foolish. I'll simply undo whatever you can do anyhow. You'll live longer if you don't get in my way."

She slipped gracefully past the shivering Mayor, who was clutching desperately at his Secretary.

Sailor Moon marched up the steps to City Hall. She arrived at the front door and pounded it with her fist. "Executioner! I demand you come out!"

The door slid open and Executioner stood in the threshold. "What do you want, Sailor Moon? Have you come to join me?"

"Japan is a Democracy, Executioner!" Sailor Moon pointed at her angrily. "And YOU have broken the law!"

"HA! And what law have I broken?"

Sailor Moon held up her right fist and lifted up her fingers for each charge: "You have destroyed public property and placed innocent lives in danger! You have attacked and harmed Officers of the Law! You have resisted arrest! You have operated outside the boundaries of Law Enforcement and violated the Human Rights of the criminals you have slain! And most of all you have appointed yourself to a position that can only be legally attained by election! You say you speak for the law! I say you are everything that is wrong with the system! I have come here to challenge you, Executioner! If I lose, you can have Tokyo and do whatever you please with it! If I win, you willingly submit to OUR law, and place Tokyo back in the hands of the Mayor! Do you accept my terms?!"

Executioner gave no sign she was going to make a move. She simply smiled and booted Sailor Moon suddenly in the stomach and launched her back down the stairs into the hood of an Ambulance!

"Challenge accepted!" Executioner declared. "Prepare to die!" She leveled her Silence Glaive at the Ambulance and fired a stream of energy at the vehicle. Sailor Moon rolled off the hood just half a second before the beam hit and detonated the wagon in a fiery explosion!

Sailor Moon charged back up the stairs, grabbing her Tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" she cried, loosing the Tiara like a Frisbee.

Executioner spun her Glaive and deflected the Tiara away and Sailor Moon dove for the opening. Executioner somersaulted overhead, landing behind Sailor Moon, and spun-kicked her in the back. The Moon Senshi was hurtled into City Hall and her momentum carried her through the brick wall at the backside of the building!

Sailor Moon's adrenaline kicked in. She didn't even feel the impact as she bounced off the opposite wall, cracking the masonry, and landed on the pavement of the alleyway.

Executioner pursued her through the hole she'd made, but Sailor Moon was ready for her. She reached up, grabbed Executioner's right foot, and swung her like a baseball bat face-first into the cement! She then leaped up into the air with her left leg extended, trying to drive her boot into Executioner's spine.

Executioner pushed off the ground and avoided the boot, which split the concrete further into chunks, exposing the bedrock.

Sailor Moon quickly extracted her foot, spun and caught Executioner just as she was coming down with her hands grasping for her throat! Sailor Moon caught her wrists, rolled on her back, and kicked her opponent off of her.

"You're getting better, Sailor Moon! Have you been taking Judo lessons from Jupiter?" Executioner cart wheeled back to her feet.

"If there's one thing Dark Mercury taught me, it's that I needed to improve my fighting skills," Sailor Moon took out her Moon Scepter. "Moon Scepter Halation!"

Executioner planted her feet and countered: "Silence Wall!" The Halation beam splashed off the force field harmlessly. "Not good enough! Silence Glaive Surprise!!" Executioner buried the blade of the Silence Glaive into the alley floor and gouged a trench in the ground with the blast!

Sailor Moon spread her wings and launched toward the roof seconds before the pavement exploded. Executioner flew up to intercept her. Her path carried her into Sailor Moon's midsection. The two of them fell back to the street with Executioner on top.

Sailor Moon grabbed Executioner's hair and pulled her head back, punching her in the nose. Executioner restrained her fist before she could strike again and used her right arm to punch Sailor Moon in the face over and over again. Each punch cracked the road a bit more.

The rest of the Senshi had landed in time to see the fight start between the two. When the two of them came down around the corner on the street, everyone from the Cops to the Press followed the fight avidly. This was a fight for the future of Tokyo!

"She's getting killed out there!" Sailor Jupiter stepped forward.

"Stop! Don't interfere!" Sailor Pluto pulled her back.

"Get off of me! She needs our help!" Jupiter jerked her arm out of Pluto's grip.

"She doesn't WANT your help!" Pluto barked back.

Jupiter blinked in disbelief.

"This is her fight, Lita," said Jed Tokiba. "She made that very clear. I think she's out to prove herself this time.

"We step in only if she doesn't get up," said Pluto. "Not until then."

Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth and looked over at the rest of the Senshi. Each of them looked concerned, but none of them made a move to help her. Lita swallowed her anxiety and forced herself to watch the grudge match continue unabated.

Sailor Moon had grabbed Executioner's fist. Her lips were bleeding. The two of them grappled for control for a few moments. Finally Sailor Moon arched her back and managed to rotate her hips off the ground, unbalancing Executioner enough for her to roll her over on her back.

Executioner broke one of her hands free and reached for Sailor Moon's throat, wrapping her fingers around it. Instinctively, Moon reached for Executioner's forearm. Executioner had dropped her Silence Glaive nearby and she reached with her free hand for the weapon.

"No you don't!" Sailor Moon cuffed Executioner in the chin and reached for the weapon herself.

"You fool… You can't… Hold the… Silence Glaive! Only I… Can touch it!" Executioner yanked Sailor Moon's head down by the throat and head-butted her on the bridge of the nose. Serena's eyes filled with stars for a second and her grip on her enemy loosened for half a second too long.

Executioner kicked the Moon Senshi off of her and rolled over to her Glaive.

"Damn!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "Almost had it!"

"Is she right, Sailor Pluto? Can only Executioner touch the Silence Glaive?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Only Sailor Saturn can touch it, yes," said Pluto. "However Saturn, just like us all, is subject to the Moon. Sailor Moon can override that rule. On a subliminal level Executioner knows this as well, that's why she's starting to get desperate."

Sailor Moon rose to her feet and took out her Kaleidoscope Wand. The wand was shaped like a sword and Sailor Moon gripped it as such.

Executioner was on the attack again. She charged in and slashed with her Glaive. The weapons clanged together as they met and locked.

"You can't win, Sailor Moon! You didn't have the guts to finish me off the first time! What makes you think you can beat me now?!" Executioner rotated her weapon and jammed the butt of the Glaive into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Executioner followed up with a shaft to the chin and a sweeping kick that took Sailor Moon's legs out from under her!

Sailor Moon knew what would happen next. Executioner aimed the sharp point of her Silence Glaive downward at her chest to stab her! Sailor Moon brought up her Wand and stopped the downward stab by locking the weapon in the cradle of the J-hook.

"I'm going to give you one more chance… to give us back Hotaru…!" Sailor Moon grunted as she tried to push off. "Then I'm… going to MAKE you give her back!"

"Never! I will NEVER be that pathetic Senshi's prisoner ever again!" Executioner pushed down with all her might.

Sailor Moon felt her second wind coming on. She raised her right leg and kicked Executioner in the crotch, then wrapped her legs around the shaft of the Silence Glaive. Rocking on her shoulder blades, Sailor Moon jerked Executioner first one way, then, using her opponent's momentum, shifted the other way and sent her skidding into a glass Phone Booth! Executioner's weapon was left in Sailor Moon's grip as the Moon Senshi got to her feet.

Executioner stood up and stared with shock at Sailor Moon. "No! How can you?! No one but I can touch the Silence Glaive! It's impossible!!"

Sailor Moon suddenly had an idea. "You want it? Go fetch!" she threw the Glaive high into the air.

Executioner predictably went straight for her weapon, but Sailor Moon took her Tiara off her forehead again and tossed it. The bright disk of her Tiara sliced through the shaft of the Silence Glaive, carving it in half!

"NOOO!!!" Executioner stopped in midair and took the two halves of her weapon as they fell from the sky. She stared at it in horror! "This can't be! THE SILENCE GLAIVE IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!!"

Sailor Moon called up her Spiral Heart Moon Wand "Moon Spiral Heart ATTACK!!" she chanted quickly. Executioner was still lamenting over the improbable loss of her primary weapon. She was too confused to call up another force field to block the attack!

Executioner screamed as a gigantic pink heart smashed into her body like a ton of bricks! The heart shattered, but Executioner was brought back down to Earth atop a parked SUV. She got up weakly, but the attack had taken a lot out of her.

"Damn… You!" Executioner gasped.

"And now to finish the job!" Sailor Moon at last revealed her Crescent Wand. The Silver Crystal gleamed like a small star in its cradle. "Time to take Tokyo AND Hotaru back from you! Moon Healing Activation!!"

Executioner screamed again and tried to avoid the halo of light as it surrounded her. Suddenly her whole body seemed to freeze and stiffen up. Her physical form was bathed in golden light. She gave one last scream before she convulsed and cried out: "REFRESH!!" Then, as suddenly as the light surrounded her, it vanished, and her body crumbled to the pavement in exhaustion!

"She did it!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Yeah! She did it!!" Sailor Venus echoed, impulsively hugging a Paramedic standing beside her. The Paramedic blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Well imagine that," Sailor Jupiter put a hand over her pounding heart. "Looks like she didn't need us this time after all…"

Sailor Uranus squeezed Neptune's hand. "Guess she grew up, huh, Michelle?"

"She always had it in her, Amara. She always did," Neptune whispered back.

TO BE CONTINUED.........

NEXT CHAPTER: PLUTO'S CHOICE!


	19. Executioner's Law: chapter eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PLUTO'S CHOICE!

All of Tokyo seemed to fall quiet in the immediate aftermath of the short but intense battle that had erupted around City Hall. No one other than Sailor Moon's Senshi, as they ran triumphantly to embrace her, seemed able to have anything to say.

Lyle Yoshii didn't know he was holding his breath until his friend Terry put his hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe, Lyle," his Cameraman said.

Lyle let his breath out and looked at his partner in disbelief. "Stuff like this makes me glad I became a Reporter!" he said with a grin.

"So what about it?" Terry nodded toward the Senshi. "Are you a Sailor Moon fan?"

"I'll fall down on my knees and worship her as a Goddess if she can keep making News like this!" said Lyle with a laugh.

Jed Tokiba started to run forward, but he was stopped briefly by Detective Morimura. "Aren't you going to tell me you told me so?" asked the old Cop.

Jed gave the Detective a long look, then he smiled. "Later," he said, pushing past him.

"Did she do it?" asked Sailor Uranus, lifting Executioner's body up so that her head rested on her shoulder. "Her body looks the same."

"She said 'Refresh'," said Sailor Jupiter. "That usually means it worked. It has in the past."

"You okay, Serena?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon had sunk to her knees in exhaustion. "That took a lot out of me. She got a lot of licks in before I managed to get her. But somehow… I knew I could touch the Glaive… And I knew that breaking it would take the wind out of her sails."

"It sure did," said Mercury. "You were amazing out there! You didn't even need us!"

"Gee I guess that means we're out of a job," Tuxedo Mask joked as he squatted down next to her.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon jumped into his arms, knocking him over. She began showering his face with kisses. "I did it! I did it! I really did it! I'm not a failure!"

"You never were, Serena," he kissed her back.

Jed ran over and knelt over Executioner. "Is she back? Is it her? Hotaru!" he put his hands on each side of her face.

Executioner opened her dark eyes and looked up at Sailor Uranus and Jed, with Sailor Neptune and Pluto standing in the background. She smiled weakly. "Hello… guys… It's been a while…" she gasped.

"Hotaru!" Jed's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't… feel her… anymore…" said Hotaru. "Executioner… Mistress Nine… is gone. I'm completely… in control."

"That's wonderful, Hotaru!" Neptune cried, squatting down also. "Welcome back!"

"Uh oh, Here comes the mob," said Ann, assuming her Human form.

The Police, the Rescue Crews, and the Media were all moving in. Ironically it was the Police Jed feared the most.

"We have to get Hotaru away from here," he said suddenly. "Senshi. Take her away. The Cops will see no distinction between Hotaru and Executioner."

"He's right," Sailor Uranus sprang to her feet with Hotaru in her arms. "Let's go."

"Hey! Hold it right there!" someone shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jed raised his arms and approached the advancing crowd. "There's nothing to see here. The Senshi will dispose of Executioner and you'll never be threatened by her again."

"Now just a minute!" one of the Police shouted. "Executioner should be placed under arrest!"

"Yes! He's right! It's the law!" another one echoed.

"What do we do?" asked Sailor Mars fearfully. "If we let them have Hotaru they'll eat her alive. But if we take her away from here without permission we'll have just negated everything Sailor Moon fought for."

"The Senshi are not above the law!" shouted a Cop. "Or was that little scene back there just a turf war for dominance?!"

Even the Reporters were getting in on the act:

"Sailor Senshi. Do you have any response for that?…"

"The Police have a point. Will you hand over Executioner to justice?"

"What is your stance regarding the relationship between the Senshi and the Police at this point? Are you above the law?"

Jed opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. None of them knew how to react to this. The situation was going downhill quickly!

"They'll put Hotaru in jail for life," Sailor Neptune's voice was filled with dread.

"…Kill me…" Hotaru said weakly.

"What?!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Kill me. It's the only way to satisfy them and save face." said Hotaru.

"No way!" said Jed. "I'm not going to let you die anymore! I've already lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"

Something inside of Sailor Pluto snapped just then, and she clenched her fist tightly at her side. "I'll handle this," she said finally. "Gates of Time! CLOSE!!" her Garnet Rod flared and, like a record slowly coming to a stop, everyone wound down until they didn't move anymore.

The Senshi looked around at the now silent and still world. Everyone was frozen in various poses. A bird flying overhead was stuck in midair as if it were suspended from a wire. There wasn't even any wind.

"I'll never get used to that," said Sailor Uranus.

"Trista… Isn't that forbidden?" asked Neptune.

"I'll solve the problem right here and now," Pluto declared. The ice in her voice was crisp and sharp like a dagger.

"Trista. What are you thinking?" Jed was suddenly suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting an end to this cycle once and for all," said Pluto. "Hotaru… Come with me."

"Not until you tell me what you have planned!" Jed grabbed her arm tightly. "I don't trust you!"

Trista looked sadly at Jed. "Do you love me?"

Jed paused. "What kind of question is that?"

"You can't love both of us, Jed. You need to choose!" Pluto's red eyes filled with tears.

Sailor Neptune stepped between them. "Perhaps now isn't the time for this kind of discussion."

"I have to know…" said Pluto, never breaking her gaze from Jed.

Jed looked at her desperately and then looked over his shoulder at Hotaru. Hotaru looked younger now. Her physical body was reverting to match her personality.

"Trista, I don't think you should put him in this position," Tuxedo Mask interjected.

"This is between myself and Jed. Don't make me freeze you guys too." Pluto replied.

"Don't make me do this. I'm not ready to choose." said Jed.

"You seemed quite ready to choose back at the Park," said Pluto.

"That is not fair!" Jed exclaimed. "Do you think this is easy for me?"

"No more, Trista! Stop picking on him!" Sailor Moon stepped forward. "I order you, as heir to the Moon Kingdom and the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, to leave him alone!"

Pluto paused and gave her a stony look. "Aren't we full of ourselves all of a sudden?"

"She has a point," said Jed. "How dare you? We went through Hell this week to defeat Executioner and bring Hotaru back to us! I went through Hell! Can't you let us enjoy that for a little while before you bring this up?! I told you in the car I needed TIME!!"

"Trista, we don't doubt one bit that you love Jed very much," Sailor Neptune said. "But Jed is right. Poor Hotaru deserves a break. We all deserve to be happy that she's back. This isn't like you, Trista. You're being so… cold all of a sudden."

"Just leave them alone. We can talk about this later," Sailor Venus suggested.

Trista closed her eyes, looking sick. "Very well. It's time now for all of you to make a choice. Her or me."

"Knock it off!" Jed exclaimed. "Why are you being so selfish?!"

"This isn't about just me!!" Trista exploded. She pointed to the surrounding crowd of people who were frozen. "Look at them," she said softly after composing herself. "Many of you have already figured out what's going to happen. Hotaru will be arrested and tried in a Court of Law. The amount of crimes she has committed is worthy of life imprisonment in this country. So unless you want her to serve several hundred years in jail, I suggest you hear me out."

"Alright," Uranus put Hotaru down. "What do you propose?"

"One choice is me. I have already broken Time's sacred law myself, by stopping things like this. My Father Chronos will not forgive me this time, unless it was for something noble and necessary like it was when I saved you from that Helicopter explosion. To make this sacrifice worthwhile, I will have to destroy Hotaru. Keep in mind that if I destroy her in this way… She will NEVER come back again. There will be no more Sailor Saturn ever again."

"Why am I suddenly afraid of 'door number two'?" Lita asked.

"Because the other choice is Hotaru, and only her. If I do nothing, and allow you to keep her, I can erase everyone's memories of this event and you all can live happily with Hotaru for the rest of your days as if she never died. But I will be punished. The punishment will be fairly permanent. I may never return from the Time Stream. If Chronos doesn't banish me outright… He'll certainly forbid my ever leaving Pluto again. None of you will ever live long enough to see me again, as I will be a prisoner of my duties until the end of Time." Trista's eyes wavered with tears. "If that happens… I might as well be dead to all of you."

"And you will have to serve out the worst prison sentence in the History of… of HISTORY!" cried Sailor Moon.

"That is why I asked Jed to choose," Pluto looked at Jed. "You must know I'd do anything for you. That's why if you chose Hotaru I could go away forever and let you two be happy."

"Why did you even stop time in the first place?" Uranus clenched her fists at her sides. "That was stupid! We wouldn't have to make this damned choice in the first place!"

"Because before I stopped time… You had NO choice," said Pluto. "Hotaru would have had to go to prison for several lifetimes. And I know none of you would be satisfied with that. Not after fighting so hard. At least now you have a choice."

"And what a choice," Mercury shook her head. "Not like this. This can't be happening."

"Time grows short. You must choose now. If you wait too long, the powers that be will make the choice for you. And the actions they take may be worse than any other choice I have offered you," said Pluto.

Everyone looked at one another. Hotaru stepped forward. "I could never live with deciding that I should live while you get outcast," she said. "I want you to do away with me. My life is a curse… I want it to end."

"Hotaru…" said Jed.

"My suffering will be short compared to Trista's," Hotaru reasoned with the others. "It's not worth saving me over. Especially if my life is only capable of causing pain."

Sailor Pluto looked at Hotaru guiltily. "This is entirely my fault, Hotaru. I should have tried to get rid of Mistress Nine years ago. To try and separate you two. But I never imagined she would have the power to make such a mess of things again. If you hadn't died fighting Dark Mercury… She wouldn't have been reborn this way." Pluto took a deep breath. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "And your willingness to sacrifice yourself has helped me come to a decision."

Pluto looked around at her friends. "Since this is my fault, the choice shall be mine. I should never have placed it on your shoulders. Jed was right. I was being terribly selfish." Pluto put her hand on Saturn's cheek. "One day… Your curse will end. One day you'll stop paying for Saturn's sins. And your ancestors will live long and prosperous lives. And you will be happy with Jed. The two of you were simply meant to be. For attempting to come between your love… I deserve eternal damnation." Pluto lifted her Garnet Rod. "I have made my choice!" she declared.

"Sailor Pluto… Trista!" Serena took a step forward.

"None of you will ever have to suffer over my absence," Pluto continued, her Garnet Rod beginning to blaze with purple intensity. "I shall use my powers to make everything right again. My last gift to you, Princess. I shall go… And you can all fulfill your destinies and be happy."

"PLUTO! DON'T GO!!" Neptune reached for her, but was repelled by some invisible force.

"I will miss you all, terribly," said Pluto, her face now flowing with tears. "When I disappear you'll be safe."

"Pluto! Don't do this to me! Even if you don't mind doing it, your doom will still be on my conscience!!" Hotaru cried, clutching Pluto's shoulders.

Pluto smiled. "Oh, Hotaru… The eternal damnation I was going to put you through would have been even worse than the one I'm likely going to serve. I can't believe I even considered it in the first place. And for my evil heart… I deserve this more than you do. Go and be happy. Live, Hotaru. Don't be sad over me. For this is what it means to be a Senshi. To put the happiness and safety of others over oneself. Goodbye, everyone…"

"TRISTA!!" Jed shouted just before the purple light of the Garnet Rod washed over everyone in the city of Tokyo! With a sound like imploding air, the light shrank back into nothingness and vanished along with the Senshi from Pluto………

ssssss

Sailor Pluto stood before the Lord of Time, looking sorrowful. Her head was bowed and her shoulders hunched in surrender.

"Do you fully understand the consequences of your actions?" Chronos rumbled to her from beyond the mists. She could not see him, but his presence was all around her. When he talked, lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. His anger was apparent.

"Yes, Father… I do," Pluto answered. "I am ready to accept my punishment without complaint. For I have broken the Covenant."

Chronos rumbled again. "The last time you broke my rules, I gave you another chance, since your actions ultimately contributed to Sailor Moon's victory over a being that would have laid waste to the Universe. However, once again you have broken the Law of Time. And not just with interrupting its flow, but also with tampering with the minds of millions of people to make them forget a crime that should not be forgotten. I have to say that I had great hopes for you, my daughter, when you took over the mantle of Guardian of Time from your Mother. I was proud.

"But now…" Chronos continued. "You stand before me as a failure. You are the greatest disappointment of a Time Guardian that I have ever seen. Your impatience and your loneliness has repeatedly driven you to abandon your post and meddle in the affairs of the Third Dimension. Your ignorance and your ineptitude allowed a being like Dark Mercury to ravage my Time Stream and forever alter Universal History! Your selfishness has driven you to repeatedly offend the sacred laws that I put in place for a reason. In the end, Trista, you were entirely too weak and mortal at heart to be able to hold the position of Guardian of Time."

"So I am to be banished?" Pluto asked.

Chronos was silent for a minute. He seemed actually to consider it. "Don't be a fool. I will take some responsibility in appointing you to a position you were unqualified for in the first place. That, at least, was not your fault. However, unlike you, my irresponsible daughter, I rectify my mistakes. You are no longer fit to be Time's Guardian. I shall appoint a successor more worthy of the job."

"And what is to become of me?" asked Pluto, feeling a bit of disbelief over what she was hearing.

"Though you are an abject failure as a Guardian, there is one thing that you have never been a failure at," Chronos continued. "Courage to fight against nearly impossible odds. Putting yourself before others, even though they probably deserved the worst fate imaginable. You have put your life on the line as a Senshi, despite my objections, and you have stood by your friends. You break my rules to save your friends regardless of what you know the consequences will be. Your soul is far too pure to warrant damnation. You are weak, just like a mortal, but among your peers you have stood tall, and though you may not believe this, Setsuna… Of your mortal achievements I have been incredibly proud."

Pluto looked up, even though she could see nothing, she imagined she was looking into her Father's face. "What are you saying?!"

"You're so much like your Mother, Setsuna. Just as impetuous. I strip you of your Guardian duties and forever banish you from the Time Stream, but not to oblivion. Not even as a visitor will you ever set foot in this Dimension again. Or any Dimension for that matter above the one you were born in. Your sentence will be to carry out your mission as a Sailor Senshi, to protect and serve the future Queen, and to protect innocent mortals from danger for as long as you are able to live. Your longevity has been stripped, and you shall die as all mortals do with the passage of time. From this point on you are simply Sailor Pluto… Nothing more, nothing less. And should you ever fail at even this small repentance I have placed upon you… Then I will have no choice but to take steps in punishing you permanently! Do you understand all that I have told you?"

Sailor Pluto trembled. Too shocked to believe what her Father was saying to her. Too shocked to feel happy or joyful. This punishment… It was more like a blessing! But she contained her joy, afraid that to sound happy might make Chronos change his mind. She simply lifted up her Garnet Rod across her palms, and offered it to the Lord of Time.

"To your judgment… I willingly submit… Father…" she said shakily.

"Oh, come now. You can't fool me. I know you are happy with this decision. Don't try to pretend you are not!" Chronos said, sounding irritated. "If there's anything I hate it's people who are not honest with their feelings!"

Trista Meioh, the woman who was once Princess Setsuna of Planet Pluto, the woman who was Sailor Pluto, the woman who longed desperately for countless Centuries to be Human, began to cry. Thousands of years worth of relief washed over her all at once and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing in happiness that she had never felt before!

Even as the Garnet Rod twinkled and vanished in thin air, she stayed there for several minutes, crying her joy out.

"Father! I love you so much!!" she sobbed thankfully. Placing both hands on the ground, she bowed to Chronos. "Thank you!!"

Chronos rumbled again, but it was less of an angry rumble this time. There even seemed to be some mild approval. "I suppose disgrace and repentance is too much to hope for from a mortal daughter," he said. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind… And may you spend the rest of your natural life making certain that no further harm comes to Planet Earth or anyone thereon."

Still crying, Sailor Pluto stood up and ran. She ran as fast as she could toward the looming door of the Gate of Time and flung the doors open. With a reckless abandon that she never permitted herself to display before, she dove into the light…..

ssssss

"I've asked five people so far and they all say pretty much the same thing," Mina shrugged as she stepped in out of the rain and took off her shoes inside the doorway to the Hikawa Shrine.

"Let me guess," said Katsie, shutting the door behind her. "They tell you they remember everything that happened about Executioner, right up until the conclusion of the fight with Sailor Moon…"

"And then they all claim that Executioner was killed by Sailor Moon," said Lita, finishing the sentence. "It's the same story everywhere we go. It's even being broadcast on the news."

"And how we all ended up here, instead of downtown… It has to be Trista. It was her last gift to all of us. She actually erased everyone's memory and rewrote it so that they wouldn't bother us about Hotaru anymore," said Michelle, pouring everyone tea at the table in the next room.

"It's truly astonishing how powerful Sailor Pluto actually was," said Luna, curling up in a corner with Artemis. "To be able to do something of this magnitude. Even if it was only a few minutes of time, she actually rewrote History in a way."

"Jed feels just awful about this," Hotaru sat at the head of the table with her dark eyes cast on the floor shamefully. "He won't speak to anyone. Not even me. This is all my fault. We'll never see her again because of me."

"I think it was all of our faults in the end," said Amara, taking some tea and sipping it. "Right up until the end we treated her like she was being selfish. In the end, we were the selfish ones."

"I wonder what's happening to her right now?" Birdie wondered.

"I cannot even imagine," replied Luna.

"Where did Jed go?" asked Mina.

"He got called back to the station," said Michelle. "They wanted to talk to him for some reason. I hope this whole event doesn't cost him his job."

"I heard it was for a Press Conference," said Amara. "It should come on the television eventually."

Serena walked into the room. She too looked just as deflated as everyone else did right now. "God… Now it's raining too," Serena said, looking out the window. "Rain always makes me so depressed. It's like the weather is crying for Trista too. I can't believe my last words to her were so mean." She looked like she was going to begin crying again.

Hotaru's head sank further into her shoulders. Michelle tried to give her a cup of tea, but she wouldn't take it.

"Hotaru… I'm sorry it had to turn out like this," said Michelle. "But it happened. I don't think it's possible to feel any worse than you do about this whole affair… But Trista made a choice. And even though we're all sad to see her go, I believe it was the right choice. If you look at it… Any other alternative would have just made everyone miserable anyway. Trista made a decision worthy of a Senshi, and I'm certain she doesn't regret it one bit."

Hotaru sniffed, fighting back more tears. "It's… It's just not right…" she whimpered. "I would have gladly gone to jail or died rather than have her do something like that."

"Stop that talk," said Lita. "What's done is done. Trista would want us all to move on with our lives. Let's just stop talking about it. Talking about it will only make us more miserable. It won't bring her back, so what's the point?"

Artemis rubbed himself against Hotaru's elbow. "She's right. It will take some time, but we'll move on. That's the best thing we can do to honor Trista's sacrifice."

"It's the best thing we can do to honor anyone's sacrifice," Katsie told her. "Take it from someone who knows exactly how you feel. I do my best every day to become a good Shinto Priestess and a worthy Sailor Mars to honor the sacrifice made by Raye."

"And I do my best to be a good Sailor Mercury in honor of Amy," said Birdie. "You're back now. You'll never be Executioner again. Now you have to be Sailor Saturn again and honor the person who sacrificed herself for you."

Hotaru nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry…" she said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the Temple door. Katsie went to go answer it. Everyone else simply continued to mope in the Living Room.

"Jed, hi," Katsie said as she answered the door. "Come in. How did your conference go?"

"The Press Conference isn't until next week," Jed said, moving inside. His hair and shoulders were soaked from walking through the rain without an umbrella. "Detective Morimura is going to announce his retirement."

"So why did he summon you downtown?" asked Katsie.

"He wants me to take his place… As Detective," Jed slipped into sandals and walked into the Living Room. "Everyone pretty much knows me as the guy who has connections to the Sailor Scouts. Harry says I'll make a better Detective with the Senshi around. The Commissioner agreed. He said he wants an officer who can call upon you girls when things get too hairy for the Police."

"So you're the Senshi Hotline now, huh?" Serena said. "I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter to me," said Jed. He looked across the table at Hotaru. "It's not that I'm unhappy with the promotion… It's just… difficult knowing that all this is happening because of Trista. I never did get to tell her just how much she meant to me. Of all the people here I was the most selfish out of all of us."

"Not again, please," Michelle stopped him. "We just got done talking Hotaru out of her own feelings of responsibility. Let's not rehash things all over again."

"Hotaru…" said Jed.

Hotaru looked up and regarded him with sad eyes. "Thank you, Jed… For helping me."

"I meant what I said earlier to you," Jed replied. "I will always be there for you. No matter what happens."

"Oh, that's so sweet…" Serena bit into her cracker emotionally. "I wish Darien would say that to me more often…"

"That is pretty sweet, Jedite. But just what am I? Chopped Liver?" said a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Who's there?" asked Katsie. Suddenly she gasped loudly.

"It can't be!" said Lita, dropping her cup of tea in shock.

"Who?" asked Serena.

"My God!" Luna exclaimed.

Serena leaned over the table and looked out at the doorway to see a pretty young woman with red eyes and dark green hair wearing a blue skirt and matching turtleneck underneath a brown rain jacket. The smile on her face was glowing like the Sun.

"You shouldn't leave the door open on a rainy day. It's bad luck," said Trista Meioh.

"SAILOR PLUTO!!" everyone exclaimed at once. Like a mob they all crowded around her. Their sadness of a moment ago was suddenly forgotten. Gone like a feather in the wind. They all took turns touching her, embracing her, kissing her, and all saying how happy they were to see her again.

"What are you doing here? This is so wonderful!" Hotaru embraced her the hardest. "When you went away, we all thought you would never come back!!"

"That's what I thought too," Trista returned the hug. "Sorry to worry you so badly."

"But how? I thought you were going to be permanently punished," Amara said. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I have been punished," said Trista. "I've been fired."

"Fired?" just about everyone repeated.

"From my job as Guardian of Time," said Trista with a smile. "Chronos stripped me of my Time powers, my position, my Garnet Rod, and booted me out of the Time Stream forever. As repentance I must serve faithfully full time as a Sailor Senshi."

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO WONDERFUL, TRISTA!!" Serena leaped on her back and wrapped her arms tightly around Trista's neck. Trista gagged, lost her balance, and fell to her knees right there on the floor.

"Serena…" everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oops… Sorry," Serena got off. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It means I'll never have to leave Earth to go back to the Time Stream ever again," said Trista. "In retrospect this dismissal should be extremely humiliating to me. But I can't help feeling as if I've been set free."

"Well don't take this the wrong way," said Lita. "But we're glad you got fired."

"Yeah, it was a lousy job anyway," Mina added.

Trista stood back up on her feet as Serena slid off her back. She looked mischievously at Jed. "I heard you, you bad boy. I'm gone for less than three hours and you're already chasing another girl."

Jed blushed, as did Hotaru. "It's… Not what it looked like…" he stammered.

Everyone laughed. Katsie walked around behind Trista and grabbed her rain coat. "Here, let me take that for you," she said.

"Thank you," Trista slid her jacket off and looked down at Luna and Artemis. "I can barely even recall the last time I could just visit my friends this way."

"It's almost like old times, Setsuna," Artemis replied, using her old name. "We're just missing a few people, that's all."

Hotaru wiped a tear from her eye and smiled sadly at Trista. "Now that you're back, I suppose you'll be wanting Jed back too. He's all yours. I can't help feeling like I came between you two and forced you to do what you did."

"Hey, I said no hard feelings," Trista said to her. "And besides. I know how YOU feel about Jed. Don't just give up and bury your own feelings."

"You should know by now that burying your love for someone isn't healthy," said Lita.

"That's right," said Trista. "I'll tell you what. As of right now, he's up for grabs. Now that I'm a full time mortal, I can afford to hang around for a little friendly competition. Whoever wins between us will have Jed, deal?"

"Hey, uh… wait a second here!" Jed was beginning to feel a little bit objectified. "Don't I have a say in this?!"

"No, because you can't make up your mind!" Hotaru suddenly turned on him and speared him with a hard look. She turned back to Trista. "You're right. I care for him just as much as you do. I'm not going to give up!"

"And neither will I!" Trista shot back with a determined grin.

"Hooo boy," Luna sweat-dropped. "And here I always thought Pluto was the MATURE Senshi."

"But in the end, they're all just girls," Artemis sighed.

Jed simply stood aside and hung his head. "Why me…?" he moaned.

ssssss

A week later, Jed Tokiba pulled into the parking lot near his Apartment and shut his car off. He got out of his car and took another look at the new badge in his wallet. The badge still had his old ID number, but now it was engraved with the words: "Detective: Tokyo PD."

Jed shook his head with an ironic smile. "Morimura, you old bastard… Why do I get the feeling you had the last laugh here?"

"Oh! Jed! You're home!" someone exclaimed from an upper story window. Jed looked up to see Trista leaning out the window. She had a cooking apron on and a spatula in one of her hands. "Come on in. I just cooked you some dinner. You're right on time because it's almost ready."

Jed's eyes became wide. "Um… How did you get into my Apartment?" he asked up to her.

Trista held up a small sparkling key in her other hand. "Skeleton Key. I made it myself." The smile on her face was unashamedly triumphant.

Jed heaved a sigh. Trista was acting more lively and happy in the last week or so since she got 'fired' as Time Guardian. Was it just because she was living it up after being stuck away from reality for so long? Whatever the reason… The intensifying rivalry between Trista and Hotaru was beginning to grate on his nerves. He began to curse his plague of indecision and knew that whatever happened, this headache was not going to go away any time soon.

Jed almost opened the door to his room by himself, but somebody on the other side flung it open for him. When he saw Hotaru standing there at the door, also with an apron on, he felt his heart sink.

"Today I made some Spicy Curry, your favorite!" Hotaru bubbled.

"Hold it!" Trista called from the kitchen. "He's trying my Pot Stickers first!"

"We'll just see about that!" Hotaru called back. She turned and grabbed Jed by the hand. "Come on. The food will get cold if you don't eat quickly!"

Jed wrenched his hand free and backed out into the hallway. "You know something? I just remembered I left something at the station. Gotta run!"

"Hey!" Hotaru called as he bolted down the stairs. "You big meanie! COWARD!!"

"Argh! Did he take off AGAIN?!" Trista shouted, sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes!" Hotaru replied.

Trista balled up her fist in determination. "He's not getting away so easily this time! PLUTO PLANET POWER!!"

Hotaru threw off her apron and raised her own Henshin Pen. "SATURN PLANET POWER!!"

Those who were passing by the Apartment building at that moment would have seen a Cop car scream out of its parking spot and burn rubber down the street toward the skyline of Tokyo. Followed just after that by two Senshi, leaping out of a window and jumping from rooftop to rooftop to try and keep up with it.

Little did anyone know, it was a sight they would grow more and more accustomed to......

THE END


End file.
